Hold Me Close
by Tvdlover87654
Summary: The life of Brittney Gilbert was going perfect until the death of her parents. Now she has to take care of her two younger siblings, which isn't really as easy as it seems, especially with two vampire brothers hanging around. Eventually Damon/OC
1. Pilot

The blaring sound of an alarm clock was set off, making the couple who were sleeping soundly to stir from their night sleep.

"Honey, turn it off," Alex mumbled to his fiance, who was cuddled deeply into his side.

"Fine," she grumbled, rolling away from his warm body to the nightstand where she slammed her hand on the clock lazily, missing it the first few tries. She let her head fall back on the pillows, staring at the ceiling, blinking a few times to let her eyes adjust to the suns rays that were seeping in through the window. Her eyes started to droop a few moments after but a sleepy voice stopped her from falling back asleep.

"Isn't today your first day of work?"

"Don't even remind me," she groaned, closing her eyes shut as she ran a hand slowly down her face.

"We could just stay in bed all day," Alex suggested, rolling over from his side to wrap his arms around her slim waist,burying his head in her messy brown locks.

"And throw all these years of study? Aha no. Now I need to go shower," she whined, tugging on his arms

"Is that an invitation?" he grinned as he left sweet kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Not today," she shook her head as she sat up from her spot, his grip on her loosening. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, he tried to deepen it but she pulled away quickly, tsking him. If she stayed in bed any longer she would for sure be late for work. He gave her a pout before rolling back over and attempting to fall asleep. She shook her head, smiling a bit as she made her way to their bathroom, turning the shower knob on. As she waited for the water to heat up, she went to the sink where she brushed her teeth, gurgling in some mouthwash and spitting it out. Once she checked that the water was warm enough, she stripped out of her night clothes and entered the shower, letting out a sigh as the hot water hit her skin. After a few moments of just standing there, she went to wash her hair, then washing her body with her favorite cherry blossom body wash. Once she was done, she turned the knob off, grabbing a large towel and wrapping it around her wet body. She exited the bathroom, walking over to her dresser where she slipped on her bra and panties, letting the towel drop before turning to her large walk in closet.

Alex prepped himself up on his elbows, watching her in amusement as she rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet, tapping a finger on her chin as she wondered what she would wear today.

"You know you could just go like that," he suggested to her barely dressed figure. She playfully rolled her eyes at him, before grabbing a black collar studded blouse and a pair of fitting trousers. Once she was dressed, she blow dried her hair, opting to let it fall into its usual bouncy yet soft curls. Applying some light makeup and adding in some teardrop earrings, she slipped on her heels, before sliding into her blazer and grabbing her bag.

"How do I look?" she asked as she checked herself in the mirror.

"If only my teachers back in high school dressed like that," he wiggled his eyebrows as he got up from bed.

"Is it too much?" she asked, turning around to face him

"Its perfect," he nodded, cupping her face with both of his hands and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips that was able to make butterflies flutter in her stomach. "You're going to be great today Brit. No need to worry," he reassured her..

"Thanks," She let out a nervous breath as she smiled up at him gently.

"No problem, now I need to go get ready or Liz is going to get my ass handed to me today," he chuckled

"Alright, be careful though. I'll see you tonight,"

"Bye," She gave him one final kiss before exiting the room and heading towards the kitchen. She thought about making coffee, but it would probably take too much time. She'd just grab a cup from her aunt. She grabbed a muffin from the basket before heading out.

Exiting the house, she pulled her car keys out, only to come face to face with a large black crow, perched on top of her car.

Brittney tilted her head at the abnormal looking bird, and in return it did so too. "Okay that's not creepy at all. Shoo bird!" She motioned it away, but it only ruffled its feathers in return "Shoo!" Shooing it away once more, the crow let out another caw before flying off. "Weird bird," she muttered as she slipped into the passenger seat, putting the key in ignition and letting the car start. Backing out of the driveway, she drove for a total of about 2 minutes before she pulled up at the Gilbert residence. Over the summer, Brittney moved out from her childhood home, the death of her parents hitting her hard. Not wanting to stay in it due to all the memories, she and her fiance, Alex, who was her boyfriend of 3 years, moved in together in a 2 bedroom house about 2 blocks away from her family. She had wanted to stay close to her family, yet at least have some space from them.

Brittney noticed a blue car in the driveway, recognizing it to be Bonnie who must be here to pick up Elena for school. She sent her a small wave as she exited her car, and the teen happily waved back. Walking up the porch steps, she was about to open the door when Jenna stumbled out, smacking right into the brunette

"Oww who the-" Jenna muttered rubbing her head as she looked up to see her niece on the ground also next to her. "Brit, im sorry-"

"Its alright Jenna," she shook her head as she helped her aunt pick up her papers that had scattered to the ground. "Thesis?" she raised an eyebrow as she took in all the papers

"You bet ya. And I'm going to be late with my adviser, so I gotta scram," she quickly picked up all the papers, stuffing them in her bag before getting up and helping her niece up too. "First day right?" she asked, taking in her clothing

"Yup," she grinned as she dusted herself off

"Wait, stay where you are," Jenna quickly pulled her phone out, snapping a shot of her niece. "Gotta have memories," she shrugged

"Of course," Brittney grinned

"Well I have to go, but see you later," she waved the brunette off before running off towards her car. Brittney shook her head at her aunt, who was years older then her, though it seemed that sometimes she could be the older one here. She entered the home, the sound of her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Entering the kitchen, she saw her two younger siblings in an intense moment.

"Don't start," Jeremy told Elena as he turned away from her, only to have his mug of coffee snatched from his hands. "Hey that's mine,"

"And I care why?" she raised an eyebrow at him as she took a sip. Jeremy grumbled under his breath as he went to pour himself another cup. "Hey Lena, Bonnie's waiting outside," she told her younger sister.

"Okay I'll see you later," Elena waved her off before walking out.

"So Jer, you excited for the new school year?" Brittney asked as she turned to her younger brother.

"So much," he rolled his eyes as he poured himself another cup

"That's the spirit. You know whats even more fun? You're in one of my classes," she announced, making Jeremy's eyes widen.

"You're bluffing," he gasped

"Okay maybe I am," she shrugged, finishing off her coffee and placing the mug in the sink. "Now come on I'm driving you,"

"But I just started-" he pointed to the cup

"Finish it in the car. Let's go," she ushered him outside.

* * *

Brittney nervously sighed as the first bell of the day rang, and soon enough a crowd of students hurried into the room, their chatter about their summer and school filling the room.

"_Oh my gosh I love your outfit"_

_"You will not believe what Sarah said the other day"_

_"Isn't that Elena's older sister?"_

_"Damn I'd tap that,"_

"Hello class," she cleared her throat, making them quiet down. "For most of you who don't know, my name is Brittney Gilbert, and I'd just like to give you a warm welcome to English," She smiled

* * *

"_So how's your day so far_?" Alex who was on speaker phone asked

"Surprisingly well," she sighed as she took a seat at her desk, opening a bag of chips.

"_See I told you it wasn't that bad_,"

"Yeah," she shrugged as she popped some chips in her mouth. "But then there's Mr. Tanner who thought it would be good to 'checkup' on me, thinking that I wasn't doing a good job. He's lucky I didn't kick him out of the class the moment he stepped in."

"_I see that you don't get along with him_?"

"That ass has been working here for ten years or so, and not a thing has changed about him. You can say hes a bigger jerk from before. Anyways, how's work?" she asked

"_Well there's that animal attack I told you about yesterday, so we're looking for the animal that caused it_,"

"Oh. Well be careful. Don't want anything munching on you." She joked as she took a swig from her water bottle.

"_I'll keep my eyes open. Hey I have to go but I'll see you tonight ok_?

"Its alright. I love you,"

"_Love you too, bye_" She clicked the red button on her phone, slipping it in her purse. There was a knock at the door, startling her a bit, she turned to see a student from earlier.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I just wanted to give you this. I forgot to hand it in at the end of class." The teen pulled out a paper from his book bag.

"Oh no its ok. You could have given it tomorrow but oh well," she shrugged as she took the paper from him, skimming through it. "Salvatore? Italian right?' she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," he nodded

"Any relation to Zach Salvatore?" she asked curiously

"Hes my uncle. I just moved in with him," he explained

"Well I hope your enjoying Mystic Falls, or what there is to enjoy from it," she smiled at him

"It actually is accepting me quite fine. People are nice, yet a bit too nosy,"

"Yeah trust me when I say this, small towns like this will get up all into your business." She told him, speaking from past experience.

"Curiously asking, do you happen to be related to Elena?" he asked, making a small smile form on her lips

"Yeah shes my younger sister. Why?"

"Oh nothing really. We talked earlier… and.. uh," He scratched the back of his head, not knowing how to explain this

"Oh its ok. Excuse my curiosity,"

"No it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow miss Gilbert," Stefan told her before walking out. She sent him a small smile before clearing her desk and getting the room ready for next period.

* * *

"Hello?" Brittney called out as she entered the Gilbert house; she had went home and changed into more comfortable clothing before coming here.

"Upstairs," Elena called, and the brunette made her way to her sisters room, seeing it empty.

"Elena?" she called out.

"In the bathroom," her distant voice said.

"Lena if you're naked I don't think I want to go in there," She hesitated at the door.

"I'm not naked, relax. I need your help," Elena said in an annoyed voice. The older brunette entered the bathroom to see her sister with one leg of her jeans rolled up, revealing a bloody wound.

"What happened?" Brittney asked, quickly going to grab the first aid kit that was hidden under the sink cabinets.

"I fell," Elena explained vaguely.

"Of course you did, clumsy girl," Brittney shook her head as she took out some antiseptic wipes.

"Hey I'm not that clumsy,"

"Uh yes you are," her older sister scoffed, wiping the wound making Elena hiss at the stinging sensation. "So what happened."

"I was at the cemetery and there was this weird bird-"

"A bird?" she raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a band aid, placing it over the wound

"Yes a bird. It was really creepy. It wouldn't go away and then suddenly this fog came and I swear to god I saw a man there-"

"Careful Elena, you might have a stalker," Brittney joked

"No but get this- When I ran away and fell, this guy helped me. But oh my god Brit, you should have seen him,"

"Does the guy have a name?"

"Hes new and his name is Stefan and- wow he's amazing,"

"Stefan as in Salvatore?" Brittney asked as she put the kit back in it's place.

"Yeah," Elena nodded

"I have him in my second period," she shrugged

"What do you know about him?" Elena asked curiously as she rolled her pants leg down and headed towards her closet

Brittney followed after her, leaning on the door frame. "Why do you ask? Does someone have a crush?" She teased.

"What? No. of course not! I-" Elena stammered as she turned fully to her

"Suuuure," Brittney rolled her eyes, making her sister playfully push her. "I'm just joking, sheesh. Anyways he said that he just moved here, to live with his uncle." She added as she plopped down on the bed

"Oh," Elena nodded, letting the information sink in.

"So how have you been doing?" Brittney asked after a few moments, concerned for her sisters well being

"I'm fine," Elena shook her head, sitting down next to her.

"Lena," Brittney took her hand into hers. "I know you. And if there's anything that you're worse at then being clumsy it's that you're a bad liar. If you ever need anything to talk about, I'm here, alright?"

"Alright," she nodded. "You know I like this. This sister bonding time. It's been a while since we've had it,"

"What are you talking about? This is 'clean Elena up' time," she joked, earning her a pillow to be launched at her face, making her squeal.

* * *

"I'm going to the grill," Elena called out as she came down the stairs.

"Awesome," Brittney waved her off from her spot on the couch as she scrolled through her Blackberry.

"Brittney, I'm going to the Grill," Elena emphasized the last word as she came to stand in front of her older sister.

"And..." Brittney looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow

"Come on, I need a ride," Elena whined

"God, you could have just told me," The older brunette huffed as she got up from her seat, grabbing her jacket.

"Who else would have taken me?" Elena asked as she went to the dining room to grab her jacket also.

"You know walking is good. Great form of exercise. Look it up,"

"Not when I have my wonderful older sister," The teen called out. The older brunette rolled her eyes as she went to open the front door, only to come face to face with no other then Stefan Salvatore.

"Oh hi. I, uh, I was about to knock," he said nervously.

"Um yeah I can see that. I'm guessing you're here to see Elena?" she asked

"Yeah if she's not busy," he smiled nervously.

"No its ok-ELENA! DOOR!," she called out, Stefan flinching a bit at her high voice.

"Gosh I'm coming. No need to yell- oh," Elena rounded the corner with a smile on her face but it was wiped off when she saw who it was.

"Yeah so I'm going to leave you two to talk. Good plan? Ok bye," Brittney said awkwardly as she squeezed past both of them and towards her car.

She watched as they both talked and he pulled out a green book, which she recognized to be her sisters journal. She must have dropped it from her fall today. Could she get any more clumsy? After a few more minutes of impatiently waiting, she honked on the horn, signaling them to hurry up. Soon enough both of them walked up to her.

"Hey is it ok if you can give Stefan a lift also?" Elena asked

"Yeah, sure. Get in," she nodded. Elena took the back seat while Stefan slipped into the passenger seat. The older brunette turned to look at both of them, and they both looked at her with a strange look.

"Brit, we going or not?" Elena asked when she still hadn't moved the car. Brittney's eyes flickered to their undone seatbelts, making both teens realize why she wasn't driving as they buckled up.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Brittney grinned as she started up the car.

"Took us only a couple of minutes to realize it," Elena muttered.

* * *

"And here come the stares," Brittney muttered under her breath as all three of them entered the Mystic Grill. Soon enough most of the heads snapped towards them, their eyes lingering especially on the two teens beside her. "I'll be at the bar," she added before walking off. The place was slightly crowded, but she managed to find herself a stool, sliding onto it and signaling to the bartender. A smile crept on her lips when she saw who was bar tending tonight.

"Sammy!" she called out, making the the blonde behind the counter to shove the drink into the teen's hands before running up to the brunette and leaning over to engulf her in a hug. "Oh god Sammy, I need to breath," Brittney managed to get out

"Sorry," the blonde sheepishly said, before a smile broke came over her features. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much. Hows the hubby? Is he treating you good? Because if he isn't I swear to god I'll cut off his di-"

"Sammy! Let's not get too carried away. First of all, we're not married. Yet. And yes he's been treating me right. If he wasn't I would have sent you after him a long time ago." Brittney grinned

"Oh thank god. I am still the maid of honor right?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "Now how about a beer to celebrate my first successful day back at high school?"

"How could I forget!I'm talking to Ms. Gilbert now," Sammy beamed as she brought out two beers

"Soon to be Mrs. Davis. Who's the other beer for?"

"Me, silly," Sammy replied as she uncapped them.

"You sure you're allowed to drink on the job?" Brittney raised an eyebrow at her

"Of course. They never mind," the blonde rolled her eyes as she held up her bottle. "Cheers,"

"Cheers," The brunette grinned as they clinked bottles and sipped them

"Samantha, boss says no drinking when bartending," Vicki called out as she passed by them.

"Nobody cares, Vicki!"The blonde shot back. "God she's so annoying," she rolled her eyes.

"She's just a teenager. Give her a break," Brittney shrugged

"Please, more like the town's whore bag. Did you know she's sleeping with your brother?" This made the brunette choke on her drink

"How do you know that?" Brittney hissed once she got her breathing back to normal.

"For people who don't want the secret out to the public, they sure do talk loud. Anyways, they had this fling over the summer over this like drug case." She explained

"Just when I thought his innocence wasn't corrupted," the brunette muttered.

"Yeah, and get this. She was dating Tyler at the time it was happening."

"Sammy you sure you don't need to go to highschool again? Feels like I'm reliving it with all this gossip and drama," Brittney scoffed as she took a sip

"Just saying," Sammy shrugged.

"Hey where the hell is the bartnender!" A man called

"Yeah we've been waiting here forever!" another voice shot out.

"Oh crap I have to go. Text ya!" the blonde scurried away to the other side, making Brittney shake her head as continued to sip on her beer.

* * *

The next day at school Brittney was asked to to adapt to a different learning environment during her free period. What she didn't expect was that she had to sit through one of Mr. Tanner's lessons.

"Brittney? What are you doing here?" Elena asked confused. She had entered her history classroom to see her older sister, seated besides Mr. Tanner's desk.

"I don't even know," the brunette huffed, tapping her pen on her notepad.

"Alright class, settle down. Don't forget to take notes Miss Gilbert," Mr. Tanner turned to Brittney, in which she gave him a fake smile, rolling her eyes as soon as he turned away. "Alright let's see how much you guys now about your local history."

"Ask students about topics they might not know about, alright," the brunette nodded, writing this down, resulting in a glare from the older man.

"First off, the battle of Willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?" he called on the teen, who jumped up from her doodling.

"Umm a lot?" she shrugged; some snickers were let out by her classmates. "I'm not sure, like a whole lot,"

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett,"

"Make the student feel bad about themselves," Brittney hummed as she wrote this down also.

Tanner ignored her comment. "Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype?"

"It's ok Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it," Matt shrugged

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about this town's most significantly historical event?" He asked

"I'm sorry," the teen apologized. "I- I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons Elena. The personal excuses ended with summer break," he hissed. This made Brittney's blood boil, gripping the pen in her hand tightly.

"Mr. Tanner, if the first two people you called on couldn't answer it, what makes you think the next 5 are also going to be able to? Obviously you're the one who needs to get some help with teaching because it doesn't even look like these students are learning anything. I'd get your degree checked, along with your brain, because it seems that both of them are out of date." Brittney hissed as she stood up from her seat, walking to the door, before turning back around to face him, "Also I'd recommend pulling out that stick that's lodged so far up your ass," She said finally before turning on her heel and exiting the classroom. The students had to muffle their laughter at the look that was on the older man's face.

* * *

Brittney sighed as she plopped down on a stool at the Mystic Grill, ordering herself a drink. Thanks to her comment towards Tanner earlier in the day, the school board was keeping an extra eye on her. Something about being irresponsible. She scoffed at the thought.

Brittney's phone buzzed in the back of her pocket, she pulling it out to see Elena was calling.

"Hello," she answered.

"_Hey, its Elena_,"

"I do have caller ID Lena. Whats up?" she asked as she took a sip from her beer.

"_Nothing much, just going to the bonfire in a little_," the teen replied

"Oh that's tonight?"

"_Yeah it is. You coming_?"

"Pshh no. I don't think I want to party around with my drunk students," She scoffed

"_Oh yeah. Thanks for today by the way_,"

"No problem. The ass needed to hear that anyways," Brittney shrugged as she sipped her beer.

"_Yeah after you left, Stefan totally told him off though."_ The sound of a car horn in the background was heard. _"Hey I have to go, Bonnie's here. See you later_,"

"Alright, don't get drunk. And if you need anything call me okay?"

"_I will. Bye_," Brittney sighed as she ended the call, placing her phone back in her pocket.

"Younger siblings?" a voice besides her asked, making her jump in her seat.

"Oh god," the brunette steadied herself, turning to the stranger. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you," she breathed out as she studied the man besides her. Black cropped hair, a leather jacket and the most piercing blue eyes she's even seen.

"My apologies," he shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"Its ok," she shook her head. "And yeah, younger siblings. Gotta love them,"

"They're always the best," he sarcastically said, bringing his drink up to his lips.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before," she stated.

"Actually I'm just checking up on family. Still haven't decided if I want to stay or not," he shrugged

"Well then I hope you enjoy your stay here…." She motioned with her hand for him to answer.

"Where are my manners? I'm Damon," he stuck out his hand

"Brittney," she grinned, reaching forward to shake it but he surprised her by kissing it gently. "Wow a true gentleman. Glad to know they still exist," she joked.

"What can I say? I'm a bit old fashioned," he shrugged as he let go of her hand, noticing the ring on her left hand.

"So is there a reason as to why you're drinking this evening?" He asked

"Second day of work and I sort of went off on an employee," she shrugged

"Well I'm betting he deserved it,"

"Trust me, he did." She scoffed as she raised the beer to her lips.

"Well this has been fun, but I have to get going. Hopefully we'll meet again," he announced as he paid his tab and rose from his seat.

"No it's fine. It was a pleasure meeting you Damon,"

"Pleasures all mine," he smirked, lifting her hand once more to his lips, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Once he had walked away, Brittney turned back to the bar, only to come face to face with a jumpy Sammy.

"Oh my gosh you lucky bitch! Did you see him!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah Sammy, he was right besides me," she mocked her.

"How did you not drool over him? That is an amazing piece of ass," the blonde swooned.

"Sammy hello? I'm engaged," she waved her left hand in front of her face.

"Brit, lets be serious over here. You can not tell me you talked to him this entire time and didn't imagine licking chocolate sauce off his chest?" Her features turned serious as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ok, I don't know what world you're in but the answer to your question is no, I didn't imagine that."

"Ok fine then, but you can not deny that he's hot,"

"Yeah I guess he's hot," the brunette shrugged as she sipped her beer

"Hot is an understatement. And did you see those eyes?" the blonde continued to swoon.

"Sammy you are such a teenager," Brittney rolled her eyes.

"Hey not all of us have hot hunks as fiancés or get to meet hot blue eyed strangers like you."

"Consider me lucky," she sarcastically shrugged.

"Whatever, I have to get back to work. But if you see him again, give him my number," she winked.

"Sure Sammy," the brunette shook her head

"Love you!" she grinned before going to serve the other customers. Brittney shook her head, thinking that she may need to find some new friends.

* * *

Brittney had just unlocked the door leading into her house when her phone buzzed. Picking it up, she could hear the sound of sirens and a commotion.

"Hello?" she asked worried

"_Hey Brittney, it's me_,"

"Lena, hey. What's with the commotion back there?" she asked as she flicked on the light and shut the door behind her.

"_Can you come pick us up_," her voice shook over the line.

"What happened?" She questioned, concern in her voice.

"_There was an animal attack, a-and it got Vicki and now there's police everywhere. C-can you pick us up_?"

"I'm right on my way," she nodded, hanging up the phone and locking the door behind her before hurrying back off to the car. Once she arrived at the Falls, there was an ambulance just driving away. Scanning the area, she finally found Alex who was confiscating the beer.

"Alex hey," she ran up to him. He turned around, surprised to see her here. "What happened?" she asked, looking around.

"An animal attacked one of the teens; she's on her way to the hospital right now. You ok?" he asked, seeing the distraught look on her face

"Yeah, uh I'm fine," she shook her head. "Elena called and she really panicked me, but yeah. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah she's over there. I'm going to be late tonight, so don't hold up ok?"

"Alright" she nodded, giving him a peck on the lips before walking off to see both of her siblings, sitting quietly by a ledge.

'Hey, there you guys are. You both ok?" she sighed in relief, doing a once over on them.

"Yeah, I guess," Elena nodded. Brittney's eyes narrowed on the beer that was in Jeremy's hands. He was about to bring it up to his mouth when it was slapped out of his hand.

"Hey what the hell!" he snapped

"Seriously Jer? There are cops everywhere and you're just going to lean back and continue getting yourself trashed? I get that you're coping but all of this smoking and drinking is going to ruin your life," she hissed

"It's none of your damn business," he spat.

"Yes it is. The moment mom and dad died you became my damn business. Do you think that they'd like to see you like this?"

"Brittney," Elena said quietly.

"No let me continue Elena, because he really needs to hear this. In case you haven't noticed Jeremy, people move on. Nobody remembers that our parents died. Nobody knows what we've had to go through these past few months. They continue living their lives with no care in the world. You need to stop this, because you're just hurting yourself even more. You have to move on."

"Move on? Is that what you guys have been doing?" he scoffed. "She spends her time journaling in a cemetery and you're over here pretending to be mother goose,"

"What," the older brunette gasped

"Yeah but guess what? You're not mom and you'll never take her place," he glared at her before walking off, leaving the two sisters to stand there, quietly.

"Brittney you know he doesn't mean that-" Elena tried reasoning.

"Whatever Elena. Lets just get home," she shook her head walking off.

* * *

Brittney was just about to exit the Gilbert house after dropping her siblings off when she heard a sound coming from the living room. She approached it, only to see Jeremy seated on the couch, a picture frame in his hands as his body slowly shook. Tears welled up in her eyes as she walked over to him, sitting down besides him.

"I'm sorry Jeremy," she murmured as she wrapped her hands around him

"I miss them Brit," he sobbed, leaning his head onto hers.

"So do I, Jer," she said quietly. "But you'll get through this. We all will," she sighed, holding him close

**A/N Wooh first chap! Didn't really liked the ending but oh well, I had to close it off some way. Btw Alex is a cop, so yeah. If you want a visual of Brittney, check out my polyvore where I have a banner for this story and her outfit :). Reviews are greatly appreciated and I'd just like to read your guy's opinion on it. Should I continue or just drop it? Next update will be soon :)**


	2. Night of the Comet

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's**

"Anyone home?" Brittney called out as she entered the Gilbert house, not finding anyone in the kitchen or anywhere downstairs.

"Upstairs!" Jenna called, making the brunette head up to see her aunt in front of the mirror and her sister leaning on the door frame besides her.

"So which hairstyle do you two think I should settle for?" Jenna asked as she put her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess," Brittney grinned. Placing her hair down, Elena replied to the next style.

"Boozy housewife," she joked

"Up it is," Jenna nodded as she fixed her hair. "You're feisty today," Jenna noted at the teen.

"I feel good, which is rare, so I've decided to go with a "live free, walk on sunshine" and all that stuff," she shrugged

"Good for you," Brittney nodded, peeking into her brother's room to see it vacant. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a bird house," Jenna shrugged as she fixed her hair, stopping when realization dawned over her. "There is no woodshop, is there?"

"Nope," The older brunette shook her head

"Oh Brittney, before you leave I just wanted to tell you that you're accompanying me to Jeremy's parent teacher conference," Jenna said.

"Alright, I'll see you there. Come on Lena," she motioned the teen downstairs.

* * *

Brittney was making her way through the school yard when she noticed her brother and Tyler Lockwood, all up in each other's face. Picking up her pace, she got there just when Jeremy pushed Tyler.

"I vote right here and right now!" he growled

"Jeremy! Let's not get into a fight the first week of school," she tugged on his arm, but he only ignored her

"I'd listen to your sister, Gilbert. Walk away. This is your final warning" Tyler threatened.

"No this is your final warning, dick," the teen spat. "I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. I swear to god if you hurt her one more time I will kill you." And with that he stalked off. Brittney ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

"Damn that was like a death threat," Tyler scoffed.

The brunette turned to the boy, narrowing her eyes at him. "Tyler, why don't you shut up before he actually carries it out. Now don't you have class?" The boy hesitantly bit his lip before walking off.

* * *

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. This is the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes," Mr. Tanner began. At that moment, Brittney ran into the room.

"Hey sorry I'm late," she apologized to her aunt, then turning to the teacher. "Not you though. You don't deserve apologies," she said as she took a seat next to her aunt, who gave her a worried look.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't casual Friday, Miss Gilbert," Mr. Tanner remarked at her clothing, which consisted of a pair of jeans and a blouse.

"Well Mr. Tanner it isn't Halloween yet so there's no reason for you to show your face to the public so soon," she shot back with a fake smile on her face. Jenna bit her lip, trying desperately not to let the laugh escape from her lips. The older mans nose flared.

"Anyways, I was just telling your aunt about your brothers' late agenda, something I'm sure he picked up from you," he glared at the brunette, who only rolled her eyes

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that his parents died?" Jenna began

"Hey, they're my parents too," the brunette hissed

"Sorry, Jeremy, Elena and Brittney's parents died," the older woman corrected

"Yes, 4 months ago. It was a night of great loss. A car accident. Wickery bridge if I remember correctly," he stated

"Stalker," Brittney muttered

"And you Jenna are related to the family how? The mother's kid sister?" he asked

"Younger sister," the strawberry blonde haired aunt corrected him. "Now six classes, is that even possible? Because that's pretty hard to do,"

"Not when you're on drugs," he replied, making the aunts eyes widen and the brunette to bite her lip. "It's his attempt at coping Ms. Summers. The signs are there also. He's moody, withdrawn, and hung over. Are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"No," Brittney spoke up. "No there aren't. We're their sole guardians,"

"Mhm. Now could there be any others?" he asked

"What are you implying, Mr. Tanner?" Jenna asked, getting a bit frustrated.

"It's an impossible job isn't it? Raising two teenagers?"

"It's been tough, but with the help of Brittney here, no it isn't," Jenna shook her head, sending the brunette a warm smile, in which she did also.

"Wrong answer. It's a completely impossible job and anything less is that you two are doing it improperly," Mr. Tanner snapped.

"Excuse you, Mr. Tanner. You don't see us questioning your teaching," Brittney shot back

"Actually you did. And if I remember correctly you made some inappropriate remarks in front of my students,"

"Oh yeah how would I forget. In which you told the principal about. What grade are we in again? Kindergarten?" she raised an eyebrow at him. Jenna reached over, grabbing her hand, signaling for her to be quiet.

"Actually it's what someone does when another person disrupts the learning environment I've worked hard to create," he shot back

"And what a wonderful learning environment you have! This conference is over," she declared, standing up.

"No it isn't. You can't walk out until I say so," he argued

"Watch me," she shot back, grabbing her aunt's hand and dramatically exiting the room.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Jenna asked as they made their way down the corridor

"Positive," the brunette grumbled

"Britt, is he right? That I'm not a good guardian? Because it feels like-" the brunette stopped in her tracks, grabbing her aunt by her shoulders.

"Jenna don't you dare take his words in mind. There is no one in this entire planet who can handle this responsibility like you have."

"But why does it feel like I'm failing you guys? Like I'm failing her," Jenna's lip trembled a bit.

"Jenna," the brunette cooed, pulling her into a hug. "You're not failing us or anybody. I promised you that I would help you through this in the beginning of the summer. So far, you have not let me or anyone down."

"Thanks Brit. You really know how to cheer someone up," the aunt sniffled as she wiped a stray tear.

"It's all part of my charm. Now come on, let's get out of here," she motioned her outside.

* * *

"Okay it's easy. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Sex," Caroline mischievously grinned as she, Elena and Bonnie folded the pamphlets for the comet.

"Watch your words Caroline," Brittney warned as she pulled out a chair, taking a seat with them

"What, it's true," the blonde shrugged.

"Anyways, these are the rest of the flyers you guys wanted printed," the older brunette said as she pulled out papers from her bag and placed them on the table. "So what were you talking about earlier girls?"

"How Elena and Stefan spent all last night together in the comfort of her living room," Caroline explained

"Caroline," Elena hissed, a bit flustered. They hadn't done anything inappropriate last night but her friend was making it sound like they did.

"Elena, you know that's my favorite couch," Brittney groaned.

"What I've been trying to tell Caroline for the past hour and a half, is that there was no funny business at all. We just spent the whole night talking." Elena explained

"Thank god," the older brunette breathed out as she folded another paper.

"Why don't you just jump his bones already?" Caroline huffed

"Caroline, here's some word of advice. Throwing yourself on a guy you've barely met is not a good thing to do," Brittney shook her head. Elena bit her lip, hesitating a bit before standing up, grabbing her jacket

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked as all the girls looked up at her.

"Caroline's right," the teen sighed

"Elena Grayson Gilbert. You're not going to have sex with a guy you barely met," Brittney widened her eyes

"What no! What I mean is that it's actually easy. If I think about this any more I'll probably talk myself out of what I wanted to do this morning." She shrugged as she slid her jacket on, before turning to her older sister who had an eyebrow cocked at her. "Brittney, I need a ride,"

"What, no. I need to finish folding these." She shook her head

"Then can I have your keys?"

"Nice try, but you're going no where near my car."

"Brittney," Elena pouted, giving her the signature puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine, I'll take you. But only because I don't want you to jump the guy the moment you see him," she sent a look towards the blonde, who smiled sheepishly. "You two can take care of this right?"

"Yeah, we're good," Bonnie nodded.

"Alright, let's go," she declared, motioning her sister towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Oh my god Elena. I'm giving you permission to marry this guy," Brittney breathed out as they exited the car, taking in the large boarding house.

"Talk about a house," Elena muttered as they both walked up to the front door.

"Where's the doorbell?" The older brunette asked, looking around.

"I think it's this thing," Elena said, pulling on the rope, which led to a ringing sound.

"Talk about modern technology," Brittney muttered. "Let's just knock," she shrugged as she went for the door knocker, but turned out the door was already open. "I bet they were expecting us. Come on," she ushered her sister inside as she swung the door open.

"What? No. You can't barge into someone's house," Elena hissed, hesitating at the step. Brittney let out an annoyed sigh.

"Elena, stop bitching and come on,"

"You were against this entire idea 5 minutes ago," the younger brunette argued.

"That was before I realized how amazing this house is. Now are you coming or not?" Elena let out a sigh, shaking her head before also walking inside after her sister. Both were in awe as they walked further in, taking in the gothic like design to the place.

"Yeah, you two are for sure getting married. Don't even think about arguing. I'll even plan the wedding. But Stefan's paying."

"You haven't even planned your wedding," the teen rolled her eyes.

"The happiness of my family must always come first," she grinned as they stopped at what looked like the parlor. Suddenly there was a caw, a crow flying directly towards them. Both girls ducked, the older sister turning around only to bump into a chest. A very muscular chest. And a pair of somewhat familiar blue eyes that were able to make her breath catch in her throat.

"W-we're sorry for barging in," Brittney stuttered out. "The door was open and uh-" she looked over his shoulder only to see the door was now closed.

"Well was open," Elena muttered, biting her lip anxiously.

"Brittney, what a pleasure to meet you again," Damon tilted his head, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Didn't expect seeing you this soon though," she smiled, feeling a bit nervous under his gaze. It was almost... Alluring.

Elena looked between the two. How did they know each other, she thought. "And you must be Elena," his eyes darted over to the younger brunette, who nodded. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't say he had a brother," Elena shook her head

"Well he's not the one to brag. I see your sister isn't one to either," he smirked. "Please come. I'm sure Stefan will be along with you in a second," he motioned for both of them towards the living.

"I told you it was a bad idea to go in. Now he probably thinks we're creepers," Elena hissed quietly to her sister as they followed him.

"Shut up, it was your idea," Brittney shot back, biting her lip.

"What, no it wasn't," Elena argued quietly

"Yes, it was. You wanted to come here. Now shush," Damon's lips twitched in amusement at their little banter. "I'm loving the place," Brittney complemented, clearing her throat.

"Thanks but it's a little kitschy for my taste," he shrugged, a silence going between them before he spoke up again. "You know I see why my brothers so smitten." Both girls looked at him in confusion. "It's about time. For a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him," he shrugged

"The last one?" Elena asked

"Yeah, Katherine. His girlfriend," he nodded. Elena shook her head awkwardly, making Brittney clear her throat at the tension in the room. "Ohh you two haven't had the awkward ex's talk," he realized

"Nope," the teen shook her head.

"Oops. Well it's bound to come up now. That or he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end," he shook his head.

"Well you never know," Brittney shrugged, trying to keep her sisters hopes up. "Not all relationships are doomed."

"I'm a fatalist," he shrugged, a smirk on his face as he gazed at the brunette, who started to feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. "Hello Stefan," he greeted his brother, still not taking his eyes off of her. Both girls turned to the door way, seeing Stefan, whose jaw was clenched, glaring at his brother.

"Elena, I didn't know you were going to be here,"

"Go ahead and ignore me," the older brunette muttered under breath.

"Yeah I know I should have called-" the teen started but Damon cut her off

"Oh don't be silly, you two are welcome here anytime. Isn't that right Stefan?" The older brother smirked. Stefan only continued to glare at him. "You know I should break out the family photo albums. Or some home movies. But I will have to warn you two," he leaned into the two girls, "he wasn't always such a looker." Brittney chuckled at this.

"Thanks for stopping by Elena, Brittney-"

"Where are your manners Stefan? That's Ms. Gilbert to you," Damon interrupted.

"No it's ok. That's only meant for the classroom," she shrugged, a smile on her lips.

"Thank you for coming," the younger brother nodded towards them. Both girls saw it as a sign for them to leave

"Well, I um, guess we should get going," Elena turned to her sister, who nodded. "It was nice meeting you Damon,"

"Pleasures all mine," he nodded, bringing the teens hand up to his lips. "And Brittney, it was nice seeing you also," and to which he also kissed the back of her hand.

She nodded, sending him a small smile as they both made their way to the hallway, but Stefan was standing in the way. If looks could kill, Damon would be 6 feet under.

"Stefan?" Elena cleared her throat, hoping for him to move out of the way, but he only stood there, hands behind his back.

"Stefan, if you could..." Brittney motioned for him to move, in which he stepped out of the way, his gaze still on the raven haired man.

Damon's heightened hearing picked up on the girls as they exited the house

"_So is the marriage still planned or- Owww_," the older brunette whined as she rubbed her arm. "_I guess not_," she muttered. Damon's lips twitched in amusement before he let out a whistle towards his younger brother.

"Damn, those girls got spunk," he smirked. "You on the other hand, look pooped."

* * *

"He's on the rebound and he has raging family issues," Elena sighed as she poured chocolate sauce all over her sundae.

"Well at least it's an ex girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues," Jenna shrugged, trying to cheer her niece up.

"Yeah or cheating issues," Brittney added as she added whipped cream to her bowl

"Or amphetamine issues," the aunt nodded as she took a bite out of her apple. All three looked up towards the sound of the front door opening, where a stoned Jeremy walked in, hoodie up.

"Jeremy," Jenna said sternly. The boy got one look at her before running up stairs. "Jeremy!" she yelled, running after him. "Where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look Jenna you were cool once and that's cool," he gave her thumbs up before continuing up the stairs.

"Oh no no no!," she growled throwing an apple at the back of his head.

"Ow! W-why did you do that?" he looked at her cluelessly.

"Look, quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion,"

"Parental authority… I like it," he nodded. "Sleep tight," he grinned before heading off towards his room. Jenna shook her head, joining the girls once again.

"You should have thrown a shoe at him. Or the vase. He'll take you more seriously that way," Brittney nodded as she took a bite from her ice cream.

"Yeah sure. I'll remember that next time," the aunt said sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Hey, it's ok. Help yourself to some ice cream. That'll always help," the older brunette shrugged, sliding the bowl to the older woman.

* * *

Brittney huffed as she made her way through the crowd, hoping to find a familiar face at the comet seeing. She finally found Matt, standing alone, his eyes focused on someone.

"Hey Matty," she greeted the boy, who snapped out of his staring.

"Brittney, hey. It's been a while," he smiled.

"I know," she groaned. "How's Vicki? Alex told me about her. I hope she's doing okay." She asked concerned. The boy was like a younger brother to her, since his mom had left him and his sister alone she was there for them. But since the funeral she had been caught up too much.

"She's actually doing fine. They discharged her from the hospital this afternoon," he nodded

"Oh well I'm glad she's better. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call alright?" she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he smiled gratefully.

"I will, thanks," With that she continued walking around, and once her candle blew out, she made her way to the Grill. Stepping inside, she noticed what seemed like to be a fight between her brother and Tyler about to escalate.

"She already did. Over and over and over again," Jeremy spat.

"Yeah right," Tyler scoffed

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Jeremy, remember that thing we were supposed to do? Yeah how about we get to it right NOW," Brittney spoke up, placing her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"There's no way," Tyler shook his head at the blonde's words.

"Well she did. And I didn't even have to force her into it," he glared back at the mayor's son. This made everyone's eyes widen

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt spoke up, getting furious

"Nothing, just ignore him man. He's a punk," Tyler shook his head.

"Look who's talking Tyler," the older brunette snapped.

"Look why don't all of you guys shut up and help me find my sister."

"We'll check the bathrooms," Bonnie nodded.

"I'll check the square," the blonde boy declared before walking off

"I'll come with you too," Jeremy nodded about to run off after him but both sisters stopped.

"Oh no no no," Elena shook her head as stopped him. "You are coming with us. So that's your game now? Dealing?"

"I'm not dealing," Jeremy denied quickly

"Really?" Brittney raised an eyebrow. "So what's with this alleged drug case you got hooked up with over the summer?"

"Look between the three of you, its enough already-"

"Then what the hell do you want Jer? To have your life thrown away, like that?" she snapped her fingers. "You're our only brother and it's enough for us with all that we've dealt with. Is it really worth it? Is _she_ really worth it?" she narrowed her eyes at him, meaning Vicki.

Jeremy let out a huff before walking away, Elena quickly ran after him.

* * *

The older Gilbert sister grumbled under her breath as she slammed the door behind her, quickly making her way upstairs in the Gilbert residence. She had enough of her brother and now it was time to put him to a stop. At the top, she heard the sound of rummaging coming from Jeremy's room. Peeking in, she saw Jenna going through his stuff.

"Jenna?"

"Yup it's me. The hypocrite patrol. The authority figure that has to violate a 15 year old's privacy. Jackpot," she grinned as she pulled out a pipe from his boots. "I see the hiding places haven't gotten anymore creative."

"For someone who loves his weed, he sure sucks at hiding it," Brittney muttered as she pulled out a plastic baggy hidden under his pillow.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Elena asked as she joined them in the room.

"Playing "find the drugs then flush it down," the brunette shrugged as she went through his book cases, hoping to find anything extra lodged between the books.

"What brought this on?" the younger teen asked as she plopped down onto his bed.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed us both good yesterday. Though I will say that Brittney shamed him just as bad back," Jenna explained as she pulled another pipe out of his drawers.

"You got Tanner'd," Elena sighed. "Been there,"

"Like I didn't know I was screwing up," the aunt shook her head.

"Jenna you're not screwing up," Brittney comforted her.

"Yes I am. Look around you Brit. You're supposed to be at your perfect little home with your fiancé in which you guys are supposed to be married by now. Ever since the accident, you've been putting everything off, doing stuff in which I'm supposed to do, not you."

"Jenna, they're my siblings too. I'm always going to be there for them. Family comes before everything for me," she rubbed her shoulder.

"She's right Jenna. It's only the fear talking. You're scared…. We all are," Elena sighed as realization dawned over her. "I have to go do something, but are you two going to be ok?"

"Yeah," they both nodded

* * *

Jeremy entered the Grill once again, looking around. His eyes landed on Vicki who was a few feet away, a smile making its way on his features. But it was wiped off when Tyler Lockwood walked up to her, in which she without questioning flew back into his arms as they started to make out.

"You know your sister is right," a voice spoke up, making him turn to the blonde who was working behind the bar. "She's not worth it," Sammy shook her head as she continued to wipe down the bar. His eyes wandered back to the close couple, letting out a sigh as he walked back out.

* * *

Brittney sighed as she closed the front door after her, leaning back on it for a few seconds. She shook her head as she headed upstairs to her empty bedroom. Due to all the animal attacks that have been going on, Alex's schedule had been getting tighter and she barely had anytime to see him. Going to her drawer, she grabbed a pair of sleeping shorts and camisole, and then made her way to the bathroom. There she had a relaxing shower, relishing in the hot water's spray. When she got dressed and combed her hair back, she exited the bathroom she found Alex waiting for her patiently.

"Hey," she grinned as she sat down beside him, giving him a kiss. "You're home early."

"Yeah, I guess you could call 10:36 being early," he joked as he pulled her in for a hug

"I've missed you," she mumbled.

"I've missed you too. Can you come along with me somewhere?"

"In these clothes?" she looked down.

"It's alright," he shook his head as he took her towards one of the spare rooms, where there was a balcony. On the balcony there was a cozy blanket, along with a bottle of wine.

"Aww you shouldn't have," she cooed as she took in the little date.

"Well I felt like it's been a while since we've had "us" time and with everything that's going on, it's good to relax," he shrugged as they took their seats. He placed the blanket over her shoulders, uncorking the bottle and pouring her a glass.

"Mmm," she hummed as she sipped on her glass.

Leaning back, he also poured himself a glass, wrapping an arm around her figure as they spent the night watching the beautiful comet pass by. To Brittney, she felt relaxed and forgot about all the problems she was dealing with today.

**A/N Oh my gosh you're all amazing! 15 reviews in only like 3 days? I'm soo happy and just in time for finals to be over! Usually I would write a longer chapter (if you've read my other fic) but since the holidays are here, we have house guests and my grandma is gonna be flying in tomorrow from another country so the next update will probably around this weekend. Big thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! **

**The reviews literally make my day and they are great motivation, so the more the quicker updates will come! **

**Check out my polyvore (link in profile) which includes banners and my characters outfit for this chap :) **

**Thanks again everyone!**


	3. Friday Night Bites

The next day at Mystic Falls high school, Brittney hummed to herself as she went through the papers for the next assignment she had planned. Letting out a deep sigh, she leaned back into her chair, gazing out of the large window of the room that gave her a view of the parking lot and school yard. She noticed her younger sister walking with Stefan, a loving smile on her lips as they both talked. She hadn't seen a genuine smile on her sisters face since the accident, so for this one boy to sweep into town and have the power to get her to open up again warmed her heart. As she watched their little exchange, she noticed a football coming straight towards the teen's head, her eyes widening. Right when it was about to hit him, he quickly turned around and caught it, a laugh escaping her lips at the stunned face of Tyler Lockwood, who had thrown the ball. Stefan sent him a little smile before shooting the ball right back at him, the force of his throw able to knock Tyler back a few steps. She shook her head as she went back to the papers.

* * *

Stefan was seated on the bleachers of the football field, watching the players practice. He glanced down at his ring, spinning it a bit as he let his thoughts run. Elena had encouraged him to go for the team, and deep down inside he wanted to. Football was something that he enjoyed, a reminder of his humanity and his past. He remembered how Damon had taught him the game after he came back from the war and soon enough they would spend their afternoons wrestling and tackling each other into the soft grass. He missed those days, back when his brother and he were close. Now it was like they weren't even brothers. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone make their way up the steps of the bleachers, recognizing it to be Brittney. Stefan had thought that when he moved back into town that his brother's attention would be turned towards Elena, since she was the splitting image of Katherine. But much to his surprise, he had an eye on the elder sister, something that made him cringe even more. Now he had to keep an eye on both of them, and he could only hope that they didn't notice his overprotectiveness.

"Hey Stefan," Brittney smiled as she took a seat next to the teen, who shot her back a warm smile.

"Miss Gilbert, hi,"

"Please, school's over. I'd rather go with Brittney. Now, what's with that look?" she asked.

"What look?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Please, everyone can see that longing look you have in your eyes. Why don't you join?" she motioned towards the field where Tanner was giving orders to the players.

"I don't know," he sighed, shaking his head. "I mean, I like football but it's just that I don't think they'll welcome me on the team so eagerly-"

"Nonsense," she cut him off. "If you have a passion for something then you shouldn't let others stop you from pursuing what you want. You have to engage and go for it. I saw that amazing throw today earlier and I have to say, that was pretty good." Stefan let out a sigh, gazing out at the field before turning to the brunette.

"You know you're right. I should try out," he said confidently as he stood up, but Brittney only grabbed his hand and sat him back down, a confused look on his face.

"I'm not done talking yet. Now I know that you and Elena are together and being the protective older sister I am, here's your warning. If you hurt her I'll make high school hell for you, got that Salvatore?" her features hardened. If Stefan wasn't a 162 year old vampire he would have actually cowered in fear.

"I promise you Miss Gilbert that-"

"Brittney" she corrected him.

"Brittney," he nodded, "that I won't let anything happen to her and I for sure will do nothing to hurt her. I'm sure you got the wrong ideas from Damon yesterday. He's known to stretch the truth too much."

"Alright well then since we have that out of the way, have a good day Stefan," she patted him on the back before walking off. Stefan watched her as she walked off the field. The fact that he just got threatened by his girlfriends older sister who's also his teacher put a grin on the teen's face as he got up also, making his way towards Coach Tanner.

* * *

Slipping on her sunglasses, Brittney was making her way to the parking lot when she heard her name being called. She glanced to her side to see her younger sister jogging towards her in a tank and shorts, a smile on her face.

"Would you look at that? Elena has finally taken her throne back as top cheerleader," Brittney grinned.

"Yeah I thought it would be nice to get back to normal again. Anyways,tonight I'm having a dinner party,"

"Well I hope I'm invited,"

"Yeah, about that. Um can you help with the food?"

"You mean cook all the food right?"

"Please Brit, you're like the best cooker in the family," Elena pleaded

"More like only cooker in the family," she rolled her eyes. "Alright I'll help. Who's coming by the way?"

"It's me, Stefan and Bonnie. Bonnie got some bad vibes from him so hopefully tonight can win him over." The teen explained. Suddenly the sound of loud music filled the field, everyone's heads turning towards the baby blue convertible that sped into the lot, none other then Damon being the owner.

"That must be the mystery guy from the grill," Brittney's head turned towards Bonnie who had joined the three.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore," Elena murmured to her friend.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Bonnie's forehead shot up.

"Mhm," she nodded as they watched Caroline lean over, giving him a kiss on the lips before exiting the car, a bit of spunk in her walk.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind," the blonde grinned as she flipped her hair towards Elena. Brittney scoffed at her behavior.

"Well Ms. Forbes I don't see the point of you even coming today, especially since the school day is over," She tilted her head at Caroline, who only froze in her place.

"I was… busy," she shrugged.

"I'm sure," Brittney nodded, her eyes narrowing a bit. She bid her goodbye to Elena, telling her that she would see her later before her eyes caught with Damon's who was watching her carefully, a smirk making its way on his features. He tilted his aviators down a bit, waving his fingers at her before speeding off. There was more then the eye saw with this guy, that was for sure.

* * *

"Mmmm it smells delicious," Bonnie hummed as she helped pour the pasta into a bowl.

"Well you can thank me," Brittney shrugged as she fixed up the salad. "Elena can't cook for shit,"

"Hey," Elena snapped as she got the table set from the dining room.

"What it's true," she shrugged.

"Yeah so anyways where were we?" Bonnie asked

"You were proving to us your witchy powers based off popular tv commercials," Brittney reminded her, earning her a glare from the teen.

"Ok fine, what about this? I've been obsessed with three numbers 8, 14, and 22. They've been in my mind all day," she shook her head

"Maybe we should play the lottery," Elena grinned as she joined the two.

"You guys are too young. Don't worry I'll play for you Bonnie, though I'm getting 50% of the share." The elder brunette joked as the teen witch had an unamused look on her face.

"Come on you guys this isn't funny. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked

"I don't want to be a witch," Elena shook her head

"Don't even look at me," Brittney held her hands up. "Hey Elena where do you keep the serving spoons?"

"Oh the serving spoons? They're um..." She awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.

"Middle drawer on your left," Bonnie spoke up. Brittney opened the drawer, surprised to find them.

"Ok so she's been in this kitchen thousands of times," Elena shrugged.

"Yet you live here and you don't know?" Brittney cocked an eyebrow at her. The teen sheepishly smiled. At that moment the doorbell was rung.

"He's here!" Elena exclaimed. "Ok Bonnie don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self," Elena patted her on the back before running off towards the door. Brittney went to grab the drinks, looking up when the teen murmured something then pulled upon a drawer.

"Bonnie you ok?" She asked

"I'm good," she nervously sighed.

* * *

"Are you guys always this boring or is it only because I'm here," Brittney broke the awkward silence. Ever since the dinner started no one had said a word, the clanks of the silver ware hitting the plates echoing through the house.

"Brittney," Elena hissed quietly at her.

"What?" she shrugged innocently. "So Stefan did you make the team?"

"Suprisingly yeah, though I had to persuade coach Tanner a lot before he agreed." The teen nodded as he set his fork down.

"Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball at him and-"

"Yeah I heard," Bonnie nodded, cutting Elena off. Brittney sent the dark skinned teen a glare, who only shrugged as she looked down at her plate. After that it was back to the silence and everyone ate quietly.

"So Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena attempted to start a conversation again. Bonnie sent her a death glare before turning to Stefan.

"Divorced, no mom, live with my dad," she replied quickly and straight to the point.

"What about the witches Bonnie?" Brittney wiggled her eyesbrows and the teen sent her a look that was clearly not amused.

"Witches?" Stefan's eyebrows shot up.

"Bonnies famly has a lineage of witches. Its really cool," Elena explained, turning to Bonnie to continue.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," the witch muttered.

"Well its certainly interesting," Stefan spoke up. "I'm not too versed but I do know that theres a history of Keltic druids that migrated here in the 1800's."

"My family came way by the way of Salem," she nodded

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Salem witches?"

"Yeah," she scoffed

"I'd say that's pretty cool," he turned to the two brunettes, who nodded

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked disbelievingly.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of indivisualism and noncomformaty." He went on

"Yeah they are," she grinned. Elena shared a look with her sister, silently agreeing that this party was a good thing. Everyones heads snapped towards the door which was rung.

"I wonder who that could be," Elena asked as she went to stand up.

"Maybe it's Alex. I told him I'd be here tonight. Let me get it," Brittney held her back as she went to open the door, her eyes widening once she saw who it was.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brough desert" Caroline grinned as she held a velvet cake. Brittneys eyes flickered towards Damon, who was standing behind the blonde, his usual smirk on.

"Hope you don't mind," he added

"Oh its okay, but I'd hate to say dinner's over," She shrugged as Caroline handed her the cake.

"It's ok," Caroline added as she waked in.

"Caroline? Hey, what are you doing here?" Elena asked as she walked up to the three, Stefan behind her.

"Thought you'd like some dessert." She explained

"Damon," Stefans jaw clenched. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm waiting for Elena to invite me in," he shrugged as he stepped closer to the door.

"Oh yeah sure you can-"

"No he cant! I mean uh… he cant stay. Can you Damon?" Stefan quickly covered up. Brittneys gaze went from Stefan to Elena's shocked look to Damon whose eyes were narrowed on his brother. Caroline was first to break the tension.

"Just get in here," she scoffed.

"We're just finishing up," he turned to Elena, his eyes pleading.

"It's alright. Come on in," Elena shook her head. Damon grinned as he slowly stepped over the thresh hold, passing his little brother.

"You have a beautiful home Elena, Brittney." He nodded at the two, taking in the house.

"Oh thank you, but I don't live here. Not anymore that is," the older sister shrugged. "Why don't we get seated in the living room. I'll make coffee." She told the rest, who nodded.

* * *

"I cant believe that Tanner let you on the team! Tyler must be seething," Caroline babbled. "but good for you. Go for it," Everyone was seated in the living room. Elena and Stefan were sharing the couch, Damon and Caroline were seated together on the love seat, Bonnie was on a separate chair and Brittney found herself comfortable on the rocking chair as they all sipped on their coffee.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon nodded. His brother narrowed his eyes at him. There was not a day that he had said that.

"Yeah that's what I told him too. Well sort of. You have a lot of potential Stefan. Could even earn you a scholarship," Brittney shrugged as she sipped on her coffee.

"Can't say the same thing about Elena though. It's only because you missed summer camp. How are you ever going to learn the routines," Caroline shook her head. Elena fidgeted at her words.

"Caroline it was a busy summer. Some of us were a bit busy," Brittney added.

"Yeah, besides I can work with her. She'll get it," Bonnie nodded

"Maybe I can put her in the back," The blonde wondered outloud to herself.

"You don't really seem like the cheerleader type Elena," Damon added. The teen sent him a smile, bringing her cup to her lips.

"Oh that's just because her parents died. I mean she's just going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun," Caroline added, making Brittney choke on her drink and Elena to freeze. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." she muttered the final part when she saw the looks that were being given to her.

"Caroline, sometimes some stuff are meant to stay between the family. You don't see us babbling about your daddy issues," The elder brunette narrowed her eyes at the blonde, whose eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm ruining the mood. I'm just going to go clean up," she shook her head as she grabbed the plates and mugs before heading off towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Missed one," a voice spoke up from behind Brittney who was just finishing up cleaning the plates. She turned to see no other then Damon Salvatore, with a cup in his hands.

"Oh thanks," she nodded as she went to grab it from his hand but it slipped from her fingers. She cringed, waiting for the shattering sound but was surprised when there wasn't. Peeking her eyes open, she was relieved to see that he had caught it.

"Nice catch. Excuse my butterfingers," she shook her head, waving her fingers around as she grabbed the cup, placing it in the sink.

"I like you," Damon waved his finger at her as he leaned onto the kitchen counter near the dishwasher.

"Um thanks," she shrugged, not knowing how to take the compliment.

"You really stick up for your family. I'm sorry for what Caroline said earlier."

"Oh no you shouldn't apologize. She's just like that. She has her issues but hey, can't really blame her. She's still young," she shrugged as she opened the dishwasher door open to place the plate inside but he took it from her.

"Allow me," he grinned, in which she nodded.

"So I see there's some hostility between you and your brother," she noted as she handed him another plate.

"Yeah, you know younger sibblings." He shook his head as he loaded the dishwasher.

"Elena's good. Cant really say the same for my younger brother though," she shook her head as she finished with the dishes.

"I like Elena. She's good for Stefan. He's actually smiling, something that I haven't seen him do in a very long time." He drawed the sentence out.

"Yeah he has that whole brooding thing going on." She joked as she went towards the counter to fold the hankerchiefs. "But ofcourse there's always a reason."

"Yeah, hopefully she can get his mind off of the last one," he shook his head. Brittney looked up at him at this.

"You mean Katherine?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"What happened to her?"

"She died. A fire. A very tragic fire," his face scrunched up a bit, recalling the memory. Brittney could tell that she was more then just Stefan's girlfriend.

"You cared for her," It wasn't a question. She could see the pain in his eyes, even though he was able to conciel it.

"I've heard thar caring only leads to pain. Sometime its best to just move on." he shrugged, covering up his emotions as he sat down on a stool, helping her.

"True, but you never know. Some people happen to feel comfortable not moving on." She shrugged, stopping with what she was doing as she thought hard before shaking her head. "Oh god that's what Jeremy's doing,"

"It seems that you haven't moved on either," Damon noted as he continued to fold.

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"Your parents death hit you you hard, though you don't want to face the reality of it. That's why you're so over protective of your family. you're trying to take the role of your parents because you don't want your siblings to feel excluded yet you're excluding yourself." He explained, gazing into her hazel eyes. She felt herself get lost in his aquamarine blue orbs, blinking to snap out of his gaze.

"You're really good at picking stuff up. It's like you memorize every small trait. Not that that's creepy at all," she joked.

"I've tend to be more aware of my surroundings," he shrugged, eyes landing on her left hand.

"Hey," Elena walked into the room. "You guys need help?"

"About time Lena. We were just finishing," Brittney nodded as she placed the folded handkerchiefs in the drawer. "Thanks Damon," he sent her a nod.

* * *

"So how'd your little dinner party go?" Alex asked as he ate his dinner, feet propped on the coffee table as Brittney was near his side watching tv.

"Suprisingly well, even though we got some unexpected guests. By the way it was Elenas party,"

"Yet you cooked?" he cocked an eyebrow at her. She turned to face him.

"She's just a child. There's no way I trust her beside the stove."

"If she's a child what does that make you?" he asked curiously as he set his plate on the coffee table.

"I don't know. Now shhh I'm watching Supernatural."

"I don't know what you find so interesting in this show. It only leads to nightmares and the fact that the police are that clueless to not be able to stop these so called "tragedies" is... Tragic,"

"Please," she scoffed. "You're just jealous."

"Yeah I am. The fact that a tv show is getting more attention then me is sad." she rolled her eyes as they transfixed back on the screen. Suddenly he grabbed her from her waist, pushing her down on the couch as he hovered above her.

"Alex," she wined

"Now," he breathed out as he settled between her legs, using his elbows to hold himself up so he wouldn't squish her. "would you rather watch tv or spend some quality time with me?" he whispered into her ear before leaving sweet kisses down her jaw, letting her blissfully close her eyes.

"well," she breathed out. "can't I do both," she opened her eyes when he stopped kissing her, an unamused look on his face.

"I'm just kidding," she shook her head before grabbing the back of his neck and crushing her lips onto his. The kiss was sweet yet urgent, making her beg for more as he slipped his tongue into her mouth when she moaned. Her breathing hitched a bit when he left her now swollen lips to pepper her jawline and neck with open mouth kisses. His large hands went from moving against her creamy thighs to under her thin camisole, drawing circles on her waist. Her hands, which were in his short brown hair slid down to his broad shoulders as she tugged him closer to her. Slowly he started to raise her shirt, inch by inch until it got to her breasts. He left her neck before making his way down to her stomach, kissing along the smooth skin. Her eyes fluttered as he kissed along her naval before going back up and connecting his lips with hers in a scorching kiss. Once she was surely out of breath he moved back down to her chest, his tongue leaving a fire where ever it touched. Closing her eyes, she locked her legs along his muscular back, pausing him from what he was doing to pull his shirt off. He immediately went back to leaving nips, bites, sucking and oh so much more stuff against her neck as she buried her head into his broad shoulde, running her fingers through his soft and long hair- wait what? Opening her eyes, she saw her hands tangled into a messy raven like mane and his usual slightly tan complex gone, replaced with a pale skin color. Brittney pulled away , expecting his usual brown eyes but she was met with blue icy orbs. a scream left her lips as she pushed the intruder away, none other then Damon salvtore. She scurried away, only to fall off the couch

* * *

Brittney woke up with a gasp, a thin layer of sweat on her forehead as her chest heaved.

"Brit?" a sleepy voice from besides her startled her, making her clutch her chest as she backed away. "What are you doing up?" Alex asked, sleep laced into his voice as he squinted at the alarm clock. "it's like 3:30,"

"Bad dream," she breathed out, running a hand through her messy and tangled locks.

"I told you not to watch that stupid show," he shook his head as he settled back into bed.

"Gee thanks," she rolled her eyes as she brought the sheets over her, dropping back onto the pillows.

That dream had felt so real. It had only been a week since she had met the guy and she was freaking dreaming about him. The fact that she was engaged made it ten times worse. Sure he had charming good looks, but that didn't mean she had feelings towards him

"Come here," Alex sighed, snapping her out of her thoughts as he extended an arm, she immediately snuggling into his embrace. "get some sleep," he sighed before kissing her forehead, pulling her closer as she clung onto him before falling back to sleep.

Unknown to them was the black crow, seated on the branch outside their window, watching closely. It let out a caw before flying away in the dark night, which would soon turn into dawn.

* * *

The next evening, Brittney found herself at the Timberwolves pep rally, cheering on the schools team. Wrapping her jacket closesly around her body, she joined the large circle of cheerleaders and students, there to show support for their team.

"Wait wait wait wait," Mr. Tanner, coach of the football team attempted to settle down the crowd. "now let's be honest here. We used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us," the crowd started to boo at this, starting to get more crazy. The brunette frowned as more people moved against her, rolling her eyes as she made her way out of the crowd. Not a good idea to get in between a bunch of rowdy and over hormonal teenagers. Adjusting the strap on het bag, she was on the sidelines when she heard glass breaking and some grunts. Looking around, her eyes widened when she saw her brother and Tyler Lockwood throwing punches, Vicki desperately trying to pry them apart.

"Hey get off of him!" she pulled hard on Tylers shoulder as she attempted to take him off her brother as he repeatedly punched him in the face. Tyler pushed her away, making her fall into a heap on the floor.

"Hey he's down, that's enough!." Stefan intervened, pulling Tyler off. The teen out of rage punched Stefan in the gut, surprised that he didn't respond back to the pain. Using that moment, Jeremy jumped up, grabbing the broken bottle and about to slash Tyler with it but Stefan pushed him out of the way, raising his hand to block the hit, the glass slashing his hand open.

"Jeremy!"Elena yelled, grabbing her brother and pushing him towards the truck. Brittney puhed herself off of the grass, hissing as a large price of the glass sliced into the palm of het hand.

"is he ok?" she asked as she made her way towards her siblings where Elena attempted to hold her brothers head up, her hand clamping on the wound in her palm.

"I'm fine, ok!" Jeremy snapped brushing them both off.

"Yeah you smell fine," Elena scoffed

"Just stay out of it," he hissed before walking off. Elena turned towards her sister, eyes widening when she saw the blood on her hands. "What happened?" she asked looking at her hand.

"nothing it's just a cut. I'm going to go clean up,

"alright," Elena nodded

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Brittney hissed as she attempted to wrap up her hand. Since it was the right one that got hurt, it was hard for her to bandage it with her left hand.

"Here allow me," a voice spoke up from behind her, whipping around to come face to face with two blue eyes as he grabbed the bandage from her hand.

"God you seriously need to stop doing that," she breathed out.

"My apologies. Now you need some help or..."

"Yeah that'd be great," she nodded. He took her hand into his, turning it over to look at the wound in which the blood had stopped gushing out but there was still some. He breathed in the delicious smell, his fangs lengthening. Her scent was amazing, much better then the girls he's been with over the years. The veins around his eyes started to darken and Brittney didn't know whether she was imagining or not. Slowly he brought her hand up to his lips, her eyes widening when he swiped at the wound with his tongue.

"What the hell! You sick freak-" Damon quickly pinned her to the car, she gasped as his hard body was flushed against hers. It was then that she took notice of his bloodshot eyes and the fangs peaking from under his masculine lips.

"W-hat are you," she managed to croak out.

"Something you don't need to know," he grinned as he made eye contact with her, his pupils dilating. "Don't be afraid. This won't hurt." he smirked as he saw the glazed over look in her hazel like orbs before bringing her hand up to his lips , using one of his fangs to deepen the wound before latching his mouth onto it. Brittney watched in confusion, her insides screaming at her to run and never look back but it was like she was frozen, another side of her telling her that she shouldn't be afraid at all. After a few more pulls, Damon hesitantly pulled his mouth off, already craving more. Her blood was phenomenal but he knew that if he took any more she was sure to faint.

"You ok," he asked as he went to grab the bandage, her eyes fluttering a bit, her body leaning onto the cars side.

"Mhm," she hummed absent mindedly as he wrapped her hand.

"Now," he made contact with her once again, brushing her hair behind her ear, "we're going to keep this between you and me. Even better, forget that this happened. I helped bandage you up and left, ok?"

"you helped bandage me up and left," she murmured, he leaning down to peck her on the cheek before speeding off. Brittney blinked looking around as she took in her surroundings. She looked down at her now wrapped hand, smiling as she recalled that Damon had just bandaged it for her. She didn't even get to thank him, though she couldn't recall what they had talked about. Shaking her head, she leaned down, grabbing the first aid kit from the ground before putting it back in her car, locking it as she headed back to the game.

* * *

"Brittney, hey how's your hand," Elena asked as she saw her sister making her way through the crowd, "Oh um much better. Damon helped wrap it up for me," she shrugged as she looked at her hand.

"Damon?" Elena eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah is there a problem?" she looked at her sister

"Look Brittney I think it's best that you stay away from him," Elena placed her hand on her sisters shoulder

"Why? What happened?"

"Let's just say he doesn't seem to have the word "no" in his vocabulary." Elena explained as she recalled her incidence with the older Salvatore just now.

Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the school yard as deputy cars and an ambulance rolled into the parking lot.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as they approached the scene where there was a circle around the crime scene.

"It's tanner," Bonnie breathed out as the paramedics lodged his body on the stretcher, tears in her eyes.

"What?" Brittney gasped as she took in the scene. She quickly walked off, looking around until she finally found Alex trying to get the students to back away from the police tape.

"Alex," she ran up to him.

"Brit hey what are you doing here,"

"What happened?" she asked. The look on his face confirmed the bad news.

"Look I'm going to be late tonight. I probably won't even be able to come till morning. You going to be ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. I'll probably stay at Elenas. Take care ok?"

"I will, goodnight," he gave her a quick peck before walking off, one of the other deputies calling him.

Sighing as she went back to the parking lot, she saw her sister and Stefan embracing in a warm hug. She cleared her throat, making them separate. "Hey Lena, I'm crashing at yours tonight. Have you seen your brother?" the brunette shook her head. Britttney let out a sigh, sending Stefan a small smile, whose eyes were on her bandaged wound before walking off.

* * *

Once Brittney had found her brother by the bleachers, she had taken him home, handing him an ice pack and aspirin for the headache he was sure to get in the morning from all that he drank earlier. Exhausted, she settled into the spare guest room at her siblings house, immediately falling asleep once her head hit the pillow. She could have swore that she felt something cool against her skin, finally able to open her eyes after a few moments of it caressing her cheek. She looked around, pretty sure that there was just a figure in the room. Shrugging she snuggled back under the covers, welcoming the late nights sleep.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late chapter! I'm currently on the road right now (heading to California :P) and I literally wrote this on my IPad and right now I'm stealing my moms Internet off her phone to upload this, so apologies if this chapter comes out all freaky or with bad formatting. Hopefully I'll update soon or when I go back home. It's a six hour trip so I'll be writing a lot on the way ;) Happy holidays and if I'm not able to get another chapter out by next week, just wanted to wish you guys a happy new year! I love you all and a big thank you for your amazing reviews! **

**Love you all!**


	4. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries!**

Stefan gasped as he shot up from his sleep, a thin layer of sweat on his forehead as he stared at the cieling, taking deep breaths. It was only just a dream, he reminded himself. He had dreamt that Damon had killed Elena then went after Brittney.

"Bad dream?" a voice asked from across the room. Stefan sat up, glaring daggers at his brother who was seated at his desk, flipping through his journal.

"Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now?" Damon asked as he turner another page, "you really need some human blood, it would really even the playing field..." he paused for a second "football reference, too soon?" he joked

Anger cursed through the younger boy as he grabbed a knife from his bedside table and hurled it into the air, landing right into Damon's chest.

Damon looked down at his chest, sighing as he stood up and removed the knife out like it was nothing.

"Alright I deserved that," Damon shrugged off the wound, "but I just wanted to tell you that they found the culprit, the animal responsible for killing all those people."

"What? What are you talking about?" Stefan looked at him in confusion.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning and its all over the news, 'deadly beast captured, all is well in Mystic Falls,'" he mocked the news reporter.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan scoffed

"I've decided to stay here for a while. Besides I'm having way too much fun here with Elena," Damon grinned as he looked out of the window.

"Can't touch her now," Stefan replied almost smugly.

"But how can I forget my new BFF Brittney? She on the other hand would love to do what I have to say. Was willing to even tap a vein for me," he wagged his eyebrows up and down. Stefans nose flared at this. "But believe it or not Stefan, I don't really need compulsion to win her over. Some girls just can't seem to resist my good looks, my charm, and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift," he grinned as he took a few steps towards his brother.

"You do know that she's engaged. She's not that stupid," Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Oh I know," Damon nodded. "that's what makes it so much more fun," he smirked before lodging the knife into the teens stomach, who let out a grunt as he dropped to his knees. "This is John Varvatos dude. Dick move," Damon scowled as he inspected the hole in his shirt before walking off. Stefan shook his head, letting out a gasp as he removed the knife.

* * *

"Jenna it'd be real nice if you stopped talking to yourself. Guys don't exactly dig crazy," Brittney looked up from polishing the old Gilbert watch in her hands, tilting her head at her aunt who was glaring at the TV screen.

"It isn't my fault. Scumfell is on the screen," Jenna stated as if it was obvious.

"Don't tell me you're still pining over him," Brittney rolled her eyes as Elena walked into the room.

"Please im so over him," Jenna shook her head.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Elena asked as she got seated besides her sister at the table.

"Scumfell over here," Jenna pointed at the tv screen.

"He's cute," Elena scrunched up her nose bit as she watched the news reporter.

"He is not cute! He's anything but cute!" She protested.

"Please Jenna. You wouldn't date a guy if he wasn't cute," Brittney remarked returning to polishing the next set of items. Elena reached over, examining an old family ring.

"Really?" jenna cocked an eyebrow at her. The brunette hummed. "And what are you doing with all this stuff?" she eyed the mess on the table.

"Well I asked Elena to get these from the safety deposit box yesterday," she sent a glare towards the teen who sunk in her chair. "but being that she forgot, I got them this morning. Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood that she would loan it to the Founders council for their heritage display this year,"

"Isn't this Grandma Beths wedding ring?" Elena asked, trying out the old yet polished ring on her fingers.

"It is, but it was originally great, great Grandma Mary's wedding ring," Brittney explained as she continued polishing the rest of the items.

"She actually wanted it to be passed on to the next Gilbert to get married," Jenna added, making the older brunette twirl the ring on her left hand.

"Well it's a bit too late for that. But that was nice of her. Maybe Elena will get it. We all for sure know that uncle John isn't getting married anytime soon" she joked as she went back to the items. At that time Jeremy entered the kitchen, peering into the Wooden box.

"How much do you guys think this is worth? You know on eBay?" he asked, turning the pocketwatch in his hands. Elena quickly reached over, grabbing it from him.

"None of us will ever know because these are not for sale," Brittney sent him a glare.

"These are mom and dads. You cant just give it away," Jeremy protested as he walked over to the fridge, peering in.

"We're not giving them away. It's called a loan Jeremy," Elena explained

"Look it up," Brittney grinned towards her younger brother who only rolled his eyes. The doorbell rang, in which Elena quickly went to it. Jeremy peered around the corner, spying on his sister.

"You do know that she took her new boyfriend upstairs," he informed Brittney.

"Stop being such a creep Jeremy. As if you haven't taken a girl up to your room," she rolled her eyes. He blushed a bit at the thought.

* * *

A few hours later the door of the Gilbert residence was rung. Jeremy was just making his way downstairs so he opened it, though he attempted to close it as soon as he saw the guests face.

"Look I'm here for my mom," Tyler explained as he held the door open with one hand.

"I'm right here," Brittney called out as she jogged up to the door, the golden box in her hands. "Now Tyler, I know you're my student, but if anything happens to these stuff I will personally kick your ass, ok?"

"Don't worry, I got it," the boy nodded as he took the box.

"Yeah be careful with that dick," Jeremy spat.

"Hey," brittney scolded him. "only I'm allowed to cuss. Now once again Tyler, be careful." she reminded him again.

"I will. Tell him to stop being a punk," he sent Jeremy a glare who glared as heatedly back.

"Come on you guys, stop bitching. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight ok?"

"Fine," Tyler rolled his eyes. The older brunette sent him a smile before heading back into the kitchen, grabbing her purse and keys before heading out just as Jeremy slammed the door in Tylers face.

* * *

"Should I wear a tie to this or is it a bit too much?" Alex asked as he stood in front of the full length mirror, having wardrobe issues.

"It's a formal thing, so definitely a tie," Brittney nodded as she watched his reflection from the bathroom mirror as she finished off her hair, adding a bit of hairspray to keep it in place.

"Black or blue?" he asked again, bringing one of the ties up to his chest for her answer, then the other.

"Definitely black," she nodded. "We need to match, well a bit."

"What is this prom?" he scoffed as he attempted to put his tie on.

"No, but it's going to be the first time in a long time that were seen out together, so we have to make a good impression," she sighed as she exited the bathroom, grabbing the tie from his hands and fixing it around the collar of his shirt, her beautiful hazel eyes boring into his chocolate brown orbs.

"Fine," he huffed. She grinned, standing on her toes to press her lips against his, his hands making their way around her waist as he pushed her body flushed against his. The phone started to ring, breaking them from their about to get heated session.

"Really, now?" Alex grumbled, a laugh escaping her lips as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand bringing it to her ear.

"Mrs. Lockwood, hi," she greeted the woman, though her smile dropped when she heard the hysteric woman on the other line.

"What do you mean it's not there? wha- no. No I made sure it was there... You know what, I'll call you right back. Yeah alright bye," she clicked off the phone, Alex looking up at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Either that Lockwood boy is the stupidest boy in the world or my brother is," she scoffed as she scrolled through her contact list, clicking on Elenas name and bringing the phone back up to her ear.

"Hey Elena- wait what? She called you too? Well do me a favor and check him for it because I'm sure he knows where it is. Mhmm alright see you there," she clicked the phone off, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Siblings, huh?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You have no idea," she rolled her eyes as she went to put on her heels.

"In all honesty I don't so.." he shrugged sitting besides her on the end of the bed to put his shoes on too.

"How could I forget? Only child," she teased as she grabbed her clutch, slipping her phone into it and some lip gloss just in case.

"Ok I'm done. You?" he asked, grabbing his keys from the nightstand.

"Let's go," she purred, entwining her hand with his.

* * *

"Isn't there like a VIP line? I mean you are a founder," Alex asked, peering over the long line of heads in front of him as they waited to be escorted inside the Lockwood mansion.

"Actually all these people are founding family members genius," Brittney rolled her eyes as she tightened the hold on their looped arms.

"Are they going over the 10 amendments up there? It's just a greeting, no need to explain what they've been doing for the past 6 months," he huffed out at the hold up in the line.

"Patience Alex, patience," she hummed. "oh look the lines moving. See I told you," she turned to him.

"Ofcourse, you're always right," he wrapped an arm around her as they made their way up the steps.

"Brittney! Such a pleasure seeing you! You've gotten so much more beautiful," Carol greeted the brunette, engulfing her in a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood. I love what you've done with the place,"

"Oh thank you honey. And Alex, so glad you could make it," she nodded towards the male.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he smiled sweetly at the older woman, who smiled just as cheerly back.

"You two look perfect together. Hopefully the wedding won't be long from now?"

"Oh uh yeah, hopefully not too long," Alex covered up for Brittney since she honestly didn't know what to say.

"Well if you two ever need any help planning or anything, I'm here. Ok?"

"We'll be sure to call you for anything. Thank you Carol," Brittney spoke.

"Don't be strangers. Enjoy your night," she added before greeting the next people in line.

"Oh my gosh I imagined this to have gone worse in my head," Brittney breathed out as soon as they made some distance from the door.

"Trust me, I had it worse in my head," Alex chuckled as he grabbed two champagne glasses from a passing by waiter, handing one to his fiancé who eagerly accepted it.

"Cheers for making it this far," he grinned.

"Cheers," she giggled, clinking her glass with his.

* * *

"Jenna!" Brittney greeted her aunt who had just downed a glass of champagne. "oh whoa, take it easy. The party just started."

"Trust me I think I'm going to need more,"

"Whats with that face?"

"Met up with douche of the century just a while ago, saying that he quote "still believes in us," her aunt rolled her eyes.

"Do you?" Brittney asked

"What?"

"Do you still believe in you two?"

"I uh, I don't know,"

"If you still have feelings go for it. And if he does anything to hurt you I'll personally call Alex on his ass,"

"Charming. Where is he by the way?" the aunt asked looking around.

"Sherrif Forbes pulled him aside." she shrugged.

"Well I'll keep what you said in mind. For now I'm just going to keep on drinking." Jenna nodded as she grabbed another glass and wondered off.

* * *

Brittney hummed as her fingers brushed against the two displayed rings in front of her, a knot tightening in her stomach as she read her parents names. She looked up when she felt someone else enter the room, Stefan and Elena.

"Brittney there you are. I was looking for you." Elena greeted her sister.

"Lena, you look nice. How are you Stefan." she nodded at the two teens.

"I'm good," he nodded

"Did you find the pocketwatch?" Brittney asked her sister

"No sorry it wasn't home. But don't worry it couldn't have gone far."

"I hope not." she bit her lip.

"Where's Alex? I thought he was coming with you?" Elena asked.

"Oh he's here. But he got pulled away by Liz," she shrugged.

"Alex?" Stefan asked confused.

"My fiancé," Brittney explained with a shrug.

"Oh congratulations," Stefan nodded.

"thanks," she smiled back.

"Hey you guys can you believe this? It's the actual founders register list" Elena motioned them towards the framed list of old signatures. "Look at all these familiar names. Sherrif William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockeood... is that Damon Salvatore?" Elenas face scrunched up in confusion. Brittneys eyes widened a bit as she and Stefan stepped closer to the younger brunette. "And Stefan Salvatore?" she turned to her boyfriend who was panicking on the inside, not knowing how to get himself out of this mess.

"The original Salvatore brothers," a new voice spoke, all three heads turning to Damon who had just entered the room, Caroline by his side. "Our original ancestors. Tragic story actually."

"We dont need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan scowled.

"Its not boring. I'd love to hear more about your family," Elena looked at Stefan lovingly.

"Meh, I've always liked some history," Brittney shrugged

"Well I'm bored. I wanna dance," Caroline wined. "And Damon won't dance with me. Can I just borrow your date," she looked at Elena

"Oh umm," the brunette looked between her boyfriend and her blonde friend.

"I dont really dance," Stefan tried backing out

"That's an understatement. Sure he does. You should see him. The waltz, jitterbug, moonwalk, he does it all," Damon smirked, ignoring the look being given to him by his brother. Brittney felt her clutch buzz, pulling out her phone to see that she got a message from Alex, asking where she was at. She quickly responded telling him that she was upstairs. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she looked up to see only Damon and Elena talking.

"Where'd Stefan go? And Caroline?"

"You were too busy texting to notice," Damon shrugged

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly

"Anyways what the history books left out was that the people killed in the church there weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union cimphazizers so some of the founders from the confederacy side back then decided to round them up and burn em alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church."

"Wait Stefan and Damon who?" Brittney asked, feeling completely lost.

"the original Salvatore brothers,"

Her mouth formed an "o" shape, motioning for him to continue.

"Anyways when they went to rescue them, they were shot, murdered in cold blood," he finished sadly. Brittney saw a flash of emotion pass through his eyes, as if he actually witnessed the event.

"Who was in the church they wanted to save so badly?" Brittney asked as she leaned onto a wooden table.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" he tilted his head a bit.

"Look Im sorry you and Stefan have this thing between you but I can't get in the middle of it Damon. I just, I hope you two can work it out." Elena smiled gently at him

"I hope so too," he murmured softly. Brjttney smiled at the hope in his voice.

"Hey there you are," Everyone's heads turned to Alex who came into the room. Damons jaw clenched slightly when he wrapped an arm around the older brunettes waist. "Got lost in between this monstrosity of a house. Hey Elena," he nodded towards the teen who greeted him back. "And I don't think I've seen you around here before," he turned to the blue eyed vampire.

"Damon Salvatore," he nodded

"Alex Davis," The brown eyed man greeted.

"Well this has been fun. But a glass of champagne is really needed right now so we're going to go now. Bye," she waved the two off as she grabbed Alex's arm and left the room.

* * *

"How can you not dance," Brittney exclaimed as she attempted to drag Alex to the dance floor.

"I just don't like to dance. Is that so hard to believe?" he said innocently

"Yes that is," she laughed, tugging on his arm. "You're going to have to learn because on your wedding day you're going to have to dance."

"Until then, I'm not dancing," he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well until then, I guess I'll have to find a new dancing partner." she shrugged, crossing her arms also. He sent her a look that read 'really?'. When she stayed stubborn, he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine," he sighed, offering her his arm as she happily took it, leading her to the dance floor where he twirled her before bringing her into his arms.

"You tease, you do know how to dance," Brittney grinned as she wrapped her hands around his neck and he around her waist.

"I never said I didn't know how," he pointed out as they swayed to the music.

"True," she muttered, resting her head on his chest.

Across the room, two pairs of eyes were watching them.

"They look so cute together," Caroline muttered, looking at the couple dance closely.

"Don't talk please," Damon rolled his eyes. The blonde bit her lip sadly. This was not how she imagined her relationship was going to turn out.

* * *

Brittney made her way through the Lockwood Mansion, her eyes settling on her sister who was seated with Bonnie as they both shared a cake together.

"Hey girls." she greeted them as she took a seat besides her sister, who had a irritated look on her face. "What's wrong with her?" she asked Bonnie. P

"She and Stefan had a fight," Bonnie shrugged, earning her a push from the teen.

"Go and tell everyone," Elena scowled as she leaned back into the couch.

"Why'd you guys fight? You two were getting along perfect a while ago," Brittney asked as she snatched her sisters fork out of her hands much to her annoyance.

"He's just so secretive all the time and it gets annoying," Elena breathed out as she ran her hands across her face.

"This is all my fault. I planted doubt," Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie why would you plant doubt about Stefan. I mean the boy is a good guy,"

"Its not her fault Britt, it's actually mine. I originally said that I wouldn't get in between things but look at me now. That's exactly where I am. I feel snotty,"

"Trust me, you are," Brittney agreed as she swallowed another mouthful of cake, earning her a glare from her sister.

"Brittney, there you are," Carol walked into the room, making the brunette sit up right and brush off the crumbs from her dress. "I noticed the watch still isn't in the collection,"

"Oh um, yeah about that," she said awkwardly, shooting a glare towards her sister who was silently snickering. "I couldn't find it. It must still be packed up in my parents stuff,"

"Oh if you do find it, let me know. Ok?"

"Ok," she smiled back, letting out a sigh when the older woman left.

"Alright I've had enough for tonight. I'm going to go find Alex and call it a night. See you tomorrow Lena, bye Bonnie," she waved the two teens off before leaving.

* * *

"Hey I forgot my clutch, let me go get it," Brittney told Alex as he just unlocked the car.

"Alright hurry up," he called after her as she hurried back towards the mansion. Once she had finally found it, she passed through the open field of grass, surrounded by trees. But he wasn't alone. Or that's what she thought. Because a few yards away from her, she noticed a figure and two lumps on the ground. In the blink of an eye, the figure and one of the lumps was gone, making Brittney hurry in her steps till she recognized it to be a person. It was just Caroline who wad sitting up from the ground

"Caroline what are you doing out here?" Brittney asked as she belped the blonde up, who reached over and grabbed a crystal from the ground.

"Nothing. There's nothing," she shook her head as she stood up.

"What do you mean nothing is wrong? Look at you, you're shaking."

"I said I'm fine," Caroline denied, but her voice said otherwise as tears started to stream down her face. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she tried to convince the brunette and herself as she started to shake even more.

"No you're not. Come here," she cooed as she pulled her into a hug and the teen sobbed into her shoulder.

**A/N: hi guys! Blah chapter, I know :/ I had it thought out different ways but I'm just way too tired to write or edit or change anything anymore. 4 hours in a car, sitting in the same position really has a toll on someone. Especially when your brother is sleeping on your head. Anyways hope you guys have a happy new year and for the readers who follow my other story "If Only She Knew" it'll probably be a while before the next update cuz honestly I'm just too tired to write. Hopefully next week or the week after, idk. thanks to everyone that reviewed and the new followers. I honestly didn't think that I would get this much feedback in such little time. Until next time everyone!**

**outfit link is on my polyvore which is on my profile. Check it out and please review ;)**

**Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I've been relying on autocorrect. **


	5. You're Undead To Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

As the class filed out, Brittney let out a sigh as she dropped into her chair, pulling her ponytail out to let her hair cascade down her back. Her gaze made its way towards the hallway where she saw Caroline handing out flyers.

"Caroline!" she called out, the blonde looking around confused as to who called her name. "Over here," she waved. The teen smiled as she noticed her, entering the room.

"Miss Brittney, just the person I wanted to see. So we're having the Sexy Suds car wash tomorrow and I wanted to know if you would-"

"Whoa whoa hold up. What?" she raised her eyebrows at the teen who seemed so cheery.

"It's a fundraiser," the blonde shrugged as she handed her a flyer, the brunette skimming through the paper, her eyes widening over the wanted clothing.

"Yeah I don't think I'm going to wear a bikini in front of my students," Brittney shook her head as she handed the paper back to her.

"It doesn't need to be a bikini. It just needs to be sexy,"

"Do I have to get wet?"

"If you'd like to," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Fine I'll go. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. How are you?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused.

"You know, the other day. You had me worried." The day of the party, she and Alex had dropped the blonde off at her house, but she spent the entire ride crying. Brittney attempted to soothe the girl but she just kept blubbering like a baby

"I'm fine," she quickly responded. "I have to go; bell's going to ring,"

"No wait Caroli- and she's gone," she muttered sitting back into her chair. At that time Stefan walked into the room.

"Well look who decided to show up," she raised an eyebrow at the teen, who smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry I've been out these past couple of days. Family troubles," he explained with a slight shrug.

"I'm sure," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sure that Elena has told you about-"

"That's an understatement. She's been moping around these past 3 days. Trust me, not cool," she shook her head.

"I know," he sighed. "I just wanted to apologize and we agreed we'd talk about it after school. For now I just wanted to pick up my missed work."

"Talk with her, ok?" she glanced up at him as she rummaged through the files for his work. "If she comes back tonight still mopey, you're screwed Salvatore,"

"Ok," he grinned as he took the papers she had outstretched for him. "Bye Miss Gilbert," he nodded before leaving. Boys, she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Alex entered the Mystic Grill, looking around until he noticed the Sheriff at the bar, enjoying her meal.

"You called?" he asked as he took a seat next to her, she wiping her mouth with a napkin before turning to him.

"Yes, as you know for the past couple of days we've been investigating the outskirts, woods, abandoned buildings… stuff like that."

"Yeah honestly I don't get why. It's not like we have anything residing here," he shrugged as he waved the bartender over.

"Well here's the thing. We're not exactly looking for people…." She trailed off.

"What do you mean by not people?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe this isn't the best place to explain to you," she looked around at the unsuspecting locals.

"Sheriff what are you talking about?" Alex asked confused.

"Drop by my office later tonight. I'll tell you everything ok?"

"Ok," he nodded, frowning. She patted his back before leaving.

* * *

"Oh lovely family?" Brittney called out as she stepped into the Gilbert house, scanning the place. She heard movement coming from the kitchen, peering in to see Stefan and Jeremy.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, looking at the ingredients scattered around the counter and the romantic candles lit by the table.

"Oh uh… well Elena wasn't really willing to talk earlier today so I thought why not try winning her over with dinner," Stefan scratched the back of his head.

"With food?" she cocked an eyebrow, Jeremy nervously chuckling. "You guys are smart," she nodded approvingly, a smile making its way on both boys' faces. "So what are you going to cook?"

"Well Jeremy said that her favorite food was Chicken Parmesan," Stefan shrugged.

"Good choice," she nodded as she went to the cupboards, rummaging through them until she found what she was looking for, handing Stefan the spice. "Use this. It's what I call my secret ingredient. Only a bit though, ok?"

"Alright," he nodded.

"So how are you going to drag her down from her room?"

"I'm going to," Jeremy said. "Well, attempt to."

"Good luck with that. Oh and have you seen Jenna? I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh she's on a date," he shrugged.

"Date?" she widened her eyes.

"Yeah with that news guy,"

"Well that's not new." Brittney muttered. "I'm heading out now. See you Jer, Bye Stefan,"

"Bye," they both waved her off.

* * *

"Vampires?" Alex scoffed ridiculously as he sat in front of Liz, not believing what he was hearing. "Like with fangs and all the blood?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Is this a joke or something because I can't even tell," he shook his head.

"Alex you need to understand this is serious. I'm telling you this for you and your family's safety." she looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"What proof do you have?" he asked, still not believing this subject.

"You know how this town has the founders' council. Well we have a secret group that is made up of a member of each founding family, in which has been created since the late 1800's. This group has been insuring the town's safety and getting rid of these monsters. It's finally become a problem once again because the vampires have returned and we need to do everything we can to stop them."

"I do not believe this. What if they're actually animal bites?" he asked. The sheriff got up from her seat, rummaging through a drawer till she found the exact files she wanted.

"Look at these. These are photos from the scene we took. There's a bite mark on all these people's necks. What animal sucks the blood out of a human, preferably aiming at the neck every time?" Liz narrowed her eyes.

"Leeches?" Alex shrugged as he looked up from the files.

"This isn't a joke Alex. You're either with us on this or you're not," she snapped.

"Ok ok, say that vampires are the real reason to these animal attacks, how do you kill them? Is it garlic, sunlight, stake to a heart?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Mirrors, garlic and all those legends aren't true. Except for a stake to the heart and sunlight. The sun will burn them and also fire can be used to kill them. I'm going to give you this, because it can weaken a vampire," she explained as she handed him a gun.

"What's so special about this gun?" he asked inspecting it.

"Wooden bullets," she nodded.

He glanced from the gun back to Liz, before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'm in," A smile rose on the blonde woman's lips.

"Good but there's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What more," he huffed.

"This stays between you and me. No one will know, not even your family," Alex blinked, frowning. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Brittney was standing in her bathroom, humming an old 90's song as she brushed her brown wet locks from where she had just taken a shower. The lights of her bathroom started to flicker slightly before returning back to normal. Suddenly there was movement outside. Setting the brush down on the sink she slowly exited the bathroom.

"Alex," she called out. "Is that you?" No answer. Making her way downstairs slowly, she entered the living room, still not finding anything.

"Brittney," a raspy voice called out, making her jump in her spot. She looked around, hoping to find or see something. Just then a shadow in the corner moved making her let out a shriek. As fast as it was there it disappeared.

"Britt-ney," the voice rasped out once more, making her hurry into the kitchen, digging through the drawers till she found a large knife. She wasn't going to take any precautions.

"Brittne-" Suddenly the front door was swung open, making her scream as she clutched the knife harder.

"Hey whoa whoa, no need to scream its- Why the hell are you holding a knife?" Alex cocked an eyebrow as he shut the door behind him, locking it.

"You ass, you scared me," she breathed out as she set the weapon on the table before running over to him, jumping in his arms.

"Oof, oh um okay," he shrugged as he held onto her closely, stroking her damp hair as she pressed her head into the crook of his neck, her legs locked around him. "Here, um let's sit down," he guided both of them towards the couch where she sat up in his lap, her thighs wrapped around his waist. "Now care to tell me why you look like you've seen a ghost,"

"Maybe because this house is haunted,"

"How is it haunted?" he scoffed as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I don't know, you tell me. One moment I'm hearing noises and the next there are freaky shadows."

"Maybe it's those damn crows,"

"Crows?" she questioned.

"Yeah there was one just outside the window." he shrugged as he rubbed her arms up and down, resulting in a shiver from her.

"Shouldn't birds be asleep or something now?" she asked.

"I don't know. You're the teacher here, you tell me," he grinned a bit.

"Oh yeah sure because learning about birds is totally a teaching priority," she rolled her eyes as she slung her arms lazily around his neck, pulling him close so their foreheads were pressed together.

"You never know," he breathed out as he gazed into her hazel brown orbs, her eyes flickering from him to his lips. He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers as she cupped his cheek with one hand, running her thumb over his stubble. His fingers traced circles on her thighs, making their way towards her shirt where he hitched it up, allowing him to stroke the smooth skin of her waist. Her fingers raked through his hair, tugging him closer as their kisses becoming more and more passionate. A gasp escaped her when he bit her bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth. His lips slowly made their way to her jaw, peppering it with kisses when all of a sudden there was a loud CAW!

"Ok seriously those damn birds are getting annoying," she muttered.

"Tell me about it. I just got cockblocked by one. Or should I say crowblocked?"

"You're unbelievable," she rolled her eyes as she slid off of him making her way towards the stairs before stopping in her tracks.

"What now?" he asked, seeing her approach him once again. She grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch as she held him closely.

"Come with me upstairs? I'm scared," she pouted.

"You're really taking this too seriously," he shook his head as they made their way to their room. If only she knew what really prowled the night, he thought.

* * *

The next evening Brittney found herself seated on the hood of her car, watching the students wash the cars. A smile came to her lips when she saw her younger sister and Stefan sharing a passionate kiss. She was glad that they were back together and hopefully they stayed that way. Suddenly she got a cold eerie feeling, making the hairs on her neck stand as if someone was watching her. Not in the pervy kind of way, which most of the students were gawking at her for her wear of shorts and a loose top, but that dreaded feeling you get when you're walking down the street alone. Looking around, she noticed that familiar black crow perched on a tree branch. It gawked its head before staring straight at her, as if it was a human not an animal. She shook her head; this was just flat out creepy. Jumping off the hood, she walked around noticing the news van where the local news channel was reporting about the car wash.

"Yo Miss Brittney, can you take us a photo?" One of her male students Devon called out to her as he and several classmates stood in front of the school's large mascot logo.

"Sure," she shrugged, accepting the camera from him, making some distance from them as the boys posed the photo.

"I want to be in the photo," another boy called out.

"Yeah me too!"

"Don't forget about me," Another student, Bailey called out.

"Alright guys just group up. Scoot in a little – Bailey you're not showing- wait- ok perfect," she grinned as she took the photo.

"We want a picture with you now Miss Gilbert. Bailey move your ass and take the photo!" Devon shouted to the dark haired boy who scowled in return.

"Langauge," she scolded, the boy only responding with a shrug as the camera was snatched from her hands, finding herself squished between some of the more larger students as they took more shots.

"You guys are posting these on Facebook right," she cocked an eyebrow as they all grouped around the camera, going through the photos.

"Yeah yeah sure. We'll tag you,"

"That's great, well see you in class tomorrow,"

"Bye," they waved her off as she passed her aunt.

"I certainly don't remember having sex in the back of the minivan," Brittney choked when she heard these words coming out of Jenna's mouth

"God I'm glad I don't either," she stared at her aunt who smiled sheepishly as Logan started to laugh.

"Trust me it's not hard to forget," he shook his head.

"Come on Brittney we all know you're not exactly innocent. Remember that one time in the living room where you and Alex were-"

"Jenna!" she harshly whispered, slapping her arm. "Not a good thing to say in front of a news reporter. We all know how snoopy and begging for news they are."

"Since when did I get snoopy," Logan cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Since you were born a Fell. We all know how gossipy you all are,"

I'm guessing she doesn't really like me," Logan turned to Jenna.

"How could you forget that beating you got before I left," she grinned.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, rubbing his jaw, flinching a bit at the memory.

"And I'm not afraid to do it again. Let's not forget that I have a cop on my hands now so you should be careful this time, ok?" Brittney smiled brightly at him, patting his back before walking away.

* * *

Walking into her classroom, Brittney was just going to grab her jacket she left on her desk when she felt a shiver go through her body. Turning around, she gasped when she saw Damon looking deathly pale as he stood in front of her.

"Oh my god what's wrong with you?" she asked, stepping away.

"Help me," he rasped out before suddenly disappearing. She looked around the room, her heart beating in her chest, not believing what she just saw. There was a caw from her window, that same crow watching her with those dark eyes. Grabbing her jacket, she quickly left the classroom, hurrying in her steps. She was literally freaked out from all these things that have been happening these past few days. And what was with Damon back there? It was as if... oh god no... she was being haunted or something. Where were the Winchester brothers when you needed them, she thought attempting to soothe herself down a bit as she made her way outside. Running a hand through her hair she noticed her sister walk up to her, a bit of a frown on her face.

"Hey Lena what's wrong?"

"Oh, um uh nothing. Caroline bailed so I wanted to know if you could take over the register. I have to go talk to Jenna real quick,"

"She's still here?" Brittney joked.

"Ha yeah," she nervously chuckled.

"Um alright I'll take over the register. You sure you good?" She asked once more.

"Just peachy," Elena sighed before walking off. Brittney watched her, eyes furrowing a bit before she shrugged it off, going to help at the register.

* * *

After a while of accepting cash and exchanging change, along with cheery fake smiles that were actually covering her freaky encounter from a while ago, Brittney stood up to stretch a bit when all of a sudden she noticed a car on fire. Gasping, she saw Bonnie standing in front of the car, sort of in a daze as she continued to stare it down. People were panicking as some rushed to call 911, others running around and it wasn't until Stefan ran up to Bonnie shaking her did the fire somehow die down completely. The teen was scared as she muttered something quickly before running off, leaving the older brunette to stand there her jaw open in shock. It was as if the teen was controlling the fire with her mind. Bonnie had always complained about her Grams telling her she was a witch, her friends usually brushing it off. Brittney had taken some summer classes years back at Whitmore College, the place where Sheila Bennett still teaches. In all honesty Brittney was a bit surprised at the old woman's teachings yet they sort of made sense. Jenna had made fun of her, telling her that they were just ramblings of an old woman, yet once you learned about that type of stuff you couldn't really shake them off.

* * *

After the fire department and squad cars had filled up most of the parking lot, the school thought it would be best to end the wash, just in case of a fire hazard.

"It's surprising how many times we seem to meet up at these school events," a familiar voice said from behind her, making Brittney turn around to come eye to eye with Alex.

"I think we're doomed to actually have a perfectly nice event here," she joked as she slung her arms around his neck, drawing him close.

"As long as we get to see each other I'm perfectly fine with it," he shrugged as he pecked her cheek, making her blush.

"True," she hummed, brushing her nose against his. Their little moment was cut short when his walkie talkie buzzed, he quickly pulling it out and reporting that he'd be there in a second.

"I have to go. Take care ok?"

"I'm going to check on Elena so I'll probably be late tonight." she nodded.

"Be careful," he added, cupping her face and giving her a kiss that was able to make butterflies in her stomach flutter before he left.

She smiled softly as she watched him walk away before she made her way towards her car. Getting seated in, she grabbed her phone which she left on the passenger seat, just in case it got wet outside. She saw that she had one text from her brother, asking if she could pick him up. Surprisingly he was at the cemetery. What in the world would he be doing there? And since when did he ever ask for anything, especially a ride from her? Letting her elder sister instincts kick in, she ignored the thoughts as she drove towards the dark and now creepy place. The sun had already set, making it that much harder for her to locate him as she continued to drive on the dirt road. Grabbing her phone, she went to call him when she noticed that it wasn't starting up. Pressing a few buttons, she tried to turn it back on but she noticed that the batteries were dead.

"Just my fucking luck," she growled as she threw the phone in the seat beside her. Parking off to the side, she exited the car, looking around. She noticed a small fire a long way in front of her. Maybe he was there? As she stepped through some fallen branches and large rocks, she was about to make it to the little clearing when she stumbled over something, landing on a soft yet hard surface with an oof. Opening her eyes, a scream left her lips when she saw it was a body, face completely blank as blood oozed from their neck. Dead. She quickly jumped up, stumbling back, bumping into a hard surface. She was dreaming, she had to be. From that hallucination earlier today to that scared feeling she had wherever she went she must be dreaming.

Turning around, she was met with the icy blue eyes, though this time looking a bit sinister.

"Surprise surprise," Damon grinned, blood covering his lips.

**A/N: Hello lovely readers :) Short chapter, I know ;( One of my shortest yet, but honestly there isn't much to write in the first few epsiodes. To me, it feels like the first 9 episodes of the first season are all bunched together, so I can never know which event happened in which episode. I feel like ep. 10 literally is the Turning Point of season 1, kind of like the climax of it all? Btw has anyone noticed the lack of updates now a days? I mean the people who are actually updating ily all but it just seems that everyone has sort of stepped back from this site. Maybe their New Years resolution was to stop being obsessed with this show? Haha probably, lord knows i'd break it before I even started. **

** Yeah anyways, hope you enjoyed this chap and I just wanted you guys to check out a new fic I have out. It's a Kol/OC/Jeremy and I'm hoping you'll like it :) Trust me when I say I have a lot of ideas buzzing in the usually blank mind of mine, so whenever I'm feeling motivated I'll just push a new story out. God that sounds gross, as if I'm giving birth or something. Ok enough typing, I'm just gonna stop it here before this Authors Note gets any more weird.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or issues with my grammar. It's 4:30 a.m over here and I made a mistake of taking a 5 hour nap this evening so I'm literally prowling around the house alone like a creepy bat or something. My mom will probably have my head if she knew I was still awake. Then again that never stopped her before. Sorry for my rambling lol. **

**Reviews are appreciated and it would be great if you guys checked out Brittney's outfit for today (available on my Polyvore which is on my profile)**

**Until next time :)**


	6. Lost Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

"Surprise surprise," Damon grinned as the blood dripped down his lips. Brittney's mouth hung open in shock at the figure in front of her; she quickly covered her eyes with the palms of her hands, shaking her head.

"Oh god, this is just another hallucination. This is just another hallucination," she muttered, her chest heaving. Damon smirked, glad that his messages from earlier had been received.

"I don't know what you've been taking, but I'm sure no drug can conjure up someone like me,"

"Oh god it's talking more now," she breathed out, eyes still covered.

"Honey if you're going to keep your eyes covered then you're just missing out on the fun." she peeked one eye open through her fingers then the second as she let her hands drop to her side.

"Believe me now?"

"I'm taking to a hallucination. I've literally gone mad," she scoffed, her eyes then wandering to the three other bodies on the ground feet away from her, their limbs at odd positions. She passed by Damon, who watched her curiously as she crouched down next to a body, her hand trembling as she reached out to touch the body. A sob escaped her lips when her hand made contact with the dead stoner, realizing that this was reality and not her mind playing tricks on her. She looked up at the blue eyed man, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You did this?" she whispered out.

"Well I'm not one to brag," he shrugged as he made his way towards the fire, grabbing a bottle of cheap vodka.

"Y-you're a murderer," she stuttered, falling back on the ground.

"Glad you noticed," he joked, ripping a piece of a shirt from one of the dead bodies, using it to wipe his mouth as he then walked over to her, she immediately crawling away.

"W-why? What are you doing?" she asked as he dragged the body towards the fire pit.

"What does it look like? I'm covering up my tracks," he stated as if it were obvious.

"Why would you kill them in the first place you monster!" she snapped.

"I don't know if you can notice this or not honey but this is who I am," he growled as he rummaged through the pockets and jacket of a victim.

"What kind of lame ass excuse is that?" she glared at him.

"The kind of excuse a vampire uses,"

"Oh sure how charm- va-vampire?" she stuttered, eyes wide.

"The ripped out necks and blood didn't do it for you?" he smirked, looking towards her. She stayed silent, wrapping her arms around her body. This was crazy. HE was crazy. "You wouldn't have your phone on you now would you?"

"No," she muttered, looking down.

"Aww come on now," he staggered towards her, crouching down to her level as he tipped her head up by her chin with his finger, she flinching away from his touch "You're not scared of me now are you?"

"Oh gee now why would you accuse me of that?" In all honesty she was trembling. This man had been so nice to her these past two weeks and suddenly now here he is murdering people.

"Now you know sarcasm is my thing," he tsked. "Your phone. Now," he ordered

"Even if I had it I wouldn't give it you dick," she hissed.

"You are clearly pushing this too far. It's this easy for me to kill you," he snapped his fingers, making her gulp. "Phone. NOW," he put his hand out

"I don't have it," she muttered, gazing down.

"Don't lie to me," he growled.

"Look I swear I don't!" she cried out, tears brimming her eyesight. He narrowed his eyes at her before standing back up and returning back to the bodies, he grabbed the cheap vodka bottle and started to pour it over all of the bodies, a grin appearing on his face as he found a phone from one of the victims. He quickly dialed his brother's number, putting the phone on speaker as he took a swig from the bottle, turning to the brunette.

"Want some," he offered, the look on her face was no where near accepting. "Your loss," he shrugged.

"_Hello_?" Stefan answered after two rings.

"I want my ring," Damon growled.

"_Where are you_?" Stefan demanded.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Now where's my ring?" he growled once more, picking up a stick, igniting in flames as he started to burn the bodies. Brittney crawled back in shock, covering her mouth to stop the sob in her throat as he carelessly ignited the bodies on fire.

"_I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done_?"

"Noooo what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you buddy,"

"_You're being careless, how many more animal attacks is this town going to believe?_" Brittney's eyes widened in horror. He was in on this too?

"I know how to cover my tracks. Now where's my ring?"

"_I gave it to Zack to hide_." Damon froze in his place. "_Probably shouldn't have killed him_," He had killed his own uncle?!

"Ahh you almost got me," Damon taunted. "Now where is it?"

"_I'll get it back. I just need some time_,"

"What did you Fed Ex it to Rome? Where is it? My next stop is going to be Elena's right after I rip out her older sister's neck," he spat, glaring towards the brunette who was looking at him in sheer terror right now. She couldn't run or defend herself, he'd just kill her on the spot.

"_You wouldn't dare_," Stefan growled.

"Try me. I already have Brittney right here. Want proof?" He quickly sped over to her, she letting out a shriek as he pulled her up by her arm.

"No no no please don't!" she cried out, attempting to push herself away from him but his hold on her arm was strong.

"_Damon please_," Stefan pleaded.

"Get me my ring. NOW!" he growled before clicking the phone off, hurling it into the fire.

"What do you want from me," she sobbed, feeling completely pathetic as to the fact that she couldn't do anything to save herself.

"So much, but for right now," he straightened her up by her shoulders, gazing into her eyes as he started to compel her, "I need you to go to Stefan and get me my ring back. I don't care what you have to do to get it. And this little incident today stays between you and me. Don't want you blabbering to the town about this."

"I'll get you your ring back," she nodded, trembling.

"You better. If you don't I'll start killing more and more people, starting with lover boy of yours,"

"No please don't! I swear I'll do anything, just don't hurt him" she pleaded desperately.

"Not if you don't get me my ring. Now go!" he pushed her away, she stumbling but catching her balance on a tree. She looked back once more before quickly running off, tears streaming down her face as she ran past the trees and stones, finally getting to her car. Her eyesight was blurry from the tears, making it that much harder for her to unlock the car. Once she finally opened the door, she quickly jumped in, her fingers fumbling as she tried getting the key in the ignition. The tires screeched behind her as she finally got the car moving.

* * *

Driving past her sibling's house, she noticed a figure standing out on the porch, quickly making a U turn as she drove up to the driveway. Getting out of the car, she slammed the door as she jogged up to Stefan whose hands were in his pockets, leaning on the wall. A sigh of relief left his lips when he saw that she was safe.

"Brittney thank god you're ok. I'm so sorry about Damon-"

"Sorry?" she scoffed, standing in front of him. "He killed four people, threatened my loved ones, threatened to rip out MY neck and you're sorry?" she spat, he flinching at the tone in her voice. "I don't know what you want from my sister or me but what I do know is that you need to give your brother his ring back and leave."

"Look I know you're upset-"

"Upset is an understatement," she hissed, her body shaking as tears of anger and fear filled her eyes.

"And you have every right to be. But you need to understand that I'm no threat to Elena or you. Damon drinks human blood and he relishes in it, not caring who gets hurt along the way. You have to understand that I can't give him his ring back, not yet that is."

"Just give him his ring back, or I'll have to take drastic measures to ensure it," she snapped as she made her way to her car but he quickly sped in front of her, catching her off guard as she stepped away from him.  
"He compelled you, didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Compulsion… He can make you do whatever he wants by saying it. He's compelled you to get his ring, right?"

"Look I have no idea why I'm doing this! J-just leave us alone," she whimpered as she quickly ran over to her car, letting the engine roar to life. Stefan watched as the car drove out of his view. He didn't know what to do now, other then try his best at protecting Elena.

* * *

Stripping out of the day's clothes, Brittney relished in the touch of the hot water, letting it sooth out her sore muscles. Leaning her head back on the tiled wall, her mind wandered to today, letting out a deep sigh. Her lip started trembling to the thought of the damage that Damon could bring to town, to her loved ones, to her family. She was scared, no terrorized from what she had saw today. She wouldn't have believed that he was a vampire if it weren't from the blood and his speed from earlier. He had seemed so normal… so human. How could he have fooled her? Have fooled everyone? Stefan also. Speaking of Stefan, did Elena know too? Oh god, what if he was feeding off her? She would have to speak to her tomorrow. Maybe that was why she was acting strange today. Then again Elena is always switching moods every few days. Shaking her head, she finished showering, got dressed for the night and slid into bed. Alex still hadn't showed up so it would probably be a while till he came home. After many minutes of tossing and turning in bed, she finally managed to fall asleep. That is, until she felt the bed dip down, her eyes snapping open as she quickly jumped from her spot, ripping the covers off her.

"No no please don't!" she cried out, her back pressed against the wall, thinking that it was Damon.

"Hey, hey settle down. It's me," Alex soothed, his hands held out as he approached her.

"Alex?" she breathed out, opening her eyes that were clenched shut. She quickly ran into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her tightly, stroking the top of her head. She looked up into his brown eyes before bursting into tears at the idea that she could lose him. "Hey, hey shhhh its ok," he soothed her, guiding them to the bed where she held his shirt closely.

"No," she croaked out. "No it's not." she shook her head as she continued to sob into his chest. Alex didn't know what to say or do, so he did the only thing that could bring comfort to her since she wasn't willing to talk. He held her in his lap, keeping her pressed to his chest as he whispered soothing words into her ear until her crying turned down to hiccuping and sniffling till she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Alex looked down lovingly at his fiancé before grabbing his things and leaving to work. After a few moments of silence, Brittney opened her eyes, slowly sitting up from her spot. She ran a hand through her hair; honestly this wasn't how she expected to spend a Saturday morning, her thoughts occupied over these two brothers. Especially the one who desperately wanted his ring back. Grabbing her phone from her nightstand, she quickly dialed her sister's number, bringing the phone up to her ear. Swinging her legs out of bed, she headed towards her closet where she grabbed a pair of jeans and a navy blue blouse, phone still ringing. Letting out an aggravated sigh when she was met with Elena's voicemail, she dialed again as she lay her clothes on the bed.

"God damn it pick up Elena," she growled as she redialed once more, putting her Blackberry on speaker as she discarded her thin camisole, pulling the blouse over her head.

* * *

"When you Google vampire you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena asked as she was seated across Stefan in front of the Mystic Grill.

"I can tell you whatever you want to know," He nodded.

"You can eat garlic," she stated suspiciously

"Yes," he nodded

"And somehow sunlight is not an issue?" she looked at him disbelievingly. At that time the waiter came, handing them both their coffees. Stefan sent her a grateful nod before turning back to Elena.

"We have rings," he explained, holding up the large blue stoned ring.

"What about crufixes?"

"Decorative,"

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable,"

"Mirrors?"

"Myth,"

At that time Elena's phone started to ring, she holding up a finger as she retrieved it from the pocket of her bag. She let out a sigh as she saw her sister's name flashing, quickly pressing the red button to let it go to voicemail.

"Anyways, you said you don't kill to survive,"

"Animal blood keeps me alive but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful," Elena's phone started to ring again, she letting out an aggravated sigh.

"You should probably get that," Stefan motioned to the phone.

"It's just Brittney," she shook her head.

"Yeah about that Elena, she sort of…. Knows,"

"What!" she exclaimed, some of the locals heads turning towards her. She looked around before leaning in, harshly whispering. "How does she know?"

"Damon," he sighed, leaning back in his chair. Elena gritted her teeth a bit, before reluctantly answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Thank god. Where the hell have you been_?"

"Sorry I uh, I was busy," she explained, peering at Stefan.

"_Where are you?_"

"I'm at the grill-"

"_Great, see you there in 5 minutes_."

"No Brittney wait-" she paused when she heard the dial tone, sliding the phone back in her pocket as she ran a hand through her long brown hair. "Great now she knows,"

"Maybe it's a good thing," Stefan offered, Elena sending him a disbelieving look.

"Are you serious? Brittney will run this whole thing down hill. You don't know how she is when she's running in big sister mode,"

"She did threaten me yesterday," Stefan added.

"Trust me, that's nothing," she shook her head.

"Before she comes, I just wanted to tell you that Brittney may seem a bit… off,"

"What do you mean off?"

"My brother got to her last night and one thing that he has the power to do is make people do whatever he says,"

"What do you mean?"

"Its called compulsion and he compelled her to get his ring back,"

"What ring?"

"His daylight ring. I have it and he's desperate for it right now,"

"Great, just great," Elena huffed out. "Is there any way to stop the compulsion?"

"Only if he de-compels her or if he gets the ring back."

"Is there any way to protect her from it?"

"The necklace I gave you, it has a special herb in it called vervain. It's like poison to vampires. As long as you're drinking it or wearing it, you can't be compelled by a vampire." Elena nodded, taking in this information. Both their heads snapped towards the parking lot when they noticed the familiar car pull up, the elder Gilbert sister slamming the car door after her as she walked up to them. Brittney didn't say a word as she took a seat between both of them, both teens exchanging glances, worried what her outburst was going to be.

"First of all, I thought I told you to fuck off," she turned to Stefan, a calm expression on her face.

"I told him to meet me Brit-" Elena backed him up but she was cut off.

"You." She turned to her sister. "You don't talk, ok?" Elena bowed her head down a bit, scratching her forehead. "Now, do you have the ring?" she turned back to Stefan once again.

"No I don't," he shook his head.

"Look I woke up this morning and the only thought that was running through my mind is to get that god damn ring for no god damn reason. Right now I have a very bad urge to spill this coffee down your shirt so please if you can fix this, do it now," she growled.

"Look just give me today. I will answer all of your questions,"

"And the ring?" Brittney asked.

"We'll get the ring back also," he let out a defeated sigh. "I just need you two to trust me. Just for today," Both sisters exchanged a glance, Brittney silently agreeing to it.

"Alright," Elena nodded

* * *

"I've never smelled anything this bad before," Logan's voice came muffled out from the napkin on his face as he and Liz inspected the burnt bodies

"It tried to cover its tracks,"

"Are you sure?" he asked, standing up and taking in the scene.

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse if you're trying to hide cause of death and there are no shell casings."

"Do we know who they are?" Logan asked, referring to the bodies.

"The Doc will have to check their dental records," she shrugged.

"Which story should I run?"

"Drug deal gone bad?" she offered, Logan sending her a look. "It's not too big of a stretch." He nodded at this, looking around before lowering his voice.

"I got the Gilbert watch,"

"Good," she nodded, turning to Alex who had just walked up to both of them.

"Found this in a bush about 10 yards away," he handed her the clutch, she rummaging around in it and finding ID.

"Vicki Donovan?" she read out loud surprised, Alex widening his eyes.

"You know her?" Logan asked.

"She's a student where my fiancée works,"

"I also used to go to high school with her mother,"

"You think she's one of these," Alex asked, motioning to the covered bodies.

"I hope not," she replied mournfully.

* * *

"Now take that path," Stefan ordered, pointing to dirt path that was off the road.

"Please don't tell me you're going to kill us in a forest," Brittney said wearily as she drove through the forest, eyes on the road.

"I'm not my brother," Stefan shook his head.

"Oh I thought murdering people in forests was something that runs through the family," she sarcastically shot back as they drove deeper and deeper until they came across some old ruins, pulling to a stop. "And what the hell is this place?"

"You'll see," he nodded as he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car. Elena turned to her sister who only shrugged in response as they both got out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked as they walked up to him

"I wanna show you something," he responded as he walked down the small ledge.

"Please don't tell me you're going to pull an "Aladdin" with the whole 'I can show you the world'," Brittney mimicked the movie. Elena rolled her eyes as she went after the boy.

"In the middle of no where?" the younger brunette asked.

"This didn't use to be no where," He turned to both girls, a look of longing in his eyes. "This used to be my home," Brittney's eyes shot to her hairline, taking in the old place.

"It looks so…" Elena trailed off, inspecting a broken down pillar.

"Old?" Stefan turned to her with a smile on his face. "That's because it is."

"Not to be rude or anything, but how old are you?" Brittney asked.

"I've been 17 years old since 1864," he shrugged, both girls staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my god," Elena breathed out.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not going to hold anything back. Not anymore," he nodded confidently.

"Now you tell the truth," Brittney scoffed as she continued walking past the ruins.

"Half century before the boarding house was built this was my family's home. Damon and I, we were both born here. The Salvatore Brothers, both the best of friends."

"So you knew Katherine in 1864?" Elena asked. Stefan nodded at this. "Damon made it seem like it was-"

"He was trying to make you think that I was still heart broken. He saw that I was happy with you and he wanted to ruin it,"

"Talk about issues," Brittney remarked.

"So this was all because you loved the same woman a hundred and… forty five years ago?" Elena asked reassuringly.

Stefan smiled sadly, shaking his head as he recalled the memories. "She wasn't just any woman. She wanted both of our attention. There was a ball where she wanted an escort. Both of us offered, though she chose me as her escort at the Original Lockwood Mansion."

"The first founder's party," Elena realized. "Where you signed the registry."

"I didn't care that I had gotten something my brother wanted. I didn't care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her," Stefan went on.

"I guess he got upset," Brittney raised an eyebrow as she sat down on a worn out bench.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad, he just gets even," Stefan smiled sadly. "What Damon wants, it's what Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time but turns out that night Katherine was with him too,"

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?"

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal," he shook his head, grimacing at the memory. "She could control my mind and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together, forever."

"So you're saying you were basically in a threesome with your brother?" Brittney stared at him disbelievingly, resulting in Elena elbowing her in the gut. "Oww hey watch it." She glared at her.

"Brittney you can't just say that," the younger brunette scolded her.

"What its true," she looked back at green eyed boy who snorted at this.

"We didn't sleep with each other." He shook his head as he crouched down beneath a pillar to retrieve an old rag. "And honestly her plan didn't work out but Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other, like it or not."

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked, seeing him twirl it in his fingers. Brittney quickly shot up, walking towards it.

"Here let me have it," she held out her hand.

"I'll give it to him. I don't want you near him, it could be too dangerous."

"Oh now you care whether it's dangerous or not," she scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't give it back to him," Elena shook her head as she came to stand near him.

"What are you talking about Elena? He needs it," Brittney hissed.

"I took it from him. I have to give it back. Besides I don't know how extreme the compulsion is on your sister so she could do something she might regret,"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Brittney snapped.

"Also he might retaliate by doing the only thing that can hurt me,"

"And how is that?" Elena snapped.

"By hurting you two," this made both sisters eyes widen.

* * *

"We're working on it Mayor," Liz finished as she and Alex stood in his office.

"Did the doc ID the bodies?" Richard asked as he grabbed a box from the hidden safe contraption underground.

"A few townies. Notorious druggies," she responded

"I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story," he muttered, looking up at both of them. "What about Vicki Donovan?"

"She's not one of the deceased," Liz shook her head.

"Then where the hell is she?" he growled

"I wish I knew," she sighed. Alex was feeling a bit uncomfortable here. Not what he expected when he signed up for this job.

"Sorry I'm late," Logan announced as he strolled into the room.  
"You have the watch?" Mayor asked, holding his hand out.

"Right here," he nodded handing it to him. Richard took out the watch part, replacing it with an old compass. Alex's eyes widening as he recognized the watch to be the one that Brittney was looking for the other day.

"What does it do?" he whispered to Liz.

"It's a compass that tracks vampires," Alex nodded at the information.

"It's ready," Mayor announced with a nod, standing up.

"That's it?" Logan scoffed.

"That's it," He nodded, handing him the watch

* * *

Brittney cursed under her breath as she scratched the mosquito bite on her arm. Not a good idea to wear a short sleeve shirt in the woods, she reminded herself as she got into the car. She looked behind her to see Stefan and Elena talking by the door, letting her head rest back and closing her eyes for a bit of peace. After a few more minutes of waiting, she honked on the horn, startling both teens.

"Hurry the hell up, we don't have all day," she snapped as they both got into the car.

* * *

"Ok look you have eight rounds. Wooden bullets won't kill them but it'll weaken them enough for you to get near them and stake them,"

"Alright," Alex nodded as he loaded the gun, putting it into his pocket. He and the Sheriff were standing in the middle of the forest, waiting for the plan to take place.

"You sure you can handle this?" she asked

"Can you?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She let out a sigh as she handed him a stake.

"Remember, right in the heart. It can also be accessed from behind."

"Look sheriff I'm going to be with you the entire time. If there's one person you should warn its Logan over there," he motioned to the news reporter who was twirling a stake in his hand, leaning against a tree. "I don't exactly trust him, especially by the fact that he snuck into my soon to be sister in laws house and stole from a 16 year old boy." He snapped.

"I know that you're not 100% ok with this, but you need to understand that we're doing this to keep our families and this town safe." She explained. He let out a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

As Stefan, Elena and Brittney entered the Gilbert house, they were surprised by the sound of shouting.

"What's going on?" Brittney asked as she saw her brother on the ground, quickly helping him up as Vicki stared at them, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. Jeremy called and she seems really messed up," Matt shook his head.

"Elena back up," Stefan moved in front of her protectively as he cupped Vicki's face, silently whispering into her ear. Brittney watched as the teen that was shaking started to get under control a bit. "Guys take her up to bed and close the blinds. She's going to be alright," he ordered both Matt and Jeremy who hurried her upstairs. Brittney shook her head as she headed to the kitchen her eyes wide as she took in the mess. She quickly got to cleaning up, Elena joining in too.

"Do you know what's wrong with?" Elena asked as she saw the pale look on Stefan's face. Brittney looked up from the mess.

"Yeah, she's transitioning." He breathed out.

"Transitioning into what?" they both asked confused.

"A vampire," he shook his head, making both girls gasp. "Damon must have gotten to her. She's new and she still hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"How does she do that?" Elena choked out, Brittney holding her head in her hands as she leaned forward on the kitchen counter.

"She has to feed on human blood,"

"What if she doesn't?" Elena whispered out.

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours."

"M-my brother is up there with her right now," Brittney realized. "What if she bites him or even worse? She kills him?!"

"Its ok, she doesn't know what's happening to her right now."

"When is she going to know?" Elena asked, pacing around

"Right now she doesn't remember anything. That part of her is still human and as she slowly goes into the transition her memories will start to come back and then she'll know she will have to make the choice."

"The same choice you made," Elena narrowed her eyes at him from her place at the dining table. Brittney shook her head as she continued to clean up the mess. Suddenly they heard shouting, everyone's attention turning to the front door where Vicki just ran out from, Matt and Jeremy right on her trail.

"She was fine once second and then she just freaked out," Jeremy explained as everyone now stood on the front porch.

"I'm going to go look for her, call me if you find anything," Matt called out as he hurried to his car.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeremy muttered, running his hands through his hair.

"I, I don't know Jer. Come on lets get you inside, hopefully he'll be able to find her," Brittney ushered him inside, glancing behind her to see Stefan had sped away, Elena left to stand there.

* * *

Liz's phone started to ring, making both she and Alex pause as she could answer it. It was night time now in the dark forest

"Yeah?" she answered, putting the phone on speaker so Alex could overhear also.

"I think I got something. Its pointed towards the old cemetery," Logan informed them from the other line.

"Got it, we're coming your way," she looked towards the officer, who gave her a nod as he got his weapon ready and they quickly made their way.

* * *

"God how much did she fucking eat" Brittney huffed out as she threw more food away.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt," Jeremy offered as he took the dirty dishes from Elena, placing them in the sink.

"Let's just wait till he finds her," Brittney offered as she wiped down the table with a wet rag.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" he asked aggravated.

"Wait. We can only wait," Elena said confidently as she picked up the to-go box from the ground.

"Look I don't know what's wrong with her," he breathed out concerned.

"She'll be fine. We'll all be fine," Elena attempted to convince herself as she worked away. The door rang, making Brittney who just finished wiping the table away to quickly hurry to it, her siblings after her. She opened the door, only for a shriek to leave her lips as she flung the wet rag at Damon's face, allowing her to quickly shut the door and lock it.

"Who is it?" Jeremy asked, seeing the panicked look on his older sister's face.

"No one," she breathed out, flinching as the doorbell was rung once again. "Why don't you go upstairs Jeremy," she sent him a forced smile as her back was pressed to the front door. He looked at her before hesitantly making his way to his room.

"Who is it?" Elena whispered to her sister. Brittney quickly impersonated two fangs with her fingers, making her younger sisters eyes widen.

"I can wait you out all night. Or just break the door down. You choose," his voice came from the other side of the door, making both sisters panic.

"He's already invited in," Elena harshly whispered. "It'd be no use to keep him outside," Brittney closed her eyes, taking a few breaths before hesitantly unlocking the door. A smirk came to Damon's face as he saw the looks on both sisters as the door was opened.

"Look who's scared," he teased, leaning onto the doorframe. "I bet my lil bro squealed to you right?" he looked towards the younger sister who hid behind Brittney.

"Stay away from us," Brittney gritted through clenched teeth.

"Oooh look who's being all big and strong now. You were quite scared last night if I do recall, right?" he raised an eyebrow. "Now don't worry, I'm just looking for Stefan. Can I come in? Oh wait, of course I can. I've been invited in," he smirked as he stepped in, both girls backing away.

"Great going Elena," Brittney hissed quietly, feeling her sister hold on to the back of her top.

"We can cut to the chase right now. I'm not going to kill you. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda," he added as he looked around the house. "So Brittney, what did I tell you about the ring,"

"I-I tried," she stuttered out, shaking in her place. "Stefan has it. He said he would give it to you,"

"And where is he?" Damon growled out, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"We don't know," she shook her head.

"Why do I have a feeling that you do?"

"He's out looking for Vicki," Elena informed him, venom dripping in her voice.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl is going to thank me for what I did to her," He tilted his head as he approached them both once again, they quickly backing away until they hit the stair rails, Brittney gulping at his closeness.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena shot back, the smirk on his face dropping.

"Elena not a good time to act snappy especially when you're hiding right behind me," Brittney hissed at her younger sister.

"Hmmm you got the whole life story didn't you?" he stated as he backed away, both girls letting out a sigh of relief.

"I got enough," the teen nodded.

"Oh I doubt that," he muttered, turning to face them once again. "Tell my brother that I'm looking for him," he nodded as he walked out closing the door behind but not before adding, "Tip for later: Be careful who you invite into the house."

Brittney let out a deep breath as she quickly locked the door behind him, turning to her sister. "Not cool Elena! He's a crazy psychotic vampire who won't really hesitate in biting out your neck. Watch your tongue,"

"I- I'm sorry. I just-"her bottom lip quivered as tears brimmed her eyes. Brittney's face fell as she quickly pulled her younger sister into a hug, stroking her hair. Of course the teen was scared; she could barely hold herself up.

* * *

Liz and Alex quickly hurried through the woods, their flashlights shining the area as they finally stumbled across Logan's dead body.

"Oh god," Liz breathed out; Alex ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what to think or do.

"The watch," Liz growled. "Find the watch!"

* * *

Both sisters were now seated on the porch swing, waiting to hear news from Stefan. Their heads snapped up when they saw Stefan walking slowly up the steps, his shirt stained with blood.

"Oh my god you're bleeding," Elena exclaimed as she ran up to him, quickly checking him for wounds. Brittney was right behind her.

"No its ok. I'm ok," he comforted her, holding his hands with hers. "I couldn't stop her," he looked down shamefully. "I tried."

"What does that mean?" Elena looked at him disbelievingly, Brittney's hands flying to her mouth to stop the sob forming in her throat.

"She fed,"

"Oh my god.

"Ill take care of her. I'll find her and I'll show her so she can live like I do. She wont hurt anyone else Elena, Brittney I promise you." He rambled on.

"What do I tell my brother," Elena shook her head "A-and Matt?"

"We'll come up with a story," he offered.

"You mean a lie," Brittney spoke up. "We'll come up with another lie to hide more lies," Stefan stayed speechless at this, licking his lips as his eyes darted to both sisters.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized once more.

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I-I just can't..." Elena shook her head as tears streamed down her face, quickly running inside and closing the door behind her. Stefan was left to stand there, frozen in place.

"You're a good person Stefan. But you need to leave us alone. It's not safe for us or you." Brittney rasped out as she quickly walked past him, walking down the steps and towards her car where she quickly drove home.

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chap. In all honesty I didn't know how to have her reaction to Damon so I made Brittney blame her weird seeings from the past days to the blood on his lips. Not much to write for an anuthors note so I hope you guys enjoyed this chap. Longest one yet :P **

**Also if you could check out a friend of mine, she has amazing stories. Her name is the Salvatore Winchester and it would be just amazing if you checked out her works :)**

**Check out the outfit for my OC today on my Polyvore (link in profile)**

**Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Reviews are appreciated and It would be great if you checked out my new fic. Other then that have a great day/night :)**


	7. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

The next morning at Mystic Falls high school, Brittney was helping with all the students set up for the Halloween party. She was hoping that it would get her mind off of the supernatural activity that had been going on the past couple of days, but turned out that this wasn't the brightest of ideas. It was Halloween after all. She would freeze every time she would see a tub of fake blood or students joking about with those fake fangs in their mouths. Ditching the teens in the hallway, she went to put up some decorations in her classroom, where at least she could get some peace from the constant joking and talking outside.

Standing on her tip toes, she attempted to put up a streamer so that it wrapped around the whiteboard but failed. Dragging a lone desk so that it lined up with the wall, she stood up on the desk and went to tape the decoration. Her attention turned towards the door where Matt had just walked in, his eyes raised at her attempt of decorating. She sent him a smile, stepping down.

"Hey Matt, what can I do for you?"

"I'm pretty sure you need the help more," he motioned to the weird looking decorating.

"Matt if you're going to make fun of my amazing decorating skills then I'm just going to have to ask you to leave," she huffed dramatically, the blonde teen rolling his eyes as he walked towards the whiteboard, helping her set up correctly.

"Now this is how you do it," he pointed out, taking in his work after a few minutes.

"Oh great, now I'm the one being lectured." Brittney playfully rolled her eyes. "So how you been Matty. Did you- uh did you get any news from Vicki?" The teen nodded.

"Yeah she called me," Brittney's eyes widened at this. What if Vicki told him about what happened?

"Wh- what did she tell you?" She asked nervously as she pinned a picture to the front door, turning to meet eyes with him.

"She said that she needed some time to figure some things out, whatever the hell that means," he rolled his eyes, remembering her earlier words.

"Oh, she'll be ok Matt, just give her some time." She set a comforting hand on his shoulder, he giving her a forced smile.

"Yeah hopefully. I gotta go now, the bell already rang and we all know how Ms. Hauter gets when you're late for Biology class."

"Here let me write you a pass." She offered, ripping a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbling an excuse onto it quickly. "Take care and Happy Halloween,"

"Happy Halloween to you too," he sent her a smile before heading off.

* * *

Doing a once over on her desk one more time, Brittney slung her purse over her shoulder before leaving the class room. It was her lunch break and she was supposed to meet up with Alex at the Grill, he insisting that they hadn't been able to talk these past few days. He was still worried over the other night when she broke down crying, even though she had attempted to convince him that was nothing. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name, peering over her shoulder to see Caroline and Bonnie jogging up to her, bags in both of their hands.

"Oh hey girls. How you both doing?"

"We're great. You don't happen to know where Elena is today?" Caroline asked, making Brittney's forehead scrunch up in confusion.

"I don't know, isn't she supposed to be with you two?"

"She's not. We thought you would know," Bonnie cleared up.

"She's probably sick or something," the brunette shrugged, knowing exactly why her sister wasn't at school. "I'm going to call and check up on her. Thanks for telling me,"

"No problem," Bonnie nodded

"And ask her what she's wearing for the party today!" Caroline called out as Bonnie dragged her away. Brittney shook her head as she pulled her phone out, dialing the digits as she walked out into the school yard.

"_Hello_?" Elena's greeted from the other line.

"Hey missy. Any particular reason as to why you're not in school right now?"

"_Oh um about that. You see..._" the teen nervously chuckled.

"Seriously Elena? You critcize Jeremy about it but look at you doing the same thing also-"

"_Brit please I had to. I went to check up on Vicki. She's not doing really good, especially since she has all these issues and everything_." Brittney let out a defeated sigh as she unlocked her car, sliding in.

"Ok fine. But just this time! I don't need your friends being the ones to notify me that you're not at school."

"_Thanks Brit! Love you_," Elena cheerily said before clicking off the phone, the older brunette rolling her eyes as she slid the key into the ignition.

* * *

Driving into the Mystic Grill parking lot, Brittney let out a deep sigh, locking her car behind her as she walked into the crowded restaurant. Her eyes drifted through the busy place, catching Mr. and and other familiar figures until they finally landed on Alex who was seated alone at a booth. Gulping down that uneasy feeling that she has had for the past couple of days, she approached him, a smile coming to his handsome features as he stood up greeted her with a kiss, her hands coming to rest on his chest.

"Would you look at that? First time I see you in pubic without your uniform," she teased as they slid into the booth, both across each other.

"Well I was hoping to go for a human as Halloween, unlike the usual wear of 'bad ass cop'," he rolled his eyes, she smiling at his eagerness. "So how was work so far?"

"It was good, though the whole blood and freaky decorations they have going on can make a person feel queasy," she shuddered a bit, picking up the menu.

"Hey you have it easy. Its not until the late night phone calls start coming in do you really start hating Halloween," he noted as he picked up his menu too, skimming over it.

"True," she muttered, placing her menu down when the waitress came over to take their order. Unknown to her were the two piercing blue eyes watching them closely from the bar.

* * *

As the two finished their meals, Mayor Richard Lockwood walked up to them.

"Hey you wouldn't mind if I pulled Alex away from you for just a second?" He asked Brittney, who exchanged looks from her fiance to the Mayor.

"Oh no, it's ok," she waved it off, Richard sending her a thankful smile as he motioned for the deputy to follow him.

"I'll be right back,"

"Take your time. I'm just going to go to the restroom." she motioned towards the bathrooms, he sending her a quick nod as he hurried off to the Mayor's table.

Brittney had just finished her business in the restroom washing her hands on the sink when the door leading inside opened. Not paying attention to who had entered, she went to rummage through her bag when she felt an odd and cold feeling at the back of her neck. Glancing up at the mirror in front of her, a gasp escaped her lips as she dropped her bag, whirling around coming face to face with no other then Damon Salvatore.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she shrieked, stepping away as her back hit the bathroom sink.

"Aww come on Brittney. I thought you'd be happy to see me." a smirk coming to his face as he saw her terrorized features.

"What do you want from me? Isn't what you've done these past couple of days enough?" She whimpered as he closed the distance between them, placing his hands on other side of her on the sink, effectively trapping her in.

"Here I thought we were friends," Damon tilted his head, she swallowing her fear as his intense blue eyes bored into hers.

"Get away from me," she gritted her teeth as she clenched her eyes shut, desperately wanting the ground to swallow her up whole rather then be in the same room as him.

"You see though, that's hard for me to believe," he whispered, his hot breath hitting her ear as the scent of his cologne mixed in with bourbon washed over her.

"Please," she whispered, her knuckles turning white as her breath came out labored from his closeness. "Stop." The gust of wind along with the sound of the restroom door being opened made her peek open her eyes, an old lady giving her a worried glance as she walked in seeing the brunette's dazed and flushed look. Brittney looked around, a sigh escaping her lips as she crouched down, quickly stuffing her scattered items back into her bag and hurrying out. Doing a once over on the restaurant, she spotted Alex and quickly jogged over to him, not caring if she interrupted his talk with the Lockwoods.

"Hey I have to go. Lunch is over and I have to get back before next class begins," she notified him.

"No it's alright. I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Ok." she nodded, sending the Mayor and his wife an apologetic smile before heading out, running a hand through her hair. Getting her mind off the Salvatore's was going to be harder then expected, she realized.

* * *

It was night fall now and Brittney walked into her siblings house, all dressed up in her Halloween costume since she was chaperoning for the party at school. She was wearing a white sailor's dress that ended at the middle of the thigh, though had a bonus layer to it so it didn't seem inappropriate. Topping it off with a sailor cap, a few accessories and white heels, she was in the Halloween spirit.

Elena had called and suggested that they try to get her brother's mind off of Vicki, who was still struggling with her vampirism. What better way then to go to a high school party?

"Elena! Jer! You guys ready?" She called out at the end of the stairs, gently tapping her foot as she waited for them both.

"Coming!" They both called out as the sound of feet came trudging down the stairs, she looking up to see her sister in a nurse costume from last year and Jeremy in a hoodie. She rolled her eyes at his attempt.

"Elena you look nice. Can't really say the same for you tho Jer," She scrunched her nose at his clothing, he only rolling his eyes as he walked out. Brittney turned to Elena. "So how did everything go today?"

"I may have told Vicki to stay away from Jeremy, which led to her strangling me."

"What!" Brittney hissed as she closed the front door behind her, turning to her sister with wide eyes.

"Brit you should have seen her. I don't think she's going to be able to get a hold of herself. She's all moody one second then bitch from hell the next- Ow hey!" Elena glared at her sister who had hit her on the head as they made their way to her car.

"No cussing," Brittney tsked her as she unlocked her car.

"Really?" Elena cocked an eyebrow at her. "I almost got strangled and here you're worried over some bad words?"

"They're bad words for a reason honey. Now buckle up you two," she instructed both her siblings who only rolled their eyes as they slid into the car.

* * *

After she had parked her car into the crowded lot, both Elena and Jeremy shot off, leaving Brittney to wander the school grounds as children and teenagers exited and entered the haunted house that was set up, laughter and screams filling the air. She caught sight of Bonnie and Caroline who were joined with Tyler, drinks in both hand.

"Hey you three. Hopefully you're having a good time," she sent them all a smile, placing her hands on her hips as they nodded back.

"Damn Miss Gilbert. You're looking good," Tyler wiggled his eyebrows at her, making Caroline choke on her drink as Brittney and Bonnie stared wide eyed at him.

"Dude seriously? Hitting on your teacher?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not to mention she's engaged? And her fiance is a cop." Bonnie added, Brittney giggled at the flushed look now on the boy's face.

"I so prefer you when you were a toddler. Now you're just, eurgh." she shuddered as she grabbed a drink from his offered hand, the boy's eyes widening as she took a sip. She had expected it to be soda or a normal drink, but that wasn't what she was met with.

"Oh shit," Caroline mumbled when she saw the look on the brunette's face as she turned slowly towards Tyler.

"Alcohol? Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him, he nervously biting his lip. "Ok I take it back, I prefer you now much better. Happy Halloween kiddies. Don't get drunk!" she called after them, they watching in amusement at her instant mood change.

* * *

Brittney was just making her way through the crowded and dark hallways of the school when she noticed Stefan push Matt into the wall, holding him by his collar.

"I'm trying to help her," Stefan growled before heading off, she quickly following after him until they reached her sister who was panicking.

"Hey what;s going on?" Brittney asked, both teen turning to her with wide eyes.

"Vicki's here and we don't know where she is," Stefan explained as his eyes drifted through the crowd.

"Wait what? When did she get here?" The older sister asked as they all three started hurrying through the hallways, hoping to find her. Brittney scrunched her nose in disgust as they passed by more students in horrific "accidents". She was going to be sick. Stefan had went the other way as she and Elena continued to search, hopefully finding her brother. Both sisters came to a halt when they heard her brother yell, his voice coming from the back exit where the school buses were. Exiting the building, both girls widened their eyes when they saw Vicki pinning Jeremy onto one of the buses, her face vamped out. Elena quickly grabbed a plank of wood as they both ran towards the vampire.

"Vicki no!" she screamed, the vampire pushing Jeremy away as she charged at both brunette's. Elena brought the wood over Vicki's head, but it had no effect as it broke into half. The teen angered now charged at Elena, but Brittney quickly stood in the way. Vicki growled as she grabbed her from her shoulders, sending her flying into the air before crashing into some school equipment. She gasped in pain as she felt a sharp object dig into her side. Elena quickly ran towards her sister and helped her up. Stefan who had just arrived pinned Vicki to the wall with a force, she growling in return. The young vampire quickly pushed him off before disappearing under the buses.

"Go! Get inside!" he instructed them, Brittney quickly complying as she grabbed onto her confused brother and quickly dragged him towards the entrance. Elena had just opened the door when she and Jeremy were pushed aside. Before Brittney had a chance to react, a set of fangs were dug into her shoulder, she letting out a scream as Vicki drank hungrily from her shoulder. Both siblings yelled out in union for her to stop. Brittney fell to the ground in weakness when she felt the fangs leave her body, glancing up to see a still Vicki. Her eyes widened once she saw the plank of wood lodged through the teens body.

"Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy screamed as he saw his girlfriend drop to the floor, her body an ashy grey as veins protruded against her skin. Stefan held him back and Elena could only watch in shock as her brother struggled against him. "No Vicki please!"

"Elena," Brittney managed to rasp out as she stood up shakingly from the floor. "Get him out of here." she quickly handed her sister her car keys, she nodding as Stefan quickly took them both home. Once they had left, Brittney crouched down, a sob escaping her lips at the sight of the dead teen in front of her. Reaching out, she slowly brought her hand over Vicki's face, closing the dead teen's eyes. Her head felt dizzy not to mention her body ached all over, but she pushed the pain away as she let the tears fall, not even attempting to dry them off. She looked up from her tears when she noticed Damon walk up to her, he letting out a sigh as he tilted his head, taking in the dead teen.

"You should go. I got this," Brittney scrunched up her eyebrows at him. How could someone be that ruthless?"

"Was this what you wanted?" She managed to whisper out, slowly standing up as she felt her legs tremble from beneath. Her eyesight was getting blurry, the edges fading a bit.

"Excuse me?" Damon looked towards the brunette, his features falling though once he saw the wounds and blood stained all over her clothes.

"S-she was just a teenager; a girl! She had her whole life in front of her a-and you just took it away from her."

"Look I get you're a teacher and she was your student and what not, but don't pull that-"

"How could you!" she screamed, her body trembling as she held her pained waist. "Y-you just think that you can come into this town and leave a bloody mess behind?!" Her breathing was rapid now as she shook in her spot.

"You think that I care about this? Newsflash, I don't-"

"Of course you don't!" She cut him off, rage filling her eyes. "But I do care!" she sobbed, her chest heaving as tears trailed down her face. "We care." she managed to get out before her knees buckled from underneath her, her eyes fluttering shut as she dropped to the concrete ground. Damon quickly reacted, catching her right before her head came in contact with to floor. He tried shaking her awake, calling her name but she must have fainted from all the blood loss, not to mention the rage boiling inside her. Looking up, he prayed that this plan would work out good, since last time it had severe consequences. Ripping into his wrist, he held her head up as he pressed the wound onto her mouth, letting the blood slide down her throat. After a few more moments of feeding her, she was brought back into consciousness as coughs shook her body. Sitting up from her spot in his lap, her eyes widened as she quickly crawled off of him, making space between them. Brittney brought her hand up to her lips, a gasp leaving her when she saw there was blood on her fingers.

"W-what did you?" she whispered horrified. Her body felt different and not to mention refreshed, all the pain from a while back gone. She didn't know the effects that vampire blood held.

"I pretty much saved your life," Damon scowled as he stood up, dusting himself off. Brittney watched in confusion as her eyes flickered between him and then Vicki. She was at loss of words, letting out a deep yet shuddered breath as she quickly stood up. Shaking her head, she quickly walked off, needing to see how her brother was.

* * *

Hurrying out of the school yard, she was broken out of her conflicted thoughts when she heard her name being called, spinning around to come face to face with Matt.

"Hey Brittney you don't happen to- Oh hey whoa what happened?" He asked, taking in her now bloody costume.

"Oh some idiot with fake blood got me," she laughed it off, quickly thinking up of a lie.

"Oh you didn't happen to see Vicki did you?" Brittney's face paled at this. "She bailed on me and I just don't know where she went off to."

"I-I'm sorry Matt, but I haven't seen her." she shook her head, bowing it down a bit.

"Is this what I have to live with? A lifetime of worrying about her?" he scoffed, looking off into no direction in particular. Much to his surprise he wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon, she thought.

"You're a good brother Mattie," She nodded, trying hard not to break down. He sent her a small nod before walking off, she letting out a deep breath before quickly hurrying off down the street. Since her siblings had taken the car, she was left to walk the entire way home, wrapping her arms around herself as she let the tears fall, silently cursing herself.

* * *

Walking up the porch steps, Brittney was met with a panicked Elena and quiet Stefan.

"Where is he?" Brittney asked, her eyes flickering between both teens.

"He's upstairs," Elena whispered, Brittney going to pass by her but she quickly held her back. "Brittney he's not good. H-he's..." The older brunette quickly pushed past her as she went inside, hurrying up the stairs, coming to a stop at her younger brothers room. Her heart broke once she saw him curled up at his bed, his body silently shaking. Taking slow steps, she took a seat besides him, reaching out so her hands entwined with his.

"Jeremy," she started out slowly, her voice shaking as she gazed into her brother's sad eyes. "Do you understand what happened tonight?" The boy slightly shook his head as he sniffled, using his sleeve to wipe away his tears.

"No, no I don't understand. . I mean I know what I saw but- I, I just don't understand." he shook his head.

"Jeremy, not everything is what you think it is in this world. Vicki... she, she was going to hurt you. She was going to hurt your sister and she almost killed me."

"B-but Vicki's dead," he rasped out, shaking his head.

"I know Jer, I'm so sorry," she choked on her own tears as she hugged him tightly, his hands shakingly snaking around her as he sobbed onto her shoulder.

"It hurts. Please it hurts so much," he cried before slowly parting from her. "Why does everyone have to die on me? Why?" Brittney could only shake her head as she pulled him once more into a hug, he clutching onto her tightly as continued to cry more. Elena, who was standing by the door frame, could only wipe away her tears as she watched her brothers heart break into two.

* * *

Brittney had let go of Jeremy, who had calmed down to quickly go to the bathroom to wash off the blood on her hands. Drying her hands off, she walked back into his room and was surprised to see that he had fallen asleep, pulling the covers over him. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she descended down the stairs slowly, overhearing something on the porch.

"It's done. He forgot," Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she walked out, meeting eye to eye with Damon along with Elena and Stefan who were seated on the porch.

"What's done?" She asked, her eyes flickering between all three as they stayed silent, Elena slowly standing up from her spot.

"Brittney, I had to..." Elena started, Brittney's eyes widened as she realized what they must have done.

"What did you do Elena?" She hissed, feeling the anger bubble inside her. With one more look towards both brothers who were silent, she quickly shot back up the stairs two steps at a time, hurrying into her brothers room. She crouched down to his sleeping level as she slowly shook him awake, his eyes fluttering as she broke him from his sleep.

"Brittney? What's going on?" He yawned.

"Her Jeremy, do you remember what happened tonight?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"We went to the Halloween party. Why?" he shook his head as he sat up a bit from his spot.

"Other then that Jer. Do you remember anything else, maybe about Vicki?" she bit her lip, anxious for his reply.

"I- I don't know. I mean I know she's left town, but it's for the best." he shrugged, Brittney's eyes widening in response. "Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing. Nothing Jer. Just go back to sleep. Good night," she plastered a smile on her features, tucking him back in before going down the stairs, grabbing her car keys that were in the dish bowl and exiting the house. She completely ignored the three figures watching her as she hurried down the porch steps.

"Brittney wait-" Elena tried to reason as she caught up to her older sister but she only waved her off.

"Brittney please you have to understand-"

"Understand what Elena?" She hissed, stopping in her tracks as she turned to face her, her eyes flashing with anger. "That you just let _him," _she spat, glaring daggers at the raven head vampire on the porch who diverted her gaze, "play with our little brothers mind? When it's because of him that we're in this mess to start with!"

"Brit," Elena whimpered, her lower lip trembling.

"He had no right! _You_ had no right!" she hissed.

"You have to understand though! The look on his face was the same as when mom and dad died. He shouldn't have to go through this again-"

"No he does have to go through this! Just like you and me had to, he will too! He may be only 16 but that doesn't mean he's a child! How is he ever going to grow up if you treat him like one?" Her eyes then made their way to Damon as she marched up to him. "And you. One moment you had no care in the world and look at you now. Since you're attempting to do the 'right' thing, make her forget also."

"What? Brittney no-" Elena started but she was only cut off.

"You had no problem compelling Jeremy, what's the difference with you?" She spat, glaring at her sister who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Brittney-" Stefan started but was cut off by the look on the older Gilberts face.

"Exactly Elena." Brittney walked up to her so she was meeting eye to eye with her younger sister. "You're so against you being compelled but if it was someone else, you have no problem with it. But when Jeremy finds out about this, he won't forgive you. Because you're taking more then just his memory away, you're taking his choices and locking a piece of him away forever. Just keep that in mind," she hissed finally before walking off, leaving the three to stand silently on the porch, corrupted with their own thoughts. Elena slowly shook her head, letting the tears silently fall as she quickly ran inside her home, closing the door behind her with a bang. Stefan looked up towards his older brother, who was looking a bit conflicted.

"You've killed more then just people in this town, you have literally just ripped a family apart," Stefan shook his head before walking off.

**A/N: Omg I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I hate this episode with a passion, I literally had no clue what to write. I don't know how I conjured this up, but oh well. Sorry if it was a sucky chap :( As you can see, Brittney is really pissed that Elena went and got Jeremy compelled, since she's so against it. Damon was being a dick (no surprise there) and um thats all for now. Again, I'm so sorry for the sucky chap. Reviews would be nice :)**

**Check out Brittney's outfit for today on my Polyvore.**

**Other then that, hope you readers have a good day/night. I'm gonna go to sleep now :)**


	8. 162 Candles

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's**

Brittney waited outside the steps of the police department, constantly checking her watch. She let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her brown locks, cursing when her ring got tangled within.

"Need some help?" A voice asked, she turning to see Alex just exit the building, plopping down next to her on the step.

"As much help I can get," she rolled her eyes as he untangled her locks, smoothing down her hair and cupping her cheeks, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open when he parted away. "Are they still in there?" Brittney asked, looking behind her into the police station. She was waiting for her siblings to finish getting interviewed by the sheriff. She had denied to be interviewed, not wanting to tangle herself up even more in the mess.

"Jeremy just finished up and Elena's next," he nodded, her face scrunching up a bit at the mention of her sisters name. "What's with that face?"

"What face?" She shook her head, playing innocent.

"That face. Come on, I know when something's bothering you." He gave her a look, she letting out a sigh as she bowed her head down a bit.

"Ok fine, Elena and I got into this argument and she thinks she doing the 'right' thing," she air quoted, rolling her eyes. "not to mention she is being really stubborn about it,"

"Come on she's your little sister. Don't throw away your relationship with her over a little fight,"

"It's not _little_," she stressed the word.

"Come on you're being stubborn," he reasoned out, she sending him a glare. "Look the Brittney I know wouldn't ignore her sister over some misunderstanding."

"Yeah well I'm a teacher now, I ain't got no time for any bullshit," she huffed out, gazing ahead. Alex gave her a look, she glancing at him from under her lashes. "Stop looking at me like that," she wined, nudging him. Her fiance only shook his head as he got up, she giving him a confused look as he held a hand out.

"Come on, you're going in there and you're going to talk with her."

"Alex noooo," she groaned, letting her head fall back.

"Brittney," He glowered, she letting out a defeated sigh as she took his outstretched hand, jumping up on her feet.

"Fine, but only because I love you," she held a finger up.

"I know," he shrugged, a smirk on his lips. Brittney rolled her eyes before her attention went towards the door where Stefan had just walked out, his eyes landing on her, sending her a nod.

"Can you check if Lena's done now? I'll be behind you in a sec," She told Alex who nodded before heading into the building. Walking up to Stefan who had his hands in his pockets, she sent him a forced smile.

"Hey Brittney," he nodded, she nodding back.

"Hey Stefan. Umm I had a, um, a quick question," she rubbed the back of her neck, not knowing how to get this out.

"Yeah sure, anything." He agreed.

"What are the effects of vampire blood?" She whispered, not wanting to attract attention.

"Why?" Stefan asked baffled at her question.

"Just answer," she demanded.

"It has healing abilities, but if you die-"

"Wait it heals you?" She widened her eyes, he nodding. "Bastard," she hissed, recalling Damon yesterday as she stared off into the street. "Um thanks,"

"Why did you need to know-"

"No time to talk gotta go," she waved him off, jogging up the steps and into the station, bumping into a figure. "Oh shoot sorry- Matt." She widened her eyes at the blonde teen who had a conflicted look on his face. "Hey how are you?"

"I'm good," he nodded, his lips in a firm line. "Look I gotta go..."

"No it's alright. Call me if you ever need anything ok Matt?"

"Yeah sure," he sighed before walking off. Brittney bit her lip, watching as he walked away before turning around to come face to face with Elena.

"Elena. Hey," she started off.

"Hey um, Alex said you needed to talk to me…" the teen rubbed her arm, nervous of what her older sister had to say to her. Brittney looked over Elena's shoulder to see Alex, a grin on his face as he held two thumbs up, motioning her to continue.

"Yeah I did. I just… wanted to, um apologize for lashing out-"

"No you shouldn't be apologizing Brittney. I'm the one that got Jeremy compelled and I'm really sorry for doing it," Her little sister looked at her sympathetically. "I know you're really against it but he's ok now, well as ok he can be," the teen looked behind her, Brittney following her gaze towards their brother who was seated alone on a bench, playing a game on his phone. "I just don't want him hurting. You understand that, right?" Brittney bit her lip, her eyes flickering between her younger sister and brother, then towards her fiancé who was smiling cheekily at her couple of yards away, she sending him a glare before turning her attention back to Elena.

"Yes I understand." She nodded, a smile coming to Elena's features.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" There was hope in her sister's voice. Brittney shook her head.

"No I'm not mad- oof-" Brittney staggered back as Elena engulfed her in a hug, slowly returning it as she rubbed her sisters back. After a moment of awkwardness, Brittney patted her back, an indication to let go. Elena smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So what did the Sheriff say?"  
"She didn't suspect anything. She really believes that Vicki left town." The older Gilbert nodded, letting the information sink in.

"Alright then, let's get you two back home." she nodded. "Jer you coming?" Brittney called out to her brother, he nodding as she motioned him outside. She looked over her shoulder to see Alex sending her a wave, she sending him an air kiss.

As the three siblings walked out into the cool Virginia air, Elena stiffened when she saw Stefan waiting outside for her, she telling her older sister that she would meet up with them in the car. Brittney nodded as she and Jeremy walked in silence towards the vehicle, sliding in and waiting patiently for Elena.  
"Sooo," Brittney started, glancing towards the rearview mirror to catch her brother watching blankly out of the car window. "How's school?" Jeremy turned to her, blinking as he let that question sink in.

"Not really good," he shook his head. "I think I'm failing like 3 of my classes."

"Um I could talk with your teachers, see what they have to offer you to get them grades up," she offered, turning in her seat to face him. Jeremy smiled a bit, nodding.

"Yeah sure that'd be great." Brittney nodded, sending her brother a smile as Elena opened the passenger door, sliding in, her features hard. Brittney sat correctly in her seat, letting the car roar to life as her hands gripped the steering wheel. She could tell that her sister was still having conflicted thoughts over Stefan, not to mention her brother's thoughts over Vicki, even though he was compelled.

"You know what we need?" she spoke up, driving out of the lot and onto the main road.

"No, what?" Elena asked.

"A trip to Diary Queen," she announced, both siblings raising an eyebrow at her. "Come on, you guys loved going there. Jeremy you especially loved those, um willy? No is it billy? No that's not right-" she mused.

"Dilly Bars," Jeremy spoke up, Brittney sending him a smile through the rearview mirror, he grinning back.

"Yeah those," she murmured as she pulled into the plaza.

* * *

Seated on the couch of the Gilbert residence, a bored look was plastered on Brittney's face as she flipped through the channels on tv while enjoying her frozen treat. Elena was curled up next to her, knees hugging her chest as she licked her frozen cone.

"You two are wallowing," Jenna noted as she plopped down besides Elena, snatching the cone out of the teen's hand who sent her a glare as she took a lick.

"Actually you two are; I'm just bored" Brittney stated, browsing through the channels.

"Well my wallow is legitimate," Jenna noted, handing the cone back to the younger brunette. "I was dumped."

"Yeah well Logan's a jerk," Elena shrugged, observing her nails.

"It's your stupid sister here who told me to go for it," Jenna glared at the older brunette, who gave her a cheeky smile. In retaliation the aunt reached over and knocked the cone out of her hand.

"No Jenna!" Brittney whined, sitting up in her seat to observe the fallen treat on the hard wooden floor.

"Ha!" Jenna evily grinned, the brunette turning to glare at her.

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy spoke up from his seat at the table.

"Why what are you doing?" Jenna asked, sitting up and turning her body around to get a good look at him.

"Homework," he replied simply, everyone looking at him with bewilderment.

"Holy shit you're actually doing it?" Brittney laughed, crossing her arms on the couch so her chin rested on it.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so…" he trailed off, looking through his papers.

"What do you think?" Elena murmured to both adults on either side of her. "Alien?"

"I was thinking some sort of replicant." Jenna murmured, still looking at the boy.

"I've considered radio active spiders and kryptonite," Brittney added with a straight face, Elena whacking her with a pillow for quoting that book. "Hey watch it!" she giggled, holding her sisters wrists to stop her as she playfully fought against her.

"He can hear you, you know." Jeremy sent them a sarcastic smile as he returned back to his work. Jenna smirked in amusement.

* * *

Sheriff Forbes was seated behind her desk, Alex seated in front of as they discussed what they should do next. So far they still haven't gotten much for the whole vampire business. Liz's phone rang, she quickly picking it up.

"Yeah? Send him in." She replied to the other line before hanging up. The door was knocked, Damon walking in with a cardboard box in his hands.

"Mr. Salvatore, come on in," she motioned him inside. "Um can you get the door behind you?" He quickly complied, closing it. Alex got up, wanting to give them privacy but the Sheriff held him back. "Don't go, you're needed in this," she told him, he nodding as he stood by her desk. "this is one of my deputies, Alex," she told Damon, his eyes glanced at the cop.

"Oh yes, we met before. Founder's party," Damon nodded, recalling him. Alex sent him a nod.

"So I understand that from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out of town."

"Yes he is, but I spoke with Zack and he filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you," He handed her the box, crossing his hands over his chest as the Sherrif opened it. She instantly recognized the plant inside.

"Vervain," Alex watched curiously, it was the first time he had seen this plant.

"It's all that we have at the moment. I hope it's enough," The sheriff bit her lip hesitantly, glancing towards her deputy who gave her a nod.

"It's a small circle. Founding families, a few city officials…"

"And your deputies of course," Damon stated taking a seat, casting a look towards Alex who was watching the Sheriff. "Are we any closer?" Liz shook her head, scoffing humorlessly.

"I think our facts are wrong."

"When were they right to begin with?" Alex scoffed, Damon sending him a curious look.

"Alex here believes that we're looking at this the wrong way. But he does have a good point. The council believes that the vampires only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?" Liz cleared up.

"Is that even possible?" Damon raised an eyebrow, playing along.

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider that the vampire is walking around in the day, right in front of us."

"Hm," Damon hummed, letting that information sink in. "So what's the next step?"

"We're now looking for anyone new to town since the deaths began. That should turn up a suspect or two." Liz shrugged

"And I of course will do anything I can to help," He offered, casting a look towards the officer. Damon needed to get this vampire mess cleaned up, and fast.

* * *

It was late noon now and Elena was tucked away with Bonnie in her room. Brittney had been seated with Jeremy at the dining table, going over her lesson plans for the week and not to mention helping her little brother with his work. He seemed different, a bit more like his old self, the Jeremy before their parents' accident. In all honesty she liked him like this way better; she could actually have a conversation longer then 3 words with him. She didn't know what to blame though, maybe it was because of the compulsion? She would have to talk to Damon later- wait what? There was no way she was going to talk to him. No chance in hell!

Shaking her head, Brittney made her way up to her sister's room, walking in.

"Hey girls did you want to-" her mouth dropped open when she saw a bunch of feathers floating in mid air. Her eyes moved to the two teens sitting on the bed, their eyes like saucers.

"Brittney I can explain..." Bonnie started as the feathers dropped to the floor. "I'm a witch." Brittney widened her eyes even more at this, glancing towards her sister who had an amazed look on her face.

"Am I dreaming?" she murmured, looking around at the mess in the room.

"No you're not. I can prove it to you," Bonnie started chanting under her breath again, the feathers started to dance around once more but this time creating a spinning circle over the brunette. She watched in awe as they circled her body and floated around the room before the witch stopped and they fell lightly to the ground.

"This is amazing Bonnie!" Brittney exclaimed, the teen smiling knowing that both sisters had accepted it.

"You guys don't think I'm a freak now do you?"

"You were a freak to start with so no problem there," Brittney joked before her features turned serious. "No we don't think you're a freak. It's actually cool,"  
"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Ofcourse Bonnie. You're my friend and I accept you for who you are." Elena nodded.

"You guys won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course not," Elena shook her head. "But I don't understand though, if your grams asked you to keep all this a secret why did you tell us?"

"Actually I walked in on it but yeah…" Brittney spoke up.

"You're my best friend Elena, I can't keep secrets from you. And it's not like I can make Brittney forget about it with a snap of my fingers, though I still trust her to keep this a secret" she said, both sisters exchanging looks.

* * *

Unlocking the door of her house, Brittney walked in, throwing her keys in the dish bowl as her phone started to ring. Kicking the door closed behind her, she pulled her phone out from her pocket, seeing that her friend Sammy was calling.

"Yellow?"

"_Purple_!" the blonde responded cheerily back, Brittney rolling her eyes as she set her bag on the couch, plopping down. "_It's been like forever since I last talked to you. How you been_?"

"I'm actually well, it's been hectic the past couple of days with family and work-"

"_All I'm hearing is blah blah blah and not enough talk talk talk. God I don't know how I put up with such a boring friend_," Sammy huffed out, Brittney rolling her eyes.

"No need to be a bitch about it," she muttered.

"_Anyways I'm calling to tell you that there's gonna be a party tonight!_" The blonde squealed.

"Sammy I'm not really in the partying mood-"

"_Nonsense! It's gonna be at the Grill and-_"

"Won't you be bartending? You know how your boss flips when it comes to you drinking on the job." Brittney wearily scratched her forehead.

"_Stupid, I work on the weekdays. It's a Saturday night and it's been like forever since we last seen each other. Please, for me_?" She could practically see the puppy eyes the blonde would be giving her, letting out a defeated sigh she nodded.

"Ok fine, I'll meet you there at 7-"

"_Yay_!" The blonde squealed into the phone, making Brittney wince at her friends high voice. "See you there! Bye!" With that the line went dead, the brunette shaking her head as she dragged herself to her room. If she was going to a party she would at least look decent.

* * *

Walking into the Grill, Brittney was surprised by the amount of people in here. She cringed when she realized that most of them were her students. Sammy could have at least mentioned to her that it was a high school party. Running a hand through her curls, she let out a sigh as she made a beeline towards the bar, needing at least a drink to get her through the night. Sipping on her beer, she glanced around, eyes widening when she was met with two icy blue eyes and a cocky smirk. She spit her drink out, unfortunately landing all over the bartender

"Ah what the hell-"

"Fuck off " She snapped, turning to the cocky blue eyed vampire next to her.

"Me?! You're the one who just-" her head snapped back to the man, he quickly shutting up when he saw the murderous look on the brunettes face. "Bitch," he murmured under his breath as he went to clean himself off.

"Wow never knew you're people skills were so... charming," Damon noted, the brunette rolling her eyes as she continued to glare at him.

"Not as charming as yours." She shot back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a party and I thought it would be fun to-"

"Bullshit," she hissed, cutting him off. "You are not the kind to go to parties."

"And how would you know that, huh feisty?" He cocked an eyebrow, leaning in. The smell of bourbon from his hot breath washed over her, she automatically scooting away in her seat.

"Brittney!" A voice chirped, the brunette cringed as turned to see her blonde friend. "There you are, I was looking all over for you," Sammy's eyes drifted over to Damon, practically eating him up.

"Well I'm right here. Um why don't we get a booth-"

"Whats wrong with right here?" Samantha motioned to the open stool besides her.

"Yeah, seat's open. Enjoy yourself," Damon added making Brittney grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Sure," she hissed, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Here's great." The blonde nodded, situating herself besides her friend. She would have rather taken a seat besides Damon, but sadly it was occupied.

"So Brit, why don't you introduce me to your friend," The blonde started making Brittney scoff in return.

"Friend? Him?" She jerked her thumb at Damon who put a fake look of hurt on his face. "He is not my friend and never under any circumstances will be my friend."

"No need to be so rude," He nudged her, leaning over in his chair so that his chest was pressed against her side, holding his hand out to the blonde who eagerly shook it. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Samantha Conners," she nodded back, practically swooning to the idea of holding his hand. Brittney coughed, elbowing the vampire in the chest to give her some distance, he sending her a cocky grin in return as he pulled away. "So Damon tell us about yourself. I mean you are new here, and Mystic Falls doesn't get that much new folks."

"He's anything but new," Brittney muttered under her breath as she took a sip from her beer, Damon's lips twitching in amusement.

"Actually I was born here but with a military family we couldn't really stay in one place. I was in the army but when our parents died I had to step up and take care of my younger brother, you know how teens are." He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. Brittney turned to him, surprised to the idea of Damon in the army. She didn't know how much of his story could be true.

"So you live with your brother?" Sammy asked.

"Mhm, at the Salvatore boarding house."

"Hey Brit, remember back in 03' when we teepee'd or atleast attempted to teepee the place?"Sammy nudged her friend, she letting out a nervous chuckle as she sent her friend a look. "It was so huge that the supermarket ran out of toilet paper for the week, until we finally just had to give up!"

"Really?" Damon asked, an amused look on his face.

"Teenagers?" Brittney shrugged, giving him a nervous smile. "Sammy I need to go to the restroom. Come along?"

"No I'm good here-"

"Sammy." Brittney repeated, giving her a look. "Come along? Please?" The blonde let out a sigh as she accompanied her friend to the bathroom, sending Damon a flirtatious smile. He winked back, getting off his stool and wondering around till he bumped into Caroline, wanting to know if she got the pendant back from Bonnie or not.

* * *

As Brittney finished up washing her hands, Sammy let out a frustrated sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning onto the wall.

"So what was that back there?"

"What was what?" Brittney creased her eyebrows turning to face her friend as she dried her hands.

"I don't know, you tell me. Obviously you and Damon have some problems with each other."

"It's simple; he's a dick and I don't like him."

"But you barely know him," Sam defended.

"Well in the time that I got to know him I realized what a pervy dick he was. Why are we having this discussion again?"

"I don't know," the blonde shook her head, her bouncy curls bouncing. "Can we go now? We're missing the party."

"Fine," Brittney rolled her eyes as they exited the bathroom, walking onto the blaring and loud dance floor. "I don't feel comfortable dancing with my students," she shouted over the music, the blonde rolling her eyes as she started to shake her hips to the beat.

"Just shut up and dance!" she exclaimed, Brittney rolling her eyes as she started to dance also. She bumped into a figure, turning around to face Stefan and a blonde girl with him.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized to the girl who only waved her off.

"It's ok," the blonde shrugged as she continued to dance, her long hair flowing. Brittney's eyes moved to Stefan, who gave her a tight smile as he bobbed his head to the music.

"I didn't take you as one for parties Stefan."

"I'm not," he shook his head. "She dragged me here," he jerked a thumb to the blonde.

"I'm Lexi," she introduced herself, her voice high over the music.

"Brittney," the brunette nodded.

"Come on loosen up. It's your birthday." Lexi playfully punched Stefan on the arm, Brittney widening her eyes in surprise.

"It's your birthday?" She exclaimed over the blaring music, he nodding. "Aww happy birthday." he sent her a thankful smile. "Well you should loosen up, have some fun. It's not everyday you turn... what are you now 170?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"162," Lexi cleared up as she continued to sway her hips.

"Yeah 162. Look I gotta go; grinding against my students isn't what I enjoy doing on a Saturday night," Stefan sent her a look, she shrugging in return. "It was nice meeting you though Lexi. Have a great day Stef," she sent both of them a smile as she exited the crowded place. Looking around, she tried to spot Sammy but she was somewhere lost along with the crowd. Running a hand through her curls, she continued walking around.

* * *

Exiting the Grill, Damon walked around, his supernatural hearing picking up on the sound of a couple. Walking around the corner and towards the ally, he noticed the two teens making out quietly. In a flash he bit into the guys neck, the girl screaming as she saw her boyfriend being savagely bitten into until he fell to a limp on the ground. Grabbing the girl by the throat, Damon started to compel her. Maybe now he could get the town off his back.

* * *

Leaning onto the wooden banister, Brittney looked out towards the swarm of teens dancing around and having a good time. She glanced to her side to see Elena a few feet away from her, eyes on where the pool table is. She followed her gaze to see Stefan and his friend Lexi, playing and laughing about.

"Hey Lena," she greeted her sister, who snapped out of her staring. "You know you could make your stalking a bit less noticeable."

"I wasn't stalking," Elena shook her head, Brittney sending her a look. "It's just that it's the first time I've actually seen him so... happy." Both sisters looked back towards the other side of the room, that is until a familiar blue eyed vampire stood in their way, a smirk on his face as he followed their gaze and turned back to them.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media," He grinned, both sisters rolling their eyes as they looked away.

"It must be a miracle for it to happen, since he has to put up with your annoying ass," Brittney huffed out, Damon narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah you really haven't given him much to be happy about," Elena agreed.

"No you're both right." He shook his head sadly. "Poor Stefan, persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother. Does it get tiring being so righteous?" He teased at both sisters.

"You'll find it flares up in the presence of psychopaths," Elena countered, Brittney snickering at the look on his face.

"Ouch!" He feigned hurt, placing a hand over his chest. "Consider this psychopath's feelings hurt." Elena rolled her eyes as she walked away, leaving Brittney and Damon to stand there.

"What did you do to my brother?" She asked, thinking that if she was going to ask him this question, now would be a good time.

"I'm going to need a less vague question," He rolled his eyes.

"When you took away- wait what? What do you mean less vague? How much have you done to him?" She widened her eyes, Damon smirking in return.  
"You ever heard of sarcasm?"

"I don't think I have," she shrugged, tapping a finger on her chin. "No but really, what did you do to him? He's been acting strange, normal even. He's not doing drugs nor drinking, he's even doing his homework, something I've been nagging to him for like centuries now."

"Brittney, I took away his suffering. That and the whole-" he made a growling sound, "business." She nodded, letting the information sink in.

"Thank you then," Damon was taken back by this. He hadn't gotten a thank you in... forever. No pun intended. "Enjoy the party," with that she walked off, leaving him to collect his thoughts.

* * *

Pulling up near the grill, Alex overheard some , a constant 'help me' being called out. Exiting his cruiser, he slowly made his way down the ally steps, flicking on his flashlight to help him see. Looking around, he stopped in his tracks when he stumbled upon a body, neck torn out. Pulling his walkie talkie to his mouth, he sent out a message to the sheriff. After a few minutes she arrived, letting out a sigh as she saw the dead body.

"Keep this contained." she muttered.

"That's not the only thing," He said, motioning over to the side of the ally, shining his light on a sobbing teen girl, curled up against the wall. Liz quickly got her flashlight out, crouching down to the girls level.

"Hey... Did you see what did this?" she questioned the girl quietly, the teen nodding in response. "Tell me everything you saw,"

* * *

Situating herself on a stool, Brittney held her head in her hands, a headache forming from all the commotion of the party. Sammy was still partying strong and in honestly she couldn't catch up with her. She felt a presence sit beside her, looking up and almost falling out of her seat when she saw it was Damon.

"Really? Are you resorting to stalking me now? Because everywhere I turn you're magically there also."

"Actually that goes for Stefan, we all know he has that whole stalkerish thing going on with his brooding forehead and hair." Damon teased as he ordered a bourbon. Brittney shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she ordered the same drink also. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she shrugged, taking a sip of the strong drink, wincing a bit as it went down her throat. He only shrugged as he continued to drink.

"Okay these are a bribe. I need you to answer some questions," a new voice announced, both looking towards the owner, no other then Lexi with two shots in hand. "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" the blonde narrowed her eyes at the raven head vampire.

"Ha! Like you're ever going to find out." Brittney exclaimed, Damon sending her a look and Lexi smirking. She held up her hands in response. "What it's true."

"Have you tried the Brittle?" He turned back to Lexi, changing the subject. "I heard it wins awards." Brittney snorted at this.

"Cut the crap," Lexi hissed.

"Ok," Damon sighed, sitting up in his seat so he was fully turned towards the blonde, his back towards the brunette. "I have a diabotical master plan."

"What is it?" Lexi asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabotical, now would it?" Brittney rolled her eyes as she left the two to talk, not wanting to be too prying. Her eyes widened when she saw the Sheriff near the Grill's entrance, two cops beside her and a girl near her. What were they doing here? The girl pointed at the bar, following their gaze till it led to Damon and Lexi. The girl left and the three officers hurried towards the two vampires, the sheriff quickly injecting the blonde with a syringe, making Lexi slump against the wooden banister. Brittney quickly hurried to the back entrance to see what was happening; she didn't see Alex with them but she was scared he might end up within the mess. Sprinting, she exited the back and rounded the corner of the restaurant where her sister and Stefan were going. They all gasped when they saw the sight in front of them.

* * *

The Sheriff and her two deputies had just dragged the blonde vampire across the parking lot when she quickly lashed out, barring her fangs. Using her super strength, she threw both cops off of her, knocking them unconscious. Sheriff Forbes quickly pulled out her gun filled with ordinary wooden bullets and started shooting at the vampire. It had little effect as she kept coming on to her. Damon took that opportunity to charge, about to stake the vampire but someone else took his place. Alex reacted quickly, grabbing the stake from his belt and lodging it into Lexi's heart as she came to a stop. Her eyes flickered between the cop in front of her to the surprised Damon standing behind him, a cry escaping her lips as she sent him a pleading look. The skin on her body quickly greyed, the veins protruding as she fell to the ground in a heap. Alex let out a breath as he turned to the Sheriff and Damon.

"You ok?" he asked the woman, she nodding as she gulped, her eyes flickering between Damon and Alex.

"Thank you. Both of you," she nodded towards both men. "Get her in the car quick." They both quickly complied.

Stefan Elena and Brittney were on the other side of the lot, having watched the entire ordeal go down. Stefan was heartbroken; the girl that he could call a sister was now dead, all thanks to his brothers actions. Brittney was beyond shocked and speechless, looking up to meet Elena's gaze.

* * *

"Lady I checked everyone's ID," the bartender started to explain as he was handcuffed and escorted out by the other officers.

"Yeah apparently you didn't," The sheriff shot back as she looked around the grill, stopping infront of Damon and Alex who had just finished cleaning the mess outside. "You were pretty handy with that stake out there," she told Alex.

"Yeah, especially for a beginner," Damon added.

"I just... you know. I had to react quickly. The adrenaline kicked in," he let out a shaky breath.

"This nightmare is finally over..." Sheriff whispered in relief.

"Yeah, call it a lucky break with that witness. Without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire." Damon shook his head.

"We're lucky." Sheriff nodded. "Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome," both of them responded with a smile. Damon glanced towards the deputy; he would need to be more careful around him since he was planning to stay in this town for a while. That is until his plans are all set.

* * *

Outside Stefan stalked away, both sisters running to catch up to him.

"Stefan. Stefan!" Elena tried calling his attention but he only shrugged her off.

"Stefan please I'm so sorry-" Brittney started, wanting to apologize for her fiance's part in all of this.

"Why should you apologize?" He stopped in his tracks, turning to face her. "It's because of him," he spat, meaning his brother. "Everything is because of him! He killed Tanner, he killed Zack, he turned Vicki... Now he got my best friend outed to the council! I have to kill him!" He turned around, stalking off but both brunettes held him back.

"No Stefan please-"

"You can't do that Stefan." Brittney argued.

"Why?" Stefan choked out as he spun around to face them. "Why are you two defending him? He's never going to change! Don't you understand that? He's never going to change!"

"Stefan we're not trying to save him; we're trying to save you!" Elena pleaded.

"You don't know what this will do to you! Please Stefan," Brittney begged.

"You know, everywhere I go pain and death follow," the teen shook his head sadly. "Damon follows me. No more," with that he stalked off, both girls running after him.

"Stefan please," Elena begged as she tugged on his arm. "Please just talk to me. Please just talk."

"No. You were right to stay away from me. Both of you were," he whispered before leaving both girls standing there. Elena ran her hands through her hair, Brittney rubbed her eyes as she started pacing.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" she huffed out, running a hand through her curls.

"What?" Elena looked at her.

"Didn't you see him? Alex knows! He knows about vampires and I- ugh I don't even know what to do anymore."

"Wait just calm down Brit-"

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down with everything that has happened so far? Nothing in our life is normal and I... I just.." her eyes teared up as she attempted to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Brit please," Elena whispered as she engulfed her sister in a hug, holding her close. "We'll find a way to fix this. We will." The older sister nodded, clutching onto Elena closer.

She had yelled at Elena for trying to keep the supernatural business a secret and lying to others, but now she realized that she was going to have to lie also. Even if Alex did know about vampires, he couldn't know that she knew also. For Stefan's sake, she thought. That boy didn't deserve to be outed to the council just like his friend was a couple of minutes ago.

She couldn't say the same for his brother though.

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chap. For the readers reading my other two stories, it'll probably be a while till I update (meaning this one also) I've been really behind in school *cringe* so I have to get my grades up and all that other annoying stuff. Wanted to wish you guys a happy Valentines day. Mine was spent watching 10 episodes of Supernatural (I'm still on season 2 boohoo) no regrets though. Anyways, check out Brittney's outfit for this chap on my polyvore (link in profile)**

**And for those who saw tonight's episode... I just... I'm at loss of words. My mother came running into the room when I screamed at the ending. I'm starting to hate season 4 more and more with every episode. Won't be long till everyone is killed off and it will become the Dead Diaries (same goes for the viewers)**

**Sorry to spoil it for those who didn't see tonights ep.**

** Have a great day/night lovelies.**


	9. History Repeating

**DIsclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

The next morning Brittney made her way into the highschool, heading into the teachers lounge to get herself a cup of coffee since she was too much in a rush in the morning. She really didn't want to face Alex, even though he was sleeping besides her last night. As much sense that could make. Pouring herself some coffee in her thermos, she took her time as she stirred the drink, capping it as she went into the hallways. Since first period was her free period, she didn't have to hurry that much. She couldn't help but notice a new figure in the hallways, a confused look was on the sandy colored hair man's face as he held a paper in front of him, studying it carefully. She approached the man, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hi I couldn't help but notice you looked lost."

"God did I stick out that much?" He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as he turned to face her. A look of recognition passed his features when he saw the brunette in front of him but he quickly covered it up.

"Yup you did," she grinned. "Are you a sub or..."

"Actually I'm the new history teacher," he cleared up.

"Oh for Tanner's room right?"

"Well I don't think you have any other dead teachers," he chuckled, Brittney raised an eyebrow at him as his smile instantly fell. "Shit sorry, I didn't mean to come out so heartless-"

"It's ok," she shrugged it off, a grin on her lips. "Nobody really liked him anyways." The man laughed at this. "Including me."

"So can you help me out with finding the room?"

"Yeah sure, come on. It's this way," she led him down the corridor. "I'm Brittney by the way."

"Alaric. Alaric Saltzman," he introduced himself as she stopped him in front of the classroom.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls Alaric." She held out a hand, he shaking it as the bell rang. What Brittney didn't know was that this was the start of a very close relationship, going even past the school grounds.

* * *

During her lunch break, Brittney thought it would be a good idea to check on the new history teacher. She had heard some of the teachers gossiping about him and none of them were being compassionate. That's the thing about small towns. If they would get any new comers they would be treated like outcasts. Sometimes she couldn't tell the difference between the students and the teachers.

Knocking on the open classroom door, she was surprised to see her brother in there.

"Brittney, hey come on in," Alaric motioned her in, she glancing between him and her brother.

"Hey I just wanted to check up on you, first day and all. Thought we could have lunch together." Her eyes then made their way to her brother. "What did you do now Jer?"

"I don't even know." Jeremy held his hands up, they both turning to the history teacher for an explanation.

"You're one of his teachers right?" Ric asked the brunette, she shaking her head.

"Actually I'm his older sister," she shrugged, he nodding in understandment.

"Well did you know that the old teacher had a jackass file? No joke, he actually had it typed on the label" Alaric asked, holding up a dark green file.

"That's no surprise, he probably had more freaky stuff stashed inside that desk of his. He wasn't really sane," Brittney shrugged, Jeremy snickering at this.

"Well it has all of the troublemakers in it, but really it's just an opus... for you." Ric looked up at the younger Gilbert, he exchanging looks with his sister. "But don't worry about it," Alaric got up and walked over to the bin, throwing the papers away. "I'm not him,"

"Thank god," Brittney muttered.

"Clean state... Now let's talk about your grades."

"I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I've been trying to turn them around. Brittney's also been helping me along," Jeremy explained, his older sister nodding as she licked her dry lips.

"I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and half a fail is still pretty bleak," Ric said. "But this is the part where you say to me 'But what can I do to change that Mr. Saltzman'," he mocked. "Now how do you feel about extra credit?"

"Yeah. Yeah totally," Jeremy agreed without hesitation.

"Good." Alaric smiled. "Write me a paper then."

"About?" Jeremy questioned, his sister elbowing him.

"About history, what else?" she stated obviously.

"Yes," Alaric nodded. "Pick a topic, keep it local and no Wikipedia regurgita," he chuckled. "These old towns have rich history so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and you're back on track. Deal?" He held his hand out.

"Yeah, deal," Jeremy grinned, shaking his hand and noticing the large black stoned ring. "That's a cool ring,"

"Oh thanks," Alaric nodded, glancing down and spinning the ring on his fingers. "It was my fathers, a little garnish but you know family. You've got a week," He reminded him

"Ok," Jeremy smiled as he left the room.

"I can't thank you enough," Brittney started, Ric holding a hand up.

"No it's ok. Besides you're the only person here willing to conversate with me. Small towns can be really... ignorant." He scrunched his nose up a bit.

"Trust me when I say it's not just towards you. I've lived here all my life... I would know," she stated as she took a seat in the front row, unwrapping her sandwich from her lunch bag.

"So why stay?" Alaric asked, Brittney looking up from her meal at him surprised. "If you don't mind me asking,"

"Work, family, not to mention all these responsibilities I have to hold up. Maybe when my siblings graduate and move out, I might," she shrugged, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"You live alone?" Ric asked as he took a bite out of his meal, she shaking her head as she chewed her food before responded.

"Engaged," she held her left hand up, he nodding.

"Oh congratulations,"

"Thanks," she smiled, uncapping her water bottle and taking a sip. "So what about you? What made you move to Mystic Falls?"

"Well it was a change of scenery for me. I grew up in Boston and I then went to North Carolina for my studies."

"Oh, what university?"

"Duke University,"

"Really? That place is like... awesome!"

"Yeah," he nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Why do I have the feeling it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine for you?" Brittney cocked an eyebrow at him, he chuckling in response.

"Yeah it really wasn't," he shook his head, a pang of sadness hitting him.

"Aw well atleast you've made it this far. That's all that counts," she shrugged a smile on her lips. Ric looked up to meet her gaze.

"True," he nodded as the bell rang.

* * *

Damon growled as he watched the teen witch drove away. He was trying desperately to get that necklace, even to the point he had to threaten Bonnie. Emily wouldn't be ecstatic when she found out, but hey what did he care? He did his part in saving her children years ago. Looking around the school lot, a grin came to his features when he saw a familiar brunette, a large box of books in her hands as she made her way to her car. She struggled with the box, wrapping one arm as she bent her leg to to hold it in place, digging her keys out from the pocket of her jeans. He watched in amusement as the box slipped out of her hands, the books crashing to the floor. She only rolled her eyes, a huff leaving her pouty lips as she bent down to gather them up once more. He took that time to announce his presence as he walked towards her, crouching down to her level.

"Need some help?" Brittney glanced up meeting two aquamarine orbs, her eyes widening as a shriek left her lips, launching the hard cover book in her hands at his face. "Ah- hey what the hell!" he scowled as he rubbed his forehead.

"What do you mean 'what the hell!' You're the one sneaking up on me!" she shot back, quickly stuffing the books in the box.

"Actually I was trying to help-" Brittney snorted at this, shaking her head as she stood up, grabbing her keys and unlocking the car door.

"Like hell you were," she snapped.

"You know for someone who's trying to be nice to you, you're being completely rude and-"

"Have you met you?" she turned around, staring at him with disbelief. "You are not nice. You are anything but nice. Sure you may have everyone else fooled with your little innocent act but it's not passing by me." she poked his hard chest with a finger, "Speaking of which, what the hell was that at the Grill the other night?"

"Oh... that," Damon pursed his lips, recalling the event.

"Yes that. What the hell were you doing with Alex? Don't even try to deny it."

"Well if you're so curious why don't you just ask your lover boy?" Damon shrugged as he picked up the box, she stepping away as he placed it in the back seat.

"What am I supposed to tell him? 'Hey baby you've became a male Buffy now all of a sudden... oh yeah sister's boyfriend and his brother just may be your next target?'" she cocked an eyebrow at him. "I don't think so. Obviously he's hiding it from me and I'm hiding that I know from him. It's complicated but then again it's for the greater good,"

"Well that's not really a healthy relationship," Damon noted, Brittney rolling her eyes in response.

"Yeah, because you're a pro with em," she scoffed, the blue eyed vampire glaring at her as she looked up to meet his gaze. "What it's true," She held her hands up.

"Shouldn't you be headed home?" He changed the subject.

"And shouldn't you be...hmm... I don't know, somewhere far away from me?" She smiled fakely back, tilting her head a bit. "Looks like both of our wishes aren't coming true today."

"Just go," Damon growled, a look of astonishment coming over the brunette's features.

"_ME_?" She scoffed disbelievingly. "You're the one who won't leave me alone!" she teased.

"Fine. Happy?" He glowered as he started to walk away.

"Very!" she called out, grinning as to the fact that she could get on the vampires nerves for a change once.

* * *

Seated in the comfort of her sofa at home, Brittney was reading a book when her Blackberry started to ring on the coffee table. Putting the book down, she reached over and grabbed her phone, checking to see the name before answering.

"Hey Jenna,"

"_Hey Brittney. How you doing_?"

"I'm good." she shrugged, leaning back into the sofa. "You?"

"_Well actually Jeremy and I were thinking about going to go to the Grill since Elena is having some friends over at the house. Care to join us_?"

"Yeah sure. Want me to pick you two up?"

"_Yeah that'd be great_." Jenna responded.

"Alright, be there in 15 minutes."

"_Thanks, bye_!"

"Bye," she clicked off her phone, grabbing her book and bending the top corner of the page she was on as a bookmark before she went to get ready.

* * *

As Brittney and Jeremy read through their menus at the Mystic Grill, Jenna's eyes were somewhere else.

"I like a man that can dine alone," Jenna admired the sandy colored hair man from across the room, Brittney looking up at her in confusion. "A quiet strength," Both siblings followed her gaze as it rested on the new history teacher, Brittney nudging her brother with a lopsided smile, he grinning as he looked back to his aunt.

"I thought you were still in the whole Logan depression thing," Jeremy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Actually I've sworn off men forever thanks to your sister over here," Jenna glowered at her niece who gave her a cheeky smile. The aunt glared as she kicked her from underneath the table. Or at least attempted to.

"OW! My leg!" Jeremy yelled, bending down to rub his shin.

"Whoops sorry." Jenna admitted sheepishly as she swung her foot out again.

"My other leg!" Jeremy glowered, Brittney was in a fit of giggles as she quickly slid out of the booth, standing up so she could put some space between her and the strawberry blonde haired woman.

"Now Jenna, you know child abuse is illegal." She tsked her, the aunt sending her a glare.

"I was meaning to hit you!"

"Is that what you're going to tell the judge?" the brunette cocked an eyebrow at her, Jeremy snickering in response as Jenna huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. "I'm just kidding Jayjay," she slid in next to her aunt, hugging her even though she had a creeped look on her face due to the name she just called her. "What, you don't like the name Jayjay?" she leaned away, seeing her aunts face.

"Isn't that a cartoon?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he sipped on his drink

"Oh yeah, that freaky blue plane and all his plane friends. I still remember that," she grinned. "That show gave me nightmares. Why the hell would baby planes be flying around in the first place? Not to mention creating drawings from their own farts in the sky? No wonder global warming has gotten so extreme. Damn Jay jay." She scrunched her nose up, Jeremy in a fit of giggles as Jenna only shook her head at her niece, returning to stare at the new history teacher.

* * *

"So have you picked a topic yet?" Jenna asked as she and the two siblings ate their meals.

"No not yet," Jeremy admitted, munching on his fries. "It's got to be local and non-internet research so..." he trailed off.

"Well that's easy." Jenna admitted. "You got all your dad's stuff."

"What stuff?" The teen asked surprised, Brittney also nodding, curious.

"How the Gilbert's came over on the Mayflower stuff, all the family lineage from way back. You know he loved all that family history stuff." Jenna informed him. "It's all boxed up in the closet. Brittney don't you remember- oh wait never mind." she cut herself off.

"What do you mean? Why don't I remember?" Brittney looked at her with confusion, tilting her head a bit.

"No I mean its just because... you know... when you were little. Always getting yourself into trouble and all that stuff. He just, uh didn't want you ruining the stuff. You were quite the trouble maker." the aunt cleared up, quickly covering up her slip up.

"Okay..." Brittney nodded, not feeling too sure with her aunts answer but she let that pass when Alaric walked up to them.

"Mr. Saltzman," Jeremy greeted the teacher, fist bumping him.

"Hey Jeremy, Brittney," he acknowledged the brunette who sent him a polite nod. "What's up?"

"This is my aunt Jenna," Jeremy introduced his aunt to his teacher, Brittney's lips twitching in amusement at the sight of the large grin on Jenna's face.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you," he politely smiled

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance," she smiled gratefully, a small blush rising on her cheeks.

"Aw well it was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression and all. Luckily I've won one of my co-workers over," he chuckled, glancing over towards Brittney before looking back over at the aunt. Both siblings exchanged looks as they watched both adults stare longingly at each other.

* * *

"You go first," Jenna whispered, pushing her niece towards the bar.

"What? No you wanted to talk to him! You go!" Brittney whispered harshly back, digging her heels to the ground as Jenna pushed her from behind.

"Come on please. You two work together," Jenna pleaded, struggling against her niece who wouldn't budge from her spot.

"I've known the guy for like a day," Brittney cleared up, her aunt rolling her eyes as she continued to push her.

"And I've known him for like 15 minutes. Come on pleaseee," the strawberry blonde hair woman pleaded.

"Fine," Brittney glowered, turning to face her. "But when I do this, promise to drop the whole Logan thin-"

"I promise!" Jenna jumped in her spot. "Just follow the plan,"

"Fine," she huffed, walking towards the bar where Alaric was seated, a beer in his hands. "Hey Ric," she plastered a smile on her face. "You don't mind if I call you Ric, tight?" she asked as she sat on a stool.

"It's ok, I actually recommend that rather then the mouthful that is my full name."

"Oh cool. So how's Mystic Falls treating you so far?" She asked, picking at the wood.

"So far so good." He chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. "Uh where'd your aunt and brother go?"

"My aunt just so happens to be in the ladies room- oh wait there she is right now! Hey Jenna!" she waved at her aunt who just exited the restroom, playing along with the facade. Ric glanced behind him to see the older woman. Jenna looked around cluelessly before her eyes set on her niece who was at the bar, a smile coming to her lips as she joined her and the history teacher.

"There you are. I was looking all over for you," Jenna declared as she stood in between Brittney and Alaric at the corner of the bar.

"Yeah well Jeremy ditched me..." the brunette shrugged. "Oh here Jenna, why don't you sit? You shouldn't stay standing" She offered up her spot near the teacher, Jenna grinning as she eagerly took it and Brittney took the one besides her.

"Wait where'd Jeremy go?" Alaric questioned.

"Home. It's not far though, he can walk," Jenna shrugged. In all honesty Brittney didn't blame the teen; it was awkward enough that his aunt was hitting on his new history teacher, though the guy did have some good looks so she wasn't really at fault.

"So are you a townie?" Ric asked.

"Actually I'm a returnee." Jenna answered. "Left town for a while, now I'm back." Brittney zoned out of the conversation; obviously this wasn't her thing. She was just supposed to initiate the convo then leave for them to get comfortable with each other.

Looking around, her eyes widened when she noticed a familiar blue eyed vampire across the room, sending her a flirty wave as he stood by the pool tables . She stared at him, not understanding how he went from being annoyed earlier today and now it was like nothing happened. Talk about bipolar. Excusing herself from the two, she walked over to him and Stefan who were playing darts.

"Seriously I'm starting to think that you really are following me now," she declared, Damon smirking in return as she then turned her attention to the younger Salvatore. "Hey Stefan, how come you weren't in school today?"

"I uh, I'm not going anymore," he shrugged.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah Stefan, why?" Damon teased, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Your education is important." Both looked at him with disbelief before they rolled their eyes. He only shrugged as he went back to playing darts.

"I just think it's best to lie low for now." Stefan added.

"Is that what you told Elena?" She asked.

"Yeah," the teen nodded.

"No wonder she's been acting bitchy all day," Brittney mumbled under her breath before looking back at him. "Well when you think that you've laid low enough, my classroom is always open. Bye," she waved him off, he sending her a wave before he returned to playing darts with his brother.

* * *

Sitting back down at the bar, Brittney crossed her arms on the cool wood, resting her chin on top of it. Her aunt and Alaric were still talking on the other side of the bar and she couldn't just abandon her since she was her ride home. Though she was slowly starting to plot it as every minute passed by.

"Look at you, pulling off the classic town drunk, though you're not exactly drunk," a voice spoke, she looking up to see Sammy opposite her, hands on her hips. "What's got you so down?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored," she grumbled as she held her head up with her hand, elbows on the wood. "I called you yesterday, where were you?"

"Where else would I be?" Sammy cocked an eyebrow

"Hungover and sleeping in bed, crying from a headache?" Brittney guessed, the blonde smiling as she nodded.

"You know me so well. Saturday was awesome though," Sam exclaimed as she grabbed a cold beer, handing it to her friend who thankfully nodded as she took a swig. "So who's that hottey with your aunt?" Brittney looked over to the other side of the bar.

"That's Alaric Saltzman. He's the new history teacher. Nice guy," she shrugged.

"He's hot," Sammy pursed his lips as she leaned onto the bar, gazing at him.

"Well Jenna already set her eyes on him so you're out of luck there," the brunette chuckled as she took another swig.

"It's sad. All the hot ones are either crazy, gay or taken," the blonde shook her head sadly, Brittney laughing in response.

"Oh don't you worry Sammy. You'll find the perfect Prince Charming who will sweep you off your feet."

"Really?" The blonde's face lit up.

"Really." Brittney nodded. "Though you might want to lose some pounds since the guy might have some trouble picking you-" Sammy flicked her with the rag, she squealing in response.

* * *

Alaric and Jenna were walking up the path towards the Gilbert house, Brittney ahead of them as they stopped to joke around more.

"Oh, no, no, no." Alaric laughed "I've got you beat, I have pathetic down to a science." Brittney rolled her eyes as she entered the house, leaving both of them outside. The entire ride home they were joking around and giggling like school girls. It was nice that her aunt may have actually found someone like him but then they were both in their late 20s to early 30s. Them explaining their high school days was just awkward.

Walking into the kitchen, Brittney noticed her brother at the dining table, boxes in front of him as he went through their parents stuff.

"Hey what'd you find so far?" She asked curious. He held up an old tattered journal, she grabbing it and carefully flicking through it as to not rip it. It supposedly belonged to a Jonathan Gilbert back from the Civil war days. Aunt Jenna joined them at the time after she bid farewell to Alaric.

"So you found the boxes?" She asked, peering over her nephews shoulder.

"Yeah, I also found this," Jeremy grinned as he handed her a photo of her and Logan. Brittney's lip twitched in amusement as she she saw the scowl come over her aunts face.

"Me and Logan. That's cruel," she shook her head.

"No cruel is dating my history teacher," Jeremy chuckled, Brittney nodding as she put the book back in the box.

"I'm not dating him," Jenna rolled her eyes. "Yet," she mumbled, biting her lip eagerly as she went to the fridge. Brittney grinned, shaking her head.

"Well when you do, make sure to text us," she winked at her aunt who only blushed. "I'm heading home. Good night you two!"

"Bye," they both called out after her as she left.

* * *

Parking in her driveway, Brittney let out a sigh as she noticed Alex's car. Grabbing her phone, she got out, locking the car after her. As she walked up to the porch, she felt a sudden change in the air. Looking around in the dark street, she could have sworn there was just a figure but it quickly flashed away. Gulping down her uneasiness, she quickly hurried to the door, fumbling with the keys. There were no more vampires, she reminded herself. It was probably Damon playing tricks on her or something. She cursed herself when she dropped the keys, bending down to grab them. When she stood back up, she gasped at the person in front of her.

"W-what? How?" She stuttered, backing away.

"Hello Brittney," Logan grinned viciously. "this town is dire need of a wake up call. Why don't you help me with that?" Before she could scream or cry for help there was a sudden explosion of pain on the side of her head, she quickly falling into an abyss of darkness.

**A/N: Omg! I hope you guys don't kill me! Honestly I didn't have the ending planned out like this, but I realized it would make the next episode smoother and better for me to write. I hope you don't kill me for leaving such a cliffhanger!**

**I know I said it would take a while for me to update but I somehow managed to get all my grades up in less then 24 hours (thanks to google ofcourse) so I quickly wrote this chap out. It was more of a filler since I didn't want her involved with the whole crystal dilemma (honestly I hate that part of the episode). I'm sure the whole Alaric bonding time she had made up for it. Next chap is going to be more action packed. Also I dropped some clues for the upcoming chapters about Brittney and her past, so I hope some of you were able to pick up on them. It's not gonna be all unicorns and rainbows for her. Huge thanks to everyone that reviewed and usually I respond by pm to some of the reviews but it was switched off here.**

_******mrs Tall Blonde and Dead: I didn't really want Brittney to be portrayed as a pushover, but I also can't have her sitting around and not giving a flying fuck about what's going on around her. As the big sister it's her duty to take care of her siblings, even if it may seem like she's taking control of everyone. It's just for their safety (that's how I see it cause I'm the oldest sibling in the family) even though she sometimes maybe doing it wrong. I don't want her to be seen as the perfect one out of everyone, so I'm trying to list her flaws out and some of her struggles. I can't promise you that the story will be 100% perfect to your taste, but I can at least try. Hope you enjoyed this chap :)*******_

**Once again, hope you enjoyed this chap and please check out Brittneys outfit for today, available on my polyvore. Until next time :)**


	10. The Turning Point

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's**

Brittney let out a pained groan as she slowly started to gain consciousness. The ground under her was soft yet hard, not to mention all lumpy. The left side of her skull was throbbing Picking her head up from where it was slumped on the odd surface, the first thing that she was met with was a blank face, her eyes wandering down to see the neck all torn out. She screamed, quickly picking herself up only to notice that there were more dead bodies surrounding her. She quickly crawled away on all fours, her back hitting the hard cold floor as she caught her breath, tears streaming down her face. The bodies were all at strange positions, limbs mixed with limbs. On every human was the same characteristic: a bloody neck. Looking around she saw that she was in some sort of warehouse, the lights shining dimly, not a peep of sunshine to be seen. Taking a deep yet shuddered breath, she shakingly got up, her knees trembling as she held onto the wall for support. Her eyes spied the Emergency Exit sign, quickly hurrying to it. Right when she was about to turn the handle of the door she was yanked back, a scream leaving her lips as her back connected with the hard wall. Crumbling to the ground, she raised her head up to see a very smug Logan Fell, gasp escaping her.

"I wouldn't try to pull any funny tricks. You'll be dead by the time you reach the door," He growled, towering over her trembling body.

"I-I don't understand. H-how, w-what are you doing?" she stuttered out, sitting up a bit.

"You see Brittney, there are a lot of things this town is covering up. The first one being the council and all it's members. Did you know that vampires are real?" He asked, tilting his head. "Though I'm pretty sure you were aware of that thanks to those Salvatore brothers you and your sister have been hanging around with. Not to mention Alex also."

"I don't see how this has anything to with me though," she shook her head, which turned out to be a bad idea since she winced from the pain.

"Oh it has everything to do with you," He growled, grabbing her from the collar of her shirt and pulling her up, she whimpering under his hold. "Thanks to Damon Salvatore I was killed, murdered in cold blood." He hissed, shaking her tired body. "Though I do have to blame the Sheriff and your fiance; they were the ones that decided to bury me alive." Brittney's eyes grew even wider at this, her mouth ajar. "So you see honey, it has everything to do with you."

"Please," she whispered as he tugged on her harder, her feet now barely touching the ground as he held her up by the lapels of her shirt. "I've done nothing."

"Aww poor you," he mocked, launching her to the ground as she groaned at the contact of the concrete floor. "You think a vampire cares if you've done anything or not? Try telling that to all those people over there." he motioned to the pile of dead bodies. "Oh wait, you can't. They're dead!" he laughed, she wrapping her arms around her body as she glared up at him through her brown messy hair. A phone dinged, Brittney realizing it to be hers. Logan smirked as he took the phone out from his pocket, reading through the message. "Awww would you look at that? Since yesterday people have been caling and messaging you, asking where you are though I've been good at covering it up. Your sister, Alex, Jenna... I've been making up lies to satisfy them all, just like how Alex covered up my death." Her lip trembled at this. "Did you know he messaged your aunt, posing as me, telling her I left town? That I just packed my stuff and ran off?"

"Well we expected that sooner or later from you," she shrugged halfheartedly, brushing her brown locks from her eyes

"You think you're so funny, huh? Well take a look at this message from Alex. He's saying that he's missed you and hopefully your girls night with Elena went well. How cute right? Well it's going to suck even more when he finds your rotting body." He grinned wickedly, she gulping as he wrote a quick message on the phone before slipping it back into his pocket. "But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Yet. It would ruin my future agendas. For now, I'm just going to enjoy in a few festivities." In a flash he was in front of her again, yanking her up by her hair. She let out a scream as she fought against him, clawing and throwing punches but it was no use as he bit into her neck, she letting out a sob as she felt her blood being drained from her body. Her struggles started to die down as she started to zone in and out of consciousness. Logan removed his fangs from her slender neck only to dive back in on the other side, slurping away her delicious blood. Her body slowly shook from the pain, her mouth left ajar as whimpers left it, her eyes threatening to flutter shut. That is, before the darkness consumed her once again.

* * *

Damon slowly made his way up the warehouse steps, applying pressure on the door knob to break it open. Closing the steel door quietly behind him, he walked slowly through the empty place, looking around. The Sheriff had come by earlier today to tell him of another attack that had happened in the town. He didn't plan Lexi's death only for another vampire to show up. His blue eyes drifted around the place only for them to freeze on a familiar face. There was Brittney in practically a pool of her own blood slumped onto the ground. He quickly sped to her, crouching down and pulling her body to his. He checked for a pulse and a sigh of relief left his lips when he heard a faint heartbeat from her. He wasn't going to lie, he actually enjoyed the brunette's company, even though she didn't seem to like him. He couldn't really blame her though, no body liked him. Even so she seemed the most amusing out of Stefan's little group of friends.

Rolling up the sleeve of his navy blue shirt, he bit into his wrist and pressed it onto her mouth.

"Come on, drink," he hissed, tilting her head a bit for the blood to flow down easily. She started to stir a bit, her mouth now latching onto the wound as her eyes snapped open. She pushed his wrist away, the blood spluttering from her mouth as she breathed in some air, she panting as she sat up. Her hazel eyes connected with his, unshed tears in them as her lower lip trembled. "Hey, who did this to you?" He asked softly, her mouth opening to answer but instead a gasp came out, her eyes looking past him. Damon quickly turned around to follow her gaze when loud gunshots rang through the air, Brittney covering her head as she ducked down, trembling in her spot. She peeked through her fingers when she heard a pained groan, seeing Damon rolling on the ground in pain as blood seeped out of his wounds.

"I have plenty of these wooden bullets so I wouldn't try anything funky." Logan threatened as he waved the gun in his hands. "You too." he looked over at the cowering Brittney who was only a few feet away from Damon. "Just imagine the pain it can bring to a human," he waved it around, she gulping.

"You don't want to do this, trust me." Damon shook his head as he slowly pulled himself, Brittney scooting next to his body and helping him up right. He let out a groan as her fingers grazed over his wounded shoulder. Logan let out another shot, hitting the raven head vampire straight in the arm, making the brunette scream as she hid behind him. "OW!"

"That's what you get." Logan growled.

"For what!" Damon asked.

"You made me like this," Logan gestured to himself as he crouched down to both of their levels.

"I killed you, I didn't turn you," The raven head vampire gritted out as he pulled a bullet out his arm, Brittney wincing

"See, I know what you and your brother are, I've been watching the two of you..."

"Stalker," Brittney mumbled, quickly regretting what she said when Logan's advanced hearing caught it as he pointed the gun at her. Damon shifted so he was in front of her, ignoring the pain of his wounds as she gripped the back of his shirt tightly, pressing her head into his back.

"Now answer some questions," Logan demanded

"Me first," Damon held a finger up. "Who turned you?"

"How should I know!" Logan exclaimed, still crouched down. "Last thing I know is I'm about to stake your brother and then you grab me! That's it. Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway four. Someone buried me," His gaze traveled to the brunette who gulped from behind Damon.

"It happens," Damon frowned as he pulled another bullet out of his thigh, wincing. "Ow,"

"You bit me, it had to be you." Logan accused.

"You needed to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire must have found you and gave you their blood." Damon winced as he fell back into the brunette's lap, she struggling to sit him up correctly without touching his wounds. His shirt was soaked in blood now.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"That's what I want to know," Damon shot back as he sat up correctly now.

"It's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bun cake and a handbook. It's a learn as you go process. You know one minute I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door!" Logan growled.

"You have to be invited in," the raven head vampire panted.

"I know, I live alone." Logan gritted his teeth.

"Oh that sucks," Damon chuckled dryly.

"So now I'm at the Ramada, watching Pay-per-view all day and eating everything in sight, including housekeeping!"

"It could be worse," Damon noted as he struggled to get the final bullet out of his other thigh. Brittney saw him struggling with the jean material so she leaned over, gripping the clothing to rip it apart, making it easier for him to fish out the wood. He sent her a glance before digging his fingers into his skin.

"All I can think about is blood. And killing people. I can't stop killing and I like it," Logan laughed like a lunatic. "I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club," Damon sent him a dry smile. "Wait a minute, she's still alive," he motioned to Brittney, "Not to mention the cops only found one body."

"Ok so I was tired," Logan shrugged meaning about the dead woman from last night. "But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there, their just piling up. As for her..." he motioned to the brunette. "She's some pretty good bait." He smiled wickedly, she wrapping an arm around Damon's bicep, her nails digging into his skin. She didn't care that the vampire she was clutching onto was somehow ruining her life. Compared to Logan, Damon was the best protection that she could get right now.

* * *

"Why am I so over emotional," Logan asked, Damon who was staring off looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Brittney had shifted in her spot, her knees tucked underneath her but she was still besides the raven head vampire on the ground. "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend and how I want to be with her and bite her and stuff."

"There is no way you're going near Jenna," Brittney growled, Logan only smirking.

"As if there's anything you can do," He scoffed.

"It probably means that you love her," Damon shrugged. "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're going to have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun?" Logan asked. "I'm a morning person." Damon balled his bloody hand into a fist, hiding the ring from view. Brittney noticed that though. "You can walk in the sun which is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. Not in the journals."

"The journals?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah the founding fathers say they passed journals down to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" He questioned again.

"Who turned you," Damon countered.

"How do you walk in the sun?" The news reporter gritted his teeth.

"Who turned you?" Damon narrowed his eyes once again.

"You know I've been really nice so far but I will kill you," Logan threatened as he pointed the gun at the vampire, standing up.

"Then you'll never know," Damon growled as he stood up also, shaking a bit from the blood loss. Brittney stood up also, though Damon took a protective stand in front of her. "You're not answering my question."

"You first!" Logan yelled

"It seems we've reached an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon smirked as he tilted his head.

"I've got things to do, people to kill. Guess, I'll need a head start," Logan smirked evilly. Without warning his gun went off, Brittney widening her eyes as her hands shakingly flew to her stomach and a sob escaped her lips, slowly looking down to the blood staining her white shirt. She looked back up at the news reporter with wide, teary eyes before falling to the ground in a heap. Damon's growled in anger as his vampiric face took over, charging at Logan but the new vampire let out another round of shots, making Damon crumple to the floor besides the bleeding brunette. Logan smirked before flashing away. Brittney was shaking in her spot, hands clamped down on the wound that hurt so much she could barely make a sound.

* * *

It was career night at Mystic Falls Highschool and so far it was going pretty swell. There were many workers and employers who had booths set up for all the students who were curious as to what their future had to offer them. Alex furrowed his eyebrows as he stopped in front of Brittney's vacant classroom; she was supposed to be here to help around with all the students. She had told him about the event earlier in the week, that is before she turned a bit... distant. She had messaged him last night that she was going to stay at her sisters since she was having... boy troubles? He knew that she had a strong relationship with her siblings so he didn't question it. This afternoon he had called her and messaged her numerous times but she responded back telling him that she couldn't get to the phone right now cause she was busy. He didn't question it. Wandering into a classroom he saw Elena and her boyfriend/exboyfriend Stefan, he wasn't one to pry deep into her family's personal issues.

"Hey Elena," he greeted the teen who turned to him with a smile on her face. "Don't want to interrupt but have you seen Brittney? She was supposed to be here."

"She didn't come to school today, she said that she was sick and was staying home," Elena shrugged.

"She got sick? After she came back from your house?" He asked surprised.

"Umm she never was at my house," Elena slowly shook her head. "She came by last night to drop off Jenna I think but other then that, no she never stayed." Alex's eyes widened at this, Elena and Stefan both sharing looks at the conflicted features on the cop. "Why is there something wrong?"

"I don't know," he honestly shook his head as he pulled his phone out and jogged away, apologizing as he bumped into Jenna

* * *

"Here," Damon held his wrist out as he lay sprawled on the floor by the bleeding brunette who had tears streaming down her face as her body slowly shook. "Drink, it'll heal you." he gritted out, the wooden bullets lodged into his body igniting a fire everytime he shifted. Brittney gulped, her hands shakingly leaving her bloody wound to accept his hand, bringing it up to her lips as she clenched her eyes shut, letting the metalic liquid slide down her throat. The iron like taste to it made it unpleasant, but she didn't complain as her tongue darted out, gaining better access to the wound. Damon took that opportunity to dig his free hand into her wound, picking the wood out. Her eyes widened, her scream coming out muffled as he pressed his wrist harder onto her mouth. It wasn't until she was fully healed he removed it, she gasping for air as she choked on the liquid, her already bloody hand reaching up to wipe away the blood marred on her lips, though she only smeared it more.

"You're healed now," Damon panted out from his spot on the ground, the brunette slowly sitting up in her spot. "Mind helping me out?" he motioned to his wounded body, wincing a bit as the wood dug in more as he perched up on his elbows. She silently nodded, scooting over to him as she tucked her knees underneath her, letting out a shaky breath as her hands trembled over the buttons of his shirt. Damon watched as she gulped before slowly starting to unbutton his shirt, her nose scrunching up a bit as she took in the dried and wet blood mixed all over his pale and muscular chest. Not to mention the three gaping holes, two in his stomach and the third on the right side of his chest Damon felt a jolt as her fingers grazed over his muscular stomach muscles, she closing her eyes as her nails dug into the wound. The raven head vampire gritted his teeth,a pained groan leaving his lips as she dug the first bullet out. She threw it aside, gulping as she dug out the next bullet. When she was finished with the third bullet, she patted his chest, a sign that it was over. Damon let out a groan as he sat up, his eyes casting over to the silent brunette who had pulled her knees up to her chest as she gazed forward, her body still shaking.

"You're awfully quiet," he noted as he shakingly stood up on both legs, stumbling a bit. She scoffed as she looked up at him.

"I almost died." she rasped out, her throat dry. "Do you expect me to babbling right now?" The vampire let out a sigh as he offered her his hand, she eyeing it a bit before taking it, pulling her up to her feet. She stumbled a bit, he steadying her by her shoulders, their bodies close as his aquamarine orbs bored into hers. She looked away, letting out a nervous cough as he let go of her, taking a step away as his eyes raked over her. Her hands were stained red, not to mention her once white lace shirt was now completely soaked with blood, along with her jeans. Blood was smeared over her mouth and chin, not to mention the dried up blood on both sides of her neck. He gritted his teeth at the fact that Logan had fed from her. He silently promised himself that he would not hesitate to kill the bastard the next time he saw him.

"C-can you take me home?" she whispered quietly, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I can't go out like this," she motioned to her body.

"Yeah no clue, we both look like we just got out of a horror movie. Come on," he motioned her to the exit, she taking a deep breath as the cool night air hit her.

"Where's your car?" she asked, looking around the lot, he smirking in return.

"I didn't bring it,"

"How am I going to get home then?" she asked.

"You'll just have to hold on tightly," he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Before she could let his words sink in, he had quickly scooped her up in his arms and sped off. Brittney's arms tightened around his neck as she pressed her face into his chest, the wind lashing against her face. After a few seconds he came to a stop, she slowly pulling her head up and looking around to see that they were now on her house porch. "You can let go now. Or not. I'm comfortable either way," Damon joked, she widening her eyes as she brought her feet to the ground, using the wall for support to stand up correctly.

"My keys," she realized. "I don't have my keys on me." patting her pockets as she looked around the dark porch. She had dropped them here last night.

"Don't you have like a spare key under the the flower pot or something?" He cocked an eyebrow as he leaned onto the wall, watching as she squinted into the darkness.

"It's only me and Alex, there's no need for a spare key," she responded as she crouched down under the porch swing. "Aha!" Damon watched amused as the back of her lace shirt rid up, revealing the smooth skin of her back as she stood up from her spot, the keys jingling in her hand as a grin was on her face. She walked to the door, unlocking and swinging it open revealing the dark living room. Flicking on the light switch, she disposed of the keys. She looked behind her when she heard a shuffle at the door, Damon standing outside with his hands on either side, leaning on it. She walked up to him, the only thing separating them now was the invisible barrier.

"A couple of days ago I would have choked on the idea of inviting you into my house, but now I think you've earned it. Thank you for saving me today Damon-"

"I didn't save you, I-"

"Yes you did." she cut him off. "Even if you hadn't known Logan took me, you saved my life. I'm really grateful for that." she smiled softly, stepping aside from the door. "Would you like to come in and get cleaned up?" Damon eye's never left hers as his booted foot took the first step over the threshold.

* * *

Alex cursed under his breath as he was met with Brittney's voicemail once again, clicking off the phone. Turning around, his eyes went wide when he saw Logan talking with Sheriff.

"What are you going to do?" Logan asked smugly as Alex walked slowly towards them, his hands cautiously hovering over his belt where his handgun was. "Stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What will the email say this time, huh Liz? Alex?" He turned to the cop whose lips were in a straight and firm line.

"We didn't have a choice," Liz gritted out.

"You bitch," Logan hissed. "I died for you. Both of you. For this town. You've known me since I was 6 and you swept me under the rug like dirt."

"You knew what you were getting into."

"I was one of you."

"And now you're one of them," Liz countered back before walking off, pulling out her phone and saying something to it.

"And you," Logan turned to Alex whose jaw was clenched. "I'd take it slow on the calls." he smirked as he took out the Blackberry from his pocket, Alex's eyes widening as he recognized it to be Brittney's. "The girl is a bit... busy."

"You bastard." Alex hissed as he grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"You better hurry up, she might not have any more time left." The news reporter wickedly smirked before speeding off, Alex running a hand through his hair. He was screwed.

* * *

"Logan Fell is a vampire," Damon growled into the phone as he shrugged his bloody shirt off his body. Brittney had given him a change of clothes and he was currently in her guest bathroom, changing. "When I find him I'm going to rip him limb by limp!"

"_What happened are you ok_?" Stefan asked into the line.

"No I'm not ok. But I was lucky to get there quickly or your pretty English teacher would have been 6 feet under by now."

"_Wait what?_"

"He had Brittney from yesterday," Damon explained as he put the phone on speaker, placing it on the sink and grabbing the clean black v-neck shirt, observing it. He wasn't the one for sharing clothes but he was in dire need of a change of clothing.

"_What_!" Stefan hissed into the line. "_How is she? Is she ok_?"

"She's better. A bit shaken up but ok. Though I'm going to rip Logan's head off when I find him," he growled as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"_Yeah well no need to look. He's right here at the school_."

"What? Why the hell is he there?" Damon scoffed.

"_He's working the crowd_." Stefan replied

"Well then I'll be right there," Damon smirked before clicking the phone off. Grabbing his bloody shirt from the ground he exited the bathroom, looking down the hall for a sign of the brunette. Walking into the living room, he peered into the kitchen to see her seated on a stool... eating? She had changed from her previous clothes and was all cleaned up

"Really? You're eating? Now?" He scoffed, she looking up at him from her sandwich.

"Ass I haven't ate since last night, give me a break," she shot back as she took another bite.

"Thanks for the change of clothes. You might want to burn this, along with your clothes," he held up his shirt, she wrinkling her nose as she hopped off the stool and grabbed a trash bag from the floor, handing it to him.

"Here, you discard of it. You have a fireplace at your home so yeah..." she shrugged, he eyeing her as he took the bag, placing the shirt in it. "So..." she nodded, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked, unsure of the answer.

"Yeah I mean, why wouldn't I be?" She chuckled, looking away. Though there was nothing humorous about her laugh. "Almost got killed but... you know, no biggie." She shrugged with a smile, the side of her mouth twitching to break into a frown. He nodded, biting the inside of his lip.

"Well I am going to kill that bastard right now so see you," he waved her off, walking towards the door, she watching his every step. His hand stopped on the knob, he looking over his shoulder at her. "You shouldn't have to fake a smile. It's ok to show your true feelings." He told her before speeding off into the darkness, her bottom lip trembling as she moved from her spot and closed the door after him, locking it. She slid down the door slowly, bringing her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her body. She hated this feeling and the direction her life was taking her right now. Was she supposed to continue to live like this?

* * *

Alex quickly hurried up the steps of the house, fumbling with the keys as he unlocked the door. Logan had gotten away when he and Sheriff arrived at Elms Street, but he pushed that away when Damon told him that he had found Brittney wandering around town and that he took her home. The first thing he saw when he entered the house was Brittney, seated on the couch with a blank look on her face.

"Brit," he sighed in relief as he crouched down to her level, eye meeting eye. "Thank god, you're ok." he engulfed her in a hug, pulling away when he noticed that she wasn't responding back to it. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

"We need to talk," she said firmly. He let out a sigh as he got up, taking the seat besides her on the couch.

"About?"

"About you. About your so called 'job'. About Logan, about the sheriff, about the council, about the vampires." she hissed, facing him. Alex gulped, he knew this was coming sooner or later.

"I know you're angry Brit, but please you need to understa-"

"Understand what!" She cut him off, standing up. "That you kept this a secret from me or that this vampire thought he could get revenge on you... by taking me!" She cried, he quickly got up, trying to console her but she pushed him away, holding a hand up. "Don't."

"Brittney please, I wouldn't have signed up for any of this if I had known you would get hurt. Please I'm just trying to save you. To save this town."

"But you're a cop! Why throw this into the mess also? You're already facing danger with your job, why triple it?"

"I'm just trying to protect this town," He responded. "It's my duty."

"But like this?" She shook her head as her bottom lip quivered. "Do you know what he did to me?" she whispered, her hazel orbs flashing with unshed tears.

"Brittney please..." he whispered, walking over to her, gathering her hands into his. "You don't know how sorry I am. You have to believe me." She took in a shaky breath.

"Alex, I love you... But I think we need some time apart."

"What," he creased his eyebrows.

"I'm not leaving you... but I just need to get my head straight for a few days. Same goes for you"

"Where are you going then?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm staying with Jenna.. just for a couple of days. I can't stay here." Alex bit his lip, letting out a sigh as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I don't want to pressure you, but if this is what you think is right... then ok. I love you, don't forget that." he whispered as he pressed his temple against hers. She nodded, gulping as she grabbed her keys from the dish bowl and walking out, leaving him to stand there alone.

* * *

Brittney was settled in her old room, about to go get ready for bed when the house phone rang. Jenna was confused when she showed up on the front porch, a large bag in hand saying that she needed to think some things out before returning back to her house and Alex. She let her in, and after many questions the strawberry blonde haired woman went to her room to sleep.

Hurrying down the stairs, she picked up the house phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Brittney_?" Elena sobbed into the line, the brunette's eyes widening.

"Elena? What's wrong? Are you ok?" she demanded, hearing her cry.

_"P-please.. can you pick me up? I-I, please Brit_," the younger sister cried.

"Of course, where are you?" she asked, hurrying upstairs to her room.

_"I'm by the highway, just off Greenway drive_."

"Wait, isn't that by the boarding house?" she furrowed her brows as she grabbed her keys and her wallet, slipping on her shoes quickly as she glided down the stairs.

"_Yes_," Elena sniffled. "_Just please hurry_."

"I'm on my way, don't go wandering off ok?"

"_Ok_," Elena sniffled before Brittney clicked the phone off and exited the house, closing the door behind her as she hurried to her car. Placing the key in ignition, the car roared to life as she pulled out of the driveway. Her thoughts were flying, a thousand scenarios running through her mind as she thought of what had made her sister cry. What if Logan had gotten to her too? She pressed on the gas as she drove faster. A few minutes later she finally found a lone figure standing by the side of the road, pulling to a stop. Elena quickly slid in, pulling the seatbelt.

"Elena what's wrong," she asked softly, concerned for why she was crying.

"Can we just go home?" The teen wiped her tears away as she sniffled. "I just want to go home."

"Of course honey," she nodded, making a u-turn and driving back home.

"It's Stefan," Elena said after a few moments of silence.

"What did he do?" Brittney's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced at her, her eyes flickering from her sister to the road.

"It's Katherine. Brittney, I... I look like her!" she sobbed, her older sister shaking her head in confusion.

"What do you mean you look like her?" she looked towards her.

"It means- LOOK OUT!" Elena screamed, Brittney's eyes returning to the road just as the car hit a dark figure. The girls screamed as the impact was so strong the car rolled over multiple times until it came to a sudden stop, upside down.

Brittney let out a pained groan as she coughed a mouthful of glass out, her head throbbing as she felt liquid trinkle down her forehead. Her eyesight was blurring as she saw her sister unconscious.

"Elena," she whispered, reaching out to her sister whose eyes were closed. "Elena please," she cried out, shaking her. The teen let out pained groan, Brittney sighing in relief as she was alive. There was a sudden sound of bones cracking, her attention going towards the side of the road where the dead man was. Her eyes widened in horror, letting out a terrified gasp as the figure slowly stood up, cracking his bones back into place. She tugged on her seat belt desperately, hot tears streaming down her face as she her body shook from the crying, even though it pained her to. The figure was getting closer and closer as she continued to struggle. She let out a ear piercing scream as it crouched down to her level, a hand ready to grab her.

**A/N: And there you have it. Let me just tell you guys I am horrible at writing angsty/sad/torture scenes, so please excuse the first part of the chap, Ik i suck. No need to rub salt into a wound. As you read, Brittney is taking some time away from Alex :( Aww how sad. She's not leaving him, but she just needs to get her thoughts together after all that has happened, especially with Logan. She sees him responsible for the whole ordeal. Yes that might be stupid, but she's just a character and characters do stupid things. Also about the whole directions to the boarding house, I don't know how to get there (if I did I would be there right now) so I just picked some street names from my city lol.**

**Now it's time for me to vent to you all these TVD feels. Who watched tonight's episode? I am still crying! Literally, I'm in tears as I'm writing this. It was... just too much. I sobbed when the Gilbert house was burned down... along with Jeremy. That was just cruel, BEYOND CRUEL especially with the converse and the journal at the end. The Gilbert porch is no more, it's like the #1 Delena place. Goodbye Elena's room, her teddybear, Gilbert Kitchen, living room, bath room... Farewell! I literally almost broke the laptop (i was livestreaming) out of frustration. But even through all the sobbing and angst, let me just tell you this has got to be the best episode ever. The acting was just phenomenal... from Nina Dobrev to Zach Roerig and Ian Somerhalder... WOW JUST WOW.**

**And who else aww'd when Damon hugged Bonnie? I'm not a Bamon shipper but that was just so cute, the fact that two episodes ago he didn't even give a crap about Elena's friends and now he's that happy to see her. That was just cute!**

**Anyways, sorry for those who I spoiled the episode for. Hope you liked this chap and if I don't update this weekend then I will for sure update next Thursday on the 28th. I have state testing on Monday and Tuesday so wish me luck! I'm seriously going to need it. **

**Reviews are appreciated :) Have a great night/day lovelies :)**


	11. Bloodlines

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's**

_Brittney clicked the phone off and exited the house, closing the door behind her as she hurried to her car. Placing the key in ignition, the car roared to life as she pulled out of the driveway. Her thoughts were flying, a thousand scenarios running through her mind as she thought of what had made her sister cry. What if Logan had gotten to her too? She pressed on the gas as she drove faster. A few minutes later she finally found a lone figure standing by the side of the road, pulling to a stop. Elena quickly slid in, pulling the seatbelt on._

_"Elena what's wrong," she asked softly, concerned for why she was crying._

_"Can we just go home?" The teen wiped her tears away as she sniffled. "I just want to go home."_

_"Of course honey," she nodded, making a u-turn and driving back home._

_"It's Stefan," Elena said after a few moments of silence._

_"What did he do?" Brittney's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced at her, her eyes flickering from her sister to the road._

_"It's Katherine. Brittney, I... I look like her!" she sobbed, her older sister shaking her head in confusion._

_"What do you mean you look like her?" she looked towards her._

_"It means- LOOK OUT!" Elena screamed, Brittney's eyes returning to the road just as the car hit a dark figure. The girls screamed as the impact was so strong the car rolled over multiple times until it came to a sudden stop, upside down._

_Brittney let out a pained groan as she coughed a mouthful of glass out, her head throbbing as she felt liquid trinkle down her forehead. Her eyesight was blurring as she saw her sister unconscious._

_"Elena," she whispered, reaching out to her sister whose eyes were closed. "Elena please," she cried out, shaking her. The teen let out pained groan, Brittney sighing in relief as she knew that was atleast alive. There was a sudden sound of bones cracking, her attention going towards the side of the road where the dead man was. Her eyes widened in horror, letting out a terrified gasp as the figure slowly stood up, cracking his bones back into place. She tugged on her seat belt desperately, hot tears falling down her face as she her body shook from the crying, even though it pained her to. The figure was getting closer and closer as she continued to struggle with the seatbelt. The figure crouched down to her level, ready to grab her and that was when she let out an ear piercing scream._

Suddenly the figure sped away, Brittney watching after it confused when someone else popped up, she letting out a shriek as she covered her face.

"Hey, how are you doing in there?" A familiar voice asked, she opening her eyes and meeting two bright blue eyes.

"Damon?" she cried out, her body aching and head pounding as the blood was being rushed to it from her uncomfortable position.

"You both look stuck," he commented, standing up to observe the car.

"It's, it's my seatbelt. I-I can't-" she sobbed.

"Shh shh," he whispered, crouching down back to her level. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"No," she shook her head, wincing. "Get Elena first."

"But-"

"Please," she whispered out, eyes pleading. His lips became a firm line as he nodded, speeding over to the other side of the car where Elena was unconsious. Brittney watched as he checked the girl's pulse before wrapping one arm around her body, the other ripping the seat belt off. When she slumped out of her seat he caught her, picking her up bridal style and speeding away. Brittney let out a shakey breath as she started to tug on the seatbelt, attempting to free herself but it was no use. Clenching her eyes shut, she let her head rest back as she waited. Feeling a strong gust of wind hit her, she opened her eyes to see that Damon had returned, crouching down to her level.

"Alright I want you to put your hands on the roof. Can you do that?" She nodded, doing what was told. She hissed as the palm of her hands dug into the shattered glass of the car roof. "Ok 1, 2, 3," he tugged on her seatbelt, pulling her out of the car and holding her bridal style. "Are you ok, anything broken?" She shook her head, wincing a bit.

He set her down on her own two feet but she stumbled, he quickly grabbing her from her waist and holding her up right.

"Brittney, you're fading fast." he raised one hand to push her brown locks of hair from her face, seeing a bloody gash on her temple. She only let out a shuddered breath as her eyes started to drop, the corner of her vision were blurring. "Hey, hey look at me."

"Elena... she- she was crying and..." her words started to slur as she collapsed into his arms, he swiftly picking her up bridal style.

"Upsy Daisy," he mused as he strolled away from the car, her brown locks flowing as she was held in his hands.

* * *

Brittney let out a pained groan as she slowly started to gain consiusness. Her head, not to mention her whole body, was throbbing. She opened her hazel like eyes only to close them once more when she was hit with the intense sunlight, bringing a hand up to cover her eyesight. She attempted to think back on what happened last night. She went back home, Elena had called her, she picked her up... her eyes snapped open as she gasped, remembering the crash.

"Hey whoa easy there." A familiar voice spoke up, she jumped, looking to her side where a smirking Damon was driving, one hand on the wheel and the other slung lazily on the window.

"W-what? How? I- Elena?" she stuttered, her words coming out mixed.

"Hey I get it, I'm not what you usually wake up to but could you atleast speak in full sentences?" he teased, a playful grin on his face. She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Elena? Where's Elena?" she rasped out, throat dry.

"Oh I left her on the side of the road." he shrugged.

"What?!" Brittney shrieked. "Y-you left my sister a-and – how coud you-"

"Sheesh, relax." he cut her off. "She's a ok," he motioned towards the back of the car, the brunette turning in her spot to see her younger sister slumped in the back of the seat. She fumbled with her seatbelt, taking it off and shifting so she was on her knees looking back.

"Elena?" she whispered, eyes roaming over the girl looking for any damage. Luckily there was only a gash on her temple; she didn't seem to have any more. "Elena..." she reached over, slowly shaking her body.

"Brit?" Elena stirred, blinking as she took in her sorroundings. "W-where are we?"

"Nevermind that, you ok?" she asked softly. Damon watched, even though both girls weren't really paying attention to him.

"Yeah," Elena sat up slowly, clutching her thread. "You?"

"Nothing big," she glanced down at her hands that were scratched up a bit from the glass. "You sure," she asked once more, concerned.

"Yeah yeah," Elena waved her off, looking around, her face scrunching in confusion as she noticed the grassy hills they were passing. "Where are we?"

"Well funny you should ask..." Damon tapped on the steering wheel, Brittney turning around and sitting correctly in her seat.

"Seriously Damon where are we?" The older brunette asked, gazing out the window.

"Georgia," he replied simply, both girls heads snapping to him in shock.

"What?" Elena choked out.

"We are not in Georgia," Brittney protested. "Seriously where are we?" she demanded.

"Seriously, we're in Georgia," he gave her a serious look.

"Stop screwing around," she snapped. "Why the hell would we be in Georgia."

"Well you'll just have to wait to see..." he shrugged. "How you two feeling?" she raised her hand up, feeling her temple softly. "Don't worry though. There weren't any broken bones, I-"

"I swear to god if you finish that sentence I'll bash your head in," she growled, he only sending her a lopsided grin as he gazed back at the road.

"Where's my phone?" Elena spoke up from the backseat, her sister glancing at her as she patted her pockets down before turning to raven head vampire, sending him a glare.

"Did you take her phone?"

"Now why would you accuse me of such a-" he stopped when he saw the fierce look on her face.

"We need to go back. No body knows where we are and- Alex, Jenna... I... we need to go back Damon." Brittney said.

"Yeah seriously, pull over. We mean it." Elena demanded.

"But I don't want to..." He whined, pouting.

"Pull the fucking car over!" Brittney demanded, both wincing at her voice.

"Fine," Damon rolled his eyes, pulling the car slowly to the side of the road. "You two were so much more fun when you were asleep." He complained. Both girls clammered out of the car, Elena stretching her aching body as Brittney let out a groan, hunching over at the side of the car. Damon who was watching her closely quickly sped around the car and supported her up, she giving him a strange look as she stepped away from him.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "We have to go back."

"Oh come on. Look, we've already come this far," he joked, leaning on to the car.

"This far?" Brittney looked at him in disbelief. "We're in Georgia for gods sake! We got into a crash, my car is wrecked.. not to mention no one knows where we are! Unlike you, people actually wonder where we come and go."

"This is kidnapping," Elena accused, Damon sending her a look.

"Oh come on. That's a little melodramatic don't you think," he teased.

"This is no time for your fun and games. We have to go back. We're not going with you anywhere," the elder Gilbert demanded.

"Well you two are already in Georgia. Without vervain, might I add." he pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. Brittney looked over at Elena who was touching her chest, the spot where her necklace would usually hang empty. "I could easily make you... agreeable." He told them both, a threating edge to his joking.

"What are you trying to prove?" Elena scoffed, freezing when she heard her ring tone. "That's my phone." Damon let out a sigh as he dug it out of his pocket, holding it out.

"Mmm, it's your boyfriend," he hummed, Elena instantly looking away. "No?" he questioned, Brittney widening her eyes as she hit her sister.

"You idiot, take the god damn phone," she hissed at her, but when she stayed stubborn Brittney reached over only for the vampire to hold the cell away from her. "Give me it, I'll talk to him."

"Nope," Damon shook his head, pressing answer and holding the phone to his ear as Brittney struggled to grab it from him. "Elena's phone."

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?" Stefan's voice came out in a rush.

"Elena? She's right here, along with your pretty English teacher," he replied, grinning as Brittney struggled against him more, pushing and pounding just to get to the phone. "Don't worry, they're both fine."

"_Where are you? Let me speak to her,_"

"Sorry Stefan but I can't do that. We girls are in need of a day out-" he teased, grinning as Brittney scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "with no interruptions whatsoever."

"_Damon I swear to god if you touch them both_-"

"And you have a good day-"

"Stefan no! MAKE UP A LIE FOR ANYONE WHO ASKS- mmfmfmf," her voice came out muffled as the vampire slammed his hand down on her mouth, shutting her up.

"Bye," he clicked the phone off, drawing his hand away from the brunette who grumbled under her breath as she looked away from him.

"Can we please go back now. No one knows where we are." Elena spoke up from her seat on the trunk of the car,

"We're almost there," he informed both girls.

"Where is there!" Brittney asked frustrated.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh c'mon Brit," she scrunched her nose up a bit at the name. Usually only friends and family would call her that. "I know you don't want to go back right now. What's the rush?" He looked over at Elena who came to stand next to her sister. "Time out. Trust me, your problems will still be there when you get home." Both girls exchanged looks. "Look, step away from your life for five minutes please." he begged, pulling off some pretty impressive puppy-dog eyes. "Five minutes." he repeated, holding five fingers up.

"Are we going to be safe with you?" Brittney asked after some silence.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Do you promise not to use your... compulsion on us?" Elena asked.

"I promise," he nodded.

"But can we trust you?" Brittney spoke, waiting for the answer as his face fell.

"Get in the car," he motioned both of them, walking towards the drivers seat. Both sisters shared a look as they clammered into the car. This was going to be fun...

* * *

The radio was blaring, playing an old rock song as Damon tapped his fingers to the beat, Brittney gritting her teeth.

"So where's my car?"

"Oh I pulled it to the side of the road. Didn't think anyone would bother it," he shrugged. She looked at him in disbelief before hitting him upside the head. "What was that for?" he grimaced.

_"What was that for_!?" She mimicked him, glaring. "You pulled my car, which let me add is all crushed up, to the side of the road, leaving it to the open eye. Alex is a cop for gods sake; the moment someone sees the car they're gonna call the cops and then what do you know... I'm fucked." she exclaimed.

"Hmm good point," he hummed, she scoffing.

"Aren't we suppose to be asking important questions like who that man was on the road?" Elena spoke up. "Was he a..."

"From what I could tell, yeah," Damon nodded.

"Great, just what this town needs... more vampires. As if we didn't have enough," Brittney grumbled, the raven head vampire sending her a glare.

"Did you know him?" Elena asked

"If I've ever met him I would have known him. It's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar'n'Grill." He retorted sarcastically.

"Well I was more expecting you to hang out somewhere like the '_Black Rose_'," Brittney shot back, he raising an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Oh god no," Elena mumbled, sinking in her seat. "Please don't start,"

"Start what?" Damon asked confused.

"Oh you don't know what it is. Let me tell you," Brittney sat up in her seat, a large grin on her face. "So Sam and Dean go to this gothic-emo-biker-gang-like bar restaurant where these guys who are vampires, which let me add are mostly fake, try to get laid-"

"Wait who are Sam and Dean?" Damon glanced at her confused

"_What_!" Both sisters exclaimed.

"You don't know who Sam and Dean are?!" Elena looked at him with disbelief.

"No. Should I?" he shrugged.

"They're only the main characters of Supernatural, which let me add is the best show ever!" Brittney sang. "I can't believe you don't know who they are! You my friend, are missing out!"

"Brittney's obsessed with it a bit too much," Elena pointed out.

"Hey I'm not obsessed... I just really happen to love Dean. And Castiel. Also Bobby. Not to mention-"

"Yeah well I like Sammy but you don't see me swooning over him all day long like you." the teen shot back.

"Oh shut up Elena, don't think I don't know about those posters you have hung up in your closet."

"_Stalker_!" Elena gasped.

"I'm your sister, I'm supposed to know about these stuff."

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Damon butted in. Surely they would keep going on all day long if he hadn't interrupted.

"Right sorry," Brittney cleared her throat. "Anyways, at the restaurant Dean and Sam go after these vamp-"

"I don't want to hear about your stupid show!" Damon cut her off, both sisters gasping.

"It's not stupid! Take it back!"

"No," Damon scoffed, eyes on the road.

"You ass," Brittney grumbled, looking away.

"I'm starting to regret bringing you two," he mumbled, this time both sisters grinned.

* * *

After more driving, the car slowly pulled up in front of a building, Brittney's eyes widening as she read the sign.

"A bar!" she exclaimed. "You brought us all the way here to A BAR?"

"Just shut up and you'll see," he explained as he got out of the car. Both sisters got out.

"They're not going to let me in," Elena pointed out.

"And I don't have my ID," Brittney butted in.

"Don't worry, they won't question it," he clapped, motioning them in. Brittney looked around the building; there were a few people, some music playing in the background as a dark skinned woman stood behind the bar, wiping it down. She glanced towards their direction, her eyes widening as they set on the raven head vampire.

"No. No it can't be," the bartender squealed, both sisters watching in confusion as a grin made its way on vampires face. The woman slid over the bar, practically skipping over to him. "Damon, oh my honey pie." Both girls eyes widened when she grabbed his face and planted one on him, Brittney slamming a hand over Elena's eyes.

"Ah, what-"

"Eurgh keep it PG," Brittney mumbled, Elena peeling her sister's hand off her.

"Brit I'm not a kid; I've seen more-"

"Oh god, you're corrupted too." she sighed out depressingly.

"Hey everyone!" the bartender called out (after she was done making out with Damon) as she held up a bottle, "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness. Drink up!" she set three shots in front of the trio, downing hers. Damon held the shot up proudly before downing it all.

"For someone who ruined her life she sure is happy to see him," Brittney mumbled as she grabbed the shot, downing it one go. Elena went to take the final one but Brittney batted her hands away. "Hey no, none for you. You're already corrupted enough." she tsked her before downing it, grimacing a bit.

"Whoo," Bree shook her head, turning to both girls. "How'd he rope you two in?"

"Oh he took advantage of us while we lay helplessly on the side of the street," Brittney shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well that surely is no surprise." The woman laughed. "Might as well just enjoy the ride."

"Okay," Brittneys lips formed a firm line. "How did you two meet?"

"College," She replied simply, both sisters looking towards Damon in surprise.

"You went to college?" Brittney asked impressed.

"I've been to a college campus, yes," he shrugged, perching his elbows on the wood.

"Ofcourse you have, you perv," Brittney grimaced.

"Atleast 20 years ago, back when I was just a freshmen I met this beautiful man and I fell in love. And then he told me his secret, made me love him even more." Bree explained, casting a look towards to the vampire. "But you see I had a secret of my own that I was itching to share with someone,"

"She's a witch," Damon leaned over, whispering loudly to both sisters who looked at her with surprise.

"Changed my world," Bree eyed Damon.

"I rocked your world," he countered back with a smug smile.

"He's good in the sack, isn't he?" The witch looked at Brittney, she choking on air. Elena patted her sister's back. "But mostly he's just a walkaway Joe- oooooh what's this?" Bree squealed, reaching over and grabbing the older Gilbert's hand, Brittney widening her eyes as the woman eyed the ring on her fingers. "Damn boy, you proposed?" Bree looked over at Damon. "And you said yes!?" She looked back at the brunette who was freaking out.

"What?! No, no no no," The brunette frantically shook her head, ripping her hand out of the witch's grasp. "No you have it all wrong-"

"We're planning a spring wedding," Damon butted in, throwing a hand carelessly over the brunette's shoulder and pulling her into him.

"What-"

"Shut up," he hissed into her her ear, she pushing him away.

"Aww congratulations," Bree cooed, Elena snickering in her seat as she watched everything unfold in front of her.

"Ok let's get one thing striaght," Brittney declared, putting some space from the raven head vampire. "Me and him," she pointed between them, "we are not together, ok? I'm engaged, but not to him. You got that?"

"Sure," the witch drawed out, Brittney letting out a huff. "Now what is it that you want?" she looked at Damon.

* * *

Brittney and Elena were outside now, the phone on speaker as it rang, Jenna answering.

"Hey Jenna, I'm so sorry." Elena started.

"_Where are you? Why didn't you call_?" Jenna asked.

"I was so tired last night so I stayed with Brittney and then this morning I just wanted to get to school."

"_But Brittney came here last night_," Elena hissed as her sister slapped her arm for being so clueless, quickly making up a lie.

"Oh um, yeah I know but with all that's going on with Stefan she decided that we should have a girls day out. I'm going to be with her all day..." she explained.

"_Oh alright. You sure you ok_?"

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded, casting her older sister a look. She had conflicted features on her face, still not knowing what to tell Alex that is if he finds out about the crash. Obviously she can't hide that she doesn't have a car from him.

When Elema was finished calling her phone rung again, this time it was Stefan. Brittney overheard the conversation. She felt sorry for her sister; someone using her only for her looks must really hurt a person. There was a sudden gust of wind, Brittney looking up to see Damon had appeared. Elena jumped when she turned, seeing the vampire there.

"You ok?" He asked, a tint of concern in his voice.

"Don't pretend to care. I bet you're gloading inside." Elena snapped walking off. Brittney looked between the two, seeing the hurt look on the vampire's face. She sent him a small smile before following after her sister.

* * *

The trio were now seated at the bar once more, this time with meals in front of them. Brittney munched on her fries as Elena asked Damon some questions about her resembelance with Katherine.

"So let's just say I descended from Katherine, does that make me part vampire?"

"Yeah cause I would really hate to have to stake you in your sleep," Brittney pointed out, her sister sending her a glare.

"Vampires can't procreate," he shook his head as chewed on his food. "Though we love to try," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, both sisters sending him a look. "No, if you were related it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"So did Stefan think that he can use me as a replacement for Katherine?" Elena scoffed as she removed the bun of her burger, removing the pickles.

"It's kinda creepy if you ask me," Damon shrugged, munching on some fries. "Hey come on, you don't like pickles? What's wrong with you" He reached over grabbing them from the teen's plate.

"That's what I always say!" Brittney agreed, taking a bite out of her burger. The raven head vampire sent her a grin.

"How can you even eat if technically you're supposed to be..." Elena trailed off.

"Dead?" he leaned in, whispering as if someone might overhear him. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normal." he grinned, plopping a fry in his mouth. Brittney chewed on her food before taking a sip of her beer.

"So your heart still pumps blood and everything?" The elder Gilbert asked, he casting a look at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," she shrugged. Bree came over, exchanging their almost empty beers with new ones . Damon sent her a silent nod as a thank you, Brittney sending her a thankful smile.

"Can I have one too?" Elena asked, all three looking at her. "Or not," she mumbled, seeing the look on her sister's face.

"Get her a coke please," Brittney ordered her, she nodding as she went to get the drink, sending her sister a glare as she slumped in her stool. Damon grinned, holding up his beer to the older brunette, she sending him a smile as she clinked her bottle with his.

* * *

It was night time now; the bar was filled with chatter and music playing idly in the background. Brittney had shed her grey jacket, now in a white striped tank top and was chatting it up with some of the patrons near the bar while Elena was playing pool with some girls. Damon watched from the other side of the bar, one hand under his chin as the elder brunette laughed and joked around with some girls. She could get along very well; that is if she wasn't angered or upset. She had been acting a bit more hostile towards him; excluding the outburst in the car. In all honesty he liked the idea of having someone like her as a friend. She was intelligent, funny, caring and amusing... not to mention beautiful. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Bree walked up to him, placing his favorite glass of bourbon down in front of him.

"Hey where's the younger girl?" she asked curiously, his eyebrows furrowing as he scanned the place.

"She was just over..." his words trailed off as he couldn't find Elena, noticing the back exit open. "Be right back," he excused himself, going over to the other side of the bar where Brittney was laughing with some girls who looked to be her age.

"Brittney, I need to talk to you now," he interuppted their chat, all the girls making oogling eyes at him.

"Does it have to be now?" She wined, a bit tipsy from the alcohol she had consumed that evening.

"It's Elena," he replied firmly, the smile on her lips leaving in a flash. He quickly motioned her after him to the back exit. Looking around the dark night, Brittney's eyes widened when she noticed her sisters phone on the ground, quickly picking it up.

"Where could she be?" She asked, looking around.

"Come on, let's keep looking." They continued walking around back where they stopped at what looked to be a warehouse. They finally noticed Elena standing on a high ledge.

"Damon, Brittney no!" the teen warned. They both looked confused at her when there was a flash, Damon falling to the ground. Brittney screamed as she backed away from the new vampire that had arrived who was currently beating Damon with a pipe.

"No stop! What are you doing!" She shrieked

"OW! Eurgh ow!" Damon groaned out as the vampire continued to beat his legs. Elena quickly jumped off the ledge, running over to her sister who was freaking out. The vampire grabbed a can of gasoline, pouring it all over Damon.

"No please!" Brittney begged, stepping away as he barred his fangs at her. He returned to pouring the gas all over him.

"Who are you?" Damon growled out from his pain.

"That's perfect, you have no idea," The guy bitterly laughed, pouring the remaining gasoline

"What are you talking about? What did he do?!" Elena questioned.

"He's the reason my girlfriend is dead," the vamp gritted out before turning to Damon. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you!"

"Nothing," Damon grunted out.

"I don't understand," Brittney shook her head.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan. He outed her to the council, got it?" He hissed as started beating Damon again.

"Lexi?" Brittney gasped

"Lexi was your girlfriend?" Elena questioned. "S-she told me about you... She said you were human."

"I was," he replied sadly, grabbing a lighter from his pocket. "If you want to be with someone forever... you have to live forever." he said sadly. Damon perched himself slowly up on his elbows but the vampire kicked him.

"Please don't hurt him. Please." Brittney begged, seeing him spark the lighter on.

"I'm doing you a favor," he growled

"It wasn't his fault though! H-he didn't kill Lexi. It was someone else... If you're going to hurt anyone, hurt me instead. I'm the one who should be at blame," Elena looked at her sister as if she were crazy, in all honesty she was.

"Unlike _him_," the vampire spat, glaring at Damon, "I don't kill innocent humans. This ends tonight."

"S-she loved you!" Elena attempted to stop him. "Lexi was good, which means you're good too. Come on, be better then him."

"Please, don't do this," Brittney begged. The man looked back at the two girls before turning to the fallen vampire. Grabbing him by his collar, he launched him into the hard wall across the lot, Damon crumbling to the floor.

"Thank you," Brittney breathed out.

"It wasn't for you," the man hissed before speeding away. Both sisters ran over to Damon who was groaning on the ground, helping him up right.

"God, Karma is such a bitch." Brittney mumbled, Damon rolling his eyes as he panted.

* * *

After Damon had went to to grab his jacket from the bar, they had stopped at a motel, both girls saying they wanted to sleep before heading back home.

"Just sleep in the car," Damon huffed out as they three entered the front office.

"No thank you," Brittney commented as they stopped at the front desk. "Hi were staying just for the night, two rooms please." The chubby Indian man peered up at them from his large glasses, setting his book now.

"Sorry, we only have 1 room left; two queens though." Brittney pursed her lips, glancing back at her sister who shifted awkwardly.

"We'll take it," Damon spoke up, Brittney letting out a sigh.

"Sure I guess," she shrugged. Getting their room key, the trio arrived at their small room. It had two queen sized beds, an old TV and one bedside dresser with a bible on top.

"Okay," Brittney clapped her hands. "Elena you take that bed, I take this bed and Damon can have the floor,"

"Hey," the raven head vampire objected, both girls snickering in response as they discarded their shoes.

"Kidding, kidding," she joked with a roll of the eyes. "I guess I'm bunking with you Elena, just like old times."

"You make it seem like you moved out of the house years ago," the teen rolled her eyes.

"Seems like it," Brittney muttered. "Alright let's just get some sleep for now."

"Hey Brittney, you sure you don't want to bunk with me? I mean there is lots of space." he wagged his eyebrows up and down, she sending him a disgusted look, Elena too.

"Over my dead body."

"Well mine is already dead." he noted. "Which let me add, is very sexy."

"God you're such a cocky douche," She muttered. "Get some sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow." Elena complied as she slipped into bed, her sister after her. Damon watched as the two girls got tucked in, flipping off the light switch before tugging off his socks and shoes and sliding into the uncomfortable large bed. A grin came to his lips as he gazed at the cieling, one hand behind his head. From Bree's news today, he was going to finally get Katherine out.

* * *

The next day Damon was speeding down the road as they made their way back to Virginia. Brittney sipped on a cup of coffee as Elena gazed out of the window from the back seat.

"So you never told us why you brought us with you," Brittney spoke up, Elena turning to the vampire for an explanation.

"Well you two aren't really the worst company in the world. Should give yourself more credit," he joked, Brittney sending him a look.

"And what about the real reason?" Elena asked.

"I don't know... you two were all there in the road, damsel in distress like." he smirked. "not to mention it would piss of Stefan... It was some nice bonding time." he shrugged.

"I used to be more fun," Elena commented.

"You did ok," he shrugged.

"But we saved your life," Brittney pointed out.

"Uh no, I did. You were being all martyr over there." Elena stated, her older sister sending her a glare.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid of you." Damon commented.

"Shut up," Brittney scoffed at both of them, they smirking in return.

* * *

Brittney was waiting patiently in the boarding house, waiting for Elena to finish up talking with the younger Salvatore. She glanced up from her seat as Elena trudged down the stairs, an angry look on her face.

"What did he say now," Brittney asked, walking up to her but Elena only ignored her. "Elena, hey wait up." she caught up to her, tugging on her arm. "What's wrong."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena hissed, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Tell you what?" Brittney looked at her confused.

"Don't pretend like you don't know," Elena gritted out, her doe brown eyes now burning with a fire.

"Know what?! What are you even talking about!"

"That I'm adopted!" Elena exclaimed, tears now streaming down her face. Brittney widened her eyes at this, as if she had just got slapped.

"Y-you're adopted?" She rasped out, confused. "No no, t-that can't be."

"God stop lying Brittney!" Elena huffed out, wiping away her tears. "I thought we were sisters! How could you hide something like this away from me!"

"Elena please..." Brittney begged, reaching to grab her sister's hand but she only pulled away. "I swear to god Elena, I, I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"Then how! Tell me how!" Elena cried out.

"I don't know, I swear."

"Just leave me alone," the teen rasped out, running away. Brittney watched as she disappeared still frozen in spot as she let the reality of the situation sink in. Elena was adopted... But how? Surely she would have remembered, being 5 years older then her. Shouldn't she?

**A/N: And that's it for now! Like I said in the earlier chapters, theres more to Brittney's back story then meets the eye. All of it will be revealed soon in time ^.^ Aha I decided to put in the SPN reference since I was watching it at the time I was writing this (I multi-task way too much)**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing (I apologize, I promised that it would be out yesterday but I got super busy in the end *it was my birthday yay* so I couldn't finish it) Hope you guys enjoyed this chap and another one will be out soon. **

**I recently made an Instagram soley for TVD and my ff stories, including little excerpts from this story. Sort of like seeing little scenes of the story. It would be great if you guys checked it out (you can view it from your computer browser also) My ID is tvdlover87654 (link in profile) Please check it out, it would be amazing if you did**

**Have a great day/night lovelies!**


	12. Unpleasantville

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

Brittney let out a huge huff as she glared down at the paperwork in front of her, tapping the pen on the wooden clipboard. Glancing around the small office of the insurance company, she gnawed on her bottom lip before looking back down and filling out the information needed on the paperwork. The jingle of bells indicating someone had entered made her glance back up, setting the paperwork aside as she stood up to greet Alex.

"Hey," a look of relief washed over him as he saw her, walking up to her. "Thank god. I thought you were..." he trailed off, she shaking her head.

"No I'm fine. I thought Elena had told Jenna we were out together. Wouldn't have caused all this worrying back home," she scratched the back of her head.

"Well then surely Elena's going to get it from her. We thought that you two were in the car and oh god, you should have seen Jenna."

"Oh god no," she muttered glancing down and biting her lip gently He cupped her cheeks, making her look up at him; his chocolate orbs gazing into her hazel ones.

"I'm just glad you're ok," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple, she softly closing her eyes before he parted. She let out a shaky breath before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. His arms also wrapped around her slender waist.

"I missed you," she murmured into his shoulder, he settling his chin on top of her head.

"I missed you too," he sighed, the clearing of the throat from the front desk making them part. "You don't know how worried I was about you."

"I'm fine, that's all that matters. Did you, uh, did you find the guy yet?" She asked curious. A back story was needed as to why her car was crashed and abandoned on the side of the road, not to mention the sudden disappearance so she and Damon agreed to make one. Her car went 'missing' and was involved in a hit and run, the guy responsible fleeing the scene. She couldn't really tell the authorities the reason behind the accident.

"Nope, but the case is still going." He explained, she nodding. "You can use my car for the time being."

"That'd be great," she nodded, smiling. "It sucks, it was my first car and now it's sitting in a dump." She scrunched her nose.

"Oh well." he shrugged. "Did you finish the paperwork or..." he glanced down to the clipboard, she shaking her head.

"Uh not yet. Just a bit more stuff and then after this I have to get a new cell then go talk with Jenna," His gaze lowered at the mention of her phone, remembering Logan. It was a good thing that he was dead now.

"Oh alright. I uh, I'll see you soon."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight," she nodded, he looking at her in surprise

"Tonight?" He questioned.

"Um yeah, unless you think we need more time apart," She cocked an eyebrow at him, he shaking his head.

"No no no, I just, uh, well I thought you would want to stay back home for a bit more..." he scratched the back of his head.

"I love you, see you tonight," she repeated with a smile on her lips, he grinning as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They broke away when the woman behind the counter cleared her throat once again, a blush rising over her features.

"Love you too," he pecked her finally on the lips before heading off, a smile rising on her features as she sat back down and continued the papers.

* * *

Brittney was seated alone at a booth in the Grill, browsing around on her new phone as she sent a group message to the numbers of her contact list she knew from heart when someone slid in in-front of her, she looking up surprised as she was met with two aquamarine orbs.

"Hey," Damon smirked, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner making the brunette narrow her eyes at him in response.

"Hey..." she said uneasily. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing, seated all by yourself." he noted.

"Waiting for Jenna," she simply shrugged, returning back to her phone.

"And you didn't think about inviting me," he pouted hurt, a small smile making it's way on her features as she scrolled through her phone, not looking up. "So did they buy it?" He asked, referring to the accident.

"Mhm," she hummed, not looking up from her phone.

"What do you mean 'mhm'," he mimicked her. "What did they say?" She looked up at him with an obvious look

"It means the story was sold, what else do you think? Did you figure out who the mystery vampire is?"

"Nope. Other then your vague description of 'big black boots' we haven't really pinpointed anyone," he shrugged, she sending him a glare.

"Oh gee sorry I didn't know you wanted a mugshot of him," she scoffed, returning back to her phone.

"Well it surely would have helped," he mused, narrowing his eyes once she got too drawn in on the device, resulting in him snatching it from her hands.

"Hey no, give it back," she whined in her seat, he sending her a smirk as he looked through her phone.

"Seriously, even I don't sit on my phone as much as you do," he muttered.

"That would require seating your ass down on it," she snapped, he glancing up at her through his lashes before looking back down to the device. "No but seriously, give it back." she held a hand out, he tapping away on the screen before sliding it over to her, she sending him a glare as she tucked it into the pocket of her shorts.

"Well I'll leave you to your family issues, I'm outta here," he sighed, sliding out of the booth. She sent him a curt nod before pulling her phone back out, clicking it open. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the added name to her contact list:

**Damon**

Letting out a sigh, she tucked her phone back in her pocket, fiddling with her thumbs until Jenna finally showed up, sliding in front of her.

"Hey Jenna," she smiled at her aunt who sent her a glare.

"You know I'm still angry with you, don't think you and your sister are off the hook."

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual. I didn't invite you here so we can have teas and biscuits. Is there a reason as to why Elena came up to me yesterday all accusing?" She raised an eyebrow, the strawberry haired woman letting out a sigh.

"You're not the only one she's mad at." Jenna said quietly, fiddling with her hands before looking back up to her nephew. "Look there are a lot of stuff you need to understand; actually both of you."

"So it's true?" Brittney tilted her head, Jenna gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Yes, but there's much more to the situation that you don't know about."

"Well obviously I don't know, that's why I'm talking to you right now. Care to explain?"

"Brittney, I know what you're thinking... There's a reason as to why you don't know this... and it's honestly not our fault."

"Then whose fault is it?" The brunette snapped.

"Yours," Jenna stated. Brittney was taken back by this, leaning into the cool material of the seat.

"Mine?" She asked in disbelief. "How is it MY fault?"

"Look maybe it's best we don't explain it here... Besides, Elena needs to know about this also. There's alot that you two need to understand."

"Well then explain, because I'm not understanding a word that's coming out of your mouth." Jenna let out a sigh as she reached over, holding her niece's hands in hers.

"Brittney, I hate to have you learn this way but... you're adopted also." Jenna sincerely said. The brunette stared at her for a while, an uncomfortable silence between them. She slowly drew her hands away from her aunt, placing them in her lap as she took a moment to wrap her mind over what she had just started.

"I'm... adopted?" She asked slowly, Jenna nodding slightly. "Are you seriously fucking with me or what cause I don't even-"

"I'm not lying Brittney, I swear. I told you, there's a lot you need to know for this whole situation to make sense."

"So Miranda or Grayson never-"

"No don't," Jenna warned, her emerald green eyes flashing. "Don't call them from their first names, they're your parents."

"Were. They were my parents for the past 22 years of my life and now here you are telling me that they aren't." She growled. "But what does it matter anyway, they're dead," her bottom lip quivered as her eyes started to tear up. "They're dead and they never thought about telling me I wasn't their own flesh and blood, leaving it to _you__," _she hissed as she stood up.

"No Brittney please, just-"

"Just leave me alone Jenna," she hissed, quickly fleeing the restaurant and leaving the aunt to stand there all by herself.

* * *

Brittney slammed the door of the house behind her as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, leaning back on the cool wood. Alex came out of the bathroom, eyes furrowed as he entered the living room, seeing his distraught fiance. He quickly went to her side.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, doing a once over on her for any harm.

"They lied," she rasped out, looking up into his brown orbs. "They all lied," she sobbed. He quickly pulled her into his embrace, holding her closely. She grasped onto the material of his shirt, balling it into her hands as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

Leading her to the bedroom, her sobs quieted down to sniffs and hiccups after a while. Handing her a glass of water, the bed dipped down under Alex's weight as he took a seat besides her, she slowly sipping.

"Now, want to tell me what happened?" She bit her lip as she placed the glass on the nightstand taking a deep breath.

"Elena came to me yesterday, furious that I had kept a secret from her."

"What was the secret?" He asked, thinking that it might be about the vampires.

"Supposedly, she's adopted." she explained, glancing up at him. "She was mad that I had kept it from."

"Well I get where the girl's coming from," He defended the teen.

"But that's the thing; I had no clue!"

"What do you mean you had no clue?" He looked at her confused.

"I had no clue she was adopted! Which confuses me even more, I mean I would know that my younger sister who's 5 years younger then me would be adopted. Surely I wasn't clueless back when I was a child."

"Your parents never told you or her?" He questioned.

"No and get this... I'm adopted too. It just doesn't make any sense! I checked my birth certificate and it clearly says that Miranda and Grayson were my parents. How can that be?"

"Well sometimes there are exceptions." he pointed out, she tilting her head.

"How?"

"Well the birth certificate could have been modified. When it comes to adoption issues, the adoption parents can change your biological parents' names to their own."

"Why the hell would they do that?" She scoffed.

"They may request it; sometimes the biological parents might not want to be traced back... no offense or anything, I uh, I'm just explaining-"

"It's ok," she muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest. "It's just... I'm 22 for gods sake. Did they not think it would be a good idea to tell me sooner or later?"

"Hey, I know you're upset, but in the end it really doesn't matter..." He pulled her into his chest, she tilting her head to look at his face, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah? How so?"

"I still love you either way," he pressed a kiss to her cheek, she giggling in response as she nudged him.

"Cheeky," Brittney grinned, he setting his chin on top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"You know..." he muttered. "I'm still confused over something."

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Are you... are you still mad over the whole, uh, vampire ordeal?" He asked quietly, she stiffening, glad that he couldn't see her face.

"Over Logan... or the hunting?"

"Uh, both actually. Mostly the hunting." She leaned away from his embrace, looking up into his orbs.

"I'm not 100% approving of it, I mean you are putting your life on-"

"But do you allow it? I mean I can talk to Sheriff Forbes-"

"It's your job Alex," she cut him off. "I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do. As long as you're careful... then I guess yeah," she shrugged, a soft smile forming on his features. She held one finger up, "promise to be careful though."

"I promise. Besides, the vampire problem is over with. It was just Logan and that other one." She diverted his gaze, remembering Lexi. What he didn't know was that there was another vampire hanging around.

"But even though, you'l still be careful," she pleaded.

"I will, I will. And before I forget, give me your ring." he indicated to the medium sized stone ring on her left hand.

"Um why?" she asked, uncertain, twisting it on her finger. He got up, grabbing a vial, some tissues and a bowl.

"Because this is a very special herb called vervain. It's sort of like... poison to vampires. It'll stop them from compelling you." H explained, setting the materials on the dresser.

"Compel?" she asked, even though she knew what it meant.

"Vampires can make you do whatever they want by looking into your eyes. Sort of like mind control. Since you have your ring always on you, it'll protect you in the future, in case of anything." She nodded, slipping off the ring and handing it to him. After setting it in the liquid, he left it to dry before slipping it back on her finger, placing a kiss on her cheek, his lips skimming to her ear. "You know I love you, right?" He murmured, she letting out a sigh as he placed kisses down her jaw.

"Mhmm," she hummed, turning her face to capture his lips with hers, tugging him closer to her. "As do I."

* * *

The next morning Brittney was walking down the hallways of the busy high school when Jeremy stumbled out of Alaric's room, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What's got you so chipper?" She asked, he handing her the paper in his hand. She looked it over, a smile making it's way on her features as she saw the large red A on the corner of the essay. "Good job!" she grinned, a look of satisfaction on Jeremy's face.

"I've finally got my history grade up."

"Oh and not to mention, I talked with your English teacher earlier," she noted.

"Really, what did she say?"

"She was willing to give you extra credit... on one condition." She said uneasily.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"You're in charge of the punch bowl thought tonight."

"Really?" He groaned, Brittney nodding.

"And you can't back out." The brunette held a finger up. "Besides, you really need it."

"Fine," The teen huffed out, stuffing his essay into his backpack.

"You didn't happen to see Elena today, did you?" She asked curiously.

"Uh no, not really. She's probably with Stefan." Jeremy shrugged. "Hey, look, I got to go to class-"

"Oh yeah of course sure. Me too. See yah tonight Jer," she waved him off, he sending her a smile as he hurried off to class.

* * *

At the Gilbert residence, Elena walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the basket. She glanced behind her seeing Jenna setting her bag up, all dressed for the dance tonight.

"You're coming to the dance?" The teen asked, Jenna looking up, a shy smile on her features.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperon. You, uh, wouldn't happen to speak to Brittney recently?"

"No," Elena shook her firmly. "And I don't plan on doing so."

"Look Elena, I know you're mad at her, but it isn't her fault." Jenna started.

"Then whose fault is it? Why didn't you tell me Jenna?"

"Your mom was going to do it eventually," the aunt sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "She was going to tell Brittney soon enough but your parents decided that it would be best when you were all grown up first. I didn't think I'd have too."

"If my mom was here right now and I asked, she would tell me the truth." Elena said firmly.

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a run away, and about to give birth. She said she didn't have anyone to turn to so your father decided to help her out. He delivered her baby and gave her a place to stay but a few days later she disappeared and there you were. Your parents had Brittney at the time who was still 5, but she wasn't in her right... mind."

"What do you mean, right mind?"

"What I mean is that there's alot more to this then you, your sister or even I know. Elena you're not the only one, Brittney was also adopted."

"What?" the teen asked, baffled.

"I know, it's a lot to take, but I'll explain it you and Brit soon. You just need to give me time. Brittney is angry with me right now, but hopefully when we talk she'll see the things differently."

"But why are my parents names on the birth certificate?" Elena questioned.

"Your dad was a doctor Elena, he took care of it. Miranda got attached to you very quickly, not to mention you brought Brittney out of a very complicated phase in her life. So they told as little as people possible, and if anyone wanted proof they had documentation." Jenna explained.

"What else do you know about her, the girl?" Elena asked.

"Just her name, Isobel."

* * *

Brittney was standing in front of her mirror, adjusting the bow on the back of her head. Once she fixed it, she smoothed down the layers of her navy blue halterneck dress. It hugged her curves, flaring out from under the white sash around her waist. A white lily was pinned on the right side of her chest. Along with her navy blue heels and pearl necklace around her neck, she was looking like she just stepped out of the 50's. Her phone started to ring on the nightstand, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw Damon's name on the lock screen. Clicking answer, she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hopefully I'm not calling you in a bad time_?" Damon's voice spoke from the other line.

"Uh no actually I was just-"

_"Good cause I wouldn't have really cared either way,_" She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"What do you want?" She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse from the bed.

_"Well I did want to tell you that your sister almost got attacked but I could list out a lot of things I'd want-_"

"Wait what?" She asked baffled, her eyes widening. "What do you mean attacked?"

"_Well your idiot brother may have invited a vampire into your house-_"

"WHAT!" She shrieked.

"_Hey watch it, sensitive ears. Anyways, 'black boots' has been supposedly stalking her for the past couple of days and decided now was the best time to strike_."

"Is she ok?" Brittney asked scared.

"_Startled, maybe not able to sleep comfortably for the rest of her nights-_"

"Damon, stop messing around," she scolded the raven head vampire.

"_-but she's okay,_" he continued as if she didn't cut him off.

"Are you guys at the house?" She asked, exiting the room and grabbing her keys from the dishbowl in the living room.

_"Yup,_" he nodded.

"Good, I'll be there in a few," she nodded, locking the house door behind her and walking down the porch steps.

"_Did you not hear what I just said? The vampire is running around the streets right now_-"

"Come on, I'm like two blocks away," she shrugged, unlocking the car door.

"And two blocks can still mean danger," a voice came up from behind her, she gasping as she whirled around, coming face to face with an arrogant Damon.

"You ass!" she glared at him, clicking her phone off and tucking it back into her purse. "You scared me!"

"Better me then 'black boots'," he shrugged, she scowling at the nickname he kept mocking her with as she opened the car door.

"Will you ever drop that?" she let out a huff.

"Nope," he popped the 'p', she rolling her eyes as she climbed into the car. He closed the car door after her and in a flash appeared in the passenger seat, she jumping in her spot.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him uneasily.

"What does it look like, I'm escorting you," he gave her an obvious look, she giving him a look of disbelief.

"I don't need an escort. The house is like 3 minutes away," she scoffed, he only shrugging in response.

"Well you got kidnapped on your porch steps so that says a lot," he pointed out, grinning as she sent him a glare, pushing the key into ignition.

"That's not fair," she mumbled, a pout on her lips as she started the car, backing out of the driveway.

"Trust me honey, life's not fair."

"Don't call me honey," she snapped, he cocking an eyebrow at her as her eyes were on the road.

"You know, you women shouldn't drive." Her mouth opened in disbelief as they stopped at a stop sign, she sending him a glare.

"Keep on talking and I won't mind pushing you out the door."

"What?" he shrugged simply. "Obviously you're not the most observa- drive." he commanded, she forgetting there were cars waiting behind her. She grit her teeth as she pressed on the gas, they both lurching in their seats. "You're not the most observant of your surroundings." he continued.

"Well sorry we don't all have amazing supernatural vision like you do." she grumbled. "Everyone makes mistakes." she pointed out as they stopped in front of the Gilbert house.

"Yes but driving into a guy on an empty road? That is not a mistake." he scoffed, climbing out of the car and she after him.

"You're such an ass, you know that?" She glowered in his direction as they walked up the porch.

"A very sexy one might I add," he grinned, she rolling her eyes in disgust as she walked into the Gilbert residence. Elena was seated on the couch, hands in her lap as Stefan was besides her, both standing up when their older siblings stepped in.

"Hey are you ok? You hurt or anything-" Brittney asked concerned, doing a once over on her younger sister.

"I'm ok," Elena assured her. Brittney nodded, licking her dry lips.

"How did he get in?" Brittney asked, looking over to Stefan.

"He was invited in, posing as a pizza guy," the teen boy explained.

"He certainly gets points for that," Damon noted, the older brunette sending him a glare. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No he was too busy trying to kill me," Elena quipped, Brittney smirking at the offended look on the vampires face

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked him suspiciously, Damon shaking his head. Stefan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I told you we had company." The raven head scoffed.

"Company usually means biscuits and tea, not attacking teenagers alone in their house," Brittney pointed out.

"Do you think there's more than one?" Elena asked.

"We don't know." Damon shrugged.

"Damon, he was invited in," Stefan noted, Damon licking his lips.

"Well then we go get him tonight." He replied, looking over to both sisters. "You two both up for it?"

"What do we have to do?" Elena asked.

"Let Stefan take you to the dance, we'll see who shows up."

"It's a bad idea," Stefan disagreed.

"Till we get him this house isn't safe for anyone who's in it. It's worth a shot."

"I'll do it," Elena agreed, Brittney looking over to her sister.

"Me too, but I get dibs to stake him," Brittney held a hand up, everyone looking at her. "What? The guy trashed my car, he deserves what he's getting." she shrugged innocently.

* * *

The music was blaring in the school gym that was transformed into a different decade, the lights flashing everywhere as all the students laughed and danced. Stefan, Elena, Damon and Brittney walked in, their eyes scanning the place for 'black boots'. Elena dragged Stefan over to her friends leaving both older siblings to stand there.

"Ok I'm going to warn you this now; you're here to chaperon, meaning keep an eye out on the students." Brittney turned to the older vampire whose eyes were on the crowd. "Don't attract unwanted attention to yourself and don't be an ass to the kids, got it?"

"You make it seem as if I don't know what manners and self control is," he raised an eyebrow at her, she sending him a look.

"Well being the cocky, snarky, annoying-"

"Sexy-" he pitched in.

"-Immature ass you are, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know what manners are. Now be good, or the school will scold me for bringing you around." She ordered, he simply shrugging as he placed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "Also, don't harass the girls." She added.

"Now why would you think that?" He tilted his head at her, she motioning with her eyes ahead of them. He followed her gaze and saw a circle of 10 or so girls, staring dreamily at him. A large grin made its way on his face as he sent them a wink, they all practically squealing.

"That's why," Brittney pointed out, placing her hands on her hips as she looked around, spotting her brother on the other side of the room, pouring the punch. "Hey, I'll be right back," she patted his shoulder, his eyes glancing down to the spot where her hands just were and then to her retreating figure. He shook his head, spotting a familiar witch and blonde standing alone. If there was anyone he needed to talk, it was that witch.

* * *

"Hey kiddo," Brittney grinned as she stopped near her brother, he looking and sending her a slight smile. "Aw don't look at me like that, you were in dire need of those points."

"I can't really talk right now since Mrs. Brown is watching me like a hawk," he muttered, continuing to pour the cups into her drink. Brittney looked over and spotted the small teacher, her eyes literally boring into her brothers soul. As small as the woman might be she was the most feared in the school. It was hell having to convince her to give her brother some extra credit.

"Well actually I came here to have some punch. Hopefully no one spiked it," she mumbled the finally part as she brought the drink up to her lips, sipping on it slowly.

"Nope, no one has," Jeremy shook his head. "Yet." Brittney grinned as she continued to walk around, spotting her aunt on the other side of the room, standing alone. After walking around a bit more, she returned back to Damon's side; he watching the students dance to a much more upbeat song.

"God these dances were much more fun back when I was the one attending them, not the one chaperoning them," Brittney mumbled, Damon casting her a curious look. "See anything?"

"Other then petty highschoolers pretending to know dance moves from the 50's, no not really." Damon shrugged

"And I bet you were quite the party animal back then," she added, a grin making its way on his once bore features. "Though I can't really imagine you in a varsity jacket or greased back hair."

"And why's that?" He teased.

"Since the only look I've seen on you is that leather jacket and those boots of yours. Not to mention that glass of bourbon of yours. You pull off 'town drunkie' quite well." she teased, giggling when he sent her a look.

"I don't think I've seen you around before," A new voice spoke, both turning to see no other then Alaric Saltzman. "How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" Damon stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say so Brittney spoke up.

"The school was in need of some more volunteers so I dragged him along," she explained with a shrug, Damon's eyes flickering between the two. "Damon this is Alaric Saltzman, Alaric this is Damon Salvatore." she introduced the two.

"Salvatore as in Stefan?" Ric questioned.

"He's my little brother, I'm his legal guardian, hence the uh, chaperoning." Damon motioned around. Brittney bit her lip, glancing around the large crowd.

"I hear he's very bright... Not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric chuckled.

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty... Family drama," he explained with a shrug.

"Yeah, no wonder." Brittney muttered, Damon overhearing her.

"No parents?" The history teacher questioned.

"No it's just the two of us now." Damon replied.

"You, uh, lived here your whole life?" Ric asked.

"On and off," he shrugged bored. "Traveled a bit." He was starting to get frustrated with his questions, even Brittney was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Really? Where?" Alaric asked. "Around the states?" Damon narrowed his eyes at the teacher who chuckled in response. "Huh, I'm sorry. I'm nosy, I don't mean to pry. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Damon nodded.

"I'll see you later Brittney. Take care," The history teacher smiled towards the brunette, she sending him a polite nod back before he left.

"Well that was awkward," Brittney mumbled once he was out of earshot, scratching the back of her head.

"Very," Damon agreed, his suspicions raising over the new history teacher.

"He's not usually like that," She defended the man.

"And how would you know," he asked, she opening her mouth to protest but closed it when she couldn't really find an excuse. "Exactly," he hummed in response, she diverting his gaze as her hazel orbs scanned the place.

"God I need an alcoholic drink, not this fruit punch," she grumbled, heading off towards the punch bowl, Damon smirking in response as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Elena was nervously biting her nails; she had just spotted the hooded man across the room and Stefan went after him. Hopefully now they could stop him from harassing them anymore. On cue, her phone started to ring, she quickly pulling it out without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" She panted into the line.

"_Hello Elena,_" his voice came out the other line, her eyes widening to saucers as she frantically looked around the room. "_Here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you," _she glanced behind her shoulder at the open door leading to the empty hallway. "_You have 5 seconds-"_

_"_No," she hissed into the line.

"_-Or your pretty big sister and little brother die," _Elena froze at this, whirling around to see her sister and brother by the punch bowl. Brittney was laughing as Jeremy shoved her away playfully, she stumbled a bit and accidentally pouring her cup of punch on Mrs. Brown, the small teacher. She muttered a sheepish oops as the small woman glared at her with a burning passion, the brunette turning to her brother as they both started to snicker. Elena would have found the scene quiet funny if it wasn't for the stalker vampire standing behind them both, an evil glint in his eye as the phone was held to his ear. "_I can snap both their necks so fast no one would notice. There won't even be a witness. Now start walking."_

_"_Don't you dare touch them," Elena growled as she slowly started to walk backwards to the exit, eyes still on the vampire.

"_Keep walking... through the door," _The teen quickly sprinted outside, the vampire right on her trails as he passed the two siblings by the punch stand, both not knowing what was happening.

* * *

Brittney idly sipped on her punch as she leaned against the table, her eyes raking over the crowded gym when she noticed Damon hurry out the back exit. Placing the cup down, she quickly hurried after him, leading her to the cafeteria. In there was Damon, Stefan, Elena and 'black boots'.

"Hey dickhead!" Damon called out to the vampire, a makeshift stake in his hands. "Nobody wants to hurt you, we just want to talk." 'Black boots' only growled in response as he sped towards Elena, Damon throwing his brother the stick and he lodging it in his stomach.

"Feel like talking now?" Stefan taunted.

"Screw you," 'Black boots' spat out with a grunt. Brittney made a buzzer noise.

"Wrong answer," she tsked as she and Damon walked up to him. Stefan lodged it deeper into his stomach.

"Why are you doing this," Stefan hissed.

"Because it's fun," The vampire stated with a roll of eyes, Stefan lodging it deeper into his gut.

"People go to tea parties when they want fun, not stalk teenagers around like in a crappy romance novel," the older brunette scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is up with you and tea?" Damon narrowed his eyes at her, she giving him a slight shrug as they returned back to 'black boots'.

"What do you want with Elena," Stefan questioned

"Because she looks like Katherine." the vampire revealed, everyone exchanging looks.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, you thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me," he panted out through the pain. Damon crouched down to his level, placing his hands on his knees.

"Tell me how to get into the tomb, hmm?" The raven head vampire asked. Brittney looked between them confused. What tomb? she thought.

"No," 'Black boots' grunted. Stefan struck the stake deeper into his gut, a sickening crack. "The grimiore."

"Well where is it?" Damon growled.

"The journal. Check the journal. Jonathan. Jonathan Gilbert." he revealed. Damon and Stefan both exchanged looks.

"Who else is working for you?" Stefan questioned.

"No, you're going to have to kill me," he panted out, having said too much. Damon sent his brother a nod to get it over with. In a flash, the stake was out of his stomach and then lodged into his heart, he falling to the floor. Dead.

Both sisters gasped in shock at this.

"Wha- what- how, how are you going to find the others?" Elena panted out, still in shock.

"He had to die," Damon shrugged slightly.

"Well couldn't we asked him for some cash or anything?" Brittney mumbled quietly, the raven head vampire sending her a look. "He's a vampire, he's bound to have some cha-ching in that bank account of his." Damon scoffed at this. "Stop scoffing, look not all of us are capable of getting a new car with a snap of the fingers ok." There was a sound outside of the cafeteria doors, a figure walking past.

"Go," Stefan directed his brother. "I got this," Damon quickly sped off after the silhouette. Brittney crouched down the dead vampire, patting down his pockets and pulling out a wallet.

"Brit, what are you doing?" Elena asked, furrowing her eyebrows at her sister.

"What does it look like," she responded, opening the wallet and pulling out an ID. "Hmmm Noah." she mused, seeing the vampire's name. "Meh, I liked 'black boots' better," she shrugged, pushing the ID back into the leather wallet.

"Are you seriously stealing from him?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow at the brunette who was crouched down in front of Noah.

"The guy screwed up my car; the least he could do is pay for the damages," she shrugged as she grabbed a few hundred bills, stuffing them in her bra before sliding the wallet back into the dead vampires pocket, standing up. "Well I'll catch you two later bye," she waved them off.

"Hey Brittney wait," Elena called after her, she turning to her sister. "Look I know you're angry about what I said the other day-"

"Elena let's not do this right now. We've all had a long day but I promise we'll talk tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," Elena nodded, licking her lips. "Um goodnight,"

"Goodnight," she waved her off before exiting the cafeteria doors, the click of her heels echoing through the empty hallways.

* * *

Brittney let out a huge sigh as she peeled off her dress, placing the money in her night side dresser as she slipped into a thin camisole and a pair of fabric shorts for the night. Pulling out the bow in brown locks, she realized that her hair had a large amount of hairspray in it. It would surely be a bitch to comb it out and she would definitely need to take a shower. Rolling her eyes, she decided otherwise as she plopped down on her bed, pulling the covers over her and falling asleep

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chap :) It was sort of hard, since the ep was 3 days (if you counted each day and night that passed throughout it) Some of the events may have happened before the others but oh well. Unless you're going to be list out every flaw in this chap, no one really cares. I don't even know why I'm writing this. **

**I'm sure some of you are confused over Brittney's 'adoption' situation. Don't worry, I'm just as confused as you are. Aha, though more will be revealed in soon chapters ;) Hope you enjoyed the Brittney/Damon scenes so far. (i think they're just adorable!) **

**Her outfit link is on my Polyvore (there are two outfits, one for the day and the other for dance) Check it out. Thanks to grapejuice101 for helping me out :)**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this chap and hope you all have a great night/day lovelies**

**Until next time :)**


	13. Children of the Damned

Brittney was sleeping soundly in bed, her arms wrapped around the soft pillow as her mouth was open, her body moving up then down with every breath that she took. Damon smiled as he watched her sleep peacefully, crouching down and flicking her nose. Her eyebrows furrowed as her mouth closed, stirring a bit in her sleep. He repeated the action once more, this time her hand reaching up and rubbing her nose as she rolled away, a sigh leaving her lips as she fell content under the covers. Damon smirked as he looked around the bedroom, taking in it's ordinary, human like style. It wasn't much; a large queen sized bed, two nightstands, a dresser, a full length mirror, a walk in closet and a bathroom attached. There were a few portraits; some paintings and others family photos, obviously from both sides of the couple's family.

Glancing back at the brunette, he flicked her nose once more, she stirring in her sleep.

"I swear to god Alex if you keep doing that I'll personally shoot you," she grumbled, pressing her face into the pillow. Damon raised an eyebrow; obviously she didn't like mornings. Or it could be she just loved her weekends too much.

"Guess again," Damon sang a long, she freezing before her head slowly raised up, turning to the side and locking eyes with this.

"What in the hell are you doing here!" She shrieked, quickly sitting up and pulling the covers up with her. "You sick creeper, get the hell out!"

"Oh sheesh, no need to get your panties in a bunch. I haven't been creeping, unless that is you give me a reason too." he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, a look of disgust passing her features.

"Seriously, what the hell are you doin- shit get out! What if Alex walked in, what the hell would he think!"

"Stop being so over dramatic," he rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Over dramatic?!" She scoffed, staring at him with disbelief. "Do you even hear yourself right now? You were like practically watching me sleep. Newsflash idiot, I've got a man who won't hesitate in staking you," She waved her left hand at him, flashing her ring. He only shrugged in response.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Now get up and get dressed, we have a long day in front of us." He clapped his hands, she scoffing in return

"But it's a Saturday," Brittney whined, sitting up along the headboard. "I actually want to sleep."

"Are you going to get out of bed or do I have to drag you out?" He said firmly, she letting out a huff.

"Fine, I'll get up. Get out first though," she glowering in his direction.

"15 minutes and I'm coming up," he warned, she narrowing her hazel orbs at him.

"Ofcourse mother," she snided as he walked out, she claiming out of bed and locking the door behind him. Running a hand through her hair, she went to her closet, grabbing her clothes for the day before slipping into the bathroom, locking it after her. She didn't trust him to not try to peek. Looking into the mirror, she was surprised by the mess her hair was, threading her fingers through trying to unknot it but that turned out unsuccessful Letting out a huff, she turned the on, splashing the cold water on her face to waken her up a bit more. Grabbing her toothbrush along with paste, she brushed her teeth, gurgling some water before spitting it out. Turning to the shower stall, she turned the water knob on, stripping out of her night clothes. Once checking that the water was warm enough she stepped in, letting out a sigh as the steaming water hit her muscles, soothing them. Brittney stood under the water for a while, not bothering to wash but just calmy stand there, her mind in peace. She didn't think of all the problems she was facing; not the adoption issue nor the stalker vampires in this town, most definitely not the perverted vampire who just flushed the guest bathroom's toilet, resulting in a cold blast of water to hit her.

Brittney shrieked as her back hit the cold tile wall, slipping away from the freezing water as she tucked herself into the corner of the shower. Her nose flared, gritting her teeth.

"You asshole!" she screamed, knowing that he would hear her. Glowering, she reached her hand into the water after a few seconds, seeing it was warm and stepped under it, this time quickly washing up in case he pulled the same stunt again.

* * *

Entering the living room, Brittney was surprised to see Damon standing near the far wall, hands in his pockets as he was faced away from her, studying the photos hung up on the wall.

"About time," he turned to face her.

"Sheesh," she mumbled as she grabbed her boots, sitting down on the couch and slipping them on. "Where are we going by the way?"

"Boarding house," he shrugged simply.

"Why?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Do you have to be so vague?" she huffed as she laced her boots up.

"Do you have to ask so much?" he shot back.

"Maybe I wouldn't be asking if you'd just explain to me what's going on," she pointed out.

"I just told you, you'll find out when we get there." She scowled as she got up, grabbing her leather jacket and slipping it on.

"Well then maybe I don't want to go," she declared.

"Oh you're going," he chuckled dryly, a threatening side to him.

"As if," she scoffed. He narrowed his eyes at her and before she could scream or react he sped towards her, throwing her over his shoulder and speeding out of the house. Brittney pressed her face into his shoulder as her palms fisted into the material of his shirt, the wind whipping around her, she not daring to peek an eye open. When he finally came to a stop inside the parlor of the boarding house she raised her head, scrambling off of him and dropping to the floor with a thud. She glared up at his amused expression.

"You asshole! What the hell were you th-" he quickly cut her off, pressing his hand to her mouth as he shushed her. Her eyes widened as he motioned her up to follow him. Brittney was confused as they trailed up the stairs, leading them to a room. With a smirk, Damon slowly turned the door knob, they slipping in. The brunette's eyes widened as she saw a couple snuggled up in bed, turning out to be no other then Stefan and Elena.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Damon cheerily said, the couple jumping up from their spots as they frantically went to cover themselves up.

"Damon-" Elena froze as she saw her older sister by the door, a look of disbelief on her face. "Brittney..."

"I'm going to go..." the older brunette said uneasily as she backed away. "This morning has just gotten more awkward-" she turned away going to leave but bumped into a hard chest, looking up into two hypnotizing blue eyes.

"You are not going anywhere, we need to all talk." He said firmly, she grimacing.

"Fine... but you." she turned to Elena who was practically hiding under the covers. "Get dressed." the teen let out a small whimper indicating a yes. "And you," she turned back to the raven head vampire. "What the hell is it you want, waking us all up this early?"

"We have some very important business to discuss." he clapped his hands together.

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Well we have lots to do since we're all... friends," he grinned, making Brittney scoff. "So in order to open the tomb we need to find the journal to get the grimiore to open the spell."

"What tomb? Brittney asked, the three turning to her in disbelief.

"Didn't you two tell her?" Damon turned to the couple, they shaking their heads as her eyes flickered between them all. "I'll explain it to you later but for now, we need to get the journal."

"What journal, may I ask?" Brittney crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jonathon Gilbert's." He explained. "Now since you are Brittney and Elena _Gilbert_, you two are on journal duty." he told both sisters.

"Well that's easy," Brittney commented, all three turning to her in confusion. "I saw the journal packed up in our parent's stuff not to long ago. Probably still there." she shrugged

"That's great," Damon smiled. "Makes everything so much easier."

"How do we know this journal will hold the location of the grimiore?" Stefan questioned. "Are we really going to take the word of this vampire who seemed like a bit of a dim wit?"

"A rich dimwit," Brittney held a finger up.

"In lieu of any other options?" Damon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hold up, what exactly is a grimiore?" Elena asked confused.

"It's a witch's cookbook," Damon shrugged.

"Why would you need that then? Do they make a killer lasagna or what?" Brittney asked, he sending her a look. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique to itself so every witch would document-"

"Yeah," Damon cut him off. "Cookbook."

"What about our mystery vampire?" Stefan asked. "Dim wit-"

"It's 'black boots'," Brittney corrected him, Stefan sending her a strange look. "Sorry continue."

"He obviously wasn't working alone so whoever's out there obviously knows who we are." Stefan finished off.

"And I don't like that advantage so chop chop," Damon clapped his hands as he headed towards the door. "You know I really like this whole foursome team thing going on-"

"You're disgusting, I am not working with you." Brittney scoffed.

"Obviously you are," he smirked back.

"Yeah cause you're basically forcing me," she shot back as they headed towards the door. "In return you're making me breakfast since you didn't allow me to enjoy it."

"You really are needy aren't you?" Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's one of my perks," she grinned as they descended down the stairs, leaving the couple in bed alone.

"Thank god, I thought they'd never leave," Elena mumbled as she peaked her head out from under the covers.

"I have my older brother and you have your sister... I guess we can relate." Stefan grinned down at her.

"About what Damon said, he does have-" Stefan quickly placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. She looked up at him in confusion, he tapping his ear, indicating that Damon could easily over hear them. "Oh, right... yeah." Stefan smiled gently at her as he grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it before going to get up. "No wait-" she protested, pulling him back into her embrace. "Come here," she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

"We shouldn't-" he hummed but she only mimicked his same movement he did with Damon, shushing him as she pulled the covers over them as they continued to kiss only to break apart when they heard the older brunette's voice.

"ELENA YOU BETTER BE DRESSED OR I'M COMING UP THERE!"

* * *

Brittney pulled her buzzing phone out from her pocket, seeing Jenna's name flashing on top. With a sigh, she clicked answer, putting it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Brittney it's uh, it's Jenna."_

_"_Yeah, I can tell." She responded.

_"Look I know we're not on the best of terms but I wanted to know if you can swing by tonight?"_

_"_For?"

"_We're actually having family night so I thought maybe you and Alex wanted to join. And if you want we can talk about the uh, the-"_

_"_Sure Jenna, that'd actually be great."

"_Really? I mean uh, that's great. See you tonight."_

_"_Alright Jenna, bye." She nodded before clicking off the phone, dialing Alex's number and bringing the phone back up to her ear.

"Hey hun," she greeted into the line.

"_Hi love, how are you?" _He responded back.

"Well I'm doing great. So Jenna called and invited us over for family night tonight. Think you can make it?"

"_I can most definitely try," _he replied.

"Alrighty, hopefully I'll see you tonight," she grinned. "Love ya."

_"Love you too," _He responded back, she smiled as she clicked the phone off, tucking into her pocket. Stefan and Elena had headed home after she told them where she had last seen the journal. She had yet to understand what they wanted from the tomb. She'd have to ask Damon later.

* * *

"Promise you won't try to scratch their eyes out?" Alex looked over at his fiance as they exited the car, she sending him a look as she closed the car door.

"I'm not going to jump them," she scoffed, joining him as they walked up the porch.

"Well then hopefully you can cut it down on the death glares, okay?"

"Look if I was going to act like a snotty brat I wouldn't have agreed coming at all," she pointed out as they stopped at the front door, she ringing the door bell. Alex hummed in response, she pushing him away in retaliation, laughing.

_"Door's open, come on in!" _Jenna's voice came from inside the house. Opening the door, the couple walked in, making their way to the kitchen. Brittney went to greet her aunt but was surprised by the other figure behind the island, no other then Damon.

"Brittney, Alex, so glad you could make it," Jenna grinned as she jumped off her spot from the counter, setting the empty glass of wine down. Damon dried his hands with the towel besides him before greeting the couple.

"Damon hey, how's it going," Alex nodded, shaking hands with the raven head vampire who plastered a smile on his face. Brittney pulled Jenna aside as the two males started to talk.

"Hey, I thought this was family night." she stated confused.

"Well it is but Elena invited Stefan and I guess he came as a package deal. I'm not complaining though," Jenna grinned, casting a look over to the raven head vampire. Brittney gasped at this.

"And here I thought you had your eyes set on Alaric," she placed her hands on her hips, Jenna's mouth opening but closing shut as a blush flushed the apples of her cheeks.

"Shut up," Jenna mumbled, casting a look down.

"So what are we making for dinner?"

"Well I was originally going to order takeout from the Grill, but Damon offered up to make pasta."

"It's an old family recipe," Damon bragged as he returned to cutting up the vegetables.

"Literally," Brittney mumbled under her breath, he sending her a look.

"Where are the kiddos?" Alex questioned, looking around.

"Both hung up in their rooms," Jenna shrugged.

"What's going on here?" A new voice spoke, they all turning to Elena who had just entered the room.

"We're cooking dinner," Damon motioned to the cutting board.

"Actually he is," Brittney corrected, pointing over to Damon. "We all know Jenna can't cook for shit."

"Hey," the aunt called out offended.

"What, it's true." Brittney shrugged.

"Yeah I was a bit skeptical when Brit told me we were gonna have dinner together," Alex sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Last time we tried your food..." he trailed off, making a face. Brittney laughed, agreeing as Jenna had a scowl on her face.

Damon watched as the three joked around and laughed, feeling slightly out of place between the normal human family.

* * *

Jenna and Alex were in the living room, leaving Brittney, Damon and Elena in the kitchen as they helped out. By help out, it was mostly Damon.

"Speaking of Stefan-"

"No one brought him up," Brittney rolled her eyes

"-where is he? He's missing family night which I am enjoying dearly." Damon continued as if he wasn't cut off.

"Yeah where is he?" Brittney asked, turning to her sister. "He should know that an invitation to family night is a very serious thing."

"He's uh, he's out." Elena shrugged as she went to set the dishes on the table.

"Is it real?" Damon asked as he stirred the pot, both sisters looking towards him. "His renewed sense of brotherhood." he sensed their confusion as he turned to both of them. "Can I trust him?"

"Yes you can trust him," Elena nodded after a few seconds of silence.

"Why would he lie to you?" Brittney questioned as she grabbed some glasses from the cupboard. Damon sped over to Elena, towering over her.

"Can I trust him?" He repeated.

"I'm wearing vervain, you can't compel me," Elena reminded him

"I'm not compelling you," he scoffed. "I just want you to answer me... honestly."

"Ofcourse you can," Elena breathed out after a few seconds, stepping away from him.

"You know, there was a time that I trusted him more then anyone."

"Well surely you understand that trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it," Elena wisely said.

"Oh look at you Elena, going all wise on us," Brittney feigned shock, her sister sending her a glare as she continued setting up the table.

"I just want her back." Damon said sincerely "Surely you can understand that." Elena nodded nervously before excusing herself up stairs.

"You know, you never quite told me about this whole tomb thing." Brittney spoke up, he turning to her.

"What is there to tell?"

"I just, I don't understand the whole tomb thing to it. Is she spelled in or what?"

"Mhm," he hummed in response.

"You know it sort of sounds like a fairy tale."

"Why would you think that?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"The girl gets locked away for eternity so her lover does all that he can to free her. It's... cute." she shrugged, a grin on her face.

"The reality of it all is far from a fairy tale." he scoffed.

"I know, but... still. So do you know where you're going to go after you get her out?"

"Why, you gonna miss me?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No," she playfully rolled her eyes. "But wouldn't it be weird having people see a double of my sister walking around?"

"I don't plan on staying here long. A day or two most, but then we'll be leaving." he explained. Brittney nodded, pursing her lips. She understood why he didn't want Katherine to be here for long, because of Stefan.

"Well then..." she mumbled, rubbing her hands together. "Is the food ready?" She motioned to the pot, he nodding. "Great, dinner's ready!" she called out to the household.

* * *

Brittney and Jenna were gathered around the dining table, some boxes laid out while Damon and Jeremy were seated on the couch, playing video games. Alex got a call by the Sheriff so he had to be excused.

"You know, he's ridiculously hot," Jenna whispered to her niece, she casting a look over to the raven head vampire.

"Don't let the looks fool you, he's an ass. Besides, what would Alaric say if he heard you now?" she glared playfully at her aunt who only blushed as they returned back to the boxes.

"So your biological parents names were Abigail and Ryan Lawrence." Jenna started to explain

"Shit does that mean I'm related to Jennifer Lawrence?"

"No," Jenna scoffed as she pulled an old tattered picture out, handing it to her niece. Brittney looked at it in surprise.

"This was them?" She whispered, studying the old picture. It had a young woman, most likely in her early 20's with dark brown hair, the same round shaped face as hers. Standing next to her was a guy with short brown hair, a wide smile on his face as his chocolate orbs held a glint in them. He was holding her closely, and it was when her eyes darted down to how he was holding her she noticed the bump in her stomach. "They look so... happy. What happened?" She whispered out, looking up to see Jenna's gaze.

"Sadly, they died." The aunt revealed sincerely, Brittney's eyes dropping back to the picture.

"How?"

"It was 17 years ago. There was a car accident and they didn't make it alive. But you did."

"Me? I- I, how?" she breathed out.

"Your biological parents were pronounced dead on the scene but everyone was baffled when they found a child in the back seat, no scratches or any physical harm whatsoever. She was sleeping peacefully, as if the entire crash hadn't happened. They took her to the hospital, in which Grayson was working late that night. The girl woke up and she had no memory of what happened. It was hard enough trying to get answers from a five year old, but what became more complicated was that she had no recollection of anything. Her parents, her old life... nothing. She was blank, almost emotionless, having no idea what was going on around her. So he did whatever he could do to help her, in the end she grew on Miranda and Grayson, so they took her in. That's how you were adopted." Jenna finished off. Brittney was speechless. Jenna reached over, holding her niece's hand in hers as comfort. "Look I know it's a lot to take in, but I hope you understand why they kept it from you. They loved you, Grayson and Miranda, so so much. You were basically their own flesh and blood."

"I, I... wow. That's just, it's going to take a while for it to sink in." she breathed out, pressing a hand to her temple as she took some breaths.

"I hope you're still not mad, they wouldn't have wanted for you to find out this way. They were going to wait for Elena to be old enough and you two would have learned together."

"What about Elena's biological parents? What happened to them?"

"This girl showed up one night. She was 16, a run away, and about to give birth. She said she didn't have anyone to turn to so your father decided to help her out. He delivered her baby and gave her a place to stay but a few days later she disappeared and there Elena was. You became attached to her, so they decided on keeping her. As Elena grew, you become this more vibrant and cheerful child. You grew into the family and Miranda and Grayson hadn't seen you as bubbly or enthusiastic. Soon enough, you four all became this wonderful and high spirited family. There was no way your parents were going to give up on you two."

"What about Jeremy? Is he also..." Brittney trailed off.

"No Jeremy wasn't adopted. He was Miranda and Grayson's child."

"No wonder he's such a freak." The brunette mumbled, Jenna laughed at this.

"I'm just glad that you know now. Hopefully no more hard feelings?" The aunt said unsure.

"I can never be mad at you Jenna," Brittney shook her head, pulling the woman into a hug. "Thanks, for everything."

"Your welcome," Jenna breathed out, patting her back before letting go. Brittney glanced back down at the old photo in her hands, studying the happy couple. She was grateful, yeah her past might not have been the most understanding, but thanks to the people who took her in years ago they helped pave the road for her future. Adoption parents or not, they were her family and she wouldn't have give them up for the world.

Damon glanced behind his shoulder at the brunette seated now alone by the table, he having overheard the entire conversation. Call it fate or a coincidence, his past literally did have the power to catch up to him.

* * *

The doorbell of the Gilbert residence was rung, making Brittney, Damon and Elena head towards it, revealing it to be Stefan.

"Hey, any luck?" Damon asked, hope in his voice. Stefans eyes flickered between his brother and his girlfriend, motioning them all out to explain the situation.

"Who took it?" Damon growled out as he paced across the porch.

"I don't know," Stefan shrugged as they all followed after him.

"You know it's that teacher, there was something really off about him-"

"No he doesn't know anything. Someone got to it right before me," Stefan lied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked, Stefan glancing through the window where Jeremy was playing on his Xbox on the couch. Damon followed his gaze as he went to go inside.

"Hey no no leave him out," Brittney disagreed as she ran after him into the house.

"Why what's the big deal," Damon scoffed as he entered the living room.

"Damon," Brittney said firmly as they all trailed after him.

"So," Damon perched himself on the arm of the couch, Brittney Elena and Stefan standing behind him. "I heard you found this cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jeremy was too zoned into the game.

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon hissed, Brittney hitting him on his arm.

"You're kidding me right?" Jeremy scoffed as he paused his game, looking up at him.

"Jer did you tell anyone other then Mr. Saltzman about Jonathon Gilbert's journal?" Elena questioned.

"Why is everybody obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Jeremy, stop asking and start talking," Brittney said firmly.

"Uh just that girl Anna," he shrugged.

"The hot weird one?" Damon asked.

"Uh yeah," Jeremy nodded.

"Wait who's Anna?" Stefan asked.

"Obviously that's what I want to find out. How do you know her?" Damon asked him. Elena's phone started to ring, she excusing herself from them.

"I just know her," Jeremy shrugged. "She asked me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"And you didn't go? Wow Jeremy you're never going to get laid," Brittney huffed, he sending her a look of astonishment

"Actually I-"

"Come on I'll take you there right now." Damon cut both siblings off. Jeremy nodded as he grabbed his jacket.

"Hey hey hold up, you are not going anywhere with him," Brittney grabbed the raven head vampire by his arm.

"Fine, you're coming too." he simply shrugged.

"What? No-"

"No buts, come on," he motioned her out, she letting out a huff as she grabbed her leather jacket and trailed after them.

* * *

Seating themselves at the bar, Brittney and Damon watched from across the room as Jeremy waited for Anna to arrive. Soon enough a pale, younger girl approached him. Damon's mouth flew open as his eyes widened, Brittney furrowing her eyebrows as she gazed between him and then the girl.

"What is it?" She asked, he glancing away from the teens and meeting her confused look.

"I know her," he mumbled.

"What do you mean you know her?" She asked confused.

"It means I know her from back a century ago," he snapped. Brittney's eyes widened as she gaped back at the teenage girl. She quickly went to stand up but he caught her hand, dragging her back to the bar.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed.

"Where else? My brother just so happens to be hanging out with this mysterious creeper vampire, there is no way in hell I'm leaving him with her." she snapped.

"What do you think you're going to do, march up to her and threaten her to back away cause she's a vampire?" He raised an eyebrow at her, she opening her mouth only to close it when she didn't know what to say. "Exactly. Come on," he motioned her out, she casting one last look at her brother before following him outside.

* * *

Brittney waited patiently in Damon's car outside of the motel, waiting for him to return from his interrogation with Anna. Pulling her phone out she sent a text to her brother asking how he was doing. After a few minutes he replied with a skeptic fine. She couldn't trust the vampire not to hurt him. After a while Damon finally slipped back into the car, she looking at him curiously.

"So?"

"I know where the grimiore is," he revealed placing the key in ignition, the car roaring to life as he backed out of the lot.

"Oh, where is it?"

"Cemetery," he shrugged simply as he cruised down the road at a fast speed.

"Cemetery? Why in the world would it be there?" She scoffed.

"Don't know, ask my father," he shrugged as he pressed harder on the gas, Brittney clutching tighter on the arm rest for support. After arriving outside the dark cemetery, both adults continued on foot.

"I still don't understand why someone would bury a book to their grave. It literally takes the saying 'I'll take it to the grave with me'." She scoffed.

"Well you can thank my paranoid father for that." he murmured, eyes flickering through the darkness as they continued to trail deeper through the woods.

"So are we going to have to dig him up?" She scrunched her nose up.

"By the looks of it, no." his gaze hardened, Brittney confused as she looked ahead only to see Stefan and Elena, in their hands a large tattered book. "Well what do you know. This is an interesting turn of events." he growled out.

"Elena what's going on?" Brittney asked, seeing the startled look on her sister's face

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan sincerely said with a shake of the head.

"So am I," Damon scoffed humorlessly. "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"You are not capable of trust." Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother. "The fact that you're here means you read the journal and you were planning to do this without me."

"Ofcourse I wasn't going to include you because the only one I can count on is me." Damon hissed. "You made sure of that many years ago Stefan. I expected it from you two," his eyes flickered between Stefan and Elena. "but you," he turned to Brittney whose eyes widened at this. "You had me fooled."

"What, I had no part in this at all!" she defended herself.

"She's right, she didn't know," Elena stuck up for her sister.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try to destroy that I'll rip both their hearts out." Damon threatened with a cold tone, both girls gasping.

"No you won't kill them," Stefan shook his head.

"Really?" Damon challenged him, raising an eyebrow. In a flash he sped towards Elena, grabbing her in a neck lock.

"No Damon please no!" Brittney cried out as Elena struggled against him.

"I can do one better," the raven head vampire hissed as he bit into his wrist, pressing the wound against the teen's mouth. Stefan's nose flared as his thoughts ran and in a flash he quickly sped behind Brittney, locking her under his hold. "What do you think you're doing?" Stefan bit into his wrist and pressed it against his teacher's mouth, her eyes widening as muffled screams left her, struggling against him

"It's going to be ok," he hushed into her ear very low before turning to his brother. "If you dare touch a hair on Elena I'll snap her neck also."

"Go ahead, see if I care!" Damon hissed, Brittney's eyes widening as Stefan's wrist left her mouth, she in taking a huge gasp of air.

"Really?" Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Really. Now give me the book or we're going to have a bunch of baby vamps running around."

"Let her go first," Stefan demanded.

"See the problem is I can't even trust that you'll give it back." Damon hissed.

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan responded as he slowly let go of Brittney, she panting. Crouching down, he picked up the book that was laying on the ground besides him before flinging it over so that it was near his brother. With hesitation, Damon, whose hold never left Elena, crouched down and grabbed it before letting the girl go, she flying into her sister's awaiting arms.

"Are you ok?" Brittney breathed out as she held Elena closely, the teen letting out a small whimper but nodding nevertheless. "Oh god." She looked up, seeing Damon's guilt stricken face before he sped off into the darkness, glaring into his direction as she held onto her sister tightly.

"Hey, let's get you two home." Stefan murmured, setting a hand down on her shoulder. She hastly nodded as they got up. Brittney looked back once more into the direction where Damon sped off before they all left the cold dark woods.

* * *

Brittney held her head in her hands, trying to sooth out the pain in her temples as she was seated in Elena's room, the teen besides her.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Elena whispered, Brittney looking towards her. Stefan entered the room at that moment, and in fit of rage Brittney abruptly stood up and slapped him across the face. "Brittney!" Elena gasped.

"No it's ok," Stefan motioned her to settle down, glancing back into the furious brunette's eyes.

"If what you pulled back there was supposed to be your big 'save-elena' move then let me just tell you that pigs have thought of better plans!"

"I- I know... I'm sorry. I just, I thought that maybe he would back off if he saw me threatenign you. I guess not." Stefan mumbled.

"Why the hell would you think that?" She scoffed.

"Because he actually thinks of you as a friend so I thought I could use-"

"Me as leverage right?" Brittney raised an eyebrow, he nodding in response. "Well that was the worst leverage I've ever seen. And what the hell were you two thinking in the first place?" She turned to Elena.

"We're sorry we didn't include you from the begining, but it's just... since you two are close-"

"Close?" She scoffed in disbelief.

"You know." Stefan waved his hand. "but yeah, we didn't want him to use you to get the information we had."

"I'm going to let this go but I swear to god, if you keep anything else from me you two are seriously getting it, ok?"

"Ok," both teens mumbled.

"Good, now go get me an aspirin, my heads going to explode." she muttered, clutching her temple.

"Yeah me too," Elena added.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Stefan nodded as he quickly left the room, descending down the stairs.

"You're lucky I can't get up to kick your ass," Brittney glanced over to her younger sister who grinned.

"Hey Brittney, I'm sorry that we haven't actually been getting along these past couple of days."

"Elena, let's not have a heart to heart minutes after we almost were threatened with death."

"Ok fine," Elena sighed, plopping down next to her sister, wrapping her arms around her. Brittney smiled at this, returning the half hug. Suddenly there was a noise from the bathroom, both sister's glancing at each other in confusion. Brittney stood up, Elena after her as they went to investigate the sound. Both sisters eyes widened when they saw Anna standing there, a small smirk on her lips.

"Hey," the small vampire canted her head to the side at both of them. Before the girls could even react, she sped towards them and they were soon consumed by the darkness.

**A/N: Wow so I hoped you guys enjoyed this chap! Idk it was just real awkward writing it, so I'm sorry about the delay. Anyways, I might not write the next chapter out because with Brittney in it or not, it'll have the same results. They get kidnapped, the girls try to stall, stefan rescues, they go to shiela bennett's house and then someone somehow manages to convince damon into joining in on the plan. and well you know the rest so theres no need to spoil it even more. I'll probably jump to ep 15 :) idk, if i'm feeling it I'll write ep 14 out... maybe. I just really want to get season 1 over with. **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a review, I seriously love them. What do you guys think about Brittney's adoption issue? Obviously there's more under it, but I don't think you'll find out in this season yet. Maybe later ^.^ Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Apologies for the spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm in quite of a hurry right now so I don't really have time to proof read every single aspect.**

**BTW who's liking the new layout on FF? It's kinda awkward, idk I guess I feel more comfortable with the last one. It's improved, but there's a problem with clicking on the links on the profile page. Hope I'm not the only one.**

**Brittney's outfit is available on my Polyvore for those curious, big thank you to everyone once again and hopefully I can get the next chap out soon. **

**Have a great night/day lovelies!**


	14. A Few Good Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only the OC's I've created along the way.**

"Fuck it's cold," Brittney shivered as she exited the car.

"Oh shut up," Jenna rolled her eyes as she caught up to her niece. "You were in the car the entire time."

"Yeah because it's cold." The brunette scoffed, sipping on her coffee as they made their way up the drive way.

"You made me go get the coffee in the freezing weather while you sat in the car, hunched up over the heater." Jenna narrowed her eyes at her neice.

"Because it's cold." Brittney repeated once more, the aunt rolling her eyes in disbelief as they made their way up to the porch of the Gilbert residence.

"What are you doing out here?" Jenna asked, Brittney looking at her confused until her eyes stopped on her sister who was seated on the porch swing, journal in hand.

"Seriously, it's cold."

"We get it," Jenna sent Brittney a glare who smirked as she brought the cup to her lips.

"Oh uh, thinking... writing." Elena shrugged, looking down at her lap. "The funeral for Bonnie's grandma brought back memories of mom and dad." the teen sighed. Brittney frowned, remembering the events that had passed a few days ago. Anna had kidnapped her, Elena and Bonnie, keeping them hostage until Damon agreed to work with her in opening the tomb. Thankfully Stefan had rescued them and they all agreed it was best to open the tomb with the help of Bonnie and Sheila. Elena had convinced Damon into being on board with the plan but in the end it was all a fail as Katherine wasn't even there, not to mention Sheila's death. "You said you were going to do some digging about them. My adoption parents. Did you?" Jenna bit her lip.

"By the look on her face, she probably didn't." Brittney hummed. "Lazy bum."

"Actually, I did." Jenna stated matter of factly.

"Jenna actually accomplishes something. Get her a reward." Brittney feigned surprise, her aunt pushing her making her giggle.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll show you." Jenna motioned Elena to the house.

"Thank god, it's really-" Jenna sent Brittney a glare, a threatening look in her eyes that dared her to continue the sentence. "-chilly?" Brittney shrugged sheepishly, giggling as she saw the look on her aunts face before they all entered the house.

Taking a seat at the dining table, Jenna opened up her laptop and pulled out a bunch of books and notes. "Your dad kept everything from his medical practice; records, logs, old appointment books... I found an entry." Jenna explained, pulling out an olive green note book. Brittney and Elena shrugged off their coats as they took a seat at the table, eyes glued onto the book. "The night you were born," Jenna looked up at Elena, "Patient and a birth day. Isobel Peterson."

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena asked, hope in her voice.

"Pregnant teenage run away? Probably not. First name maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I Binged it." Jenna turned the laptop to the girls.

"Wow Jenna, you use Bing?" Brittney scoffed. "Don't tell me you tried that Bing it On challenge. Those commercials on T.V are the most annoying thing on the C.W." She rolled her eyes, oblivious to the looks her sister and aunt were sending her.

"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted by your sister-"

"Your welcome by the way-"

"-I searched for all the Peterson's in this area born the same years as Isobel. I found 3. Two were men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here." Elena looked towards her sister who nodded.

"Well watch this." Jenna continued to type on the laptop until she pulled up a picture from a high school banner, showing two girls. One was of a blonde haired teen alongside her a dark haired one. Brittney was stunned at the similarities not just with Elena, but her too.

"Isobel... she was a cheerleader." Elena grinned.

"Just like you." Brittney smiled, putting a hand on her sisters shoulder as they looked at the photo.

"Trudie still lives there. This is her address." Jenna handed her a yellow sticky note.

"What about Isobel?" Elena asked.

"I- I couldn't find anything about her." Jenna shook her head, Brittney taking the note from Elena's hand and going over it. "Look there's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric-"

"You guys are going out?" Brittney asked, hope in her voice.

"What? No." Jenna shook her head, baffled. "His wife was from around here and her name was also Isobel..."

"Was?" Brittney asked confused.

"As in..." Elena trailed off.

"She died." Jenna announced sadly.

* * *

Stefan was just about to leave the Gilbert house after talking with Elena when Brittney called after him from the kitchen.

"Hey Stefan, how you been?" She asked, looking up from her papers.

"Good, I guess." he shrugged.

"How's Damon?" She asked curiously. "After everything that..."

"He's... dealing. In his own way." The teen shrugged.

"Why do I sense that's a bad thing?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's Damon we're talking about here, he's not exactly the most stable."

"Yeah tell me about," she mumbled, tapping her pen on the table. "Well I'll leave you to whatever you were going to do."

"Alright bye," He smiled at her before exiting the house. A few minutes later Elena came down the stairs, taking a seat besides her sister who glanced up at her.

"Yes?" Brittney mused.

"I'm curious. I wanted to know if you could come along with me to see Trudie." The teen said nervously.

"Well why not? I'm just as curious as you are." Brittney smiled, clearing away the table as she put her papers back into her bag.

"Thanks," Elena smiled.

"So did you tell Stefan?" Brittney asked, tugging on her coat.

"Yeah, he said that if I decide to go I should bring him along also."

"Why?" The older brunette scoffed, wrapping the scarf around her neck.

"I don't know, but since you're with me there's nothing to worry about. Right?"

"Of course not." Brittney shook her head as she grabbed her bag. "Let's go." she motioned the teen out, she nodding as she grabbed her coat also and they both left.

* * *

Brittney pulled up to the house, exchanging looks with her sister who had a petrified look on her face. She reached over, giving her a slight squeeze to show that she was here for her. Elena smiled lightly at this before they both got out of the car, walking up to the porch. Brittney knocked the door, waiting for someone to open it.

"She's probably not here, come on let's go." Elena rushed out turning to head back to the car but Brittney held her back.

"Hey where'd that curiosity from an hour ago go? Come on Elena, no need to-" The door opened, both brunettes turning to the blonde head woman standing behind it. "Hi, I'm Brittney, this is Elena my sister. You're Trudie Peterson, right?"

"Yes," the blonde nodded, a smile on her lips.

"I hope this doesn't seem like an intrusion but we wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming." Brittney explained, Elena fidgeting from behind her.

"Well I haven't heard that name in years." Trudie said. "How do you know her?"

"Do you know if she had a baby she gave up for adoption?" Elena spoke up, the woman's mouth slightly dropping down in shock.

"My god... you're her daughter." her shock then turned to a smile. "I- I was just going to make some tea, would you two like some?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." both brunettes nodded with a smile.

"Uh the kitchen's this way." she held the door open, the sisters walking in as she closed it behind them.

"We weren't going to come. I mean, we were driving and hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning to drive and how my mom would always warn me about this blind turn of the lift-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and I-" Brittney nudged her sister as they tugged off their coats at the table.

"We had your address." She explained, the woman laughed, nodding.

"It's understandable. But your presence is a surprise." Trudie shrugged, they all taking a sea. "I haven't thought about Isobel in years..."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena asked.

"About 17 years ago when she went to go have you." Trudie shrugged. "We kept in touch for a while but you know, people drift apart."

"You don't know where she ended up?" Brittney questioned.

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own... it wasn't really easy for her with all that went on."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Before Isobel got pregnant her sister died... it took a huge toll on her, well on everyone actually. She looked up to her, she was more of a best friend to her then a sibling. Losing her sort of broke something inside of her. She was reckless at the time but after she had you she got her life together, went to North Carolina... Duke, I think." She smiled, both sisters sending her a pleasant smile back. "Smart girl, smart school." she shrugged, the whistling of the tea pot could be heard in the background. "Let me just go get that." she excused herself.

"Well Isobel seemed nice." Brittney turned to Elena who nodded as they waited for her to come back.

* * *

"They came to the games for us." Trudie explained as she showed the girls her yearbook back from when she was in high school the same cheer leading picture they had seen on the web. "We were the stars. Well 'Izzy' was." Brittney and Elena smiled at the nickname. "But I was a damn good backup."

"This is great." Elena laughed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." The blonde bit her lip, eyeing the full cups of tea they had yet to touch. "You haven't touched your tea."

"Oh um, yeah." Brittney shrugged, bringing the cup to her lips, scrunching her nose up at the strong flavor in it.

"What is this?" Elena asked.

"Oh just some herbal mix." Trudie shrugged.

"Well it's a tad too much." Brittney added.

"It's vervain." Elena narrowed her eyes at the woman. "You know."

"Know what?" She played innocent.

"You didn't invite us in and now you're serving vervain tea. You know." Elena's gaze on the woman hardened.

"You sneaky bitch, thought you could fool us. Well you did fool me but not-" Elena nudged her sister, she biting her tongue.

"I think you should probably leave." Trudie stood up from her spot.

"What are you not telling us?" Brittney asked.

"Please. Leave." she demanded. "NOW!" the urgency in her voice made both sisters quickly stand up, grabbing their coats and scarves and rushing out of the house.

"God what a bitch." Brittney huffed as she zipped on her coat, having exited the house. "She didn't even serve us biscuits. Who serves biscuits without tea?" she scoffed, Elena sending her sister a look. "I'm just kidding, but seriously, she was a bitch."

"She's hiding something, I know it." Elena nodded as they walked towards the car.

"Obviously." Brittney rolled her eyes as she pulled out the keys, going to unlock the door.

"Brittney," Elena whispered from the other side, she looking up at her confused. "Don't look now but there's a guy staring at us." The older brunette glanced behind her, eyes widening as she saw a man standing in the middle of the road, literally staring at them.

"Oh shit shit shit shit." She muttered under her breath as she quickly unlocked the door, they both slipping and quickly driving off just as the man started walking towards them.

* * *

Brittney discarded her coat as she entered the Grill, a grin making it's way on her features as she Alex looking uncomfortable around a bunch of older women who seemed to be ogling him. She quickly made her way over to him, dragging him away from the woman whose faces fell.

"Thank god," he breathed out as they stopped near the bar. "Never thought I'd get out from there." She giggled at this, linking her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss, he returning it passionately as his hands clamped down on her waist.

"Ugh get a room." Sammy blenched, both separating as they turned to the blonde who placed her hands on her hips. "Or the restroom, I installed a latch in it just for that reason." She winked.

"Oh god Sammy." Brittney grinned, swatting her friend who giggled in response.

"I'm taking it you bought a ticket, right Sam?" Alex raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"More like 50." She grinned, Brittney sending her a look. "Hey, there aren't that much bachelors in Mystic Falls, ok? They're usually old or ugly as hell, so keep your fingers crossed for me." she grinned, holding up her hands in which she had both fingers crossed.

"Sure will." She crossed her fingers.

"Great, I'll see you two lovebirds later. Hopefully not in the restrooms." Samantha bid them off, they exchanging both amused looks. Brittney's smile faltered when she saw Kelly Donovan across the room, letting out a wine in protest.

"What' wrong?" Alex asked.

"Kelly." she grumbled, running a hand across her face, he looking over across the room and seeing the woman making her way towards them.

"She's coming our way." he muttered, she composing herself and plastering a smile on her face.

"Brittney! Look at you, gorgeous as ever!" Matt's mom grinned, pulling the brunette into a forced hug, she awkwardly returning it before pulling away. "And Alex... look at you! Looking fine. You two still going strong?"

"Actually, engaged." Brittney held her hand up, flashing the woman her ring.

"Oh." her face seemed to fall in appointment's before she composed her features. "Well congratulations! I'm so happy for both of you!"

"Yeah right." Brittney muttered to Alex when the Mayor called into the microphone, indicating that the raffle was about to start.

"Well I'll leave you two to be, can't miss this. Wish me luck!" she waved to the couple before sauntering off towards the crowd.

"God what a whore." Brittney grumbled.

"Hey, she's still a mother." Alex looked down at her disapprovingly.

"Yeah, one that tried to steal my man a year ago. Or did you forget?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you let that go," he narrowed his chocolate orbs at her.

"Never." She teased, leaning up and pecking him on the lips. "Now, let's go see some desperate women fight over some sweaty, conceited guys." she grinned, entwining their hands together as they went to find a seat.

* * *

"And what do you do bachelor number three?" Carol Lockwood asked into the mic, holding it up to the man so he could answer.

"I'm a plumber." he shrugged, some of the women giggling.

"That's wonderful, we could always use more plumbers." She said sarcastically.

"Sounds like the beginning of a very cheesy porno." Brittney whispered over to Jenna who slammed her hand on her lips, stifling her laughter. Alex was seated to her side as Elena sat on Jenna's other side.

"Number four, Alaric Saltzman," Carol read, both sisters nudging Jenna who blushed heavily."Wow, that's a mouthful."

"He'll surely keep your mouth full." Brittney teased to Jenna whose eyes widened, smacking her niece on the arm.

"Bad Brittney, bad! There are children here!" Jenna scolded her, she grinning in amusement. "Enough with the inappropriate commentary."

"Oh Jenna, I know you love it." She teased with a smile.

"Brittney," Carol announced in the mic, the brunette looking up at her with confusion. "Some people are here to actually listen, keep it down a bit."

"Sorry," She sheepishly smiled, Jenna snickering.

"If you truly meant the sorry, you would have agreed in the addition of having another bachelor up here."

"Who Jeremy? Sorry Mayor, but milf's aren't really his thing. No offence are anything to those currently in the building." She held her hands up, looking across the crowd.

"None taken!" Kelly called out.

"Eurgh no," Brittney scrunched her nose up. "But anyways, Jeremy is totally not available on the market-"

"I didn't mean Jeremy." Carol snapped, getting a bit aggravated.

"Oh you didn't? Then who-" she froze as she looked over to Alex who was grinning at her in amusement, one hand perched under his chin. "No no no no, totally not ok. Find your own man!" she wrapped her arm around him possessively.

_"Why don't you find a new man!_" someone in the crowd called out.

"_Yeah I won't mind taking him for a spin!"_

_"I call dibs!"_

_"I call after you're done!"_

Soon enough the Grill was filled with the voices of women bickering. Brittney turned to Alex. "And you're ok with this?"

"Hey I never had a say in it in the first place." He held his hands up innocently.

"Will everyone please calm down!" Carol shouted into the mic, making everyone cringe as their voices slowly started to drop. "Thank you, now can we please get back to introducing the bachelors?"

"If you insist." Brittney called out, the mayor sending her a glare as Jenna tugged on her niece's arm.

"I think you've spoken too much tonight."

"What." she shrugged innocently.

"Now before I was interrupted ever so rudely thanks to Ms. Gilbert-"

"Your welcome," the brunette grinned, Alex clamping a hand on his fiance's mouth, she sending him a glare.

"-We shall now introduce Alaric. What do you do?" she asked the sandy colored hair man.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." he explained.

"Oooh beauty and brains ladies. This one's a keeper." Brittney ripped Alex's hand off of her, leaning into Jenna.

"I'm sure you'll never let him out of your sight." she whispered, the aunt blushing.

"So what do you teach?" Carol asked.

"History." he replied.

"Oh well give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls... something crazy," the mayor's wife grinned.

"Uh well, uh..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"He's probably saving the best stories for last." Carol turned back to the crowd.

"I'm sure he's saving _a lot_ more then just stories for last." Brittney teased, Jenna biting her lip as she pinched her, making her yelp.

"Now last but not least, Damon Salvatore." Carol announced. Brittney forgot that he was actually up there, too taken away by the event. "We don't have much on you." she flickered through the cards, looking back up at him.

"Well I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon smirked.

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?" Carol asked.

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "L.A, New York... couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus. I think, I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you Ric?" He looked over to the history teacher, meeting his stony expression. "Yeah cause I know your wife did." Brittney stiffened at this, the smile that was on her lips disappearing. "I had a drink with her once. She was - she was a great girl. Did I ever tell you that? Cause she was... delicious." he taunted. Brittney looked over to Elena who abruptly stood up from her seat, disappearing through the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Jenna looked over at Brittney.

"I don't know." Brittney gulped. "Let me go check." she nodded, grabbing her coat and quickly following after her sister who was outside.

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed Isobel?" Elena hissed, pacing.

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body." Stefan shook his head.

"Oh my god. Stefan." Elena cried out, Brittney stepping into view.

"I'm sorry Lena." she said sadly, pulling her sister into a hug as she sniffled against her.

"I- I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I wanted to know more." Stefan sighed out. Elena leaned out of her sister's embrace.

"You know I was feeling sorry for him. Hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid." she shook her head.

"You're not the only one." Brittney sighed out.

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him but he was on edge-"

"Why the hell are you protecting him?" Brittney scoffed, glaring at the vampire.

"Because you two aren't the only ones hoping that he might actually change." Stefan sighed out, Elena biting her lip as she stared at her boyfriend, her eyes then transfixing behind him.

"Stefan that man." she whispered, they glancing behind them towards the old man in the background.

"He was the same guy outside of Trudie's." Brittney realized.

"Come on, let's get back inside." Stefan motioned them both in, the sisters complying.

* * *

Brittney was making her way towards Alex when she overheard Kelly talking to Caroline.

"Ok, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake, like you, like your mom-"

"Well Ms. Donovan she's not the fake around here. Why don't you go look into the mirror, surely you'll find a _Made In China_ mark stamped somewhere on you. The fact that you're harassing a teenage girl just shows how low you are. Seriously, get a life woman." Brittney spat.

"Who the hell are you to judge me?" Kelly hissed.

"Who the hell are you to judge her?" Brittney motioned to Caroline who bit her lip anxiously. Kelly stayed silent at this. "Exactly."

"Tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar." Kelly mumbled under her breath, handing the teen her ticket before stumbling off.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered, Brittney turning to the teen.

"Anytime Caroline. I won't let that bitch sit around and think she can talk shit about everyone else she sees."

"You're my teacher, you're not supposed to swear." The blonde giggled.

"Obviously we're not in the classroom." she chuckled, looking around. "Great job with the fundraiser by the way."

"Thanks," Caroline grinned. "Have a great night!"

"You too hun," Brittney nodded at her before heading towards Alex who was waiting patiently. "Hey," she sighed, taking her bag from him.

"How's Elena?" He asked.

"Oh, she's fine." she shrugged, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "You know teens."

"You want to call it a night?" He questioned.

"Please." she nodded, he pulling on his coat before they headed towards the exit. Just as they left the Grill's exit screams filled the area, people crowding the street. The both hurried towards the scene, Brittney's eyes widening as she saw the dead body under the truck. Alex quickly jumped into action, Brittney catching Elena and Stefan from the corner of her eye and running up to them.

"What happened?" she asked, catching up to the two.

"That was the same man from before. H-he said that she wants us to stop looking."

"She? Who's she?"

"Isobel... I think." Elena gulped.

"Isobel? Does that mean she's a..." Brittney trailed off.

"We don't know, the guy was under compulsion." Stefan shrugged, letting out a sigh.

"You said she wants _us _to stop looking. Who's us? How does she know that I was involved also?" Brittney asked.

"I don't know." Elena shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "I'm going to go home."

"Alright then. Get home safe, ok?"

"I will." Elena nodded, Brittney pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek, sending Stefan a smile before returning back to the scene. The cop cars had just arrived.

"Here," Alex jogged up to her, pressing his keys into her hand. "Get home safe, I'm going to be late alright?"

"Alright." she breathed out, stepping up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Be careful."

"I will," he nodded before returning back to the scene. Brittney looked down at the keys, jiggling them in her hands before heading off towards the car.

**A/N: So here's another chapter for you lovelies :) As you can see, I skipped the last one, though I put some of a summarization of last ep in the beginning so yay. **** Also, did you guys catch on with what Trudie said to the girls? What could this possibly mean! *gasp* **There wasn't any Damon in this chap but hopefully next chap will be full of him :) Btw, it's Brittney's birthday in the next chap so you'll probably get a glimpse of her all drunk. Anyways, hope you liked this chap, a bit short but oh well :)

**Brittney's outfit is available on my Polyvore (link in description)**

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews :) Have a great night/day lovelies!**


	15. There Goes The Neighbourhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's I come up with along the way.**

Brittney was sleeping soundly in bed when the sound of a bell dinging woke her up, blinking confused as her eyes set on Alex at the door, a grin on his face as he rang the lunch bell. Where'd he get that?

"Rise and shine birthday girl!" He exclaimed, she furrowing her eyesbrows at him, still in a sleep like haze.

"What?" He picked up the tray that was set on the dresser, walking over and sitting down next to her on the bed. Brittney sat up, forehead scrunched up as she observed the vast foods, fruits, card and the small velvet box all organized on the tray.

"Happy birthday," he pressed a kiss to her head, her eyes widening. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" She started laughing at this, putting a hand on her head.

"Oh gosh, I guess I did." she shook her head. "I'm slow today." she dragged a hand down her face before glancing back at the tray. "You made me breakfast, you shouldn't have."

"Well I did anyways." He shrugged. She grinned, reaching over and grabbing the envelope, pulling out the card and reading it outloud.

"_To my wonderful Fiance, Happy birthday. Wishing you happiness to welcome each morning. Wishing you laughter to make your heart sing. Wishing you friendship and sharing and caring. And all of the joy that each day brings with you by my side." _She looked up at him. "Aww thank you." She cooed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Also, I uh, I got you this." He picked up the velvet box, opening it up to reveal a heart pendant necklace, a bright blue stone tinkling at the end. It was a blue zircon, her birthstone.

"Oh Alex." She blushed, holding her face in her hands. "You shouldn't have."

"Anything for you." He smiled gently, pulling it out of the box. "Do you want to wear it now or-"

"Of course," she nodded, he unclasping it. Brittney pulled her hair up from her shoulders, his hands brushing against her exposed skin as he placed the necklace around her neck. She smiled, gently touching the stone before looking up into his warm eyes. "Thank you Alex."

"There's no need to thank me." he shook his head, cupping her delicate face with his hands and pressing his lips against her in a chaste kiss. When he parted away, she leaned back in for more, shifting up as her arms made their way around his neck, tugging him in. "Oh your breakfast-" he breathed out, eyeing the tray but she only shook her head as she pressed her temple against his.

"It can wait." she mumbled before swooping back into a passionate kiss, his arms snaking around her waist as he hoisted her up onto his lap, their kisses becoming more consuming.

* * *

Brittney smoothed down her hair as she made her way down the school hallway, entering her classroom when a large air horn was let off.

"SURPRISE!" The class screamed, her hazel orbs widening as she stumbled back. "Happy birthday!" On cue someone let a confetti popper off, the colorful particles dancing all around.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed out, a hand over her beating chest from the scare. "You guys..." she grinned.

"Happy Birthday Miss Brittney." Devon pulled her into an unsuspecting bear hug, making her eyes widen a bit.

"Oh Devon thanks, but could you put me down?"

"O'course." he set her down. "We all pitched in and got you a present."

"You guys didn't." she groaned out.

"Well we did." The dark skin colored boy nodded as pulled out a gift bag, handing it to the brunette. "I chose it by the way."

"Yeah, without even asking us if we agree." One of the classmates butted in.

"Oh shut up, I asked for the money and you blindly agreed." he shot back.

"None of you should have even thought about spending your hard earned money on me, this gift can always be returned-"

"Actually _gifts_ but why don't you check what they are first and scold us." Devon corrected her. Brittney let out a sigh as she placed the bag on her desk, removing the tissue paper and pulling the first thing out, which was a card. She pulled it out from the envelope, reading it out loud.

_Let's eat Grandma!_

_Let's eat**,** Grandma!_

_ Punctuation saves lives, thanks for teaching us correct grammar. _

_Signed, your first period class._

She looked up at the grinning students, a large smile on her face as she shook her head. "Corny, yet somehow true. Thank you, now onto the next present." she set the card down, pulling out the second gift. She was confused as she pulled out a clear house-shaped box, six small flower pots in it and green packages in it, looking it over and the contents with a confused look on her face. "_Tickle Me Plant_?" She read out loud, looking up at Devon. "What is this?"

"Oh well you see, it's a plant. You take care of it so it grows and all. Then when it's big enough what you do is tickle it, and then the plant moves! Awesome huh?" Devon explained with a smile on his face.

"Oh um yeah," she smiled uneasily, looking back down at the gift, reading over the instructions on the back

"Told you she'd hate it," a blonde girl scoffed.

"Shut up Cassie, you're just jealous you didn't get one either." Devon rolled his eyes.

"How does it work?" Brittney asked, glancing up at her student.

"Oh you just tickle it and then it closes up. It's like a shy plant."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and there are six small pots to grow the plant in so you can grow them everywhere."

"I'll be sure to do so." she nodded, eyes still on the strange gift.

"I still can't believe you used our money on this pathetic thing," One of the students shook their head.

"Hey it's a fun plant." Devon defended himself.

"How much money did you collect from your classmates?" Brittney furrowed her eyebrows at the teen who hesitantly bit his lip.

"Oh uh, not much." he shrugged.

"He got like a hundred bucks." Cassie revealed.

"What?!" Brittney shrieked. "You bought this for a hundred bucks?!"

"Well it wasn't a hundred bucks." Devon mumbled.

"What'd you do with the rest of the money?" Brittney questioned.

"Well..." he trailed off.

"_I heard he was high when he bought it."_

_"I bet he's high right now." _Two students whispered.

"Devon." Brittney warned.

"We also bought you a cake! Well a cupcake." He changed the subject, rushing over to his desk and returning with the large sized chocolate frosted cupcake, a candle on top. "Why don't we sing happy birthday?" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a lighter making Brittney's eyes bug out.

"Is that a lighter?!"

"What- oh uh no?"

"Idiot," A classmate hissed,

"Why do you have a lighter on you? On school grounds?" She stared uneasily at the boy.

"Well you see..."

"Actually, you're going to hand that over and we're going to put this all behind us." she held her hand out.

"But why?" He wined.

"That is basically considered a weapon, this school has a zero policy against weapons. You're lucky I'm not ringing up administration right now."

"How is a lighter a weapon?" One of the students asked. "It's not like he can stick it down my throat and choke me to death."

"Would you like to find out?" Her hazel orbs flashed at the student, making him back away uneasily. "Now Devon, hand the lighter over before I call up campus police."

"Oh then here you go," he pushed the lighter into her hands making her wince. "I don't need them hearing more problems from me-"

"Gee I wonder why?" She narrowed her eyes at him as she went behind her desk, discarding the lighter into her locked drawer.

"Well the last time I-"

"It was a rhetorical question Devon." She rolled her eyes. "Ugh this day has slowly taken a turn for the worst. Now what did you do with the rest of the money?"

"I can't say." He mumbled.

"What do you mean you can't say? Your classmates took it upon themselves to hand you their hard worked money, which let me add was a stupid idea," she glanced at the students, "so you're going to return to everyone the remaining amount."

"I can't really give them their money back, since I don't have it anymore." he shrugged basically.

"Oh my god." she dragged a hand down her face. "How much was this-" she motioned to the strange plant set, "worth?"

"80 bucks,"

"80 BUCKS? You spent 80 bucks on this?" she shrieked.

"God Devon you're such a liar, those things are like 10 bucks at Walmart." One student pitched, Brittney stared at the teen with a frustrated look on her features.

"What happened to the rest of the money Devon?"

"I spent it ok! I'm not gonna explain on what or who-"

"Who?" she scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like you went to a strip club to spend it on someone-"

"Are you even allowed to say that?" A girl asked.

"I don't care ok?! It's been a long day-" Brittney defended herself.

"But it hasn't even begun." Another student spoke.

"Good lord." Brittney bowed her head down in frustration. "Why are you guys making everything so frustrating?" she gritted out.

"Hey don't blame us," the class defended themselves. "Blame it on Devon."

"Hey-" Devon objected.

"Shut up Devon, you've caused enough problems today." Brittney silenced him.

"But I got you a present,"

"I'm starting to regret ever being born." she sighed, leaning back on the desk. "Ok why don't we all take our seats now and we'll come up with something at the end of the period-" on cue the bell signaling the end of class rung, Brittney's mouth flying open as she looked at the clock. They had just spend an entire period bickering over her birthday issues. "Why you sneaky-"

"Gotta go Miss Brit, class is over!" the students called out as they hurried out of the room, she holding her face in her hands. The bastards just got a free period out of all this. Running a hand down her face, Brittney let out a frustrated huff as she grabbed the birthday card and the Tickle Me plant, stuffing them into to gift bag carelessly and dropping it behind her desk as she took a seat.

"Hey," a new voice spoke, she looking up and seeing a smiling Stefan and Elena walk in.

"Hey you two," she smiled gently.

"Happy birthday!" Elena greeted her sister, wrapping her into a hug.

"Oh thank you hun,"

"Happy birthday Miss Gilbert." Stefan smiled politely.

"Thanks."

"So Stefan and I pitched in to buy you a gift-"

"Please don't tell me it's a plant." Brittney groaned out.

"What? No." Elena shook her head, sending her sister a strange look.

"Thank god," She mumbled.

"So we bought you something you're sure to love." Elena grinned, reaching her hand into her bag and pulling out a gift wrapped box, handing it to Brittney. "Open it."

"Right now? Surely we can wait-"

"No come on, open it." Elena motioned her on. "You're going to love it, I know you are."

"Alright." she nodded, ripping the wrapping paper off, a large grin coming to her face as she uncovered it. "Oh my gosh Elena!"

"You like it?" Elena grinned, jumping in her spot.

"Like it? I love it!" She held up the Supernatural season 1-5 DVD box set. "Best gift ever! Thank you!" she gushed, standing up and pulling her sister into a hug and then Stefan.

"What else have you gotten so far?" Elena asked.

"Alex got me this necklace," she glanced down to heart shaped pendant around her neck. "And first period got me this." she bent down, pulling out to the gift.

"Tickle Me plant?" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Trust me, I was just as confused." Brittney nodded.

"Didn't Jeremy have on of those?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy?" Brittney raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm sure Jeremy had one. He saw an infomercial about them on TV and begged dad to buy it for him years back. It didn't grow so he threw it out the next day." Elena explained.

"How nice." Brittney mused.

"Well I have to get to class now but I hope you liked your gift," Elena motioned to the box set. "Hope you have a great birthday."

"Thanks hun. I'll see you later on." Brittney waved her off.

"Alright bye." Elena nodded, pecking Stefan who was reading over the strange plant gift on the lips before leaving.

"I still don't what you're supposed to do with this." Stefan scoffed as he looked up to her.

"Trust me, I have no clue either." She chuckled, clearing her desk for class.

* * *

Brittney made her way through the parking lot, her phone buzzing in the pocket of purse made her stop, adjusting the bags in her hands to pull it out, reading the flashing name on top. She smiled, clicking answer and bringing the phone up to her ear as she continued towards her car.

"Yellow?"

_"Purple_!" Sammy greeted back. "_Happy birthday! Oh my baby's turning old!_"'

"Says the bitch who's turning 24 in three months." Brittney rolled her eyes as she picked her keys out from her purse

_"Hey shut up, only I can make fun of your age."_

"Oh nice."

_"Anyways, what are we going to do today? We have to make some plans!"_

"Well I was hoping we could go to the Grill, get some drinks-"

_"Wow really? Get drinks at the place I work at? Amazing idea Brit_," the blonde's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Well what are we supposed to do. It's not like there's much to do in Mystic Falls."

"_We can always go to Atlantic City_."

"I'm not going to any casinos Sammy."

_"Well you don't need to play, just leave that to me_,"

"You're unbelievable."

"_Ok fine, how about we head to Richmond? I heard there's a new shopping center open there._"

"I'm not going shopping on my birthday. That's scheduled for next weekend, which let me remind you the Founder's day events are coming up."

_"Oh yeah, that'll be fun- but wait I'm not a founder_." she could practically see the pout on her friends voice.

"But I am." Brittney sang along. "So you're coming."

_"Alright, alright. Now back to your birthday, what do we do_?"

"When's your shift over?" Brittney asked.

_"Uh 6_?"

"Great, you'll have time to go home, wash up then come back and we'll have our well needed drinks."

_"Ugh fine._"

"Perfrect, love ya Sammie!"

_"Hate you too_!" The blonde bit back before clicking off the phone, Brittney shaking her head as a large grin was on her face, climbing into her car.

* * *

Brittney walked into the Grill, her eyes scanning the light crowd and spotting a blonde head, walking up to her friend who was seated at the bar, fiddling with her fingers.

"Sammie." She grinned, the blonde turned to her in surprise, standing up from her seat to greet the brunette.

"Hey," she smiled brightly, engulfing her in a hug. "Happy birthday girlie!"

"Thanks," Brittney gushed, they both taking their seats on the bar stools. Samantha reached under the bar, pulling out a gift.

"Alright so this took me a while, buuut I managed to finish it just in time." She started. "I hope you like it." Brittney took the gift bag, pulling out the present to reveal a large scrapbook. She opened it up, a large grin making it's way on her face as the book was filled of them through the years, starting from middle school to their high school graduation and then Brittney's graduation from college. There were more pictures; Brittney and her in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, though they had lost to the Fell family. Sammie wasn't a founding family member, yet she was allowed in the pageant so it didn't seem that it was only allowing founders. A smile came to Brittney's lips as she flipped the next page of the book, her eyes landing on another picture of when Sammie dragged her to a strip club 2 years back, after that the next picture was one they had taken in a photo booth back in high school Samantha had been there for her throughout the years; she was the first person Brittney ran to when a cute guy had asked her out on a date, she convincing her to go with the offer. Two years later she and the 'cute guy' were now happily engaged. She was her backbone throughout her teenage life. "So?" Brittney glanced up to her friend.

"I love it." She smiled brightly, pulling Sammie into a hug. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you love it. Finding all those pictures was a real bitch though." The blonde pointed out. "Did you know I got most of them I got from Bing? How stalkerish is that?"

"Our pictures are on Bing?"

"Yeah I know, I'm just as shocked." Sammie nodded.

"Why the hell would they be on Bing? That's disturbing."

"Trust me, I have no idea. Anyways, how do you want to start the evening out?" The blonde asked.

"Something simple..." Brittney tapped her chin, Sam sending her a look. "I'm just kidding. Hey Howard, can we get a round of shots over here?!" she hollered.

"Sure thing," the man behind the bar nodded, grabbing two shot glasses and placing it front of the girls, pouring it. "You know Sam, boss won't be really happy you took the night off just to get drunk."

"You took the night off?" Brittney furrowed her eyebrows at her friends.

"Meh, I needed a break." she shrugged, plucking the shot up. "Now, we gonna drink or what?"

"I'm guessing we will." Brittney held her shot up.

"May you be blessed with a 100 more birthdays, and in each one we shall get flat out drunk in."

"Even when I'm 90?" Brittney furrowed her eyebrows.

"Even when you're 90. Cheers!" They clicked drinks, downing them in one go. "Whoo!" she shook her head, wincing at the strong liquid.

"Oh wow." Brittney winced, clearing her throat. "Maybe we should have started off with something less strong."

"Oh shut up, stop being a pansy." Sammie rolled her eyes.

"I am not a pansy." Brittney glared.

"Then take your drinks like a man!"

"_I find that statement sexist."_ A new voice spoke, Brittney groaning mentally as she looked past Sammie, eyes landing on Kelly Donovan two seats away from them.

"And who asked for your opinion?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't help but overhear." The older woman shrugged.

"Ofcourse you overheard, your ears are always open just like your legs-"

"Oh Sammie look, fries!" Brittney plucked a basket off a passing by waiter, pressing it into her friend's hands.

"Hey thats for a customer-"

"We're customers too now shoo, tell them to make another batch." Brittney shooed the man, he scowling as he returned back to the kitchen.

"Hm these are good." Sam mumbled as she started to munch on the fries.

"Don't you work here though?" Brittney stared at her friend.

"Doesn't mean I eat here." The blonde shrugged as she continued to eat.

"Hey Sammie-" Kelly started.

"Don't call me that." The blonde flashed her icy blue eyes at the older woman.

"Samantha," Kelly corrected herself, "do you think you can convince the boss to let me work here? I mean we aren't on the best of terms-"

"Ha! You're not on good terms with anyone in this town." Sammie scoffed.

"Doesn't mean I can try." The woman grumbled.

"You?" Brittney leaned onto the cool wooden surface to look at her. "Trying? That's a first!"

"There's a first for everything honey." Kelly shrugged. Someone took the seat besides her, the older womans interest turning to the raven head man who had just arrived at the bar. Brittney raised an eyebrow as she noticed the aviators the vampire was wearing.

"Hey Damon, douche central called. They said they want their sunglasses back." she called out to him, he gritting his teeth as he lowered the aviators down and sent her a glare. Sammie giggled at this

"What's with the glasses inside." Kelly asked.

"My eyes are a little sensitive today." He grumbled.

"You're new around here." She noted.

"On the contrary Kelly, not everyone's old like you." Sammie pointed out, the older woman sending her a glare.

"The girl's right." Damon nodded, Kelly turning back to him. "I am _very _old." he purred before turning to the bartender. "Bourbon, neat."

"Well I haven't been gone that long, I would remember someone like you." Kelly noted with a grin.

"Yeah, where'd you go?"

"On a bender." Sammie blurted out, Brittney slamming her hand on her lips to stifle her laughter as the older woman sent them both a glare before turning back to the now amused vampire.

"I was around, about." she cleared up.

"Well I've been there." He raised his eyebrows up as he brought the glass up to his lips, tipping it back.

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows. So sexy." Kelly purred.

"_She's so trying to get in his pants. Fifty bucks she'll probably take him back home tonight." _Damon overheard the blonde whisper to Brittney who giggled.

"_Hey I'm not denying it."_ Brittney held her hands up._  
_

"It's more like nursing my wounds." He turned his attention back to the older woman. "What about you?"

"I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off."

"Yeah because it's already taken stupid." Sammie scoffed.

"Well there's no harm in having an extra pair of arms, is there?" Kelly turned to the blonde with a scowl.

"With you behind the bar it'll probably be an extra vagin-" Brittney quickly stuffed some fries into her friends mouth, effectively cutting her off.

"Don't listen to her." She chuckled uneasily, seeing the looks Damon and Kelly were sending her. "She's drunk-"

"Am not!" Sammie protested with a full mouth, the brunette sending her a glare.

"I don't think they like you." Damon noted, turning back to Kelly.

"Yeah, last time I was in town I guess I c-blocked the blonde in the restrooms and not to mention made a dig on the brunette's man." Kelly shrugged.

"Oh you did more then made a dig." Sammie scoffed

"Ok so I was drunk," The older woman defended herself. "You can't blame me."

"Yeah because murder is totally ok when you're drunk." Brittney rolled her eyes.

"Will you ever get over that?" Kelly sighed out.

"Will you ever stop being a skank?" Sammie bit out, the older woman abrupty standing up from her seat.

"Oh shit-" Brittney widened her eyes as the woman crossed the distance between them, a furious look on her face. The blonde stood up also, squaring her shoulders up to the taller yet older woman.

"You got something to say to me?"

"Trust me, I've got a lot-" the blonde bit back.

"Sammie, let's take it slow." Brittney tugged on her friends shirt, surely a fight was going to escalate. Damon rested his hand under his chin, amused by the bickering.

"Well keep on talking and the next thing to leave that mouth of yours will be your teeth," Kelly threatened.

"At least they won't compare to the amount of dicks you've taken-" Brittney quickly pulled her friend from the collar of her shirt away as the older woman lunged, making some distance from the bar.

"Why you son of a bitch-"

"Hey hey ladies, let's not get too out of hand-" Damon stepped in, pulling the furious older brunette back as Brittney kept a hold on her friend. "As much as I enjoy a girl on girl fight-"

"Girl? More like skank!" Sammie taunted.

"Look who's talking whore!" Kelly shot back.

"I'm the whore?" Sam scoffed incredulously. "I'm not the one who tried to sleep with half the population of Mystic Falls! Key word being _tried_ since they all rejected your fucked up face!"

"Enough Sammie!" Brittney kept a tighter hold on her friend, backing away as the woman tried to wiggle out of Damon's grasp, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"What's going on here?" A new voice spoke, everyone turning to Jenna who just walked in, seeing Brittney and Damon holding back two furious women.

"Oh nothing much, just Slutty McSlut face is slutting it up like usual." Sammie shrugged basically, everyone's eyes bugging out. Brittney quickly dragged her friend outside as Damon and Jenna attempted to calm down the enraged Kelly inside.

"What the hell Samantha." Brittney hissed as they were hit with the cool night air, she slightly shivering since her coat was left inside. "What was that back there-"

"You know perfectly well that I don't like her. The woman is a selfish whore who can barely look out for herself-"

"Yeah but there was no need to say those things-"

"Why not? The truth is the truth. She's been god knows where doing god knows, leaving her son to have to take care of the house which is supposed to be her responsibility. Her daughter is god knows where and in all honesty it's no surprise, she's probably slutting it up also!"

"Sammie I think that's enough-"

"No it's not enough! I'm not done yet! The woman has fucked up a lot of our stuff over the years and I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten when she tried to make a move on _your man_! If there's one thing I know about you Brittney it's that when someone pisses you off you do not get forgive nor forget easily, unless it's family."

"That doesn't mean you can say those things-"

"Look at her though Brit! Her son came to me 2 weeks back asking for a job since he couldn't even pay the bills or get a decent thing to eat at home! I went out and got him a spot so he could work here. Remember Gary the old busboy? Well his 'accident' wasn't really an accident. I've been helping Matt a lot through out this time. I may not have my future all paved out but if there's one thing I'm sure of it's that I'm not going to let Matt fail when he has his life in front of him." Sam continued on. Brittney was surprised by her words.

"Wow Sammie, I- I didn't know you were help-"

"Caring? Helpful? Look I maybe all bubbly and clueless looking on the outside but that doesn't mean I don't have compassion for others."

"I never said you didn't Sammie." Brittney shook her head.

"Look it's been a long night, I'm just going to head home. Sorry we couldn't celebrate but I'm just not in the mood anymore."

"Oh, um alright." Brittney pursed her lips.

"Have a great birthday." The blonde pulled her into a hug before walking off. Brittney watched her walk away before entering the Grill once more, eyes narrowing on her aunt, Kelly and Damon flipping through her scrap book, making a beeline towards the bar. She snatched it from their hands, they all looking up at her confused.

"What are you guys think you're doing? That isn't yours." She scowled.

"Well we saw it and were curious as to who it belonged to. Didn't know it was yours." Kelly basically shrugged.

"Charming," She sarcastically nodded.

"Hey Brit, don't get all pouty on us now. Why don't you join us." Jenna motioned her.

"Since my friend did bail on me..."

"Great friend by the way-" Kelly noted.

"Shut up Kelly," She scowled in the older woman's direction.

"Yes another fight." Damon grinned

"Hey let's calm down for a sec," Jenna stood between the two. "Can we have another round, plus one?" She called out to the bartender who complied. Jenna pushed the shot glass into her niece's hands who scowled. "Let loose." Jenna nudged her, Brittney gnawing on her bottom lip, looking up to see Damon who held his shot up in a suggestive manner before downing it. She let out a sigh before downing hers too. It was gonna be a long night...

* * *

"Never have I ever been engaged or married!" Jenna grinned, Brittney and Kelly letting out a groan as they both took a drink.

"That was deliberate Jenna." Brittney narrowed her now glossy eyes at her aunt.

"My turn." Damon purred. "Never have I ever played 'Never have I ever',"

"Well you're missing out buddy," Kelly rolled her eyes as she, Jenna and Brittney took another shot. So far Kelly had 2 shots left, Jenna 3, Brittney 3 and Damon 4.

"Alright." Brittney tapped her hands on the bar surface. "Never have I ever... tried to break a couple up." Surprisingly all 3 took a shot, Damon including. "Jenna you manipulative bitch!" she gasped.

"Logan and Monica, remember?" Jenna raised an eyebrow at her, she instantly recalling.

"Oh yeahh."

"Here I have one." Jenna pitched in. "Never have I ever played strip poker." Brittney blushed as she raised the shot to her lips, Damon raising an eyebrow at her.

"What, it was fun." She shrugged, he smirking as he downed the shot as she did.

"Alright, never have I ever done body shots." Kelly grinned, Brittney letting out a sad cry as she took a shot, along with Damon.

"You guys really want me to get drunk don't you." Brittney mumbled out resting her head against the cool wooden surface, it slightly cooling down her flushed skin.

"It's your birthday, you need to get drunk." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Which reminds me, did you get your birthday punches?" Brittney abruptly stood up, her eyes widening.

"NO Jenna, no!" She shook her head, her brown locks flying everywhere as her head pounded. "Don't you dare-" The aunt lunged at her, Brittney breaking into a fit of screams as she ran off into the restrooms, leaning her back onto the door so Jenna wouldn't be able to enter. Panting, it took her a while to notice the two eyes on her, looking up to see Elena and Caroline staring at her from their spot by the sink. "Oh, hi." she smiled charmingly.

"Brittney what are you doing?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows at her sister. It was a startle for both she and Caroline when she barged in, looking like a fugitive on the run.

"Oh um, Jenna," she panted out, "Is being mean so yeah."

"Are you drunk?"

"What, no! You are!" She denied.

"Brittney that doesn't make any sense." The teen shook her head.

"Well your face doesn't make sense 90% of the time but you don't hear me complaining." Caroline snickered at this.

"I think you've had enough for tonight-"

"But it's just getting started," Brittney pouted. "We're playing Never Have I Ever and so far Jenna's winning by one." she grinned, Elena rolling her eyes.

"Come on let's get you back to Jenna." She grabbed her older sister by the hand, exiting the restroom.

"But she's going to punch me," Brit whined.

"Punch her back-"

"Elena, I never know you was so violent Do you harass Jenna at home- oof." they bumped into two figures, Brittney stumbling a bit as a wave of nausea hit through her. She shouldn't drink any more, she thought.

"Katherine." the man Elena had bumped into whispered, Brittney wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry you've got the wrong person." Elena gulped before returning her sister to the bar and heading back over to Stefan.

"Look who's back." Damon slurred with a grin, Brittney sending him a glare as she took the seat on his right, farthest away from Jenna.

"You never got your punches." Jenna pointed out from the other side.

"Jenna if you touch me I'll scream rape." she threatened.

Who's going to come to your rescue?" Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Uh," she looked around, eyes setting on Howard the bartender. "Howard will."

"Wait what-" the man's ears perked up hearing his name.

"You'll protect me right?"

"From what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Jenna the rapist."

"I'm not a rapist." the aunt denied, sending her niece a glare.

"Yes you are, you were going to kidnap Alaric the other day and have your greedy way with-" Jenna launched her purse at Brittney making her squeal, Damon and Kelly scooting back as to not get tangled with the mess.

"Shut up Brit before I blurt out your secrets." The aunt scowled.

"Please, I have no secrets, unlike you with your 'dirty shame'. If you want to hear some good secrets then why don't you ask Damon over here." She wagged her eyebrows at the raven head vampire who sent her a glare.

"Whatever are you talking about?" He played along.

"Oh you know what." she nudged him.

"What is this secret Brittney's talking about?" Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes please explain." Jenna motioned on.

"Well you see Jenna, Damon's actually a-" Damon pinched her thigh making her squeak, "- cross dresser."

"You're a cross dresser?" Kelly squealed.

"What no!" He shook his head.

"Oh wow, the hot ones are always gay." Jenna shook her head sadly.

"Really a cross dresser?" Damon turned to the grinning brunette who placed a hand under her chin, leaning on to the bar.

"First thing I thought of." She shrugged before turning to Jenna and Kelly. "Nah I'm just kidding."

"Oh good." Kelly sighed out.

"Why is it such a problem for you if he was gay Kelly?"

"Oh um, because-"

"Damon she wants to get in your pants." Brittney nudged the vampire.

"Do not." Kelly scowled.

"And here I was thinking you did," Damon sighed out depressingly. "You'll be missing out-

"Wait no, I mean yeah i do but no-"

"So you do want to get in his pants?" Brittney raised an eyebrow.

"Can we please move onto a better conversation?" Kelly huffed out.

"Howard can I get a beer?" Brittney called out.

"Yeah me too." Jenna nodded.

"Me three!" Kelly added in.

"Bourbon," Damon held a hand up.

"Ooh and some cherries!" Brittney grinned, the trio sending her a look. "What?" She shrugged innocently.

* * *

Half an hour later and the four were still going at it.

"I give up." Brittney slammed her hands down on the bar, spitting the cherry stem out. "This is not as easy as it looks!"

"Well you see, the thing about cherries-" Damon started pulling the knotted stem out from his mouth but Kelly cut him off, pushing the stem out from her mouth. "Oh my goodness." he leaned in, taking it in from her mouth as she started to giggle "That's amazing."

"And that would be my cue to go." Jenna pursed her lips.

"Eurgh get a room," Brittney balked, grabbing her coat that was hung on the stool and standing up, slipping it on.

"You two giving up already?" Kelly asked, eyes still on the raven head vampire.

"Actually we've had enough of your eye fucking-" Jenna clamped her hand down on her niece's mouth. She had a thing for blurting stuff out sober, now drunk there was no stopping her.

"See ya guys." Jenna waved them off, tugging on her niece's arm as she held the scrapbook and her purse to her chest.

"Hey Brittney." Damon called out after her, the brunette turning to him with glossy eyes. "Happy birthday." She grinned happily at this, sending him a thankful nod before following after her aunt outside, the cool night air hitting against her flushed cheeks.

"Well that was a fun night." Brittney mumbled, stumbling a bit as she went towards the parking lot but Jenna held her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jenna asked.

"Uh to get the car?" Brittney stated obviously.

"You're drunk. I in fact want to make it home alive so call a cab, why don't you?"

"Eurgh fine." Brittney lazily rolled her eyes as she set her stuff on the side walk, plopping down on the ground as she rummaged through her bag and picked her phone out. She dialed the number lazily before pulling the phone to her ears.

"_Hello?" _the person on the other line answered.

"Hi taxi man? Can you give us a ride?"

"_Brittney?"_

"The taxi man knows my name? I'm flattered!" she gushed.

"_Brittney this is Alex."_

"You're a taxi man?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you were a cop, you know with the whole bang bang donut thing."

"_Are you drunk?"_

_"_Maybe, wait let me ask- Hey Jenna!" she called out to her aunt who was talking to a man in a leather jacket. "Am I drunk?"

"Yes." Jenna nodded before turning back to the man.

"Yeah I'm drunk." Brittney confirmed to Alex who let out a sigh.

"_Where are you, I can come and get you."_

"But I wanted a taxi man." she pouted.

"_I'll be your taxi man."_

"Really?"

"_Yes really, now where are you?"_

"Oh I'm in front of the-"

"Come on Brit, I found a cab." Jenna cut her off, Brittney looking up and seeing a cab across the street waiting.

"Nevermind Alex, we found a taxi. Love you though." she slurred.

"_No wait don't-"_

_"_Bye." she grinned, clicking the phone off and tucking it back into her purse and standing up, grabbing her scrapbook also and joining Jenna who was holding her broken heels in hand. "Whoa what happened?"

"I fell." The aunt shrugged as they made their way to the cab.

"Of course you did, clumbsy bum." Brittney rolled her eyes, Jenna playfully pushing her but since she was drunk she fell flat on her face.

"Oh shit, sorry-"

"Jenna." Brittney growled

* * *

Brittney let out a yawn as she dumped her stuff on the dresser of her room, shrugging out of her jacket and shoes. The cab had dropped Jenna off at home then her, the sneaky aunt made her pay for the ride. Her head was still pounding from all the drinks, it was sure to be worse in the morning. Changing out of her clothes, she got dressed into a thin camisole and shorts, unclasping the necklace around her neck and studying it carefully. She smiled gently, setting it on the nightstand before clicking off the lights and tucking into bed, falling asleep.

**A/N: Um yeah, this chap is the result of me writing at 4 in the morning. Randomness I guess. And those confused by Brittney's plant for her birthday, I was bored looking through youtube and I stumbled on this weird commercial. It's actually real and it's like literally a bunch of kids on laughing gas tickling a plant that closes then opens. It's seriously the most disturbing/stupidest commercial ever so I thought, hey why not write it in? It's really weird cause there's nothing even to laugh about, they probably gave the kids a blunt before filming.**

** Surprisingly, this is the longest chapter I've written out, even though it's the king of filler chapters. Happy easter/passover for those celebrating it. I don't so yeah, anyways. For the people not celebrating it, um, April Fools? **

**Brittney's outfit for today is on Polyvore. Thanks to those who reviewed :) Have a great day/night lovelies :)**


	16. Let The Right One In

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's**

The clash of thunder made Brittney stir from her late night sleep, reaching one hand out and grabbing the covers that had ridden off her body and wrapping them closely around her.

"Brittney." Alex growled, sleep laced into his voice as he tugged on the covers, she hogging them all.

"Shut up." She mumbled, eyes closed as she pressed her face into the pillow, her head pounding. "It's cold."

"You don't think I know that." He huffed out, climbing out of bed and grabbing another pair of sheets for warmth. He yawned as he slipped back in, noticing the heavy pitter patter of the rain and whooshing winds from outside. "It's raining." He noted, fixing the covers as he placed his head back on the pillows.

"Does it look like I care?" She grumbled, voice coming out muffled from underneath the pillow.

"Don't be such a grouch."

"My head hurts." She whined, rolling over onto her side as she was facing him. Alex smacked his lips, eyes blissfully closed.

"Does it look like I care." He mocked, she opening her eyes groggily and sending him a glare though he was oblivious to it.

"Shut up and hug me." she murmured, shifting over into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her, the couple soon falling asleep.

* * *

Brittney brought the steaming cup of coffee up to her lips as she watched the raven head vampire board up the window with a hammer. She, Elena and Stefan were standing in the library of the boarding house, Damon explaining to them what happened late last night.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." The vampire turned to the three, Brittney raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah and then what? Turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say 'oops? Sorry'," Stefan retorted sarcastically.

"Out of all your plans Damon, which let me add are really stupid, this is the stupidest one yet." Brittney scoffed, bringing the coffee up to her lips. He sent her a glare as he walked past her, snatching it from her hands. "Hey no you ass!" She scowled as he took a sip.

"I still can't believe you made a deal with Pearl." Elena crossed her arms over her chest, glowering at Damon who passed the cup back into her sister's hands.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information... Minus the helpful part. The woman's scary." He shuddered, remembering how he almost had his eyes balled out. "Besides she's going to help me get Katherine back." He smirked.

"I thought we were over this." Brittney turned to Stefan who only shrugged in return.

"How could we? I mean this is Damon we're talking about, he gets what he wants as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process." Elena scoffed.

"No need to be snarky." Damon rolled his eyes.

"She gets it from her sister." Brittney slung an arm over Elena's shoulder, pulling her close. Elena only huffed as she pushed her away. "Oh rude."

"Look I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb... I don't really have time for both you two's teasing."

"But it's so fun," Brittney whined, grinning as she leaned back on the wooden rails.

"God, loosen up a bit." Damon scoffed towards Elena. "Will you ever stop blaming me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

"Oh I'm not blaming you, Damon." Elena snorted.

"Really?" Brittney raised an eyebrow. "Elena not holding a grudge on someone, that's new."

"I've come to accept the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." Elena continued on with narrowed eyes.

"Ouch." Damon scrunched up his nose, Brittney grinning as she finished off her coffee.

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan noted.

"Though it is entertaining." Brittney added.

"Alright, we're going to figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah?" Stefan looked towards his older brother who only shrugged as he walked out of the room, twirling the hammer in hand. Elena let out a huff as she turned to Stefan.

"I'm sorry he just makes me cranky."

"That or it could be you PMSing." Brittney mumbled as she walked over to the numerous shelves of the library, lined up with vast genres of books.

"He makes everyone cranky." Stefan muttered, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"So what are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Damon and I are going to handle everything, I promise."

"Well what about me?" The teen questioned. Suddenly a book was thrown at her, Elena gasping as she whirled around to her sister as she clutched her head. "What was that for!"

"You know perfectly well." Brittney snapped. "You are not going to do anything, Robin and Batman here will have it all taken care of."

"Robin and Batman?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she replied with a shrug. "Damon's got that whole dark, multi-millionaire look going on. Not to mention I could totally imagine you in red tights."

"Is that a dig?"

"It's an observation." Brittney corrected him before glancing back at Elena. "Anyways, they'll get everything taken care of while you sit down and shut up, ok?" Elena went to open her mouth in protest but Stefan cut her off.

"Your sister's right. You won't be doing anything because in the end that's what is going to keep you safe."

"But that means nothing if you're not safe too." Elena protested.

"What do you mean, I'm perfectly safe! I have Damon, the self serving psychopath on my side." Stefan joked with a grin.

"Well that's comforting," Brittney muttered as she skimmed throught the books, glancing behind her to see Elena and Stefan in a tight embrace. She grinned as she took another book and chucked it at them, both teens glaring at her.

* * *

Brittney was lounging in the Gilbert living room, feet propped up as she turned the page of the book she was reading. She may or may not have stolen _A Tale of Two Cities_ from the boarding house. She couldn't help it, being an English teacher the urge was much to strong. Besides, it was one the first published editions! Stefan wouldn't mind it, he had a large library full of books. One book taken wouldn't harm anyone.

Brittney glanced up as she heard a huff; Elena was glaring down at her phone as she clicked ignore. Yeah the girl was surely PMSing, she only gets cranky like this once a month. The front door was then knocked.

"I got it." The teen nodded, opening the door. Damon barged in, Brittney hiding the book under the couch pillow as she stood up.

"You two are ignoring me." Damon grumbled as he looked around the house.

"The six missed calls? Sorry my phone was dead." Elena sarcastically shrugged. Damon turned to the older brunette.

"What about you."

"My phone's in my purse which is..." she looked around. "in my car." she shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Is Stefan here?" He questioned.

"No." Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone so I figured he'd be here with you." He grumbled, going through his phone. Elena let out a shaky breath as she dialed Stefan's number, bringing the phone up to her ears.

"It's going straight to voice mail..." She revealed.

"Where do you think he is?" Brittney asked.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." He sighed, both sisters exchanging looks.

* * *

Elena fidgeted in the backseat of Damon's car, nervously biting her nails before running her hands through her hair.

"Hey calm down, I'm sure he's fine." Brittney attempted to sooth her as she twisted in her seat to glance at her sister.

"You heard Damon. T-those are vampires out there and we don't know what they're capable of. He can be hurt, oh my gosh what if he's-"

"Elena." Brittney soothed. "It's alright, just calm down. Let's just wait for Damon..." Elena hastily gulped, nodding as she glanced out the window into the pouring rain. Her eyes widened as she saw Damon's figure running up to them, she clambering out of the car. "Elena wait-" Brittney shouted after her sister, opening the umbrella and hurrying to her.

"What happened? Where is he?!" Elena demanded as she stopped in front of a soaking Damon, Brittney catching up to them as she held the umbrella over their drenched clothes.

"They have him. I can't get in." Damon sighed out, his raven locks clinging to his forehead.

"Why not?" Brittney asked.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in." he explained.

"I can get in." Elena nodded going to move forward but Damon and Brittney held her back.

"You are not going anywhere." Damon held her in place.

"I'm going!"

"Are you crazy Elena!" Brittney hissed. "They obviously know who you are. The moment you step in that house you're dead."

"Why are they doing this?" Elena whimpered. "What do they want from him?"

"Revenge. They want revenge." Damon sighed out, pain on his features. Brittney frowned; she could see the worry on his face knowing that his brother was hurt. The guy really cared for his brother, even though he had a messed up way of showing it.

"We've got to do something though," Elena ran her hands through her slightly damp hair.

"I know." Damon nodded, glancing behind him at the direction of the house.

"We can't let them hurt him though. We have to get him out of there-"

"Elena, I know!" He snapped, turning back to the teen, his features softening as his eyes flickered between both brunettes. "But I don't know how to get him out."

* * *

"Come on Brittney we don't have all day." Elena huffed out as she tapped her foot impatiently, the older brunette sending her a glare from her crouched position.

"Well sorry, I'll be sure to take classes in the future _on how to break into my workplace."_ she sneered, picking at the lock that led into the hallway of the highschool.

"Brittney come on." Elena whined, shaking her older sister's shoulder who only breathed out from her nostrils in response, her temper rising. Suddenly the door she was working on swung open, whacking her in the face as she fell on her back.

"Oh my god." Elena gasped, thinking that they were caught.

"Anytime now." Damon grumbled as he stepped out into view, Elena letting out a sigh as she realized it was him.

"You ass!" Brittney's voice came out muffled as she had a hand clamped over her mouth, clutching at her nose.

"Stop whining, it'll go away." He rolled his eyes, helping her up as she glowered at him. She removed her hand from her nose, turning to Elena.

"Is it bleeding?" She asked, motioning to her reddened nose.

"It's a little red, just looks like you have a cold." The teen shrugged.

"Ass." Brittney glared over at Damon who only shrugged.

"Come on let's go." He motioned them into the hallways, they following after him. Damon was ahead of them as he rounded the corner. "Well you look alive... and kicking."

"You can't hurt me." Alaric growled at him.

"Oh I can hurt you." Damon smirked. The girls rounded the corner at that moment.

"Mr. Saltzman, we need your help." Elena relieved, Brittney hitting Damon on the arm and sending him a look that said behave as he glared at the history teacher.

Soon enough they all moved into the history classroom, Alaric seated at his desk as Elena stood in front of the desk and Brittney in a spare student desk. Damon was leaning onto the bookshelves that were lined against the wall.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire and he can't get in. We need you. I would go but-"

"No she wouldn't." Brittney butted in, standing up from her seat as she sent her sister a glare.

"Their lives are too valuable. Yours on the other hand." He smirked towards Alaric.

"Look Stefan told me about your ring." Elena informed the history teacher.

"What about it?" Alaric asked, twirling it on his fingers.

"Let me recap..." Damon started. "You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" He finished off sarcastically.

"Yeah, the part where I try to kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." Alaric stood up from his desk, going to square up to the vampire but both brunettes stopped him.

"Ric, you should know better then to start fights at school." Brittney gave him a serious look, his eyes flickering from her to the blue eyed vampire.

"Mr. Saltzman please. This is Stefan." Elena pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my problem." Alaric shook his head, turning away from both of them.

"That's a shame." Damon shrugged as he walked over to both girls. "Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife."

"You're lying." Ric narrowed his eyes. Brittney gnawed on her lip, not knowing the truth either.

"Am I?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward." He taunted before turning to both sisters. "Come on you two." He motioned them out.

"Alright wait." Alaric called after them. "I'll go." He agreed, Damon and Brittney exchanging looks. Seems like the older vampire surely knew how to grasp someone's attention.

* * *

"I'm surprised you don't keep these in the trunk of your car." Brittney mused as Alaric lay down all his hunter weapons on his desk.

"This isn't Supernatural Brittney." Elena huffed out, Brittney sending her a grin.

"Anyways, I don't find it strange at all that you keep these stuff in your classroom considering I went off on a student the other day for bringing a lighter." Brittney continued on, the history teacher glancing up at her.

"I've got him to thank for that." He glanced over to the raven head vampire who only smirked in return.

"So what are these?" Elena asked, motioning to syringe like weapons laid out.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just get me in and I'll get Stefan out." Damon shrugged, eyes raking over the weapons.

"That's your plan? You're just going to take them all on yourself?" Elena stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that." Damon scoffed. "Hopefully." Elena pulled out one of the darts, everyone eyes bugging out.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Alaric asked.

"Seriously, put that back." Brittney warned.

"I'm going with you guys." Elena stated as if it was obvious.

"No no no no." Damon sang."No way."

"You need me, I'll get in, you can distract him and I can get Stefan out." She explained to the vampire.

"Let's not skip the part where the vampires catch you and then kill you." Brittney hissed. "You're not going anywhere."

"Brittney." Elena growled, she waving her off.

"So when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can." Damon continued on to the history teacher. "I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically be in the way."

"Damon, now is not the time to be the long ranger." Elena told him.

"Fine, Brittney you drive the get away car. Elena you can be her assistant." He rolled his eyes. "But there's no way you're getting in that house."

"You can't stop me." Elena narrowed her eyes.

"You do realize who you're talking to right?" Brittney raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize this is Stefan we're talking about though." Elena argued back.

"It could be Jeremy for all I care. You're going no where near the house, got that? My decision is final."

"Are you seriously going to stand here and not care about Stefan at all? You're not even trying!"

"No you know what Elena, the reason I'm acting like this is because I know I have no chance against 27 vampires. Be practical, you're a meal on legs walking into that house. Not to mention you have no experience whatsoever on fighting back so let these two take care of it, ok?"

Elena's lips formed into a thin line before she reluctantly nodded, looking away.

"Great, you two set?" Brittney turned to both males.

"Let's go." Alaric nodded.

* * *

Brittney and Elena were seated in Damon's car once again, waiting for them to return. The older brunette reached into her coat, pulling something out. Elena's eyes bugged out as she saw the gun in her hands.

"Where'd you get that!" The teen exclaimed.

"Alex." Brittney shrugged, loading the magazine with the wooden bullets carefully.

"Alex? Wait what-"

"It's from the council. Members of the secret council get one."

"Do you think mom and dad were on it too?" Elena whispered, Brittney glancing up at her.

"I don't know." She replied truthfully, sliding the gun to lock the rounds in place, the clicking effect echoing. Elena hesitantly biting her lip as she rummaged through Alaric's duffle bag. "Don't touch those." Brittney warned.

"I'm not doing anything." Elena rolled her eyes as she gently studied the vervain dart. Suddenly a tree branch fell onto the car's hood, both sisters screaming until they realized what it was.

"Oh god." Brittney breathed out, placing a hand over her speeding heart. Elena quickly took that chance to open the car door, fleeing. "No Elena come back!" Brittney called after her, she quickly clambering out of the car and running after her in the pouring rain. "Elena!" She shouted, her sister glancing over her shoulder and pressing a finger to her lips to be quiet as she continued to run. "Fucking bitch." Brittney cursed as she hurried after her.

Brittney reached the brick farmhouse, catching a flash of brown hair disappear down a set of stairs which she guessed to be the basement.

"_Jimmy where are you?"_ a voice called out, Brittney gasping as she pressed herself harder onto the wall, desperately trying to calm herself down as to not catch their attention. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the gun out and swiftly ran down the stairs, stopping at an iron like door and then another door whose mirror was broken. Carefully avoiding the glass she continued on rounding a corner, coming face to face with Damon and Elena.

"Are you two insane?" He hissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Brittney scolded Elena.

"I couldn't just sit there and wait Brittney!"

"Hell yes you were, because that's the only option that'll keep you safe!" She snapped.

"Look fine, you two are already here. Come on." Damon motioned them after him into the room where Stefan was in. Brittney's eyes widened as she saw Stefan hung up by ropes, shirtless. There was another vampire, tied up to a chair and staked down.

"You two shouldn't be here." Stefan groaned out through the pain.

"I know, they were supposed to stay in the car." Damon grumbled, looking towards Harper

"No not him," Stefan rasped out.

"Whatever, let's get you down." Damon went towards the ropes that were hung unto the wall.

"No." Stefan breathed out. "There's vervain on the ropes."

"Elena, Brittney. You two get him down." Damon commanded, they quickly complying as they cut the ropes and Damon steadied the vampire onto a pillar. "Alright, put your clothes on. Come on." he motioned them out as he went towards the door incase someone else came.

"Wait." Stefan groaned out, leaning down to remove the stake from Harper's leg.

"I got it." Brittney nodded. "You two go." she glanced between Stefan and Elena as they nodded. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the stake out making the dark skinned man groan out in pain. "I'm sorry." She creased her eyebrows before pulling the other stake out and untying the ropes behind his back. "There, you're all good." She patted his shoulder, helping him up.

"Thank you." Harper nodded, staggering.

"Let's get out of here." She nodded, they quickly making their way up the stairs. Suddenly Harper grabbed her from her waist and sped her to the other side of the house, away from the door. Brittney's eyes were wide as he placed a finger to his lips, indicating for her to be quiet. She could overhear the vampires running around, one shouting orders. After a while he stepped away. "I have to go help my friends, but thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you." He nodded. Brittney smiled before running off, finding the back entrance. Her eyes widened as she saw an old woman on the ground, bite marks on her neck and arms. She was dead. Pushing the tears away, she pulled the gun out from her coat and quietly slipped into the kitchen. There were 2 dead vampires laying on the ground, stakes in their back. She quickly pulled one of the stakes out; she could use it later on. Brittney's ears perked up on grunting and the sound of someone being beaten in the hallway, peering in only for her eyes to widen as she saw Damon being beaten by two vampires.

Without hesitation, she brought the gun up and fired it, taking them by surprise as one bullet hit a vampire in the shoulder. Damon took that as his advantage to launch said vampire into the wall with all his strength, knocking him out. Brittney angled the gun at the other vampire standing there but he sped in front of her, slapping the gun out of her hand. Brittney screamed as his face transformed, his hands knotting into her chestnut locks as he went to take a bite but soon enough he fell to the ground limply. Brittney staggered back confused, looking up to see Alaric with a tranquilizer gun and a very pissed off Damon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon hissed as he sped in front of her, she jumping back.

"Trying to save your life obviously." She snapped, crouching down to grab her gun that was on the ground.

"I don't need help, now get out of here. You're supposed to be with Stefan and Elena, home now." He hissed, turning to Alaric. "Get her out of here, I'm going after Frederick." With that he ran off before she could argue.

"Come on Brittney, you really shouldn't be here." Alaric grabbed her by the arm as he tugged her out, she ripping her hand away from his grip.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, I don't need you escorting me out." She snapped.

"Well then obviously you wouldn't be here right now." Alaric retorted as they rounded the corner into another hallway, slowly coming to a stop as he felt an eery silence. Suddenly something pounced on Brittney, she letting out a scream as her head hit the floor. A flash of white fangs were all she saw before he was ripped off her, Alaric launching the vampire into the wall. The vampire quickly got up grabbed Alaric, smashing him against the wall as he went to bite him. Brittney quickly looked around, eyeing the stake from earlier on the ground and picking it up. Without hesitation she drove it into the vampire's back, he gasping before turning an ashy grey and dropping to the ground. Alaric let out a groan, Brittney helping him up.

"You ok?" She whispered, he slightly shaking on his own two feet.

"I-I'm fine." he waved her off, hand coming up to touch his bloodied neck from where the vampire had bit him.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She went to drag him out but not before grabbing the stake lodged into the vampire's heart for safekeeping.

"Frederick's gone." Damon panted out as he returned to the room, seeing Brittney's flushed features and Alaric's worn state.

"We need to get out of here." Ric panted out, Damon nodding as motioned Brittney out first.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him." Damon grumbled as they stepped out in the porch, the cool air hitting Brittney making her shiver. The trio came to a stop as they noticed the dark figures approaching them in the distant, Brittney's eyes widening. There were more then 10 of them, she reaching into her coat and pulling out the gun. This wouldn't suffice for long. "How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked the hunter.

"One." Ric replied, an uneasy look on his face.

"I don't think this will be of much use." Brittney noted, her voice shaking. Damon glanced down at the gun in her hands, grabbing it and quickly leading her back into the house.

"Look we're going to hold them off-" Damon started.

"What do you mean we? There's no chance we'll be able to walk out of this alive." Brittney snapped as he closed the door behind him.

"I know." Damon nodded, his features hardened. "But we're going to try to hold them off so that you can run, do you hear me?"

"What?" She gasped, eyes flickering from the raven head vampire and to the history teacher. "I can't just leave you two-"

"Listen to me, you will leave. It's not a question, it's an order." He growled.

"But Ric," she turned to the sandy colored hair man. "A-and you. I-I can't-"

"Yes you can." He nodded, cupping her face with his hands, her eyes tearing up. "Whatever goes down right now, _you will run._ Do you understand me?" She hastily nodded, sniffling. "Good," He smiled slightly, pushing her back as he and Ric stood side by side, protectively. "Give her your ring." He ordered Alaric.

"What no-" She argued.

"No buts, give it to her." Damon growled at the teacher, who hesitantly slipped it off, he seeming to freeze before passing it to the brunette.

"No Ric, I can't-"

"Just shut up and take it." Damon snarled, she obeying. She glanced back up at Ric who sent her a silent nod, indicating that this was for the best. Brittney gulped as she backed away to the end of the hall. She didn't want to be too close to the other exit near the kitchen where the vampires could also enter from there. Right now she was at equal distance from both entrances.

* * *

Matt and Kelly were inside their home, in the kitchen. Slowly things were starting to look up for both of them. Kelly was actually trying, something that made Matt smile as she had never tried before. If only Vicki were here to see this, he thought.

The front door was knocked, he going to answer it. Matt was surprised to see Caroline with a gloomy look on her face.

"What happened to you?" He asked, Sheriff Forbes and Alex then came up behind her. Matt creased his eyebrows, eyes flickering between the three.

"Hey Matt." The sheriff smiled sadly at him.

"Hey. What's going on?" He asked.

"Is your mom home?" Liz asked. "We need to talk..."

* * *

So what you said to get me to do this, about my wife, it was a lie wasn't it?" Alaric asked as the floorboards from outside creaked, making Damon glance over his shoulder continuously at the brunette who was a few feet away from him. She was holding a makeshift stake in her hands, just in case.

"Yup." He nodded. Suddenly there were two gun shots fired into the air, making the trio jump.

_"Stop! What's going on here?"_ the sound of a woman was heard from the other side of the door, the three fidgeting in place. The door was then opened, a middle aged lady walking in alongside who Brittney recalled as Anna. The older woman looked around in horror, eyeing the lifeless vampires on the ground with stakes driven through their hearts. "What did you do?" she hissed.

"ME?" Damon scoffed incredulously. "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother." He hissed, motioning Brittney beside him. She dropped the stake to the floor as she hurried to his side.

"Trust me, the parties responsible for this will be dealt with." Pearl nodded.

"Well our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon growled as he poked the stake at her neck.

"This wasn't supposed to happen-"

"Well it did." Damon growled, grabbing Brittney by her arm protectively and pulling her after him. "If I had a good side, not a way to get on it." He warned before they exited the house, Brittney in taking a huge sigh of relief. They had gotten through the worst, she thought.

* * *

After Damon had dropped Brittney off at home, in which he had continued to pester her over her well being and if she was hurt or anything, she quickly went to discard of her clothes. They were filled with mud and not to mention blood. Brittney was freshly showered and clean. She had a few scratches and some slight bruises on her hands from earlier though, not to mention her head seemed to pound from when she had hit the floor. Taking an aspirin, she guzzled a glass of water after it. Her phone that was on the kitchen counter started to vibrate, she picking it up and seeing that Alex was calling.

"Hey." She answered into the line, leaning onto the kitchen counter. She just realized that she had yet to give back Alaric's ring, it still on her finger as she twirled it around. It was big. "What's up" she smiled though her smile slowly started to fade away. "Wait what? What do you mean?" She asked, standing up correctly as Alex explained what they had found earlier in the night "Oh no..." she breathed out, horrified.

* * *

Brittney hurried into the Donovan residence, walking in and was instantly met with the mourning faces. A surge of guilt passed through her as she saw Kelly silently sobbing on the couch, Liz Forbes to her side/

"Kelly." Brittney whispered softly as she crouched down to her level, the older woman glancing at her through her tears. "I know this doesn't make it feel any better... but I'm sorry." She whispered. The older woman let out a shaky sob as she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Brittney held onto her tightly, not letting go as the woman sobbed into her shoulder.

Brittney knew the apology wouldn't mean much to the older woman, since Kelly had no idea what the truth was behind her daughter's death was. But Brittney knew, and for that she was truly sorry for not being able to tell her.

**A/N: And there we go :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, it's been a while, especially with my other fics also but it's been quite hectic now a days. I finished state testing today, which let me add I bet I flunked. Well not completely flunked, but I really could have done better if I actually TRIED to study.**

**So this chap was actually pretty fun to write, being that I hate this episode. And aww, look at the Damon/Britt moments. He actually cares for her, having given her the Gilbert ring just in case something did happen to her.**

**The end of season 1 is slowly approaching, I SERIOUSLY CANNOT WAIT. It's going to be amazing, just thinking of the finale makes me grin. **

**Thanks for all those that took the time to leave a review, ily all.**

**BTW, I HAVE A NEW KLAUS/OC FANFIC, WOULD BE AMAZING IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT!**

**Other**** then that, Brittney's outfit of the day is available on my polyvore. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chap and have a great night/day lovelies!**


	17. Under Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only Brittney, Alex, Sammy and other OC's I create along the way.**

Brittney pulled up to the curb at the Gilbert residence, honking her horn to to indicate to her siblings that she was there to pick them up. Tapping on the steering wheel boredly, her eyes narrowed on the new car that pulled up onto the driveway, a middle aged man stepping out.

"Oh good lord." She muttered, climbing out of the car as the man took notice of her.

"Brittney." He greeted delightfully, she plastering a smile on her face as she walked up to him.

"Uncle John, it's so good to see you." The fake smile on her face proved otherwise.

"Likewise." He grinned. "How have you been?"

"Well obviously good... that is until I saw your face." she deadpanned, he smirking as he ruffled her hair.

"Aw you were always my favorite neice. What happened?"

"I stopped taking your bullshit when I realized how much of a creep you are." Brittney narrowed her eyes at him, smoothing her hair down

"I see." He hummed. "Well I'll see you soon." John patted her shoulder, she visibly wincing away as he tugged on his suitcase and made his way up the porch.

Brittney narrowed her eyes on the man; she never liked him growing up. She could only thank god she wasn't actually related to him.

* * *

After dropping her siblings off at school and continuing the extra curricular day, Brittney was pulled into Alaric's classroom for a 'talk'.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned onto a student desk.

"Well I made a copy of a paper that Jeremy wrote. I think you should take a look at it." He explained, handing her the assignment. Brittney's eyes bugged out as she read the title:

_Fact or Fiction:_

_The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls_

"Jeremy wrote this?" She breathed out, flipping the page and skimming through the words.

"He made it clear that he didn't think it was real." Alaric added.

"Out of all the times he actually attempts to write something, he writes _this?"_

"Yeah I was a bit surprised when he handed it in." The history teacher nodded.

"Well atleast he got his grammar right." She mumbled, handing the paper back to Ric. "I just hope he doesn't suspect anything."

"How do you deal with it?"

"With?" She raised an eyebrow.

"All the lies and the secrets? You have to lie to everyone who's important to you." He explained.

Brittney let out a sigh. "Truth be told, I hate it. I really, really hate it. I consider myself a hyprocrite for wanting others to not keep secrets away from me but here I am even worse. But in the end of the day, as long as it keeps everyone safe then I guess that's what I have to live with." She shrugged. "Besides, it's not my secret to tell."

"Still..." Alaric sighed. "It's a lot on your shoulders."

"It's life I guess." She shrugged, straightening up. "Oh by the way, I signed you up for lunch duty this week."

"Wait what?!" The history teacher looked at her flabbergasted.

"Oh don't complain." She waved him off. "Either it's that or help Ms. Brown with planning what the theme will be for the floats."

"Oh nevermind, I guess I'll take lunch duty." He grumbled.

"That's what I thought." She grinned.

* * *

"John Gilbert is back in town?" Sammy asked incredulously as she and Brittney stood in the small boutique, trying out dresses for the Founder's events to come.

"Yeah, I had the honor in bumping into him this morning." Brittney rolled her eyes as she searched through the racks for an appropriate dress.

"You know he is kinda hot." Sammy offered, Brittney turned to her with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"He's sorta hot." The blonde shrugged.

"Sorta? Hot? This is _John _we're talking about, the guy you and I made hell to through most of our teenage life."

"What? I have a thing for older guys." Sammy shrugged, Brittney rolling her eyes.

"You're weird." The brunette scoffed, returning back to the racks.

"Thanks I guess." Sammy shrugged, pulling out a dress and observing it to her body. "What do you think?" she turned to Brittney, offering her the dress.

"I think that makes you look like a whore." Brittney teased, the blonde flinging the dress at her making her squeal.

"Don't be such a bitch." Sammy scowled.

"Kidding, kidding." Brittney joked as she peeled the dress off of her, handing it back to her friend. "I think it looks nice. Go check it out." she motioned to the dressing room, Sam complying.

"So how's life treating you?" Sam's voice comes out from the dressing room, Brittney letting out a sigh.

"It's ok... I guess."

"Now why is that hard to believe?" Sam asked, stepping out in the one shoulder deep purple dress she had picked out, reaching to mid thigh. She did a little twirl, silently motioning to her friend if it was worth it. Brittney nodded, liking the choice.

"You know, it's just... life's different. I mean comparing this year to last year, there are so many drastic changes. Everything is just so hectic."

"Well comparing this year to last year, you were a 21 year old college student who had a basic love life. Now you're a teacher, taking care of two teenage siblings and not to mention getting married. There's a lot more I can point out yet they're not bad changes." Sammy shrugged as she returned back into the dressing room.

"I'm not talking about the improvements, it's just... never mind." Brittney shook her head, returning back to the racks.

"What is it?" The blonde asked, stepping out in her ordinary clothes as she had the dress hung over her arm.

"Nothing." Brittney muttered, browsing through the racks.

"You sure?" Sam asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure." the brunette nodded. "Now help me find a dress, Jenna wants me to pick up take out in half an hour or so."

"Well being the amazing, stylish, beautiful, not to mention-"

"Cocky." Brittney pitched in.

"-loveable best friend I am," Sammy continued on, sending her a glare, "you've asked the perfect person to help." She grinned, going through the hanged dresses. "How about this one?" Sam suggested, pulling out a short sweetheart styled dress, the bodice black while the top half was a shimmering red.

"I love it." Brittney grinned, taking the dress from her hands.

"Well go try it on!" Sammy smiled, pushing the brunette into the direction of the dressing rooms.

* * *

"Jenna will we ever see a day in which you actually attempt to cook us food?" The aunt sent her oldest niece a glare as she pulled the boxes of takeout from the bags, setting them down on the counter.

"The cooking gene was passed down on your dad's side of the family, not your mom's." Jenna scowled, Brittney popping her head out from the fridge and raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I'm adopted Jenna, remember?"

Her face went blank at this. "Oh."

"Charming." Brittney rolled her eyes as she set the soy sauce on the table.

"You know I occasionally forget." Jenna stated.

"It happens." Brittney shrugged. "Where's Jeremy? And John?"

The aunt's face scrunched up at the mention of the uncle's name. "Jeremy's upstairs... As for John, he's probably being a creep-"

"I'm pretty sure I just heard my name." The Gilbert uncle waltzed into the kitchen, both women exchanging looks.

"That doesn't mean we seek your company." Jenna shrugged. "Let me go call Jeremy down." She walked out of the room, leaving Brittney and John alone.

"So-" John started.

"Oh please let's not attempt to chit chat." Brittney rolled her eyes, leaning onto the kitchen counter.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about the council," this made her stiffen, turning to John fully now.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well I noticed Alex is on it." He pointed out, walking over to her.

"Yeah, it's part of the job. Comes with being a deputy and all." She shrugged it off.

"I understand, though I'm surprised by the fact you aren't part of it either. You are a Gilbert, after all."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "John let's not act stupid here. I know."

"What do you know?" He asked, leaning onto the counter.

"Obviously blood doesn't run deep in this family John. You would know that." She grinned sarcastically, he nodding with a smirk.

"So I guess you're in the loop now, huh?"

"You can say so, I mean I was bound to find out sooner or later about my past." She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing much." He shook his head. Jenna and Jeremy entered the room at that time and soon enough the three were seated around the dining table while Jenna was getting her meal ready.

"So the kick off party is tomorrow night." John started, Jeremy snorting.

"I've no interest in the Founder's Day kickoff party."

"Sure you do, it's tradition."

"Well maybe he wants to break it." Brittney pitched in.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage." John explained, casting a look over to the brunette who seemed to stiffen.

"Hmm the Gilbert family legacy." Jenna hummed from her spot in the kitchen. "I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it."

"High five Jenna." Brittney grinned, holding her hand up for an invisible high five.

Jeremy sensed the discomfort his sister and aunt had for the uncle, leaning over to whisper to him. "Why does she hate you?"

"Jenna and I used to sleep together." The uncle basically shrugged, resulting in a packaged bag of chopsticks to be flung at him.

"I'm standing right here!" Jenna scowled.

"Eweeee." Brittney shuddered in disgust. "I still remember that day. I had to practically wash me eyes out with soap to get rid of that image."

"Serves you right for snooping." John shrugged, she shooting her bottle at him making Jenna and Jeremy snicker. There was a bump upstairs, the sound of something crashing that pulled Brittney away from the dinner, she excusing herself from the table. Elena and Stefan were the only one upstairs, the teen saying she didn't want dinner. Knocking her sister's door, the door was opened revealing a flushed Elena. Brittney's eyes narrowed on the destruction in the corner of the room, the shelf slanted and her lamp crushed.

"What happened? And where's Stefan?"

"H-he left through the window." Elena breathed out, smoothing her hair down.

"What's gotten you so out of breath?"

"I uh, I-"

"Elena." Brittney said firmly. "What happened?"

The teen took a deep breath before starting to explain the situation.

* * *

The next morning, Brittney was seated with her younger brother at the dining table as he ate his breakfast. Or atleast attempted to what with her pestering.

"You know, I never quite understood why those kids were so against that rabbit having Trix. I mean seriously, talk about rude."

Jeremy let out a huff as he munched on his cereal. This was a conversation that they had one too many times.

"And don't even get me started on Lucky Charms; those kids seriously have nothing better to do then run around after some Leprechaun with cereal-"

"Brittney." He cut her off, she glancing up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up" Brittney scowled at this.

"Rude." She mumbled, leaning back in her seat. The front door rang, she standing up to go get it. Opening the door, she was met with a face she didn't want to see.

"Brittney-" Damon grinned, she scrunching her nose up.

"Ewe, it's too early to see your face-"

"Damon." Elena appeared making her way down the stairs, luckily cutting them off before their bantering could ignite. "Thank god you're here."

"Well you ask, I come. I'm easy like that." He wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"And the booty call of the year award goes to..." Brittney trailed off.

"Just come on." She motioned them both up to her room.

"I'd so prefer Brittney's place." Damon mutters as they enter the room, the older brunette sending him a look. "But this will do." He shrugs, laying down on Elena's bed and setting the teddybear over his chest. Brittney sat herself on the windowseat, pulling her knees up.

"Could you please stop messing around?" Elena rolled her eyes as she leaned onto her vanity mirror.

"It's impossible." Brittney shrugged, the raven head vampire sending her a smirk.

"True that. Did you two know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's council?"

"What?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yep."

"I knew." Brittney shrugged.

"And you didn't think of telling me?"

"You were too busy getting hot and heavy up here." Brittney scoffed. "Which let me add, points us to our next conversation."

"What happened right there?" Damon motioned to the broken lamp.

"Uh... nothing." Elena said uneasily, both adults sending her looks. "Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal."

"Few days, give or take." He shrugged basically.

"But it's been a few days." Brittney pointed out, sitting up.

"Give then. I don't know. What's the big deal?" He scoffed, standing up and walking over to the vanity mirror.

"Obviously my sister's safety." The older brunette noted.

"He's not himself Damon." Elena pleaded.

"Well maybe his problem is that he had spent too long not being himself." Damon shrugged, plucking a picture off the mirror. It was Brittney and Elena, standing infront of what looked to be a lake in bathing suits. "Ooh I'm keeping this." He teased, waving the picture making Brittney's eyes bug out.

"Give it back you ass-" She scowled, standing up and trying to take the photo from his hands but he wouldn't give.

"Seriously you guys?" Elena huffed, watching them fight over the picture. Brittney grabbed the bag on the dresser and flung it at his face, catching him off guard and succesfully taking the photo from his hands.

"Ha!" Brittney grinned, the vampire rubbing his sore nose as he threw her a glare.

"Cheat-"

"Brittney, I didn't tell you so you could fool around. Same for you too Damon." Elena sighed frustratedly out.

"It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know was _good behavior Stefan, reign it in Stefan, fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan,_ but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention." He explained.

"Whoa, wait what?" Brittney chuckled.

"He is not you, not even close." Elena denied.

"Well he doesn't want to be me." Damon shrugged. "But that doesn't mean that deep down he's not."

Both sisters exchanged looks at this.

* * *

After both sisters dragged an unwilling Damon out of the room, they agreed it would be best to reveal to Jeremy about the adoption issue. Brittney had already told Elena about the vampire paper Jeremy had wrote and they both come to an agreement, thinking that now was the best time to talk about it.

The three siblings trailed down the dirt path near the lake.

"I just can't believe mom and dad never told you two that you were adopted." Jeremy shook his head, still not believing the subject.

"I'm sure they would have eventually." Elena shrugged.

"Why were you two worried about what I thought though?" He asked.

"Well you know..." Brittney trailed off. "It's weird. To think your whole life you're related by blood to someone only to be proven not."

"Does it bug your that we're not?"

"No Jer, you're our brother. That's all that matters." Elena shook her head, he smiling gently.

"And to think, all those times that I complained to mom and dad about there being no way you were my brother." Brittney joked, Jeremy rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now." Elena changed the subject.

"Yeah, he's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff." The teen boy nodded.

"He really liked your vampire paper, which let me add I did too." Brittney pointed out.

"He thought I had a clever angle."

"What drew you to that subject?" Elena questioned.

"I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies." He joked with a shrug.

"Aw come on, Gilberts aren't crazy." Brittney sent him a look.

"Easy for you to say, you're not one." He shot back. Both sisters stopped, sharing looks.

"Ouch." Elena scoffed, he stopping to look back at both brunettes.

"You do understand you just called yourself crazy, right?" Brittney raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well atleast I'm not as crazy as you are." He shot back.

"Excuse me? Crazy runs through your veins boy."

"Gee thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"You're the one that said it." Brittney pointed out as they continued walking.

* * *

Later in the evening, Brittney and Alex stepped into the Founder's Hall where the town was celebrating the Founder's Day Kickoff Party. The place was dimly lit with fairy lights hung up everywhere, classical music along with the soft murmuring off the citizens hanging in the air.

"How many more Founder events do we have to go through?" Alex asked as Brittney shrugged off her coat, he taking it into his hands. She sent him a thankful smile before looking around the place.

"Way too much to count." She mused, linking arms with his as they walked around the place, finally settling onto the main hall where a bar was set up and an open area for dancing. Though there wasn't much to dance to since the music was too slow and... non dance like.

"This is so boring." Alex muttered under his breath, his fiance glancing up at him.

"Tell me about it." She sighed, catching Sammy who was near the bar. "I'll be right back." She told him, he nodding as he stared around boredly. Walking up to her Sammy, Brittney tapped on her friends shoulder, the blonde whirling around to face her.

"Brittney, there you are." She smiled, engulfing the brunette in a hug.

"I'm glad you could make it." Brittney smiled softly.

"Yeah and now I'm sort of regretting doing so. This place is BORING."

"I know, I know. Usually it has this nice vibe to it; this one just screams nursery home."

"Tell me about it." The blonde scoffed, bringing her drink up to her lips and taking a sip. The mood in the room suddenly changed as the music did, a much more upbeat song playing. Couples started dancing, both girls exchanging amused looks. "Now it's a nursery home on crack."

Alex walked up to the two, outstretching a hand towards Brittney who obliged, sending her a friend a wink as she was taken to the dance floor. Sammy huffed, turning back to the bar as she ordered herself another drink.

On the other side of the bar, Damon and Elena stood watching Stefan dance around with the outgoing crowd, a goofy grin on his face.

"Is he going to be ok?" Elena asked worriedly about her boyfriend.

"Eventually, one way or another." The raven head vampire shrugged with a smile, bringing the glass of bourbon up to his lips. His eyes roamed over the humans, stopping on Brittney who was dancing with Alex. His smile seemed to drop seeing their happy faces as he watched them dance closely, the brunette setting her head on her fiance's shoulder as they swayed to the music. A foreign feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach. Jealousy? Damon scoffed at this, Elena looking up at him confusingly. What was he to be jealous of, he thought as he drowned his drink and walked off.

* * *

Brittney made her way through the now much more lively crowd; Alex was pulled away by the Sheriff for a minute so she was now looking for Sammy. Her eyes caught sight of Elena and Damon by the bar, joining them as she overheard Damon's comment.

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death."

"Wait what?" She asked surprised, they both looking up at her.

"He know that her death was ruled an overdose though." Elena pointed out.

"Really?" Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "'_Oh but Sheriff, someone buried. Who would do that?'"_ He mocked the younger boy. "I know, I know! Me!" He waved his hand up. "I would compel but he's wearing vervain."

"Don't you dare even think about compelling him." Brittney snapped, he holding his hands up in a surrendering way.

"If he keeps asking question though..."

"Seriously Damon don't. We can handle this." Elena nodded before turning to her sister. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Don't make it obvious."

"I'm not stupid." Elena scowled.

"Uh yes you are." Brittney scoffed.

"Whatever." The teen rolled her eyes as she walked off, Brittney turning to Damon who was twirling a rose in his hands.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He murmured softly, handing her the rose before rising from his seat and walking off. Brittney's eyebrows furrowed as she picked at the petals of the rose. Shaking her head, she slipped the rose into her hair and walked off going to find Sammy.

* * *

Brittney linked arms with Sammy who was wandering around, the blonde sending her a small smile as they walked through the building.

"Is it alright if I slip out now? I mean, there's nothing left to do here." Sammy pouted.

"They're going to do the whole countdown thing right now, just a few more moments please?"

"Fine." The blonde huffed. "Lead the way."

Brittney grinned, dragging her friend to the main hall where now most of the guests were crowded. Mayor Lockwood was at the front of the room, delivering a speech.

"In just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming Founder's Day celebration. It's a very special one this year, the 150th anniversary of our town." The crowd broke out into applause, both females joining in. A large rusty bell was dragged into the room, set up by the Mayor. "And I would like to welcome back one of our town's favorite sons to do the honors of ringing our official Charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" Everyone started appluading as the middle aged man made his way to the front, Brittney rolling her eyes.

"Ok now we can go." She went to turn around but Sammy stopped her.

"Oh shut up, it's still not over." The blonde argued, clapping as she motioned up front.

"Fine." Brittney grumbled, turning back around. She noticed Damon and Alaric in the back of the room, eyes narrowed. She followed their gaze which led to her uncle. What had the man done now?

She was brought out of her thinking as the crowd starting cheering once again accompanied by the ringing of a bell, she joining the crowd.

"Alright now can I go?" Sammy asked, Brittney nodded.

"Sure, thanks for coming."

"No problem, see ya. Goodnight." The blonde engulfed her into a hug, Brittney returned it eagerly.

"Goodnight." The brunette called after her, turning around to head the other direction but bumped into a hard chest.

"Hey there you are." Alex grinned, she sending him a small smile. "Wanna head out? I don't think I can take anymore of these Founder's parties, even though they've yet to begin!"

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it." She playfully bumped him, linking her arm through his as they went to get their coats.

* * *

At the Gilbert house, Jeremy snuck into Elena's room as he quietly started to rummage for the information he needed. His sister had seemed suspicious earlier in the night when she talked to him about Vicki, and he just knew there was more then she was letting on.

Opening her vanity mirror drawer, his nose scrunched up as he stumbled upon her bras, quickly closing it and glancing around the room. searching her window seat and the rest of her dresser. After a few minutes of nonstop searching, the boy let out a sigh as he leaned onto the dresser, feeling unaccomplished. That is until his eyes narrowed on the large horse painting, he pushing it back to reveal the light green journal he had been searching for. Taking a seat on his sister's bed, he opened the book and started to skim through it, pushing down his guilt for snooping through her stuff. Jeremy's eyes widened as he stopped at a passage, revealing the truth behind Vicki's death and how Stefan had to kill her. Flipping the page he continued on, the page explaining to him the secret about the Salvatore's and how the older of the brothers erased his memories. Rage seemed to engulf him as to how she allowed this to happen without his consent, he quickly slamming the book closed and returning it to it's original place. He didn't have it in him to continue on reading... How could his two older sisters do this to him, he thought as he returned back to his room and ran a hand through his hair.

**A/N: Hey guys... it's been a long time coming I know. I had 3/4 of this chapter written out a loooong time ago but I never got to continue it what with school and life hanging on my shoulders. Not to mention I seem to be going through a The Walking Dead phase. That show is so addicting, I literally finished both seasons this weekend. That is . . . . concerning.**

** I can't promise you that the next chapter will come out soon, I have alot of stuff to catch up on in school but luckily I'm halfway done :) Thanks to those who left a review and I apologize to those who were looking forward to more chapters of my other fics. It'll take a while but hopefully I'll pull through.** **Thank you all again on your continued support.**

**Brittney's outfit is available on my Polyvore (link in profile)**

**Have a great day/night lovelies.**


	18. Miss Mystic Falls

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's I've created along the way.**

"I hate you." Brittney grumbled as she drove down the road in her car.

"_Hey don't blame me," _Alex's voice came from the other line as the phone was on speaker, placed in the cupholder.

"Actually I do blame you. You could have woken me up this morning. Now I'm late all thanks to you!" She snapped.

"_Look I got called out at like 5 in the morning. If there's one thing I know about you Brit it's that you'll strangle whoever dares wake you from your sleep_."

"You all knowing bastard." She mumbled, pulling into the school's parking lot.

"_Bastard that you love_." He pointed out, she rolling her eyes as she searched for a spot to park.

"Unfortunately." Brittney added as she spotted a vacant spot, going to park there but it was quickly stolen as a shiny red sports car cut her off. "You little bitch!" She cursed as she stomped on the brakes, slamming her fists down on the steering wheel to honk at the driver.

"_What's wrong?_" Alex asked as his fiance continued to mumble profanities.

"I swear to god I don't know why the law lets these little fuckers drive at this age."

"_Huh, someone stole your parking spot again_?"

"You guessed right," she sighed out, backing out and finding herself another place to park.

"_Like you said, I know you too well,_"

"A little too well you creeper," she joked as she cut the engine, grabbing her purse from the passenger seat.

"_Perks of being a cop hun_." Brittney rolled her eyes as she grabbed the phone, returning it to normal volume as she placed it on her ear. She locked the car with a beep behind her.

"Yeah well those perks of yours do not out weigh the cons. I barely see you anymore." She pouted slightly.

"_What are you talking about I'm always around... Sort of_,"

"Yeah right liar, if I'd known you'd be so taken away with your work I would have never put up with you."

"_Hey you're the one whisked away with grading those essays and writing them lesson plans._"

"Yeah cause it's my job genius," Brittney responded as she made her way to the school.

"_Just like it's mine_."

"Cheeky brat." She rolled her eyes.

"_Yet you still put up with me_." Alex teased

"Anyways, I hope to be seeing you at the pageant this week. I'm helping teach the participants the dance this year." Brittney revealed excitedly.

"_Poor kids_."

"Hey." She called out offended.

"_Thank god I wasn't there when you participated years back, I would have made a complete fool of myself.._." He went on.

"You're an ass." The brunette scowled.

"_Come on, I'm just kidding. You were great. Lets just hope those in the pageant don't have two left feet... Like you- kidding, kidding!"_

"Gee thanks. Well I'm inside the school now and got to go, thanks again for making me late."

"_You're the one who broke the alarm clo_-" Brittney clicked the phone off with a smile, slipping it into her bag as she made her way into her classroom."

* * *

Alex slipped his phone into his pocket, rolling his eyes at his fiance's ways. Arriving at the Founder's Hall, he took sight of Sheriff Forbes who was waiting for Damon Salvatore to arrive. John Gilbert was standing to the side near the bar, pouring himself a drink.

Truth be told he never appreciated the Gilbert uncle; even since his arrival to Mystic Falls it seemed like he was hiding something and was just waiting to let the secret out. John would send him looks during the council meetings with hidden meanings, as if he was supposed to know more. What that 'more' was, Alex had no clue.

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised." Sheriff Forbes explained the situation as Damon had arrived.

"You mean stolen?" The raven head man questioned, knowing exactly what it meant.

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them."

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood must have used mind control to hide the theft." John spoke up from his spot, Damon sending him a look

"I know what she meant."

"We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us two recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county." The sheriff continued.

"Well lucky for us we have John." Damon's lips formed into a thin line as he turned to the Gilbert uncle. John only smirked in response as he took a sip of his drink.

Alex's transceiver cackled, another office needed assistance on the highway. He sent the three an apologetic look before leaving them be and back to his job.

* * *

"Hopefully you all finished reading_ Sense and Sensibility_ over the weekend, correct?" Brittney asked her second period class, earning her a few yes's in response. "Good, then you'll all be able to answer this prompt." She clasped her hands together, the teens letting out a few groans. Grabbing a piece of chalk, Brittney wrote down the question on the board. "What were the advantages and disadvantages of Austen's decision to publish this novel anonymously?" She finished off, dusting her hands from the white powder of the chalk as she turned to the pupils. "Make sure you use complete sentences and check your grammar before handing the assignment in."

"Wait Miss Gilbert." Tyler held his hand up, confusion written over his face.

"Yes, Tyler?"

"Who's Austen?"

Brittney smiled at the boy's attempt to humor her, but when she saw the seriousness on his face her features dropped.

"You are joking right?"

"I don't remember reading about an Austen. Only that Elinor girl and her sister Margerine or something-"

"Margaret." She corrected him with a sigh, shaking her head. "Tyler, if you were to actually look at the cover of the book you would see that Austen is the name of author."

"Oh." The teen realized.

"Nice going." Stefan snickered from behind him, the football player turning around to send him a glare. Brittney raised an eyebrow slightly at Stefan; usually the boy kept to himself and not to mention had a stiff aroma to him. At the moment he seemed different... way too loose.

"Any other questions?" Brittney glanced around the room, earning a few inaudible no's and some shakes of the head. "Good. Now keep to yourselves until the period is over."

Taking a seat at her desk, the brunette used the time to go over last period's papers. The scribbling of pens in notebooks along with the hushed murmurs of classmates filled the room as everyone worked.

There was a knock before the classroom door opened, Brittney looking up from the work to see that it was Bonnie. The teen has a stony expression on her face, her lips in a flat line as she hugged her books and binders to her chest.

"Bonnie, glad you could join us today." Brittney smiled gently towards the teen, glancing down at her wrist watch, "though you are late. Do you have a pass-"

"I needed to return these to you." Bonnie held out the books to her, eyes flickering over to Stefan who was watching her with a curious eye.

"We're still using those for the lessons though-" The teacher remarked

"I had to change courses so no need for them anymore." The witch simply shrugged, placing them on the front desk.

"Why would your counselor change your class halfway through the course?" Brittney questioned as she took the books, placing them in their designated spots on shelf.

"I don't know." Bonnie stated with a simple shrug.

"Well it was a pleasure having you," Brittney turned back to her with a soft smile, the teen nodding in response before making her way towards the door.

"See ya Bonnie." Stefan called out after her, she coming to a halt and rounding to face him. No emotion was present on her face as she stared at the emerald eyed vampire, taking a few moments to stare him down before exiting the room.

Brittney stared after the spot the witch had just exited; the hostility in the room slightly disappearing with her exit. There was more to the story... There had to be.

* * *

"Curiously asking Ric, how long does it take for you to prepare your lesson plans?" Brittney questioned the history teacher as she took a bite of her sandwich. They were both seated in his classroom; he sitting behind his desk and she taking occupancy at a student desk.

"An hour or two maybe." He shrugged. "Why do you ask?

"Just curious." Brittney muttered, picking the crust off.

"Yeah well curiosity killed the cat."

"Luckily it had nine lives." She shot back with a grin.

"That or a magical ring." He chuckled as he glanced down to his hand, twirling the black stoned ring.

"Mind if I see that?" Brittney questioned, he twisting it off and tossing it over to her. Inspecting it, Brittneys forehead furrowed slightly as she slightly recognized it. "I swear to god I've seen this around before." She glanced up to see his hesitant features.

"Uh let me guess... Your Uncle John?"

"Holy shit don't tell me you're telepathic."

"What? No. Your uncle, who is a first class dick by the way-"

"Oh I know." She interjected.

"-revealed the news to me. He has the same ring, though it's a different color. Said that it was your fathers after he passed away."

"How'd you get your hands on this then?" She asked holding the black stoned ring up.

"Isobel."

"My adoptive sister's mother who just so happened to become a vampire? Why would she have it?" The brunette raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"John did say he gave her the ring only for her to turn around and give it to me." Ric explained.

"God this is turning into some Korean drama." She mumbled, passing him the ring as he slid it back on.

"You don't uh- you don't want it back since it is your family's right?" He asked hesitantly, feeling as though he was taking something that wasn't entitled to him.

"Ric, you're a vampire hunter... I'm sure you need it more then I do. Which leads me to my next topic: Why the hell did I find a gun with wooden bullets strapped to bottom of my seat in my classroom?"

Alaric awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Oh you know... just in case."

"Oh of course, because its every day that this school is ransacked by vampires." She laughed sarcastically, pausing to realize how literal what she said was. "Oh shit nevermind."

"That's not the only thing I have stashed here... There's a lot more weapons I've hidden just in case."

"Your bedroom closet wasn't enough?" Brittney joked, Alaric rolling his eyes as he got up and towards the storage room. Clicking on the light, he motioned her inside. The brunette held an unimpressed look on her face as her eyes scanned over the extra history books and supplies. "Where are the rest of the weapo- holy crap!"

Alaric pulled open a secret compartment, revealing a wall that held different types of guns, crossbows, vervain darts and other equipment.

"Satisfied?" He raised an eyebrow, she nodding quickly as she took all the stuff in. "I also keep some stuff around the school; the teachers lounge, gym, restrooms, even the cafeteria."

"In case the cafeteria ladies vamp out on us or anything." Brittney chuckled, he smirking in response. Returning the compartment back into its hidden place, Brittney exited the storage closet as Alaric locked it behind him.

"Anything else I should be aware of?" She asked, leaning onto one of the desks with the back of her hands.

Alaric jiggled his keys in hand, debating on if he should open his desk drawer or not. "Hopefully you don't get the wrong impression of me-"

"Wrong impression? Dude, you'd probably be the only human who's ever survived the first five minutes of Supernatural. That's pretty awesome."

"Uh thanks?" He said unsurely, her grin widening. "But anyways, lets keep this between you and me." Opening the desk drawer, Brittney's eyes bugged out as pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Holy crap I love you even more." She blurted out as she took it from his hands, a large grin settling on her features. "God this is so not how I imagined spending my lunch breaks when I first decided on becoming a teacher." Brittney chuckled as she twisted the cap, pouring the liquid in the plastic cups that Ric had offered her.

"Me neither." Alaric added as he accepted the drink from her hands, she going to pour herself a cup too.

Taking a sip, Brittney winced slightly as the liquid burned down her throat.

"So Jenna called yesterday..." Ric started. "She said there was this pageant or something going on-"

"Oh the Miss Mystic Falls event?"

"Yeah that." He nodded, taking a sip. "She asked me to come along with her to the event."

"Let me guess, chauffeur?" Brittney raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Alaric chuckled.

"Aw Jenna, that's basically her way of asking someone out; having them tag along with her. I remember she did that back when I was in the pageant."

"You know I like Jenna. She uh, she's real understanding and caring. You're lucky to have someone like her as family."

"Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without Jenna. And after both you and her's past relationships, I think you both can find some clarity with each other. Of course, I'm not pressuring you or anything." She held her hands up.

"No of course not."

"Hey Brit-" The classroom door swing upon making the two teachers jump in their spots. Alaric quickly hid the bottle, they both turning to the newcomer who was no other then Elena. "Hopefully I'm not interrupting anything-" she glanced between the two.

"What, no, of course not." Brittney plastered a smile on her face as she hid the cup behind her back.

"We were just talking about... school stuff." Alaric gave the teen a nonchalant stuff.

"Um ok..." The teen eyed him weirdly before turning towards her sister. "Can I talk to you quickly?" Elena asked, jerking her thumb towards the vacant hallway so they could have some privacy.

"Yeah sure of course." Elena smiled gently before stepping out of the room. Brittney followed after her taking the drink in one go. Alaric chuckled at how her face scrunched up due to the strong taste, she shuddering slightly as the alcohol burned its way down her throat. Tossing the empty cup into the small trashbin, she exited the room and met up with her sister who was leaning onto the lockers. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Did you hear about the Founder's Court?" The teen asked curiously.

"Yeah, Carol Lockwood called to ask me if I could help teach this years participants the dance since I was in the pageant years back. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know if mom told you, but back in the spring she applied me for the pageant and today the committee announced I was on it."

"Well that's great Elena!" Brittney gushed, her smile slightly dropping as she saw her sisters look. "Oh I get it..."

"I- I completely forgot about it, I swear. And now there's no more time to get involved in fundraisers or the community and what with everything that's been going on-"

"Hey whoa, slow down there." Brittney held her sister by the shoulders, cutting her off from her rushed words. "Look I know you want to do this for _her_ but you shouldn't stress yourself out over it. I remember mom was really excited when I signed up for the event also; if I remember you were like 10 around the time and you couldn't hold in your excitement." Elena smiled gently at this. "But even with all the hardwork and dedication we put into it, I didn't win. So if you're going to be part of the pageant do it for your own sake, she'll be proud of you either way."

"You really think so?" The teen whispered.

"I know so." Brittney nodded. With a smile Elena engulfed her sister in a hug, they pulling back after a few moments.

"I'm going to do it." Elena breathed out determinedly.

"That a girl." Her older sister patted her back, Elena smiling widely. She didn't know what she'd do without her.

* * *

"Carol do you happen to have better music?" Brittney asked as the older woman turned on the cd player, the classical music filling the cafeteria room.

"No I don't. Besides, this music is accompanied with the dance."

"Nevermind." Brittney huffed as she moved the chairs away to create space for the dance rehearsal. Soon enough all the girls of the pageant along with their partners walked in and the rehearsal started. Carol had the escorts lined up on one side as the girls were opposite them on the other side.

"Alright now honor your partner." The teens held grins on their faces as they did so, some giggling at how corny it seemed. "Focus. Put your right hand up and step up so you can round your partner. Make sure to flirt with your eyes." Snickers escaped the room as they did so. "Now stop, left hand up and repeat."

"Don't you think we should be giving them a visual demonstration?" Brittney whispered as she leaned over to the older woman, she only waving her off.

"They're getting the hang of it. Now both hands and around." She instructed.

The brunette let out a sigh as she leaned onto the cafeteria table, crossing her arms over her chest. "Have it your way then-"

There was a squeal from the back as Stefan spun Elena in his arms, dipping her down. Brittney smiled at the two's playfulness though Carol started to freak.

"Oh no no no!" She protested, walking over to the couple. Brittney rolled her eyes. "There's no touching during this part. It's all about the simple intimacy of the near touch." She explained before turning back to her original spot. "Now let's do it again and be sure to give your partner a flirty eye."

"Oh so now flirting is accepted." The brunette grumbled

"Brittney please." Carol turned to her with a stern look to silence her. After a few more attempts at the dance a 5 minute break was called.

Brittney slumped onto the table, regretting even accepting t help. The mayor's wife was basically taking over everything.

"Hey Carol, mind if I go to the restroom real quick?"

The older woman only waved her off as she was communicating with some students. Grabbing her bag and jacket, Brittney went to exit to cafeteria when she overheard a conversation with Bonnie and Elena.

_"You barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan... Is that what is? Is it Stefan_?" Elena's voice rung out.

_"Listen Elena, I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for nothing_."

Brittney's heart went out to the teen, she knew that it wasn't easy for her at the time.

"_I'm so sorry Bonnie... What can I do to make it any better_?" Elena asked. Leave it to her sister to right everyone's wrongs.

"_That's just it, there's nothing you can do. I blame him Elena, him and Damon and I'm not going to to put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time dealing with it and this is the best I can do. I just... I just don't want anything to do with him at the moment_." Bonnie explained, referring to Stefan. _So that sums up the hostility this morning_, Brittney thought as she slipped away.

* * *

"Brittney hurry up!" Alex impatiently called, tapping his foot as he waited for his fiance to finish up.

"Gimme 5 minutes!" She called from her room, he letting out a frustrated sigh from his spot in the foyer.

"You said that 10 minutes ago and then 10 minutes before that and-"

"Oh stop you're whining." The brunette rolled her eyes as she joined him. His eyes trailed over her figure. She was wearing a black floor length form fitting dress, hair parted to the side with an extravagant smokey eye look for the event.

"Wow." He breathed out. "You look stunning."

"And you look quite handsome yourself." She smiled brightly as her hands rested on his chest, smoothing the material of his suit down before pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "Ready?"

"I've been ready hun," He sent her a look, she smiling sheepishly. "Let's go."

Arriving at the event, the couple took seperate ways as Brittney went to get her sister ready. Jenna had all ready started curling the teen's hair, leaving Brittney to do her makeup.

"Thanks both of you for helping me." Elena smiled gently through the mirror as both adults worked on her.

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair hasn't burned off." Jenna chuckled as she wrapped a strand of hair around the heated curler.

"Yeah well-"

"Elena pucker up or your lipstick is going to be smudged to your ear." Brittney instructed, the teen complying as her sister finished off her lips. "There, you look amazing."

"Thanks." Elena blushed, glancing down as a thought struck her. "You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited..."

"So were you if I recall." Jenna added.

"I was ever since I was a kid. Seeing Brittney's pageant back when I was little always had me excited. I couldn't wait till the day I could be part of it. But lots has changed now..." She trailed off sadly.

Brittney licked her lips, knowing how much her sister wanted her mother's presence at the moment.

"Well I gate to break it you but it's a little late for cold feet." Jenna spoke.

"I don't have cold feet." Elena objected. "I just... I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here."

"Well your hair would still be in tact if she was." Brittney joked, Jenna sending her an unamused glare. "What it's true."

"It is." Elena giggled. Finally her aunt finished off her hair. "Well I should go put my dress on. Be careful with that thing, you might burn somebody." She warned Jenna, eyeing the curling iron before leaving the two.

"Am I really that irresponsible? It's not like I burn down everything I touch." The aunt objected.

"Actually you sort of do." Brittney remarked. "Remember how you burned Jeremy's oatmeal the other day? Or the one time you tried to light the candles on Elena's cake when she was 6? The table cover went up into flames since you was real clumsy. Let's not forget that one day you tried igniting the fireplace-"

"Ok that's enough, now get out of my face before I burn you with this," Jenna playfully threatened as she held the curler up defensively.

"I'm not taking any chances." Brittney laughed as she abandoned her aunt, passing by a glum looking Caroline who sat in front of her vanity mirror. "What's gotten you so down, sunshine?"

The blonde looked up at her slightly startled. "Oh um, nothing."

"Aww come on it's not nothing. If 3 years of babysitting has taught me anything it's that you Caroline Forbes always have a smile on your face. What's wrong?"

"It's just you know, the pageant. Matt couldn't make it and not to mention-"

"It's the competition isn't it?" Brittney cut her off, the blonde opening her mouth only to close it when she didn't know how to respond. "Look, I'm going to tell you something Care. The judges aren't biased; they will choose you off your accomplishments and what you've done to improve this town. And by the looks of all the fundraisers and events you've helped plan, you're the obvious choice."

"But what about Elena?"

"As much as I wish my sister could win... it seems that the Gilberts aren't really blessed with the pageant gene. I would know, I didn't win back then. Though the Forbes truly have it in them."

"You think so?" The blonde asked hopefully.

"I know so." Brittney replied. With a determined nod, Caroline thanked her before going to change.

Brittney was making her way down the stairs when a rushed figure passed her, pulling her back up alongside with them.

"Hey watch it ass-" She cut herself off as they came to a stop at the top of the stairs, her eyes locking with two aquamarine ones. "Damon... is this really the most appropriate time-"

"Where's your sister?" He asked, looking around the floor in search of the teen.

"She's changing right now-"

"Where?" Brittney scowled as he cut her off once more.

"Over there." She pointed towards a door, he grabbing her by the arm and started to drag her towards the room. "Hey whoa whoa, the girl's probably changing-"

This unfazed the raven head vampire as they busted into the room. Elena was just hanging her dress on the rack to change when the sound of the door opening startled her, she turning around to face Damon and her sister who was looking slightly confused and annoyed.

"You two aren't supposed to be back here."

"We need to talk." Damon ordered sternly.

"Dude, the girl needs to change." Brittney pointed out. "Does it have to be right now?"

"Look, normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you two but since it could really inconvenience me... I'll squeal."

"What are you talking about?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." He revealed quickly, both brunettes' eyes widening.

"What?!" The sisters exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. A month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert it's not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

"I-I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal." Elena defended her boyfriend.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Damon shot back, the shock of the entire situation resulting in the girl to take a seat on the couch to be able to grasp it.

"I'm taking that's not normal for you vampires?" Brittney asked uneasily, the raven head vampire shaking his head as he turned to her.

"It's anywhere near normal. Hell, Stefan has no idea what normal is; his entire existence has been anywhere near it. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead."

"I can't believe this." Elena breathed out, holding her head in her hands. "I mean it's Stefan that we're talking about here!"

"Stefan on human blood Elena." Damon reminded her. "He'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop."

"This is all my fault. I mean I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place."

"Ok hold up." Brittney held her hands out, silencing her. "Instead of freaking out we have to get this situation under control." She turned to Damon. "What do we do now to stop him?"

"Like?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Something. Anything!" She suggested. "There is a way to control vampires when they get too out of hand, correct?"

"Well there might be a way..."

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Stefan whose eyes flickered between the three.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear..." Brittney mumbled.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked, keeping a cool expression on.

"Oh I was just filling them in on your extra-curricular activities."

The emerald eyed boy chuckled at this, playing dumb. "What, what are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood Stefan." Elena snapped, his face turning into one of shock.

"We'll uh, we'll be downstairs..." Damon excused himself, tugging on Brittney's arm as he led her out of the room.

"Wait no," She protested, ripping her arm away from his grip.

"Brittney, let them talk it out."

"But that's my sister in there! I'm not going to leave her-"

"It's still Stefan. Yes he might be unstable but hell would have to freeze over before he harmed a single hair on her."

"But..."

"No buts." He cut her off, suddenly a smirk forming on his features. "Though I will admit yours does look quite nice in that dres-"

"You're such a pig." She rolled her eyes in disgust as she pushed past him, making her way down the stairs.

* * *

Brittney sipped on her champagne, feeling in a slightly pensive mood as her eyes danced around the room. There was a slight crowd near the end of the staircase, where the girls would soon descend and be taken by their escorts to the specified dance area outside. Her hazel orbs landed on a familiar student of hers, narrowing as the dark skinned boy attempted to sneak a glass of alcohol.

Walking up behind him, she cleared her throat. "Devon."

The boy instantly jumped, turning to her with wide eyes. He chuckled nervously, eyes flickering from the drink in his hand to his English teacher in front of him. "Miss Gilbert... wha- what a surprise to see you here."

"I can't really say the same Devon. Now who in their right mind would serve you?"

"Oh this? This is uh, this is apple juice." He covered, holding up the amber colored liquid. He took a sip of the drink, trying hard to cover the wince as the liquid burned down his throat. "Yup see, it's apple juice." He coughed slightly.

"I'm sure." She sent him a sarcastic smile. "Now Devon, you are aware my boyfriend is a cop. Meaning I can and will have him bust you on the spot."

"Here you go." The boy shoved the glass tumbler into her hands. "Please just don't tell him."

Damon suddenly appeared at that moment, his face slightly scrunched up in worry. "We have a problem- oh thanks." He grabbed the glass from her hands, downing it in one go before placing it back. Brittney rolled her eyes at this. "Anyways, Stefan's no where to be found."

"What do you mean?" She creased her eyebrows.

"It means that your sister's name is going to be called now and she'll have no escort."

Brittney's eyes widened as she looked over to the staircase. Just like he said, the younger vampire was no where to be found and the names were just being called off as the girls started to descend one by one.

"Holy shit what do we do?" Brittney panicked. Both adults scanned the room before their eyes landed on the dark skinned boy standing a few feet away from them. They exchanged looks, silently nodding.

"Hey Devon," She pulled on his shoulder, the teen turning to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Ofcourse I know!" He grinned with a nod. "I can dougie, twerk, even do the knee drop-"

"Actual dancing Devon!" Brittney snapped.

"Oh uh yeah I guess..."

"Can you waltz?"

"Sorta..." he shrugged. "My sister made me help her practice this one dance for a pageant she was in years ago-"

"That's perfect! Do you remember the steps?" Brittney asked, hope in her voice.

"Yeah I guess-"

"Great." Damon cut him off. "We need you to take the spot of Elena's escort."

A grin made it's way on the young boy's face. "What do I get in return?" Devon raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." _Mayor Lockwood announced into the microphone.

"Anything! Just go!" Brittney pushed the boy away, he stumbling but regaining his posture as he hurried to the end of the stairs.

Elena's face when she didn't see Stefan at the end of the stairs was rigid, but when her new escort showed up it automatically turned into shock.

"What the hell's going on?" She whispered to her classmate as they looped arms and made their way outside.

"I don't know, your sister told me to do this." Devon whispered as they joined the other participants in the line. Elena gulped as her eyes made their way to the crowd, spotting Brittney who gave her a thumbs up to just continue. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she turned her attention back to the guy in front of her as the music started and they were both forced to dance.

Brittney gnawed on her bottom lip as she watched the couples start to dance, silently praying that they could get through this.

"What's Elena doing with that kid?" Jenna's hushed voice was heard from the crowd, Brittney spotting her aunt and squeezing through the crowd to stand by her.

"I have no idea." Alaric whispered back to her, he spotting the English teacher appear next to them. "What's going on?" He questioned her.

"Stefan bailed so Devon's taking his place."

"How'd you get him to agree? I basically have to force that kid to atleast pay attention in class!" Ric questioned. Brittney only shrugged her shoulders.

The music soon came to an end and the dance was finally over.

Everyone soon moved inside where there was a stage set up for the winner to be crowned.

Damon had yet to appear, having went to scourge the Lockwood mansion for any trace of his brother.

Brittney let out a sigh as the room crowded more. Mayor Lockwood took the stage, microphone in hand.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community."

The crowd broke out into applause at this, Brittney eagerly licking her lips.

"So without further a due, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls... Miss Caroline Forbes!"

The blonde squealed in excitement as the banner was put over her along with the crown. Brittney smiled as she applauded for the teen along with the crowd.

"Congratulations!" Elena congratulated her friend who was still in glee.

"I actually won!" She giggled, embracing her close friend.

After a few moments Brittney caught sight of Damon standing in the hallway, he motioning her over with a nod. Elena joined them also.

"What happened?" The teen asked, looking between the pair. "Where's Stefan?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. There was a sign of struggle in the upstairs bathroom. Blood was found and that Amber girl is missing."

"Y-you don't think he would hurt her, do you?" Elena whispered out horrifically.

"Let's just find him." He reasoned, looking between both girls. "Come on, get your coats on and let's go." The sisters quickly complied, not noticing Bonnie who was in the background having listened in.

* * *

The three were making their way through the dark woods of the Lockwood property when there was a scream, they breaking out in a sprint in the direction.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed, seeing her boyfriend feeding off Amber. His head snapped up, Brittney clutching her sister's arm to stay back as they saw the blood that marred his features.

"Stefan," Damon reasoned, holding his hands out in a careful manner. "Come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." He approached his brother but he only growled in response as he pushed him away, his back colliding with a tree.

"Stefan stop it!" Elena cried, hoping he would snap out of his bloodlust. Brittney held her sister closely, not wanting her to take another step near him.

As Stefan took a step towards him he suddenly cried out, holding his head in his hands. Both sisters looked at him confused, turning behind them to see Bonnie who was staring intently at Stefan. The boy cried out once more before the pain was gone, he suddenly snapping out of his trance as he gazed around. His eyes stopped on the unconscious girl on the ground and then to the scared expression on his girlfriend's face.

"It's okay Stefan." Stefan turned towards his brother who had his hands held out. "It's gonna be ok." With a whimper the young vampire fled the scene, leaving the four to stand there shocked in the cold woods.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alex asked once more, Brittney letting out a sigh as she nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. Look, no cuts or any harm done to me." She held her hands out, her fiance still not quite on board. "How's Amber going to be though?"

"She's ok." He nodded as their eyes traveled to where the blonde girl sat on the ground with a shock blanket drafted over her shoulders. "She lost a lot of blood but she'll be alright."

"And here I was thinking today would be a normal day." Brittney sighed out, gazing off.

"Look I know how much you wanted to spend the day together but-"

"It's alright Alex." She shook her head,meeting his gaze. "I get it, it's your work. I'm going to go back inside and see if I can find Jenna."

"Alright, becareful." He pecked her on the lips before walking off to join the Sheriff and Damon. The raven head vampire caught her gaze, she offering him a sad smile before catching up with her sister who had just finished talking with Bonnie.

"Elena." The teen turned around to face her older sister, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Hey whoa what's wrong?"

"It- it's Bonnie." She whimpered.

"What happened?" Brittney asked concerned.

"She said she wants me to stay away... That if I choose to stay with Stefan then I'm basically leaving her."

"Hey it's alright." She cooed, pulling her sister into a close embrace as she sniveled against her chest. "She's just upset... give her time. Come on, let's go find Ric and Jenna. I think it's best we call it a day."

"Wait." Elena pulled back, a look of determination on her face. "I-I need to speak to Alaric. He can help us."

"With?" Brittney raised an eyebrow.

"I want to lock Stefan up, it's the only way he can get better. Once the blood has passed through his system he'll be ok again."

"Elena, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, what if it doesn't work? And how are you going to lock him up?"

"Alaric has those vervain dart things, we can get them." Brittney pondered this. "Come on Brit, we can't just leave Stefan like that. It's not right. What if he hurts himself or even worse, someone else."

"Fine, come on." They both made their way towards the mansion; Elena waiting outside as Brittney went to find Alaric but happened to bump into Jenna. "Hey Jenna, mind if I catch a ride with you guys? Alex got pulled away."

"Yeah ofcourse, I just need to grab Jeremy and we're off."

"Ok I'll meet you outside." The brunette nodded as she set off to find the history teacher. She caught sight of him just making his way out of the building. "Ric!"

"Oh hey, there you are." He spun around to face her. "I was wondering where you all went off too."

"Alaric, I need a favor."

"_We_," Elena corrected her as she came to stand beside her sister's side. "We need a favor."

The history teacher gave them both hesitant looks as they explained what was needed from him.

"Come with me." He motioned the two after him as they made their way to his car. Unlocking the car, Alaric opened the truck of his large Tahoe. Fiddling with the behind of the backseats, a hidden contraption popped open revealing weapons. Elena gasped softly as she saw the arrangement of weapons available.

"Here." Alaric held out the vervain dart, Elena hesitantly taking it in her hands. "Becareful with it ok?"

"I will." The teen nodded.

"You sure you got this?" Brittney asked.

"I'm sure."

"Ok be careful and call me as soon as you're done."

"I will." The teen nodded before they separated ways.

Brittney turned to Alaric who was just putting the weapons away.

"Alaric you surprise me more and more with every passing day."

"How so?" The history teacher questioned as he closed the trunk with a thud, turning to face her.

"Trunk full of hidden weapons? Your ability to cheat death? I swear to god everything about you screams Supernatural fan." She grinned, he raising an amused eyebrow at her.

"What is it with you Gilberts and that Supernatural show?"

"What do you mean?" Brittney asked innocently.

"Jenna was going on and on about it the other day when I was over and Elena joined in on the conversation."

"I guess we all have a thing for the supernatural... pun intended." She winked, the hunter chuckled as he shook his head.

"Come on, let's pull the car up front for for your family." He motioned her towards the car, the brunette complying as she seated herself in the passenger seat and strapped on her seatbelt. Settling back into the cool material of the seat, Brittney let out a sigh as she pondered about the day.

It seemed that life in Mystic Falls could never be just _normal._

**A/N Ok so where do I start? You know what, I think it's best I don't even try. I apologize for such a long wait for this chapter... life has been just so hectic and after school was over I just wasn't feeling it to return back to this story. But I made this chapter super long for you all. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

******Hope you all enjoyed the slight twist in this chapter, usually it's always Damon being the one who dances with Elena so I wanted to mix it up a bit :P Btw hope you liked the new icon, the old one seemed too blah. This one gives a better visual of Alex :)**

**Brittney's outfit of the day along with at the pageant is available on my Polyvore (link in profile) Thanks for all those who have left a review. This story is approaching the end of season 1 so hopefully we can bypass 200 reviews by then :)**

**Btw I have two new stories, a Kol/OC one and another Damon/OC. It'd be awesome if you checked em out. Your choice.**

**Have a great night/day lovelies **

**xx **


	19. Blood Brothers

"Is it just me or does he look constipated?"

This remark earned the older Gilbert to be slapped upside the head.

"Wow jeez, just kidding." Brittney held her hands out innocently, sending a small glare towards her younger sister.

"You're not really helping Brit." Elena sighed as she stepped towards the locked iron cellar door, peering in through the bars. "It's so hard seeing him locked up like this..." She mumbled, watching her boyfriend squirm and pant on the worn out cot in the cellar.

"It was your idea." Damon remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest, standing to the side in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house.

"Though you helped." Elena quipped, turning to towards him.

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires, now could I?"

"Ofcourse not, it definitely had nothing to do with helping out your brother out of the kindess of your heart?" Brittney sent him a look.

"Haven't you heard? I don't have one." Damon rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked away.

"How charming." The older brunette muttered as she joined her sister at the door, peering inside.

"How long do you think it'll take before he gets better?" Elena questioned.

"Does it look like I have experience in vervaining vampires?"

"Just asking..." Elena mumbled

"Well enough questions, you have school to get to now." Brittney clasped her hands together, stepping away from the door.

"Wait but Stefan-"

"He's still going to be here when you'll be back."

"But Brit-"

"No buts." Brittney scolded her as she pushed her upstairs.

"Buzz kill." Elena muttered as she made her way into the living room, packing her clothes. Damon stood by the bar, John Gilbert's device in hand as he was inspecting it. Pearl had given it to him the other day as a peace offering so she could reside in the town. "Did you ever figure out what that is?"

"Nope." Damon responded. "Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Maybe there's more to it." Brittney suggested as she came behind him, peering over his shoulder to get a good look at the device.

"Maybe... but Pearl isn't stupid enough to forget to grab the remaining pieces."

"She did mix it up with the stopwatch." The brunette quipped. Damon glanced over his shoulder at her, raising an amused eyebrow at her. She gave him a grin before walking away and towards her sister.

"Have you two spoken to your uncle lately?"

"Please, as if you can actually maintain a conversation with that man." Brittney scoffed.

"We've been trying to avoid him," Elena explained as she finished off folding her clothes, zipping up her bag. "That and I've been here most nights."

Damon pursed his lips, turning to face the teen fully. "So you'll be here again tonight?"

"Is that a problem?" She countered.

"Oh you know, it's not like you have a family back at home or anything." Brittney sarcastically shrugged, her sister hitting her arm.

"Well where ever you seem to go," Damon explained, "your nuisance of an older sister seems to follow... so it is a problem."

"Hey, I'm not a nuisance." Brittney called out.

"Ofcourse you're not." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Rude," She grumbled as she walked out, Elena snickering lightly as she followed after her older sister.

"See you later."

* * *

Brittney chewed her lunch softly, twirling her pen in one hand as her eyes skimmed over the assignment she was currently grading. Finishing marking the paper, she set it aside and went to choose another one when there was a knock at the door, she glancing up towards the newcomer that had entered the room.

"Hope I'm not catching you in a bad time." Alaric said as he walked into the room, Brittney setting her pen down and leaning back in her chair.

"Not really."

"Can I ask you for something?"

"Depends. If what you're about to ask has anything to do with Ms. Brown or lunch duty then you're on your own pbuddy."

"No," The history teacher chuckled as he made his way towards the desk. "Can you lend me Damon's number?"

She raised an amused yet slightly perplexed eyebrow at this. "What, are you guys friends now?"

"No." Ric scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hell would rather freeze over."

"Well he did manipulate you, kill you and screw you over numerous times... I didn't plan on you two to be buddies." She remarked as she dug through her purse, pulling out her phone.

"Well we're not. I just need him for a favor." He repeated.

"That's never good." Brittney made a face, he smirking slightly. Reciting him the raven head vampire's number, the history teacher wrote it down.

"Thanks," Alaric nodded appreciatevily, making his way towards the door but paused, turning around to face her. "you know you missed that meeting this morning..."

"The one for the parade?" She asked. "It was today?"

"Yeah..."

"Damn."

"Yeah, since you didn't attend you're stuck now with helping the students build the floats this week-"

"Well that's not bad." She shrugged merely.

The corner of his lips twitched into a smirk. "-along with the assistance of Ms. Brown."

"What!" Brittney shrieked, jumping from her seat but the history teacher had already ran off, his chuckles ringing in the air. "Alaric!"

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Brittney called out as she entered the Gilbert residence, bags of groceries in hand as Jenna had called earlier requesting some ingredients and assistance for dinner. Walking into the kitchen, she saw that it was vacant. The aunt must be upstairs, she thought as she placed the bags on the counter. Strolling over to the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of water. Closing the fridge door behind her with her foot, Brittney jumped as she came face to face with John.

"Oh god," The brunette breathed out, placing a hand over her heart. "What the hell John, give me a heart attack why don't you?" She joked, uncapping the bottle and taking a swig.

"I was hoping we could talk." The uncle said, his face void of any emotion. Brittney raised an eyebrow at him, lowering the water down.

"Again? Didn't we have a 'talk' earlier in the week?"

"For once in your life can you act like a mature human being?"

"Excuse me?" She scoffed, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm not mature?" She asked in disbelief.

"No you aren't." John remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what makes you think that?"

"If you were, you wouldn't have your younger sister run around with vampires." He hissed.

Brittney froze slightly, refraining from letting the shock show on her features.

"That's right." The uncle continued. "I know. I know all that's been going around in this town and all the secrets you've been harboring."

Pushing her uneasiness down, the brunette squared up to him. "Well that's great for you John. But as you've noticed, they're not my secrets to tell. So I am not held responsible for anything that has happened."

"Really? Well what about all the recent vampire attacks? Surely they would have come to a stop if the council were aware of who had been responsible for them. I'm sure Alex is itching to drive a stake through those creature's chests."

"You leave him out of this." Brittney hissed.

"Which leads me to my next subject; He isn't aware of your abnormal friends is he? Because if he did, they'd be long gone by now."

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered harshly.

"Because I'm trying to make you understand just how much danger you're putting everyone in; your friends, your family, this whole town if you allow these monsters to continue walking around."

"It's not my fault though! I-I have nothing to do with this-"

"As long as you continue harboring their secrets you do," John cut her off. "So I suggest you step up and be responsible for your family and this town before you lose them due to you and your sister's foolish actions."

Brittney stared at her uncle, biting the inside of her lip as she was left speechless. Giving her a curt nod, he turned and walked out of the room. The brunette stood there, left wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this mess. The supernatural world was a messy business, something she and her sister shouldn't have gotten caught up in the first place. But they were already knee deep into the mess, how was one to get out with a town buzzing with supernatural ability from the start?

The brunette was pulled out of her thoughts as Jenna entered the kitchen, a large grin on her face as always.

"Hey Brit, did you bring the stuff?"

"Yeah." She managed out, jerking her thumb towards the groceries left on the grocery.

"Thanks," Jenna smiled as she started to unpack. "I was thinking about inviting Alaric over for dinner, what do you think?"

Brittney recalled that the history teacher had business with Damon; god knows what they were doing at the moment. "Last I heard he had a bunch of assignments to finish grading, especially with Founder's Day creeping by so quick." Brittney explained as she joined her aunt with unloading the bags.

"Oh," Jenna's face slightly fell. "What about Alex? Is he coming?"

Brittney gave her a shrug. "Called him earlier, but he said he had work."

"Ugh work." Jenna's nose scrunched up slightly. "So tiring."

The brunette only let out a chuckle as she helped her aunt prepare dinner, urging her uneasy thoughts to the back of her head.

* * *

Alex let out a sigh as he climbed into his car, having finished his work for the night. Pulling out his keys, he went to put them in the ignition when his phone buzzed, pulling it out to reveal an unfamiliar number.

Scrunching his eyebrows up, he answered, putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Alex, nice to hear your voice_." He recognized the man on the line.

"John, hi. What can I do for you?"

"_Do you know where Ms. Gibbons farm house is located?_"

"Uh I think." The cop wearily scratched his head. "Why?"

"I_ need you to meet me there. And was hoping you'd bring some stuff along with you_."

"Like?"

_"A few stakes._"

Alex's eyes widened at this.

* * *

"So where's Elena?" Jenna asked as she leaned back on the kitchen counter.

"With Stefan." Brittney sighed as she finished loading the dishwasher, pressing a button to turn it on. "which reminds me, I have to go pick her up."

"She's in dire need of a car; I've been letting her use mine for a while."

"Her birthday is in a couple months." Brittney offered. "The money remaining in the fund should just about cover it."

"Maybe." Jenna shrugged. "As long as I get my car back I'm all good."

_Typical_, Brittney thought with a roll of her eyes. "Alright well thanks for dinner Jenna, see you tomorrow?"

"Ofcourse," the brunette nodded, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek before leaving. Climbing into her car, she made her way to the boarding house on the dark road. Entering the dark furnished place, she was confused to find only Damon, sitting in the library by himself. Though he held a glass of bourbon in hand as usual.

"Where's Elena?"

"Look who decided to drop by," The raven head vampire spoke, glancing up to meet her gaze as she moved further into the room in front of him.

"I was here this morning dumb ass. Now where's my sister?'

"Oh she went to fetch Stefan." He gave her a shrug.

"Fetch? What do you mean 'fetch'?"

"He ran off or something-"

"What!" Brittney shrieked, the vampire flinching slightly at the high pitch of her voice. "You're letting a teenager, who is only 17 by the way, to find your unstable brother who at the moment could be ripping into her?!"

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I didn't think you of all people thought of Stefan so lowly."

"He basically tore out a teenagers neck not even 3 days ago; of course I'm going to be the least concerned. Why aren't you out there looking for your brother?"

He let out a numerous scoff at this. "As if. He's the stupid one who's being all martyr and deciding he'd rather die then go through much more pain."

Brittney, who had been pacing the floor, paused at his words. "Die? You means he's planning on killing himself?"

"Teenage suicides have been rising now a days-"

"What the hell is your problem!" Damon was slightly caught off with her outburst. "He's your brother; your only living family and here you are willing to give it up for undeniably foolish reasons; grow the fuck up Damon because if I were in your place-"

In a flash he was right in front of her, she cutting off her own words as she saw the murderous look on his features.

"What would you do? Huh? Tell me, what would you do in my place? Its not like you've lived through a century and a half of betrayal, heartbreak and seperation. So please go ahead, explain to me your better decision because it looks like mine sure are hell worse."

Licking her lips, she let out a deep breath as she said, "I would be there for my family, I wouldn't let anything break us apart because they are all that I have in this world. You are truly lucky Damon Salvatore, because if it weren't for your brother then you would be truly and utterly alone in this world." Brittney explained softly, his jaw clenching as he turned away from her as if to calm himself down.

She watched as he stood there for a few moments, he then turning to her fully.

"You make it seem as if my brother is the only thing keeping me together, but in fact you're wrong. My resentment and hatred towards him has been the one thing that kept me alive throughout much of this lifetime." She gawked at his words, not believing what he had just said. "It always seems to be blamed on "Damon and his foolish ways" but no one took their time to understand the true story behind this all. This was Stefan's fault from the start; every death, all the pain, loss and destruction throughout the years I will admit was me. But he was the one who started it all."

"How?" She whispered out, confused.

"He made me turn from the start, I was never meant to be here. I was meant to whither away that night of our deaths yet was forced to live through an eternity of... this," he motioned around him angrily. "And by the most unlikely of people: my brother. So excuse me for feeling this resentment towards him."

Brittney could understand from where his hate for his brother had started, but still to let them carry out their own deaths was wrong.

"So you don't care? It wasn't worry or fear laced in your voice when you found out that your brother had been abducted by the tomb vampires that one day? Nor were you in the slightest bit afraid that he had truly gone off the rails during the night of the pageant?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. "You Damon Salvatore, are quite the biggest liar I have laid eyes on." Brittney hissed as she turned around and walked out, pausing at the library's entrance to face him once more. "And if what you just said was really the truth, then you are the most selfish and heartless being I've ever laid eyes on." With that she stalked off, leaving the raven head vampire to stand there alone as her words sunk in.

Opening the front door of the boarding house, Brittney went to exit but came to a stop as she bumped into her sister who was holding Stefan closely.

"Hey." She breathed out, looking over her sister as her eyes then moved to Stefan."You're here."

"Yeah," the teen vampire nodded. "I am."

"I'm glad you're back Stefan."

He sent her a small smile at this. Brittney looked towards her sister, motioning her outside to have a small talk. Stefan took notice of the small gesture, giving the girls their space.

"I'll meet you upstairs," Elena told him, he nodding as he entered the house. "What is it you needed to talk about?" She questioned her older sister as she guided her towards the car.

"I just wanted to check up on you, that's all." Brittney explained. "What happened when I was gone?"

"Stefan was feeling guilty for all that he's done. He didn't want to live anymore and..." Elenas eyes slightly teared up. "Just the thought of him being gone scares me Brit."

Brittney had to take a moment to respond, letting it sink in just how much her sister truly cared for this boy. She had originally come to tell her that some space away from the Salvatore's would be a good idea (courtesy of Johns earlier talk) but now it was impossible to do so. Instead she fixed upon, "Well he's here now, thanks to you. That's all that should matter right?"

"Yeah," Elena breathed out, slightly wiping away at her eyes. "Well I'm going to stay here for the night, was there anything else you needed to tell me?"

"No," Brittney shook her head, her curls slightly bouncing from the movement. "Goodnight and be careful ok?"

"Alright, goodnight." Elena gave her sister a swift kiss on the cheek before entering the house.

The older brunette gnawed on her bottom lip, lost slightly in her own thoughts. Feeling a change in heart, she pulled out her phone and started to compose a message, clicking send to the chosen number. With a determined sigh, she climbed into her car and drove home.

* * *

_Find someone else to blame this towns problems on; I'll be taking care of this family the way I choose to, not by you. -**Brittney**_

John read the message over and over again, feeling disappointed in the road his nieces and nephews were taking in life.

The sound of the trunk being closed snapped him from his thoughts, glancing up to see that Alex had already put away the weapons.

"Well that puts an end to our vampire problem." Alex said, dusting off his hands. John tucked his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

"I wouldn't think that yet. I have_ a lot_ to tell you, something that's been kept from you by the most unlikely of people."

The cop tilted his head slightly at the older man, confused by his words. Though within a few hours he would come to understand the darker secrets behind this town, hidden by the least likely of people.

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUUN. Omg so I know this chapter wasn't long, but there was some stuff that needed to be done and said, like especially the ending. Basically Alex will now know about the tale of the Salvatore brothers... Leading to some issues in the finale. {Btw he and John killed pearl, thats whats up with the stakes business from the start} I'm real excited for the next chapter, as it will provide some background info about Brittney by the one and only, Isobel. (If you guys haven't figured out yet) **

**Sorry for the late update y'all, but it's been a truly strange summer. Writing has been at the back of my head. But hopefully I won't keep you all waiting long for the next update.**

**Thanks all for the amazing reviews, hopefully we can bypass 200 reviews by the end of the season :)**

**Brittneys outfit is available on my polyvore (link in profile) ****Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.**

**Also, look out for a possibly Elijah/OC I will post soon enough!**


	20. Isobel

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's,**

Brittney slammed the large cardboard box down onto the cafeteria table, making Caroline jump slightly as her eyes jumped from her English teacher to the box in front of her. They were currently in the crowded cafeteria, conversations buzzing as most of the students were brainstorming ideas for the upcoming parade.

"Whats all this?" The blonde questioned, standing up so she could peer into the box.

"This," Brittney motioned to the various books, magazines, cut outs and pictures all stored in the box, "is going to be your muse. You did say that you were in dire need of choosing a theme for the Miss Mystics float, well this is it! Most of this stuff is from the 17th to the 20th century, sure to give you great ideas to start with. The 19th century is a great theme to focus on, works from Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, Charlotte Bronte and-"

"Ooh what about Margaret Mitchell!" Caroline pitched in, a large smile overtaking her features.

"Um she was in the 1930's-"

"But she did write _Gone with the Wind _correct?"

"She did-"

"I know exactly what our theme should be!" The blonde squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Let me guess-"

"Southern classic elegance," Brittney let out a low growl as to being interrupted _again. "_Oh my god, I have to go find Bonnie and Elena; tell them all about it." Caroline declared, standing up from her seat.

"Wait do you still need these stuff?" The brunette asked, motioning to the box full of resources.

"Nope!" The teen waved her off, leaving to go find her friend

Rolling her eyes, Brittney stood up, picking up the packed box and maneuvered throughout the crowded cafeteria towards the exit. Finally reaching her classroom, she set it down with a sigh. _Well that was a bust_, she thought bitterly, going to return the items back to where they once were. Her phone buzzed in the back of her pocket, indicating a text. Pulling it out, she saw that it was from Alaric, requesting for her presence at his classroom pronto. Creasing her eyebrows at the urgency of the message, she complied, exiting her classroom and making her way down the hall.

"Well if it isn't our sexy little English teacher."

Brittney's eyes bugged out as she glanced to her side, seeing Damon Salvatore of all people walking besides her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, coming to a halt.

"Didn't you get the memo? Alaric called." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"He called _you_? Why would he call _you _of all people?" Brittney asked in disbelief, his icy blue eyes slightly narrowing.

"Why would it come as a surprise?"

"I don't know, maybe cause it's _you_. What, are you part of the posse now?"

"Posse?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Brittney shrugged. "You know, the 'gang' as I like to put it."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Let's go," he held a hand out, motioning her towards the classroom.

Complying, they both made their way towards the history teacher's classroom. Entering, Brittney's eyes instantly settled on her sister who was looking extremely up tight.

"What's wrong?" She asked instantly, turning towards Alaric who had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned onto the desk.

"I saw Isobel last night..."

"Here?" Brittney asked in surprise, he nodding in response.

"Whoa, hold on a second..." Damon held a finger up. "Isobel, as in your vampire wife?"

"I don't suppose there are any others." Ric grumbled.

"What is she doing in town," The raven head vampire wondered out loud, instantly turning towards him. "Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Brittney tensed slightly at the mention of her uncle's name, recalling their talk last night. Moving over to an empty desk, she took a seat there.

"No."

"No they're not?" Damon questioned.

"No, I didn't ask." Ric responded.

"What about the invention?"

"I don't know."

"Did she know anything about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

Damon, who was now growing tired of his vagueness, growled "Did works completely escape you?"

"Hey," Brittney called out, his head snapping towards her. "Give him a break."

"I was a bit distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions, buddy." Ric snapped, on edge.

Letting out a sigh, Damon turned towards his brother. "What did she want?"

"She wants to see us," Elena spoke up, Brittney turning to her with wide eyes as she was a seat across from her.

"Us?" The older GIlbert questioned.

"You and I," Elena nodded.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting; we don't know why or what she wants." Stefan pitched in from his spot on the other side of the classroom, leaning onto the windowed wall.

"Wait so she just wants to randomly meet us?" Brittney asked, confused. "I mean, Elena I get why she would want to meet her... but why me?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Damon told her, she glancing up to meet his gaze. She slightly raised an eyebrow at the seriousness on his face

"It's not like we have a choice Damon." Elena spoke up. Brittney turned to her with a questioning look.

"She threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric explained.

"Oh..." Damon pondered. "I take it that's not okay with you guys?" He added with a teasing edge.

"Well, I want to do it." Brittney nodded, glancing over to younger sister. "I mean, what do we have to lose, right?"

"Me too." Elena agreed. "If I don't meet her now, I'm going to regret it sooner or later."

"I'll call her." Alaric nodded, pulling out his phone.

Brittney gulped slightly, clenching her jaw.

* * *

"I love you_._"

"_I love you too_."

"Oh would you two please dial it down." Brittney rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink, Elena sending her a glare from besides her. Both sisters were seated at a table in the Mystic Grill, waiting for Isobel to arrive. Stefan, who was on the other side of the restaurant, stood by the pool table and was mouthing loving words to his girlfriend.

"We're not even talking." Elena scoffed.

"Yeah, anymore lovey looks and I think I'm going to gag."

Rolling her eyes, Elena glanced back towards her boyfriend but slightly stiffened as a new figure stood across the table. Brittney who had been slouching, sat up straightly as the new woman stripped off her jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair before taking a seat. The black haired woman first met Elena's gaze, a slow smirk rising on her features.

"Hello Elena. You look just like her... that's eerie."

"Katherine?" Brittney questioned, Isobel then glancing towards her. She eyed the older brunette, taking her fully in. Brittney could of swore she saw a flicker of emotion flashing through them.

"And you must be Brittney, the older sister." She completely ignored the question. "I've heard about you, too."

"Well that's great," She smiled falsely towards her before her face hardened. "How do you know Katherine?"

Rolling her eyes, the vampire answered, "She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you." She eyed Elena, before glancing towards Brittney. "And even more by you."

Licking her lips, Elena's eyes darted down to the vampire's neckline, taking in the large bluestoned necklace that lay there.

"Is that how you can walk in the day?"

Glancing down, Isobel softly touched the necklace. "Katherine helped me obtain it."

"Who's my father?" Elena asked.

"Not important, he was a teenage waste of space."

"Well a name would do wonders." Brittney pitched in.

"It would, wouldn't it?" She tilted her head towards the brunette, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you that one night." Elena continued to ask.

"Dramatic impact." She shrugged carelessly. "I wish it would have been more effective."

"Wow, human life means that little to you?" Elena scoffed.

"It means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am," Isobel shrugged proudly.

"Well, I guess you're feeling very mighty high proud of yourself." Brittney scoffed, leaning into the table. "Now, curiously asking, what is it that made you want to become a vampire? Was it because of your lack of responsibility, being that you abandoned your own child and then husband, or is it your failure in finding a role in life?" she taunted, the young vampire only chuckling in response.

"My my, you've got quite a tongue, don't you? But then again, your mother did too."

Brittney was taken back by this. "What do you know about my mother?" She hissed.

Isobel tilted her head at her, raising her eyebrows. "You don't know? And here I thought a smart girl like you would have figured it out already."

"Figure what out?"

Shaking her head, she dodged her question as she then turned to Elena who had been silent.

"We haven't gotten to know each other yet, Elena. How does it feel to be dating a vampire?"

The girl visibly stiffened, eyes snapping over to Stefan who was standing alert now.

"Your new boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore is it?" Isobel pondered. "Now curiously asking, why did you pick Stefan? Why not Damon? Or are you enjoying both their presences like Katherine did?"

"You're sick," Brittney spat, Isobel in return only smirking.

"Trust me honey, I'm worse then that."

"Why did you want to meet me?" Elena questioned, trying to push what the woman had just said away. "It can't be just to catch up"

"Because I'm curious about the both of you." Isobel said gently, her eyes softening. In a flash her trademark smirk was plastered back onto her features. "But the real reason is I want what your uncle wants: Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

"How do you know John?" Brittney questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I used to spend _a lot_ of time here when I was younger," She explained, eyes flickering over to Brittney for the faintest of seconds before glancing back at Elena. "John had a crush on me for years, he was the one that told me about vampires."

"Figures it'd be John," The older brunette mumbled, leaning back into her chair.

"So what made you want to be a vampire?" Elena questioned.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about."

"No," The teen scoffed, Isobel's smirk only widening.

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long when you're human..."

This seemed to strike the last straw with the teen as she jumped up from her seat. "I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for," Elena sneered as she went to walk off but was pulled back as Isobel caught her arm roughly.

"Get your hands off of her," Brittney hissed as she stood up but the vampire only sent her a bone chilling glare.

"Sit down. The both of you." Complying, both sisters took their seats. "And tell your boyfriend to walk away," She warned Elena, Brittney looking past her to see that Stefan was only a few feet away. Giving him a look, he hesitantly walked away. "Now, I want the invention."

"We don't have it!" Brittney retorted.

"I know that but Damon does and you two are going to get it for me,"

"Hell would rather freeze over then he give it to us."

"Well then the blood will be on your hands," Isobel warned darkly as she stood up, gathering her things. Brittney and Elena stared wide eyed at the woman as she shrugged on her jacket. "It was nice meeting you Elena," She told the teen before turning to Brittney. "It's truly been to long Brittney. Do yourself a a favor and search up your parents. You'll be surprised by the results," Isobel stated before walking off.

Elena watched as the woman walked away, her bottom lip slightly quivering as to the fact that she was considered her mother. Brittney glanced towards her sister, immediately wrapping her arms around and pulling her into a hug as she sniffled against her chest. When they had gone to find more about Isobel weeks ago, this was surely not what they were expecting.

* * *

Brittney took a seat at her dining table, setting the cream colored files down in front of her. She had taken Isobel's advice and looked up her biologic parents, curious as to how she knew her mother.

Opening up the file, she read over her father's file. It was documented that he had grown up in Richmond, then residing in Grove Hill when he had gotten married. They were pretty basic details about the man's life, and Brittney smiled gently as she read over him.

Moving onto her mother's file, she skimmed through the first page and moved onto the next. She had been born in Grove Hill and married Ryan young. Not thinking there was much to offer, she was proven wrong as she picked up on two words. Two significant words.

_Isobel Flemming - relation to deceased: sister_

_"_The hell?" Brittney gasped, reading over the segment once more. She turned to the front page and then to the second. "Oh my god." Her hands flew to her mouth as she settled back in the chair.

She silently cursed herself for not realizing it earlier; Flemming was obviously Abigail's maiden surname, meaning that she had changed it after her marriage. If Isobel was Abigail's younger sister, then that meant... "Oh god, she's my aunt. That psycho vampire is my aunt!"

Quickly storing the files away, Brittney paced up and down her bedroom as she thought the new revelations over. If Isobel was her aunt, that meant she was in fact related to Elena.

"Cousin..." She pondered softly, rubbing at her arms. After finding out about the adoption from Elena and Jenna, she always had small hope that she was in fact related to her 'family'. Mostly Elena, as the similarities between them two were far more then coincidental. Now though, it just wasn't the way she thought it would be.

Shaking her head, she changed her clothing and got into bed, thinking that it would be best to face her problems tomorrow. Tonight, she just wanted to rest.

* * *

"Honestly Ms. Brown, would you for one second listen-"

"No."

Brittney narrowed her eyes at the smaller English teacher, feeling completely done with her. The two adults were currently helping the students create the floats for the parade in the schools outside lot the next day. The students conversations were buzzing as the saws were cutting and they decorated the floats with lavish pieces of fixings.

"Fine then, you figure out how to get this piece of crap moving!" The brunette threw her arms out before storming away. Walking past the constructing floats, her eyes roamed over the working students as they continued to build.

"Brittney!" Spinning around at the call of her name, she saw that Jeremy was making his way towards her.

"Hey Jer, how's the float going?" She questioned, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Uh, it's good," he shrugged. "Have you by any chance heard from Anna?"

Brittney was taking back by this, narrowing an eyebrow slightly.

"Anna? Emo, midget girl Anna?"

"Yeah, Anna," He nodded in response. "I've left her all these messages but she won't respond back to me, not even a text."

If it had been any other girl, Brittney would have responded with a witty remark about how obsessive he was being. But Anna wasn't just a normal girl; she was a vampire, one that had abducted her, her sister and pupil just to get the upperhand. But then again, Damon had done even worse... would it be hypocritical of her to tell him to stay away from her?

"I haven't seen her Jer, though I didn't know that you two were close..."

"We're more then friends, ok? And I'm really worried about her. Something could be seriously wrong and if you know got to tell me," He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but I haven't spoken to her. Like at all."

The younger boy stared at his sister, eyes slightly narrowing. "Are you lying to me right now?" He question suspiciously after a few moments.

"Why would you think that?" Brittney scoffed, raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"Cause that's what you do: lying. You and Elena. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know." Brittney's face fell at this. "So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?"

"N-no," She stammered, shaking her head. "I haven't but- Jeremy!" The boy had already left, stalking away from her. "Wait!" She called after him, thought let out a defeated sigh as he disappeared through the crowd. Going to find her sister, Brittney turned around, gasping as she came face to face with Isobel who held a smirk on her features.

"Isobel," She practically growled, looking around her surroundings before hardening her eyes at the woman. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I am your aunt, Brittney. Surely there's no harm for wanting to get to know my niece more, right? You did happen to look into those files, correct?"

"Unfortunately. And no thank you, I'd rather keep the family bonding moments to a minimum." She countered.

"Well ofcourse, seems to me you're already having issues with your family. Though a bit more drama surely won't hurt anyone now would it?" Isobel tilted her head to the side as a wicked grin played on her lips. "Now, being Elena's mother and all, I take it as a must that I should at least know who's involved in her life. So let's see if I got this right: There's her witchy best friend, Bonnie," Brittney followed Isobel's gaze, spotting Bonnie and Elena as they walked together across the field. "Gotta stay away from that one, she packs quite the punch. Then there's sad little brother Jeremy," Isobel pouted sadly, Brittney gulping as her eyes caught sight of her younger brother besides a truck as he talked on the phone. "And then there's Caroline... obnoxious little Caroline." They took sight of the blonde, sitting on top of the decorated float as she continued to add finishing touches. "I got all my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping... there's also Matt: your sister's friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there." She said tauntingly, Brittney turning to face her with a grit of the teeth.

"None of them are involved with this, okay? Just leave them alone."

"On the contrary, they are. Now if you look around, you'll see that I have some friends of mine here too." Isobel explained, pointing over to a nearby float. "See that man over there?" Brittney gulped as she turned to look, catching sight of a blonde haired man. He was sporting cowboy clothes much to her surprise, though not the usual ones. More like a strip-club costume.

"How great of you to watch Magic Mike, what the hell does he have to do with any of this?" The niece snapped.

"If you'd let me continue..." Isobel sent her a stern look before explaining, "His name is Frank and he's very handsome, though quite handy. He's noticed that the axel is very rusty, which is very dangerous..." Brittney turned back around, eyes slowly widening as she saw the man circle around Matt who was fixing the float, one hand under. "So all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and..."

"No!" Brittney shrieked just as Frank jumped up onto the trailer, it crashing down on Matt's hand as he cried out in pain. Brittney went to move towards the boy to help him but was pulled back with a strong force, glancing down to see Isobel's hand wrapped around her arm with a tight grip.

"Why are you doing this?" She hissed, glancing behind her to see everyone trying to save the teen from under the trailer as the screams and shouts continued.

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about." Isobel countered.

Brittney scoffed disbelievingly at this. "You're doing this for what? Some stupid invention?!"

"Hand it over and all this will stop,"

"I don't think you understand the concept of the word "no". Or do you want me to spell it out for you? There is no chance in hell Damon is giving it over; trust me, I tried talking him into doing so."

"Well Brittney I think you underestimate how much Damon cares about you." The vampire countered, Brittney raising an eyebrow at her. Isobel smirked at this, the brunette wasn't there when the older Salvatore had come and threatened her last night. His biggest warning was to stay away from the Gilberts, particularly Brittney.

"Yeah, well he'll kill you before the thought of giving it up even crosses his mind," She countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well is that before or after I kill your little brother Jeremy?"

Brittney's breath stopped, she quickly spinning around to see the spot her brother had been standing at was gone. Turning back to Isobel, she saw that she had disappeared too.

"Jeremy!" Brittney called out, pushing past the crowd of people who had previously gathered to help Matt. "Jeremy, where are you!" She cried out, heartbeat pulsing as she continued to search for him. "Jeremy!"

She caught sight of Elena and Stefan crouched down besides Matt; they obviously had taken notice of her shouting, having confused looks on both of their features. Brittney quickly, hurried over to them, chest heaving as she pulled them aside and explained the situation.

* * *

Brittney busted into the Gilbert house, eyes immediately scanning around. Hurrying into the kitchen, she saw Jenna seated on a stool by the counter, on her phone. Her aunt glanced up at the brunettes sudden intrusion, raising an eyebrow at how breathless she seemed as she panted slightly.

"What's up with you-"

"No time to speak." Brittney cut her off. "Where's John?"

"Uh, he was here a while ago but left like 30 minutes ago-"

"Damn it." She hissed, pulling out her phone as it started to vibrate in her jacket. She saw that it was a text from Elena, her presence was urgently wanted at the Salvatore boarding house. Letting out an aggravated huff, she stuffed her phone back into her pocket and went to walk away.

"Wait where are you going, you just got here." Jenna called after her, Brittney pausing as she turned to face her aunt.

"I just have some business with John, he wasn't answering his phone so I thought he was here. I'll come back later though, promise."

"Okay." Jenna shrugged, Brittney sending her a forced smile before running out of the house. Climbing into her car, the wheels screeched against the pavement as she sped out of the driveway and made her way towards the boarding house. Pulling her phone out, she quickly dialed Johns for the numerous time, growling as she was left with a beep, left to record a voice mail.

"I swear to god John if you don't pick up this god damn phone, today will be your last day on earth. Call me back as soon as you get this message, along with my 50 other ones." Clicking her phone off, her eyes focused back on the road as she sped down it.

Arriving at the boarding house, Brittney killed the ignition and got out, quickly entering the lavish house. Walking into the library, she saw that Stefan, Elena and Bonnie were gathered around Damon who was standing near the fireplace.

"Brittney, thank god you're here." Elena breathed out as her sister stepped in. "We were just trying to convince Damon to hand over the device."

Brittney let out a disbelieving puff of air as she turned towards the older vampire with narrowed eyes. "Are we seriously going to have this conversation again, Damon? That bitch is holding my brother hostage and none of you have even done anything about it! Just give her the freaking invention and let's get this all over with." Taking a step towards him to retrieve the device, Damon held it away, giving her a glare of warning to back off.

"If you had been here earlier, you would know that this little device," He explained, twirling it in his hands, "is a weapon. A weapon that can be used against vampires so I'm not just going to hand it over to Isobel who'll hand it over to John who's surely going to turn around and use it on us. See what my problem is?"

"Well I'm not going to let my little brother die just because you can't get off your high horse. What's the worse it could do?" Brittney scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you not understand the part where it could kill me?" He countered.

"Oh I understand that perfectly well, Damon." Brittney snapped. "But at the moment my brothers safety is at the top of my priorities so I couldn't give a damn what happens to you." The occupants of the room were taken back by this, Damon's eyes widening at her bluntness. "You're a god damn vampire for gods sake, you can protect yourself. A teenage boy on the other hand, can't. So just give it to Isobel so we can get this all over with!"

Damon stared at her, his mouth slightly twitching as he held a hard look on his features. After a few moments, Bonnie spoke up.

"I can remove the original spell." Brittney turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. "John and Isobel would never know, it'll leave the device useless in their hands."

"That's even better!" Brittney nodded, turning towards Damon. "Isobel and John get the device, Jeremy comes back and you won't have a stake lodged through your chest. That's a great plan!"

"No," He shook his head. "I can get Jeremy my own way,"

"Really?" Stefan spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. "How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door."

Gritting his teeth, the raven head vampire turned towards Bonnie. "Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, but you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing," The witch let out a mere shrug.

"It's not piano lessons honey," He retorted with a snap.

Licking her lips, Bonnie questioned, "What's your favorite book?"

"What?" Brittney turned towards the witch a questioning look.

"Name a book, any book."

"This isn't the best time for a book club meeting you guys." Brittney huffed out, Bonnie ignoring her as she questioned Damon once more about the book, he complying as he answered.

"Fine... How about about "Call of the Wild," Jack London?"

Nodding, the witch turned away and towards the numerous books that lined the shelves of the library, closing her eyes as she held her hands out. Muttering a few words under her breath, a book suddenly flew towards Damon, he easily catching it in the air. Glancing at the cover of it, his face scrunched up a bit.

"Jack London..." He muttered, looking up towards the witch's accomplished look. "Great parlor trick."

"Well that's settled!" Brittney clasped her hands together. "Damon, give her the device."

The vampire narrowed his eyes on the teen witch suspiciously.

"I don't trust you... I tried to kill you."

"You're right you can't trust me," Bonnie responded back tauntingly.

"But you can trust me," Brittney reminded him as she stepped up, his hard blue eyes softening slightly as they met her hazel orbs. "Please Damon."

Slightly gritting his teeth, he hesitantly placed it in her hand, his skin lingering on hers for a second too long.

"Thank you." Brittney nodded sincerely. Turning towards Bonnie, she handed the teen the device. Opening Emily's spell book, she placed it down on a cleared table. Flipping through the old pages, the three crowded around and watched as the witch took apart the device, placing the key piece in front of her.

There was a slight humming sound, Brittney sending a glare towards Damon who was humming the tune. He only rolled his eyes as he crossed his hands over his chest.

Mumbling the ancient language, Brittney slightly jumped as the fire in the fireplace and candles roared, along with the slight flickering lights as the spell was cast. After a few seconds, Bonnie opened her eyes returned the device back to it's original piece. Turning towards the group, she nodded in accomplishment.

"Done."

"Great, now what?" Damon spoke as his arms were crossed over his chest.

Taking the invention from Bonnie, Brittney twirled it in her hands. "Now we give it to Isobel."

* * *

Brittney shivered slightly as a faint breeze passed through, the leaves on the trees rustling slightly as the church tower across the park rang, indicating that it was 9:00 p.m. She spared a glance towards her sister who was pacing softly, biting at her nails as they waited for Isobel to arrive. There was a sudden gust of wind, both sisters spinning around to come face to face with the female vampire.

"Where's the device?" Isobel questioned, tucking her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"Where's our brother?" Brittney shot back, squaring up to her.

She let out a scoff at this. "This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

"Where's our brother?" Elena spoke up, getting quite tired of her.

"Now do you really think that I came alone?" The vampire questioned, a smirk playing at her lips. Footsteps could be heard behind them, Brittney glancing over her shoulder to see the guy from earlier, Frank, and another woman standing yards away from them.

"Well, do you really think that we came alone?" She taunted back, raising her eyebrows at her aunt. Glancing behind her, Isobel saw that both Salvatores were standing yards away from her too. Turning back to the girls, she let out a huff.

"For gods sake, call home."

Both brunettes were taken back by this. "What?"

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel responded, getting aggravated.

Elena quickly pulled her phone out, dialing the number and pulling the phone up to her ear. Brittney stepped closer to hear the other side of the conversation.

"_Hello?" _

_"_Jeremy." Elena sighed out, Brittney letting out a sigh of relief as to hear her brother's voice. "Are you okay?"

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Uncle John hit his head though, it was an accident._"

"_We're all laughing!"_ Jenna's voice could be heard from the other line, Brittney quickly taking the phone form her sister's hand and pulling it to her ear.

"Hey Jeremy." She said softly as she tucked a stray loose of hair behind her ear. "You ok?"

_"Yeah, yeah I'm ok,"_ The teen responded.

"Thank god, we'll be home soon, okay?"

_"Tell Brittney to hurry up_!" Jenna called out, Brittney smiling gently.

_"I'm sure you heard Jenna. Okay bye_." Jeremy said before clicking off the phone. Handing the mobile device back to her sister, Brittney turned towards Isobel who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"You were never gonna hurt him."

"No," Isobel raised her shoulders up in a careless manner. "I was gonna kill him." The brunette narrowed her eyes at this. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon," Brittney spoke, staring at her suspiciously. "How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?"

"You'd be surprised by the allure that runs through your blood Brittney," Isobel answered, eyes shifting towards Elena. "You too," She explained as she held her hand out.

Biting the inside of her lip, Brittney walked over and pressed it into the vampire's hands.

"You know, I did that digging you told me to do..." She said softly, glancing up to meet her gaze. "Abigail and Ryan might be my parents, but you will never be considered a part of my family. Just a fair reminder that family don't end with blood."

Elena fidgeted quietly, biting the inside of her lip.

"Good luck girls, though there's only so much that could help you. As long as you two are stuck in this town, especially with the Salvatore's over your heads, you're doomed. Katherine was lucky; atleast she got out. But you two..." Isobel shook her head sadly, tsking both of them as she walked away.

Breathing deeply, Elena called after her. "Thank you."

Isobel paused, turning around to raise an eyebrow at the teen. "For?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly in tact." Brittney spared a glance towards her sister whose jaw was clenched, the glassy look in her eyes evident.

Isobel only smirked at this before flashing away.

Brittney stared at the spot the woman was standing at, breaking out of her trance as Elena put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Forcing a smile, she grabbed her sister into a hug, rubbing at her back as Elena pressed her face into her shoulder. Over her sister's head, she took notice of both Salvatores staring at them intently.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Brittney glanced over to Elena who gave her an encouraging nod before knocking on their brother's door, slowly opening it. The youngest Gilbert was seated at the foot of his bed, twirling his phone in hand.

"Jeremy..." Brittney started off. "We need to talk."

"No we really don't." he scoffed, looking away from the two.

"Look," Elena reasoned, stepping into his room more. "I don't know what Anna told you but there are things you need to know."

Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, setting his phone down as he stood up to face the two. "Cause I'm pretty sure your journal covered it all."

"You read my journal?" Elena gasped.

"Jeremy-" Brittney started but he cut her off.

"Save me the whole speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened with Vicky," He responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jeremy, If you could just let me explain," Elena reasoned. "W-what happened that night... it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that," she explained, eyes tearing up. Brittney remained silent, biting the inside of her lip. "I admit, it was my idea to start with and all I wanted to do was take away your pain. I'm so sorry-"

"Get out," Jeremy hissed, Brittney glancing up surprised at the edge to his tone.

"Wait Jeremy-" Elena continued btu he cut her off once more.

"I said get out!"

"Jeremy." Brittney stepped up. "Don't blame your sister ok? It wasn't entirely her fault-"

"Ofcourse it wasn't her fault; it was yours too!" He snapped. "How could you keep something like this away from me? Both of you?" He scoffed, eyes flickering between the two. "You know what, just the both of you get out."

"Jer..." Brittney breathed out, eyes slightly tearing up.

"Get out!"

Flinching at the harshness of his voice, both sisters nodded as they left the room. Elena swallowed softly, turning back to face her brother once more.

"Jer; I..."

The door was slammed shut in her face, the teen jumping slightly as she clenched her eyes shut. Brittney rubbed at her eye, turning to face her sister.

"Elena..." She reasoned, grabbing her by the shoulders as she started to shake. "It's going to be ok, alright? Don't hurt yourself thinking about it, okay?"

"B-but Brittney, it was my fault to begin with-"

"Don't blame yourself." Brittney repeated. "Ok? Just, don't blame yourself. Go get some sleep, you've already had a long day to begin with."

Nodding softly, Elena hiccuped slightly as she hugged her sister before walking away to her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Locking the door behind her, Brittney flicked on the living room light as she disposed her keys into the dishbowl, letting out a tired sigh as she rubbed her aching temples. Turning around, she jumped slightly as she came face to face with Alex.

"Whoa, you scared me," She breathed out, placing a hand over her chest.

"Sorry." He muttered, watching as she dropped her bag on the couch and disposed her heels. "Long day?"

"Very," She nodded as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Well I wouldn't blame you, hanging around with vampires is sure to do that to a person."

Pausing, Brittney glanced up to meet his hard gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh, what-"

"Do you really view me as a fool? Because it seems that you're playing me as one."

"Alex... Babe, I can explain..." She started off slowly, heartbeat hammering in chest.

"Explain what Brittney? That you've been siding with the enemies this entire time? That you've kept this away from _all_ this time? I thought we were supposed to work together, be in this as one. Hell, you made me promise you no more secrets. Do you not know how hypocritical you sound right now?"

"Alex please." She reasoned. "I- I couldn't-"

"You couldn't or you wouldn't?" He hissed. "Do you not know how much danger you've put yourself and this whole town in? Hell, this town's infestation would have been over _long _before all these deaths started. But look at you, acting selfish and becoming friends with _them_."

"It's not what you think Alex, I swear!"

"So it wasn't Damon Salvatore who was responsible for those animal attacks from the start, huh? Him and his brother Stefan?"

"It- it was," She stammered, "b- but then-"

"Wow." Alex scoffed, shaking his head disbelievingly at her. "Just wow-"

"Who told you this?" She urged

"I had to learn from someone who wasn't even present in the town during the time of the attacks; that just shows how much it makes this even worse. You know what, I'm just going to go," He shook his head, stepping away from her and towards the door.

"Wait, no," She called out, quickly grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. "Please." She begged. "Please don't. Don't do anything that could harm yourself-"

Rolling his shoulder, he ripped her hand off his arm. "I'm not you. I wouldn't put myself at risk such as you foolishly did." He hissed before leaving the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Brittney flinched at the sound, slowly taking a seat on the couch and clenching her eyes shut. Holding her head in her hands, her body shook as she silently cursed herself at the day's events. Everything was slowly taking a turn for the worst.

**A/N Oh goodness, I really apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Honestly I had half of it typed out a _long_ time ago, but just got back to finishing the other half. I'm like really pumped for the next episode (and the one after that) because it's going to be big. Like really big. Though it'll be quite tricky with the time line of how the episodes are set up. Oh well, until I've written it out we'll see how that goes. Thank you all for your amazing reviews.**

**For those reading my other fics, sorry I haven't updated. I've just been busy; truthfully I'm not supposed to be writing at all this month but oh well... Who else caught that Supernatural reference in the chapter? I slightly reworded it, but god I love that quote. If you can point it out, I will personally give you a cookie. Or a shoutout. Whatever.**

**Brittney's outfit is available on my Polyvore (link in profile)**

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors in the chapter, it's 5 a.m right now and I'm super tired. Thank you all for your amazing support!**


End file.
